The Albino and Golden Rose
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: Just like the original, we got the young prince cursed with true love the only way for him, and his servants, to be human again. But there's a twist: until the day the one who will break the spell comes, an eternal slumber has been made to all in the castle. 300 years later, and the castle was still the same since the curse. Until one day, a girl comes... Is she the one?
1. The Curse

Amala never saw it coming.

The people never realized it could happen so quickly. The allies were unaware of it, until they received letters of the incident. The servants and advisers were all shocked and heartbroken by it. However, one had it worse than they did. Life had a way of showing the unexpected, and because of it the course continued to fall through.

Just like the beginning; no one really cared for the little town of Amala, and because of it life was tough to handle. Rarely food was capable of being grown, thanks to the lacking qualities needed; as well the loss of water that faded away years ago. The rain was the only help they got for water, despite being unbearable for thirst and washing. But what could they do? There was nothing they can do. They don't even talk to each other that much, anymore. A few greetings and requests, and that was it. The longest conversation made was a complaint between a buyer and a man in his fishing business. It was rough for everyone. Because of lack of energy, and loosing amount of money, no one believed there will be a chance for them to succeed in life.

Until one pair came in the picture.

It took years of process, but was worth it in the end. Amala was soon strong as ever. The town was surrounded by luscious grasslands, along with spirited waters at almost every part of the area. And thanks to allies' connections with the pair, money was no longer an issue for them as life became successful for housing, foods, clothes, and such. Lack of connections between others was also no more; friendly was the term to describe the people all around the town. Life was challenging still, but was more successful than ever.

And it was all thanks to the pair they respected the most: the engaged couple of Prince Alexander of Orcla, and Princess Elsa of Miracus. Now, they were the married couple, King Alexander and Queen Elsa of Amala.

The duo was not only a powerful pair, but a sight to admire for who knows how long. Their beauties were hypnotizing and illuminating at first sight. It was like seeing Aphrodite and Adonis together as kind-hearted mortals of the land. However, despite their looks, their personalities were the best reason for why the people respected them more, as well treated them as part of each of their families without a care in the world. Their hearts were filled with a precious gold that could never rub off them, covered with the physical being of kindness and generosity to their people; as well, to others they meet.

Though, they are very serious at what they do; a sudden movement of what is unexpected can give them a push to the edge of wonder and determination on figuring out what has happened. A sort of event has happened one day after a constant counting retake in money. The King noticed a lack of money, and he was quite sure that it wasn't supposed to be as less as before. He took careful questions to the servants and advisers to avoid suspicion, but only his wife knew the truth. It was then a week later, disguising himself as a guard – a _statue guard_ , to be exact – he soon caught the reason: a thief from another village, miles off the map. Three months in prison was done, and the people were impressed on how successful King Alexander was on the situation. However, he also gave credit to his wife, who was the one that came with the idea in the first place. As well a plan B, just in case, involving her with a frying pan. The two was a working team, and never gave up on what should be done.

Though, what they wished was also a challenge.

Before ruling Amala, the two were betrothed to be married since birth, and because of it their parents had the idea of the two spending time together in their youth. Years gone by, and the two were the best of friends, but a couple was something they didn't see with each other. However, it didn't stop them for getting married anyway. They were engaged before Amala came in the picture, and they were uncomfortable with the idea; they couldn't bare being the same room as they used to in the past. But, time had a way to make them realize how much they really care for each other, and eventually fall in love unexpectedly. Their marriage was done days after getting claim over Amala as King and Queen, and with work on the hand they rarely had the time for each other.

The workers, as well the villagers, realized that before they did; at first meeting, the two were an unbreakable pair. Now, it was rare to see them together unless it was business related. A plan was done, giving the pair a long time break from work and create wonderful memories together. There were multiple done; them traveling another village, seeing new sights, learning new things, trying out many experiences and features, and so much more.

But the number one memory they love the most…was finally doing their honeymoon.

More than twice in a week.

By the time they returned from their 3-week break, Queen Elsa was pregnant with a child. A baby boy, who had handsome cerulean eyes and…snow white hair? How odd to have, but the two paid no attention to it. All that mattered to them was the child, and his future throughout the years. He was the first born prince of Amala! So, of course the young man was spoiled with gifts and acceptances. Though, he was a surprising young lad; instead of ending up being a rotten and needy one – as his mother feared he would be – he was more proper as a prince than ever. Inside the castle, he was respectful, understanding, and very cautious of what he does; as well was as sweet as sugar. He gave his pearly whites a show whenever he gleamed to others in the castle, making them all bashful and happy with him around. What an adorable prince he was!

Prince Jackson Fredrick of Amala, the First. Or Prince Jack, or Jack in general, for short. He didn't care which one, as long it wasn't his full name.

Not that he dislikes the title. He was okay with it, but he couldn't stand hearing it all the time. Especially if it was his entire name; always caused him to groan in aggravation. And because of it, he was always careful outside the castle's walls…

Without anyone knowing, the young prince would disguise himself and sneak out, heading straight to the village to play games with the children there. It was hard at first – he had to keep reminding himself that this may be his part of freedom, but had to keep his hood down to cover his hair and make sure not to see the other kids as workers – but eventually he gained friendship with them while pretending to be a homeless orphan. The children thought it was weird at the beginning, but soon understood a few minutes later. Jack also enjoyed getting treats and kindness from his friends' parents, who assured him that it was completely fine for him to have. He was used to getting the royal treatment it felt so foreign to him to have a parent cook instead of a hired servant. He got used to it after a while. Though, it was still a surprise to him on how nobody recognized him without his hair.

He became well accustomed to the village as an 'orphan', but soon a panic attack was done when one day he was playing the kids…the hood came off, and his albino hair was revealed. The children, as well the parents that were there, were shock at the reveal, and because of it Jack ran off. He was scared that he was going to get scolded or mad at for keeping such a secret from them throughout the months together, and because of his thoughts he ended up in an unknown area he wasn't aware of once he realized it.

…And surprisingly caught his interest.

The unknown area turned out to be the woods that was four miles away from the village, and the built castle that was done during his parents' reign. It was massive as ever, but was a sight for admiring. The lights breaking through the branches made it hypnotizing as his parents' beauties. It was like a pathway to the most wonders of places, and just made his cerulean eyes wide in excitement, and let his feet run on the large ground path towards it.

Didn't last long; one of the children's parents caught up to him and grabbed his hand. With a small scolding of never going through the woods, the mother soon dragged him further and further away from the woods until it was out of sight. There, the mother was more gentle with her words on him, throwing him off for a second. Until he remembered the reason how he got to the woods, and the guilt came running back in. Her gentle words were supposed to be reassuring and understanding, but Jack believed he didn't deserve it. He lied, and covered his identity for his own selfish reasons. And without being noticed by anyone in the castle, especially his parents. As mischievous the boy was, a punishment was something he actually desired at the moment by the time the mother brought him back at the castle.

His guilt grew at that moment. Everyone was worried sick on his disappearance, but his parents were the worse. With sighs of relief, they ran up to him and held him in their arms while murmuring of how unsure they have been by the time they found out. After thanking the mother, the parents headed up to his room for a talk. A talk that made him completely uncomfortable and guilty even further, and caused him to break down crying at the ache his heart was feeling.

He never felt this way before, not even at times when he got caught. But then again, it was in the castle where he was caught. Being outside the walls, and revealed to others has caused the creation of his aching heart. He confessed on wanting to leave the castle, and be with other kids his own age, but also knew that they wouldn't treat him the same way because of his title. When he looked up at them again, he realized there was guilt in them, too, through their eyes. They should have let him out more often, and because of it they made sure there will a guide with him and let him wore what was comfortable for him, so he can be with his friends. After his month of grounding. Soon afterwards, they gave him a group hug before the three headed downstairs together for a nice drink to calm themselves more.

Jack had a great life: understanding parents; friendships with not only the servants, but with the village kids as well; and lived with curiosity on the brain. And it was mostly on the view pf the woods. There would be a day he had the chance to go to the woods again, but waiting was something he was capable of doing. He can wait. He can wait what lies inside there. What adventures, what creatures, what sights it could lead him away from Amala. He couldn't wait for it all for that day to happen.

…

…

…

But that thought was soon gone.

Right after the sudden announcement. Of his parents' death. _In those exact woods_.

The exact woods that was a marvelous sight to go through in the morning, but at night…it was a dangerous area that wouldn't have him last a second in there. Even by one glance. The exact woods that bared the sights of horrifying creatures, that were actually mistaken trees, and sharp ruffles of bushes, coming from small and innocent animals of squirrels, bunnies, and such. The exact woods that gave him the urge for adventure, and the urge to stay home at all the times…

…Because it was the exact woods…that owned ravenous wolves, that devoured not only the driver and his horses, but his parents as well.

And because of it, the prince lost all of his shine.

His parents; the ones that gave him the life he had, the ones that gave him the freedom he deserved, and the ones that gave him the love he desired…were gone. Just like that. He knew his heart could ache, but he never expected it to break, too. It hurts too much. Was unbearable to handle, and because of it tears continue to come through his broken eyes. No person inside or out of the castle can comfort him. The only thing he wished for was to be left alone in his room. Right after the funeral done for the deceased.

It has been days since the incident. The advisers took over the leadership in the castle, having Amala continue to stay on track as the royals. But everyone knew in Amala that it will never be the same after their deaths. No more celebrations done in the village where the royal family came out together. No more generous greetings from one or both of them, after coming unexpectedly. No more gratitude and care physically made by them. No more… It was there while it lasted. It may have hurt them all, but they all knew the prince was the most broken of them all.

…

…

…

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became a year, and the prince refused to leave his room. No matter how hard they tried, or how important it was for him to be at a specific event, Jack was silent and frozen on his bed, and refused to leave his sanctuary. Everyone soon gave up, and focused on making sure he still ate and wore cleaned clothing. Everything else was just his business behind the bedroom door.

After a year and a half, the broken prince finally left his room. But, he was no longer the prince they knew in the castle… His heart was frozen solid, his cerulean irises were an uncomfortable indigo, his hair grew slightly but was unkempt and unwashed, and his aura was nothing more…but icy. Icier than the cold shoulder. His nickname was practically change from 'Prince of Amala' to 'Ice Prince of the South Pole'.

Oh, he definitely changed.

He doesn't leave the castle anymore to see his friends. In fact, whenever they went up to the castle to play, the butler always told them the same thing: Prince Jack is unable to play today. It continued over and over and over again, until finally they gave up and realized they had no chance on being with the prince again. Jack was busy, for sure. Busy in becoming a spoiled brat in his age. It happened right after his twelfth birthday, where he started to be commanding and needy for things.

It was unexpected, but no one had the urge to stop him. He was broken enough, and they figured it was the best way to let off the unnecessary steam he was holding in throughout the time being in his room. They figured it would ware off soon…

…

…

…

Boy, were they wrong.

Been exactly eight years since the spoiled nature appeared, and as time went by…he was horrible. His heart was practically dust in his chest for all of the mistreating to the servants, and the constant arguments he had with his advisers. His indigo irises reverted back to cerulean, but they were no longer joyful and sweet; they were more flaming and cruel, just enough to make the girls in the castle to fear beneath them. His hair had gotten longer to be on his shoulders, but in a moment of rage – with a pair of scissors – his hair looked more damaged than ever, with the lacking sight of bald spots on his head. His figure was slightly muscular – possibly by the damage he has done in his room, and others maybe. And one could mention it in secret: his skin became from sun-kissed yellow to an unbelievable pale. There were moments where he would scowl at others with his glare, making others who noticed wish they didn't, instead of the sweet smile he now used to have.

Jack wasn't even a considered a prince anymore.

He became more and more like a controlling monster…

No one has ever had fear for this castle, but because of the prince's appearance and personality fear has taken over villagers' systems every time the mere thought of the castle was mentioned. It was understandable, though; there were days when villagers had requests inside the castle, and they can hear moments of rage inside the prince's chamber. So loud and maddening it can make children fear his dangerous hands more than the emotion in his eyes. Other moments involved the prince's constant shouting with begging from servants in return, right before large glass was broken afterwards. Was the prince violent to others? It was unknown; there was no marks on the servants, but the villagers can never figure out what really happened between them and the prince… And there were moments that made villagers unprepared of what was happening. One can still remember the horrible argument made in a room – all the shouting and fist pounding on the table, until the prince silenced the room with words so cruel it made the villager silent in shock. He never expected the prince to have such of a colorful vocabulary – and once the prince got out the two shared eye contact; anger with shock. A tensing silence was made until the prince snapped so suddenly, which caused the villager's words to shake in respond. He then watched the prince rolled his eyes, and soon left the area with white-knuckled fists.

The people knew the child was broken. But seeing it for themselves was another story.

Seeing the prince like this made the servants and advisers wish he got back to the kindness he bared when his parents were still alive. So they wouldn't have to fear his unbreakable moments of rage towards them and himself. So they wouldn't be upset of how negative his heart has caused him to be. So they wouldn't fear of losing another royal so quickly… But, they can't change the past no matter how much they wished for it. Jack was a broken prince forever, and nothing they can do will fix it.

…

…

…

Until that day…

Christmas Day, in 1712.

As ever the castle continued to celebrate the wonderful holiday with the best of tinsels, lights, decorations, treats, and of course further beautification of the Christmas tree. But, it now had a new addition.

"BRING ME MY PRESENTS!"

Which involved the cold prince on his throne, while commanding for the gifts he requested without a second thought. This year, just like the others, everyone in the castle did their bests to satisfy the prince to calm his anger. Just a little, at least. They just hoped they will get it right this time.

A servant was the one that went up to him, wearing his best for the Christmas holiday and agreeing with today's fashions for men, while baring the carefully wrapped gift in his hands. On the outside, he showed kindness with a smile. But on the inside, he was terrified…

"To you, your majesty. I give you a humble gift in dedication to the— "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give it!" Jack complained, snatching the gift from him. He winced, but the prince bared no notice to it. With three large tears, a tense silence was made in the air as he stared at the gift on his lap.

"Is this…a storybook?"

The tension increased in the room with everyone, but the prince. His head was done, shielding the emotions in his eyes. But his voice was clear enough. The servant, now nervous but still kept his kind mask on, gulped silently.

"Y-yes, your majesty," he said, cursing at himself for stuttering. "It's a copy of your favorite one, sir."

"WHAT AM I?! **FIVE?!** " The prince roared out, having the women jump in fear and the men wince at the voice echoing the room. The servant broke from his mask, and hid his face of fear as he shuttered. The prince rose, having a few girls gasp softly.

"Next time…" He flung the book. " **DON'T BE SO PATHETIC!** " Which soar over the servant's head, and landed straight into the fireplace before Jack sat back down. The servant, still shivering in fear, looked over at the now destroyed gift be engulfed by flames before turning back to him.

"O-o-of course, your majesty! H-how foolish of me…" He gave one more bow before heading back to where he was. One of the sides of Jack's chapped lips curled with disgust as he watched the man. With his grip on the throne's arms, his fiery eyes looked up to the others.

"There better be more…"

And there was. Every servant and adviser in the room gave him a gift, and all received their feedback from him: with the same anger he gave to the first man, or worse. In the end, all were shaking in fear while a few ladies were trying to hold back tears by the harsh words he gave them. While the twenty-year-old prince either didn't noticed, or didn't care enough about them. The gifts were not satisfying to him, as always. Why can't he have something that give him interest?! But, no! He ends up with the most pathetic ones of all. Again. With a growl from deep in his throat, he shot forward.

"MAESTRO!"

A squeak was made, and soon a jittering and slightly clumsy woman came in. She gave a small bow to him, before forcing herself to look in his eyes. "Y-yes, m-master?" She said, nervously. The prince glared darkly at her, as if he was looking over with disgust and disappointment. It made the young maestro uncomfortable with fear included. She, along with everyone in the castle, hated the silence the dark prince made in the castle after calling them. Who knows what the prince will say next after the silence was over.

"…Play something." He leaned back, and crossed a leg over the other with the back of his hand on his chin with his elbow on the arm. He's waiting…

Letting out a breath of air she was clearly aware of holding, she nodded to him before heading over to the grand piano. The people that covered the view immediately moved back as far as they could, so the prince can have no complaining view of seeing her. With as much air she could take, she rolled her shoulders a little and began to play. Now, instead of being it one of the famous Christmas songs people in the world are aware of, this one was different. Everyone was surprised by, and was indeed impressed by the creation. It was a gentle song, filled with generosity for the Christmas cheer.

If there was one with the prince around.

Her delicate hands gently pressed the keys of the instrument, letting her music rise through the tensed air like drinking a wonderful cup of tea on a winter day. Her eyes were closed as she remembered the entire song by heart; it was her song, so it made pretty good sense about it. Soft smiles were made by the others as she played. They enjoyed it as much as she did, but the prince's reaction was the most important. As she continued playing, she felt a little confidence coming in. Throughout the time she played, there was not one interruption by the prince. She wished to look over her shoulder to see his reaction, but decided not to. Concentration on the music was best right now. The prince right now showed a blank look on his face, but the people who noticed can see the hand on the other arm…looked relax. As if his anger was slowly fading away by the sound of her music. Cerulean eyes then soon started to hide under his lids, much to the others' surprise but did nothing to disturb him. This was good. No, this was great! Finally, something he wished was starting to become a success. It must be relaxing his anger; one servant can see the anger on his face slowly fading away. He was comfortable. He was relaxing. He was—

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Disturbed.

The sudden appearance of the knocking caused the maestro to mess up a few notes, having the prince shot open his eyes and turned to the blamer. His calm demeanor was gone, returning the angry again. The servants worriedly glanced at the door with him.

"Who is…disturbing…MY CHRISTMAS?!" He exclaimed, causing the fear to return, before getting up from his throne and headed over to the door, his boots practically stomping over the marbled floor. With a wave of his hand, the servants at the door step aside, letting the prince the chance to open the door.

The first thing that came out with the sudden harsh breeze of the cold. After all, winter was quite powerful during this time of year. The entire area was practically covered by a large white blanket, that made it impossible for anyone to through without getting lost. So why was one at the door at this hour of the day? He will get his answer as he stared down at the being on the small steps.

It was an elderly man, properly someone from the villages by the way he was wearing along with a large cloak over his head to shield his face from the storm. His lavender eyes were wide in delight once he heard the door opening, and not even the prince's dark glare over him got rid of his happiness.

Let's see what the prince will do…

"What do you want?" He demanded for an answer. The elderly man bowed to him, but the prince showed no care for it. When he wants an answer, he wants it—

"Please forgive me, your highness," the elderly man said, his voice so fragile but still clear over the storm. "But you see…I was lost on my way home from visiting my wife's tomb, and I was looking for somewhere to stay for the night… Just enough to get away from the cold storm. I— "He stopped when he started coughing loudly, possibly by an illness he had. The people far from the prince can hear the soreness and wheezing made, and felt guilt for the poor old man.

Jack looked the same as he glared at the man. Though, he was patient for him to stop. And once he did, Jack spoke again. "How much money do you bare?"

What?

The elderly man looked at him with surprise. "Excuse me, but…could you repeat that?"

Jack leaned forward to have a close eye contact with him, seeing the happiness in the man's eyes turn into surprise. "How much. Mo-ney. Do you. Bare? Did I stutter?" Just the look of his eyes alone made the elderly know not to answer the second (and rhetorical) question.

The elderly blinked a few times before his own words were literally stutter. Oh, this was not good at all… "Oh your m-majesty, I don't b-bare any money on me at the moment. I-I-it's all at my home, in the village. B-But… I do bare a gift."

That caught Jack's attention. He didn't care for the shivering man as he straightened up, and raised an eyebrow, "And what kind of gift is it?"

"Oh, y-your majesty. I bare…" He opened his cloak, and took out the object. He showed it to the prince, whose same eyebrow went higher to be hidden in his hair.

"Can this gift give me the chance for a day in warmth in your loving home, sir?"

The prince didn't look at the man when he spoke again. His confused, but still blazing eyes were direct to the gift. It was a beautiful flower, shaped and made as a rose. But…it was an odd one at that. And just because of it, a smirk was made on his face before he turned his attention back to the elderly man.

"You expect me to accept such a disgrace of a rose?"

The elderly man's hopeful smile became a frown.

"Wait an hour or two. You don't need to worry… You'll get to see your wife again quite soon." With the smirk turned into a scowl, he grabbed the rose from the elderly man, shocking him, and threw as far as he could through the storm. "Now, GET OUT OF HERE!" With his back turned, a sudden shout of surprise was made as Jack forcibly pushed the man from the entrance, and slammed the door shut. He ignored the pleads of help from the man as he locked the door, and turned back to the others. All of their faces showed the same expression.

Totaled out fear. To the prince's actions.

"Unless you want to rot in the dungeon, you will let no one in. Especially the one who disturbed my Christmas…" His voice was ice, shivering down to all of the people who heard his words loud and clear. As the prince walked back to his throne, in all of their minds 'prince' was not the term for this…this…

 _CRASH!_

 _SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!_

A loud whirl of wind entered the room, shrieking the women who felt the freezing cold. Jack shot his head back, almost getting whiplash, to see clearly what happened. The door… It was gone. Along with what was left of it, leaving a large gaping hole in its place. Jack then shouted and shield his eyes from the sudden appearance of the snowflakes, hitting his face harshly. What was happening?! How did it happen?! WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR IT?!

His answers will be made soon, but right now… He was more concerned with the snowy wind, suddenly coming in the room like a herd of wide animals. It kept moving around in a circle, and continued on, and on, and on… Until Jack realized it wasn't circling the room.

It was circling him.

It got closer, and closer, while the swirling got stronger in speed and bigger in size. Jack felt many emotions in this moment. Confusion, anger, surprise, shock, and fear. Mostly fear as the rough wind now completely circled him, a few inches away from his feet. His clothes blew roughly by the wind, along with the few long strands of his hair while he clutched it. He was scared more than ever. Was he going to die? He didn't want to die. Especially not like this! He didn't know what to do. Yelling can't seem to work for him; he could barely hear the servants' shout for his safety and appearance. Reaching out won't work until he wanted to get injured by the wind. Just looking at it straight was liking seeing a shark's teeth getting close to you, while sinking in the freezing waters. His feared eyes didn't care about the snowflakes hitting his skin and body, slowly freezing him, as he looked around the swirling with thoughts strong in his head. And they were only two in his head.

One: It was a large whirlpool of white snow.

And two: angry lavender eyes were staring right at him.

He froze at the sight, more shock than the servants with his anger the first time. It was then the whirlpool expanded in size, and part of it lifted itself, creating a doorway. The wind continued blowing, and the way was right there to get out of. But, for some reason…he can't move. Yes, he was frozen in shock, but his feet felt as if the snow in the whirlpool made him stuck to the floor without his notice. It didn't matter. All that mattered…was the being right in front of him.

He had to shield his eyes at how bright he was, due to the said thing surrounding his body. But, he was thankful of seeing him clearly. His body was too skinny, as a cut piece of broken wood, while his clothes was a mere cloak of gold with a white strap around his small waist, the ends of it flowing freely from behind in plain view. His lavender eyes…At least he thought it was his actual eyes. Each eyes were covered in glowing lavender, while his pale and pointy face was mixed with disappointment. Just like his father when he got in trouble, badly… The mention of him caused a pinch of pain in his heart, but he ignored it. The man's hair was pearl white, unlike Jack's snowy hair. Like the gem itself, it looked well kempt and delicate in touch. Now that Jack thought about it, the man's body looked completely unharmed by the harsh reality of nature that was destroying the entrance way of the castle. And possibly more. It must be the shine covering his body, his own shield from the storm.

" ** _Prince Jackson of Amala_**." Jack jumped a little at the mention of his title. The being's voice was echoed throughout the castle, and possibly towards outside as well.

"Y-Yes," he squeaked before clearing his voice. "Yes!"

" _ **You have grown inner darkness inside of you**._ " The man's voice was clear, making the storm seem almost silent. " ** _Your voice gave nothing but anger. Your actions showed nothing but violence. And your eyes revealed nothing…but ice._ " His words were hissed, and was the reason Jack shivered more than the snow. "** _ **You have gained a wicked man's heart, showing all loss of respect and goodness within, and because of it…I shall give you**_ **MY** _ **gift**."_

Now, that threw him off guard.

"A-a gift? What is it?" Jack asked, curiosity on the brain – only to regret it later. The doorway revealing the man, or whatever he is, was instantly sealed by the whirlpool.

"Hey—AAAAHHH!" He exclaimed in fear as the whirlpool came up upon him, and swirled all over his person, causing his body to be raised off the ground. The servants and advisers took bare notice of his feet, hands, and bits of his hair that were revealed once in a while by the catastrophe. One servant, still shielding from the snow, raised her voice. "Who are you?! Why are you doing this?! He did nothing wrong to you!"

" _ **On the contrary, my dear** …_" The man rose from the ground, and had his hand go through his cloak. Once his hand was out, a sharp gasp came from the maid. Jack couldn't see straight, but he was damn sure he heard a gasp from that shouting maid. As much as he could, he tried to see what was happening. He then noticed the whirlpool was lightening up a bit, having him see better of the castle, the servants, the mysterious man—

And the white and golden striped rose in his hand.

 _The same one he threw into the snow_.

" _ **He did not accept my deal**._ "

The mysterious man…is the elderly man. Oh, what has he done.

"Please, sir!" Jack then shouted over the wind, gaining his attention. "I'm sorry! I-I-I should have done it! I should l-let you need when you most needed it! I should have never made t-that insult! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I have done! Please forgive me!"

Despite the roaring wind in the room, there was a tense silence in the air. It has been so long for the prince to say the 's' word. And actually mean it. The floating man raised his own eyebrow at the prince, who also cowered under his glaze and entwined his fingers for mercy. Oh, please. Oh, please. Oh, please give him mercy...!

" _ **You are forgiven, your highness**._ "

Jack felt a sigh of relief. He was going to be saved after all!

" ** _But_** — "

Jack didn't like the sound of it, and soon shot his head up in disbelief and fear once again. No…

" _ **Your actions in the past has caused you to be the monster you created inside… My gift shall now be given**._ "

With a raised hand, it moved forward and the sharp blizzard entered the room. Screams of horror was made from all, except the prince. He gritted his teeth and shield his eyes, only to find himself gasping out shouts of shock with streams literally went through his clothes. It caused him to shiver further as his body was whirled around and around in different direction with no gravity to hold him down. The streams soon became bright. And got brighter. And brighter. And brighter! Until the prince's entire body was engulfed in it.

And right there was when Jack's screams of pain were made.

…

…

…

All workers to the prince never heard such pain before. They knew their own, but the prince's was another story as well. Even when he was a child, his voice was muffled by a pillow or one of his parent's body, while having a small volume to be unnoticeable. But the cries… They were too much to bare. His tonsils must be aching in pain by the force of letting out years of pain and sorrow, combined with torture and suffering within his body. The cry was still loud over the whirling wind that surrounded the workers' bodies as well.

And then a crack was made.

Then another.

Then a snap snap snap!

And kept going on with more horrid screams from the prince.

Some of the workers covered their heads to block the voice, but it wouldn't work. It was still fresh for all to hear throughout the castle. The screams were so horrendous and noticeable…they weren't even aware of what was happening to them.

"… _**My gift to you, and your servants, is a curse… A curse that gives you all a way for a second chance. Prince Jackson's actions and personality was unexpected and unnecessary throughout the years. I have seen much wickedness inside of him, and they are unforgivable… How could one even think of harming the young woman with her beautiful playing? I must say I was quite impressed by it**._ "

The maestro was shocked by those words. So… Jack didn't enjoy the song? He was going to treat her the same way anyway? After all she has done… As nice the mysterious man's compliment was, she felt her heart crack at unsuccessful she was for her prince. Jack heard it over his screams. How could he know that?! Of course he was going to frightened her? It wouldn't be that fair when everyone else got their fair share of his anger. Besides, the woman's music was always so delicate and careful. It made him so annoy— "AAAAAHHHH!"

" ** _Jackson of Amala, your actions will be forgiven again. But not by myself. By the one who give you the meaning of true love once again. And until that day comes…your entire castle will be enchanted by my magic, along with the people who work here. And you, your highness, you will remain forever… A BEAST_**!"

The scream of the prince rose again, along with loud ripping tears of his clothing.

And there…his scream…wasn't his anymore.

Instead, it belonged to a combined. One couldn't describe how it is. Angry and pain was its emotions, but what it was…it was unexplainable to figure out. Was it a lion's? Was it an anger wolf's? Was it…a dragon, how it actually sounds like to the mysterious man's opinion? Whenever it was…it was more horrifying than ever.

Along with the body that was soon revealed with the enormous light was gone.

The body fell to the blanketed ground, and had its eyes stare up at the mysterious man. He would have scream further, but the pain has got to him so much in his system that he couldn't last staying so long. When he tried to stand, a twinge of pain in his calf was aching in horrid pain, causing a sore shout made before slamming the body sideways on the ground.

" ** _Your highness_**." Blinking blue eyes looked into space, but an ear twitched at the words. **"** _ **The one who will break your curse will come… Don't forget it this: you and the person must understand what true love is together. And you must not speak of this moment to the one. It's for your own good if you ever wish to be human again**._ "

A groan, probably from aggravation or pain, was made, but a nod was also done for understanding. The mysterious man, resting on one knee, smiled softly. " _ **Good, but until then** …_"

His hand shot up in the hair, and a blast of light came out from his palm and hit the ceiling. It became ripples, like disturbed water, as it spread over the surface while sprinkles of golden rained gently over. The golden sparks caused the large wind to sink further and further down until it was peaceful snow all over the air in clear sight. The large body was unable to flick its hand to have the sparkles be gone, and because of it they laid everywhere. Every inch of the entrance way was covered in sparkles that softly glowed once touched. Blue eyes were surprisingly tired by it, and with a gentle touch on its fur – its fur? Its fur?! What did this man—

" ** _ **Rest in eternal slumber, Jackson. And Merry Christmas**_."**

He couldn't go back to his thoughts as his eyes drifted closed, leaving the things that stayed in his mind. The sparkles that grew its glows…

And the striped rose, placed on a giant bear-like paw…

…

…

…

The enchanted on the castle was one. Each gold sparkle spread throughout the castle, and glowed to do its work. Once it was gone, the spell was done. All workers were in their new places of rest throughout the slumber, while the prince's body was returned to his damaged room. The curse has been done. Only true love will break it, as well will give another chance for the prince's nature. Jackson has become broken to wicked in less of a decade. His actions must be done, and until it will happen he will be watched over, along with others.

The mysterious man, standing in front of the prince's bedroom balcony, stared at the body in the bed. He showed much sadness in his eyes. It's incredible of how one horrid incident can cause such a change to the broken man. This has gone too far. He will regret it more than Jack, but what more can he do? His parents had received their fate, and Jack now has his. Nobody said life was perfect all the time…

"… ** _You will be saved, your highness_**." He walked over to the balcony, letting his magic gently shut the door behind him. With a wave of his hand, another blast of light was shot through his hand, and caused an umbrella of light to be made over the castle. The light continued to fall down until it hit the ground. The barrier was set. He turned to one side, and pointed down at a direction. The gate was now sealed lock.

" ** _No one in or out of the castle will gain access until the day the one will arrive_**."

The mysterious man soon climbed on the rail before giving one last glance to the prince through the transparent door. Soon, his hand moved to have the curtains inside, shielding his view. He turned back around, and jumped with a shot of light at his feet. He was practically a shooting star as he headed back to his home: The Moon.

 **'I will be watching you. Do not worry. Your punishment won't be long…for now**.'

The last thing the mysterious man left was on a small table near the balcony, where his striped rose laid inside a glass lid for the prince.

However, one thing for sure, the mysterious man knew it will be long until the one will come to the castle. He didn't expect it to be over three hundred years, though…

* * *

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE, THANK YOU! STILL NEW IN THE WRITING!


	2. The Girl

**You have no idea how tough it was to make this new chapter! Kept constantly and constantly deleting until I finally got an idea that worked. Hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

…

" _Where am I?"_

…

…

…

" _Is… Is anyone here…?"_

…

…

" _Can someone help me…?"_

 _The voice continued to echo in the room. That is, if it was a room… It was so dark the owner of the voice was unable to see a hand, a foot, or even a single strand of hair. The questions the voice asked continued to have no comeback. The voice knew there wouldn't be one. It was the only sound made in the dark abyss, or whatever it is. It was the only one. By itself. With no luck whatsoever._

" _Please!" It begged. "Please, someone help me! Anyone?! PLEASE…!"_

 _Another voice never answered._

…

 _But, a small light did._

 _Finally, something else other than the surrounding black environment! What was it? Where did it come from? Wanting an answer now, the owner of the voice soon moved to the tiny amount of light, floating in midair._

 _Or was it? By the force made just to move the legs, it was more like being underwater. While still being capable to breathe in the necessary oxygen. Didn't matter; the light was the only thing that stayed on the mind. Who created the light? What was the reason of the light? Why was it here in the final time of need? Will the person, or whatever made it, help the owner? This was bewildering; it just didn't make sense._

 _What kind of dream was this?_

 _With the small amount of light, it was still hard for the being to see the owned arms and legs. Again, it didn't matter. Only the appearance of the light..._

 _Which looked like it was getting smaller..._

 _Was the owner even getting close to it? It felt like being on a treadmill; walking in place without getting farther or closer to the object ahead. The owner soon used the legs to kick, the same way it was done in a pool, and surprisingly it worked. It must be water, because the more the being kicked the legs and then propel the arms the light appeared closer. As well, a few noticeable appearances of bubbles made by the movements. But the light continues to be far from touch._

 _However, the glow halo's radiant light was able to give a view of the owner's hand, which was reached out when thought it was close enough._

 _Brown was the color._

 _Human was the species._

 _Female was the gender, due to the small and delicate-like sight._

 _The woman continued to reach for the light, kicking her legs further until her fingers were inches away from touching. Only one thing was on her mind when her longest finger – the middle – touched the warmth of the glow._

' _What are you telling me?'_

 _..._

A gasp was made from a small pair of lips. Surprised eyes shot open, looking straight at the ceiling, while the tannish brown hand gripped on a stuffed, purple bedsheet, covering the rest of the body below the neck. After realizing her surroundings, she breathed calmly before the same hand rubbed her forehead with the eyes closed again.

It happened again. That same dream, processing every time she slept!

She just couldn't understand it. It has been annoying her for so long distractions in reality were her only hope of getting rid of it, or being put aside. Just the thought of the dream made her wish she was back at school again.

Today was the beginning of winter break, but she started early – thanks to exemptions in all of her mid-terms. She could have done them anyway, but she was too exhausted. Wouldn't be a problem for her though; Toothiana Kumar was one of the ingenious students at her school, Amala College. And she was in her second year there. Always the one who sat in front, and took down as much notes as she could. The one who looked for answers in books first, before giving the internet a chance. The one who turned in homework and class assignments on time; as well projects either early or on time. Basically, she was one of the people you would count on for answers, but she never gave you the chance to get them.

Your problems, not hers.

However, despite her smarts she was also well known for her beauty. A Thai-Indian girl she is, who was the close splitting image of her father with the exception of her mother's hair and lips. As well, the change of hair color and length she claimed currently. Her skin was a sweet caramel tan, while having dark brunette hair in a short length below her ears. However, the color was interrupted with highlights of gold; as well, pinkish red is seen at the tips, as well dyed at the bottom to be hidden. As peculiar the colors' appearances were, they adequate her beautifully. Her natural pink lips were licked slightly, getting rid of the dryness, before her eyes were revealed once again to the ceiling.

An odd genetic color of amethyst. Again, odd but beautiful. Even when they showed aggravation because of the dream.

She soon sighed before getting up, and climbed out of her bed. Now shouldn't be the time for it. This was now reality, not dreamland. She needed to get the dream out of her head. It's too much for her to think about. Causes her aggravation, and – long enough – an accident of creating a headache. Not this time, thank goodness, but the dream didn't last long. Her joy and excitement came to her when a new thought arrived. The book she ordered weeks ago was finally here!

Tooth couldn't wait for it! All the new adventures, new people, and new understandings will be soon read by her gem eyes, and will stay in her mind to think about for who knows how long. A fact about the college girl is her obsession with books. And teeth. And both originated from her parents.

The books came from her mother, who loved reading stories to Tooth before going to bed, and the little one always tried her best to hear every expressive word her mother's delicate and kind voice let out. Just reading books excite her to no end; what will happen next, how the characters express themselves, where would the next adventure will take place later on. She could marry the largest library in the world if she able to. But, the books don't just give her admiration, but also give sweet memories her and her mother had together.

Until her death...

It doesn't hurt her as much, but if she thought about it too much old aches will appear once again, making her able to cry until she felt better again. She missed her mother so much, it was so sudden... But, Tooth knew her mother, Rashmi, didn't want her to mourn for her. Rashmi would want her to live life; go through new experiences, take risks, accomplish goals, make new friends, and so much more!

Tooth can easily imagine her mom, saying that to her straight to her face with an encouraging smile. And just the thought itself made a smile on the young adult's face.

But she wasn't alone. Her father, Haroom, was always there for her, and she was the same for him. Ever since Rashmi's death, it was hard for the two of them. Mostly on money. However, their confidence and hope came back, having their actions effect their lives quite nicely. In fact, the life that her father has was the reason for Tooth's love for teeth.

Haroom was one of the best dentists here in Burgess, and his admiration to them have affected Tooth greatly into appreciating them. The details made, as well the hard work done to keep them strong, gave Haroom interest and curiosity when he was young, and to this day he never lost the feeling.

With his dedication and kindness to both patients and fellow workers, there was a great chance that her father will have the chance of gaining partnership with the owner. Haroom always wished on the idea to have his own dentistry, even if he was doing it with a partner, so he always made sure to be reliable to his work to get the chance. But, even if he didn't have the job he would still be dedicated to the job; he loves it, just as much as he loves his daughter; treats it like a second child. And with the pay he was getting, tuition for the college was never a problem.

Been months since she last saw her father ever since she started school in the summer, so she was grateful to spent the summer with him. After washing up, getting dress, and brushing out her polychromatic hair, she hopped in her steps before heading down the spiral staircase, and towards the direction of the kitchen. A whiff of the delicious meal being made the young adult smile.

Delicious strawberry pancakes, her fav!

She soon entered, watching the man at the stove concentrating on the food with a morning smile.

Her father was a dark man with luscious black hair. His eyes were rich chocolate, while having a healthy figure (twice a week he heads to the gym). With an apron covering his dentist uniform, he continued making the food in complete silence. Unaware of his daughter coming behind him. A little jump was soon made when his shoulder was touched, but a deep chuckle was made afterwards as his little one kissed his cheek.

"Morning, papa," she said, heading to the small dining room next to the workplace.

"Morning, Tooth," he replied. His Indian accent wasn't as solid like in the past, but was still noticeable. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright," she lied. "You?"

"The same." This was usually a normal thing between them: small talk before they both sit at the table, and talk about whatever is suitable from their minds. Haroom placed the last pancake on top a stack before turning off the stove. Tooth smiled more, as well licked her lips, at the sight of the scrumptious food he brought over. Each plate contained a stack of three pancakes, ready to be consumed. When one was placed in front of her, she quickly got the strawberry syrup, and poured an appropriate amount.

As much as she loved sweets, Tooth always made sure not to ruin her teeth by them.

She passed the bottle to her father, before cutting a piece. Once inside, her tastebuds caused a small moan of delight that made Haroom chuckled at the sight.

"Calm yourself, Tooth," he joked. "My cooking isn't all that interesting."

"Well, it always has been for me," Tooth then said after swallowing. "You always have been a better cook than me. I miss your cooking when I'm at Amala."

"Why thank you. I'll make some lasagna when you head back, if you want." Toothiana giggled at the respond, but still nodded anyway. His lasagna was one of his best meals done, and it's been a while on eating it too.

"By the looks of your clothing, you're going out. Am I right?"

Tooth nodded, "I ordered a book weeks ago, and it finally arrived today. I'm heading to the bookstore to get it."

"Mr. Peabody's, right?" Haroom asked, and Tooth nodded once more. Mr. Peabody's bookshop was one of the largest buildings evident in Burgess. Mr. Ty Peabody was the owner for 28 years, keeping the building strong and popular with the best published books. Even if the desired book wasn't exposed, just asked the man, or one of the workers, and you will be good to go. Another fact about the bookstore is the addition of having the same workings as a publishing company. Many people in Burgess had their stories publish there, but they always had a deal with the owner: if the book is popular, Mr. Peabody sends the finished work to other publishing companies to be up-and-coming. If not, Mr. Peabody is only capable of letting the book be evident in Burgess only. No one argued with the man; a deal is a deal. Especially with someone so intelligent and kind towards people.

Mr. Peabody was in his late forties – which was a shock since people mistook his appearance of being a young 30-year-old or more – with exquisite blonde hair, and huge spectacles that give his forest green eyes a large appearance to others. He was a skinny, and pale fellow, as well was quite short – three inches taller than Tooth's height of 5'3 – but he was still appreciative in others' thoughts.

He also had a handsome son he adopted when the child was a baby. Like his father, he also had large black spectacles. However, his pale skin was softly kissed by the sun, his eyes were hazel brown, and his hair was a brownish red with the bangs flipped up and stayed that way.

The boy's name was Sherman Peabody, who was presently a sophomore in Burgess High. Also like his father, he was a sweetheart, but books weren't really that stimulating to him. Robotics was his best choice, and Mr. Peabody was very encouraging to it. Once in a while, an update of Sherman's club doing competitions will be posted up in many parts of the bookstore, having many people show up to give their enthusiasm to Sherman's team. Just like Tooth with her father, the two had each other's back; as well, loves each other.

Though, it was still odd that Sherman continues to call his father Mr. Peabody whenever people met the two.

"Give my hello to the Peabodys, okay?" Haroom said, before drinking his coffee with milk.

"Of course," she agreed, but soon paused in place. A large grin then appeared, along with rapid clapping. "OH! I can't wait for my book, papa! The author finally published another book of his series, and I'm so excited of what's going to happen next."

"What series are you talking about exactly?" He asked, tilting his head a bit in curiosity.

"Anna Bel's _The Boy of A Story_ " She soon giggled at the confused expression of her father as one eyebrow was raised. " _The Boy of A Story_ is a fiction fantasy series about a melodramatic teen in a post-technology Earth, who lives most of his life with music and loneliness. Things change for him when he found himself chosen for a mission that could risk his life, but as the mission increases adventures in each book his life becomes more open for all to know about. It's like reading Harry Potter, except he isn't the Chosen One and no magic is involved."

Haroom nodded, showing that he was listening to her. Confusion, however, was in his head.

What male author use a penname close to a woman's name...?

"The last book I read involved the boy, his name's Jack, losing an arm and got a metal replacement— "

"Like the Winter Soldier in Marvel?" Haroom asked, sudden interest shown in his eyes. Tooth smiled at that; Marvel was one of his favorite American creations in art.

"Yeah, kind of like that. But the reason for it was because of this unexpected threat he never knew he was going to get. What his actions did involve a good effect, but one person however was pretty mad at him. I mean, he lost his arm in a freak accident! And then got a threat note later on? I just can't wait what will happen next, and who would have cause it."

"I didn't know you were interested into something like that. You were so used to fairy tales like the original versions of Beauty and the Beast and such."

"Oh! I do love them still! But, Gia suggested it to me since she was obsessed with the series. And I guess I just caught up to liking it," she said, shrugging with a sheepish smile. Haroom gave her a sweet smile anyway.

"Well, might as well head off to the store, or else who knows how long the lines will be if you come later."

"Oh!" She soon checked the wall clock, seeing it was 8:45. She made sure to be at the store before 9:30. With quick bites of the pancakes, having it nearly gone, she soon took a large gulp of her almond milk before getting up and kissed her father's cheek.

"See you later, papa!" She shouted as she dashed to the front door. Haroom waved to her before she shut the door behind.

"Children's excitement. Good times, good times..." He takes another sip of his coffee in the now silent kitchen/dining room.

Tooth's walk down to the store wasn't too long; really was thirty minutes, and the only people that were out with her were joggers with(out) their dog(s). She looked up at the sky, and smiled at the sight. It was a stunning morning, with large clouds separated from each other and one covering the sun slowly. As always she said her hellos to others, who responded back the same way, until one being caught her attention.

"Hi, Hiccup!"

The said man looked up from his phone and smiled at the girl. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is his name, and he was a drop dead gorgeous man. Puberty struck him harder than the bullies he had to put up against when he was younger.

In the past, he was a scrawny boy with buck teeth, and short brunette hair that ended up to his ears. He wasn't the type to have great body strength; a complete opposite of his father, who looked like he was either a Viking or a body builder. Either way, he was huuuge! But then puberty kicked in, and life changed forever. Sure, he was still the same brainy boy – only with a more athletic body, his hair landing close to his shoulders, and his teeth more regular as they grew out.

Hiccup was Tooth's neighbor in the community; as well, one of her closest friends ever since they were nine, the exact time Hiccup tried to be more open with himself instead of being crowded up in his bedroom.

It was his mother's idea.

He feared the idea of getting hurt again when they met, but Tooth's kindness and caring nature made Hiccup surprise to meet someone like that other than his mother. Their interest in reading fiction stories was the main interest why the two became friends; Tooth with fantasies, and Hiccup with sci-fi. Even though they don't hang out as much since they go to different colleges – Hiccup got into Boston Architectural College – the connection they have is still going on.

"Hey Tooth," he said, before blinking when Tooth suddenly hugged him with her arms around his waist. He soon relaxed, and wrapped an arm around her, returning, before they pulled back.

"It's been so long! How's Boston for you? Is it great? Interesting? How's the architecture major you're working on? Any friends there? Of course you got friends, you're a great guy to know! What about the apartment you're living in? Is it nice? Safe? Suitable for your liking? I don't think I heard any complaints from your family about it, so I'm pretty sure you're doing fine. So how long are you in Burgess for? I hope to see you around more often, though. I'll be here for the whole three weeks of my college's break. So how are you— "

She paused when sudden laughter came from the geeky man. It was that she realized she was blabbering again, and soon found herself laughing with him.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, over her laugh. "I got a bit too excited."

Hiccup calmed down, wiping away a tear from his eye. "Totally fine, Tooth. Been a while since I heard your hyper nature. It makes me know I'm grateful to be back home." Tooth smiled, and blushed softly at the compliment. "Yeah, life in Boston's great. Pretty big with a whole lot of tourists, but hey! Can't blame them right?"

Tooth nodded in agreement, while giggling. "So, how long are you here?"

"Til January 10th," Hiccup answered.

"Wow! That long?!"

"Well, technically the school resume classes on the 3rd. I don't go back at the school yet because of a field trip I'm heading to in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, well I hope you will have a great time," Tooth said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back, "Thanks. Where are you off to?"

"The bookshop. I ordered the new book from _The Boy of A Story_." Hiccup's eyes widen in shock with his jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Tooth then widen her eyes at the sudden exclaim. "He published another book already?! I'm still not even close to being halfway with the last one!"

Tooth giggled at the whining, "Don't worry about it! I promise not to say any spoilers to you, and you better catch up, mister."

Hiccup groaned softly, but showed gratitude in his eyes. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Mhm. Where are _you_ off to anyway?"

"Part time job at Uncle Gobber's workshop. Which I'm late already, but it's fine. Since I work as hard as I can there, he doesn't care."

Tooth, first was guilty on making him more late, smiled once more at the mention of his hard work. "Well then, I'll see you around, okay?" She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, unaware of his small blush before heading off. "Okay," he said before she jogged away.

"And make sure to finish the book!"

"Don't you know me, Toothiana?!" He joked before chuckling softly.

After a while of jogging in her black shorts, she made it to the store ten minutes before 9:30. She entered the store, with a ring of a bell made above her, and soon sniffed softly but longingly at the scent of new books. Her smile grew further. Oh, how she loves this store; it was the one where her mom got the books to read to Tooth. Where Tooth got new books as gifts when she was learning how to read. The one where her and Hiccup hung out together, sometimes with a few friends who wanted to see the place. Where she got the best popular books, all in wellbeing like delicate glass. The best place in Burgess to get the right book.

She loves it more than Barnes and Nobles.

The place wasn't enormous, but still large for more than seventy-five people to fit in. It was a two-story building; the first floor displaying nonfiction and fiction stories, with the counters to borrow or buy, and the second floor where private rooms stay for publishing stories. Right now, since it was still early – the store would have more people around 10 or 11 – practically five people, other than the workers, were here in checking out the books. Tooth headed over to one of the main counters, her sight on a being at a computer.

"Hello?"

"One second, ma'am," a male being spoke while typing on the computer in between their faces.

She knew his voice anywhere.

She didn't know Sherman already got his winter break, too. Should have recognize him from afar, but she could rarely see the hairstyle he owned. Tooth waited patiently for the boy, until the typing was done. The wheeling of the roller chair was made across the floor, bringing him away from the computer and to Tooth's attention.

"How may I—Tooth!"

"Hi!" She said before reaching forward to hug him, where he happily held back. Every summer during her high school years, she did a part time job at the bookshop. And throughout the time being, she got along with Sherman since the child never wanted to go to summer school, and would rather be staying in the bookshop – no matter how bored he got before Tooth came around. The two got along like a sweet relationship of an older sister with her younger brother.

"It's been so long!" Sherman said, gleaming at her.

"I know right?! How's sophomore year for you?" She asked, now interested. He soon answered at the fun events his school did; as well how successful the robotics team was. The last thing she heard about his school was on the news, where another school vandalized it with graffiti. When Tooth called his father, he knew nothing about it – he immediately turned the call off to see the news. Soon after, she called Sherman, whose answer made her both relaxed and amused.

The vandalizing was from a team of another school, who lost against his school's baseball team. Jealously was written all over the words Sherman said to her. However, she was more grateful that no one got hurt.

"What about Amala College? How is it there?" He asked after finishing up his part.

"Same as last year: challenging, but wonderful to go through later on in the semesters. Is your father here?"

"Yeah, but he's on a major phone call so he can't see you at the moment. Do you need anything?" He then asked, curious.

"Yes! I have bought a book here, and I'm hoping it's here already." Her excitement was shown more in her eyes than her voice, and Sherman easily noticed. He smiled to her before getting off the chair. Was he that tall already?! How time passed by.

"Let me go check. We have plenty of mail, so yours should be there," he said, before heading to the back. Toothiana bit his lower lip, anxious to believing that he was right about his words. The author just had the new book published just yesterday, and Tooth did a pre-order the moment the book was out to the public. Oh, she really hoped it was there!

Another ring of the bell was done, having the people know that another customer has entered the building. However, with the ring was a strange aura that suddenly appeared. An aura that was too familiar for everyone. Tooth's excitement was dimmed, along with the other customers' curiosity. Pretty much everyone in the same area of the aura was tensed to the bone.

 _He_ entered the place.

No one in the room needed to turn around to see his face. His hard glaze alone was enough for anyone to shiver in fear; just by that, along with his dark obsession, he was nicknamed both 'The Boogeyman' and 'Pitch Black'. Was it always this cold when he came in the room? Tooth thought as she faintly shivered at every step he took on the tiled floor. Sherman soon came back, a smile still on his face with a brown paper package in his hand. But that was gone when he saw Tooth's position. And _him_ at the corner of his eye. Instant fear soon came in his heart, as he shyly got close to her but with his head now down.

 _He_ soon looked over the bookshelves, his long finger slowly tracing the spines horizontally as he passed. People curled their standing selves to the shelves they were at, as well hid their fearful expressions inside random books. Even when the man wasn't even touching them, they can easily shiver at the aura that lingered all over his body as he passed. Tooth felt her heart race in distress, making it a bit hard for her to calm down with her breathing. She looked up, and noticed both the covered package and the frighten look in Sherman's eyes. He wanted to get out of here, out of the area and head back to his father.

Tooth can still remember the past they had together with _him_.

It continued to stick in her mind, recalling the anxiety done at that time.

She felt bad for the little one, so when he was far enough, Toothiana immediately let out her hands for him to pass the mail. Sherman noticed, and somewhat shoved it to her before showing his thanks in his eyes and dashed to the far back. With her knowledge of the store, she was right. Sherman was heading straight to his father's office.

Right now, being with her father would be nice right now, despite being a grown adult.

Holding the package close her chest, she ducked her head as she quickly speed walked towards the exit. Just a bit closer, and she was home free from—

"Toothiana Kumar."

 _Kozmotis Pitchiner._ Too late.

She froze in place, along with her heart for a second, when her name was voiced from his smooth, but wicked tongue. With a large gulp to push down the stress, Tooth placed a smile on her face as she turned to the man. The fear, however, continued to surface in her eyes.

He was still the same as ever. A handsome, yet sickly man tall being. His hair was gelled black, that also – not surprisingly – matched his eyes, and most of his clothing. His arms were crossed in front his chest, while a smug was made on his face.

 _Still the same as before..._

No, no way is she thinking about it again!

"Good morning, Kozmotis," she said, her voice surprisingly smooth instead of stuttering. Tooth would have been a nervous wreck if it weren't for the sudden appearance.

"How are you, dear?" He then said, his voice still smooth but made Tooth internally shiver again on her spine.

"Oh, just fine. Thank you," she said, slowly backing away to the front by each centimeter.

"What you got there?" He pointed at the package in her arms, as well was staring at it before looking back up to her. Tooth was going to answer, only to jump a little when Kozmotis bent forward with his face close to her by a couple of inches. Tooth can faintly notice the cologne he wore, along with the thick aura surrounding him.

 _Like befo_ —NO!

"Another book, I bet," he said, with a raised eyebrow. He stood straight again before choosing to walk around the girl. The customers that noticed the two were too far to hear what they were saying, but was capable of seeing their expressions.

Kozmotis; haughty.

Toothiana; internally angst.

"How could you read this much? None of them got any pictures, unless it was recreated after a film was made," he said, circling around the girl. Tooth soon felt her anxiety fade away, and incoming was annoyance.

It was like he was living the life where women were nothing but a title for men; 'Roger's mother', 'Tyler's wife', 'Andrew's teacher'. Otherwise, the life process before women became more open with themselves towards society. Must be _that_ old to be from the timeworn generation.

Tooth then crossed her arms, her package in one hand as she stared up at him. And surprisingly, without fear. This time, her eyes showed confidence with her voice.

"There's a thing called 'imagination', Kozmotis. I think it's best for you to use it once in a while," she sassed before the man stopped walking. Some of the customers that was capable of hearing her gasped softly, as well tensed further. He soon turned his head, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Tooth, it's time for you to get your mind out from space, and focus on more important things. Like your future, your friends...your father... Me?"

' _Never for you until the day pigs fly on bicycles with E.T._ ', she thought to herself as she chose to glare at him. "You are positively primeval."

"Thank you, Toothiana." She hated how he saw her insults as compliments. To this day, Tooth still wondered how this guy was still CEO. "But, since I still have your attention how about dinner tonight? Around 8?"

Her heart immediately ached at a memory that appeared in her head for a second, but she pushed it back. Don't think about it... _The Boy of A Story_... What happens there... Right!

"As much as I appreciate the offer (' _When I'm dead, you jerk'_ ), I really must be going," she said, politely before heading to the door. She was close before an icy hand grabbed her small bicep, and an instant shiver made. Her anxiety already kicked in. This wasn't good.

"Come on, Tooth. You know you can't resist me," he said, getting closer. She soon started struggling from his grasp, but he was too strong to get out of.

"Kozmotis, I really need to go," she said, her voice slightly raised, but his smirk and grip was still on. Her anxiety was kicking in once again. Not again...

"Now, now. No need for you to be so shy, Tooth," he said, his voice getting thick in an emotion she couldn't figure out, but she knew she wouldn't like it. She kept pulling her arm more, but still nothing. "I won't hurt you..."

"Kozmotis, let go!"

"Unhand Toothiana, Mr. Pitchiner."

The two soon looked back, Kozmotis annoyed while Tooth was relieved with her tears unshed. Their sights landed over to the familiar hair color, and stern emotion on his face and position. Sherman stood behind him with his hair and eyes peeking out, the fear slightly there.

Toothiana was so grateful on seeing Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Pitchiner, remove your hand from her, or do I have to show the police your harassment?" Mr. Peabody firmly said, his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. It was a tense silence in the room, before finally Kozmotis removed his hand from her. It's still amazing how a short man like Mr. Peabody was capable of keeping his ground against someone as tall as Kozmotis.

It was like watching a young matured Steve Rogers, against bullies once again.

Tooth let out a breath she was holding once he let go, relaxing her tension while her tears slowly went away.

"It would be best for you to leave now, mister. You have caused quite a show in my store, and it already has wrapped up. Goodbye," he said, making Toothiana move aside quickly away from Kozmotis so he wouldn't pass her. He noticed from the corner of his eyes, before rolling his eyes and casually exited the building. The aura and tension immediately faded with let out sighs of relief, and disappearance of fear.

Mr. Peabody's stern expression soon became worry when he looked at Tooth. He went up to her, Sherman right behind him, "Toothiana, you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Toothiana smiled at his kindness. Mr. Peabody always treated his customers as family, but if one is uncomfortable by another he can be – out of the blue – protective to the bullied. Just as how he is with Sherman. It was the best thing about Mr. Peabody; his heart was as wonderful and strong as the new books he ordered for the store.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. The grip on my arm wasn't too bad, so I won't get a bruise for sure." Mr. Peabody looked relieved while Sherman went up to her, and immediately hugged her close on her waist. She smiled at the action, and hugged him back. How happy she is on having a family like them.

"That's good to here," he said, before rubbing his forehead. "That Pitchiner... I might as well ban him from entering my shop if he was going to cause any further trouble."

"I hope if you do, it won't be for my sake," Tooth said, feeling a little guilty.

"Of course not... It would be for everyone's sake. Especially Sherman's." The said boy smiled up at his father, happy to see his father's understanding.

"It's your choice, Mr. Peabody," Tooth said with a small smile. "I'll make sure not to be a part of it." A deep chuckle was made from the man, before Sherman pulled back and smiled happily again.

"I'll make sure, as well. Now you go now, and enjoy that book. I heard it's one of the best so far," Mr. Peabody said, pointing at the package. And instantly, the excitement reappeared in Tooth's eyes.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you two again!" She said before heading to the door. However, she paused her placed as she looked around the area. Kozmotis would be waiting... Without a second thought, Tooth called a taxi once she realized she got her wallet in one of her pants' pockets. After saying the address and paying early, she relaxed before tearing up the paper.

Unaware of a pair of eyes, following the moving car. Lavender eyes.

 _Soon..._

* * *

 **One note here: the part of the vandalizing legit happened at my school, but it was because we won a basketball game. My senior year had our sports getting better by the second, and the opponents we fought against surprisingly wasn't all that accepting lol**

 **BUT WHO CARES?! WE THE BEST!**

 **Lol REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE PLEASE!**


	3. The Friends

" _When...?"_

" _Soon."_

" _Soon isn't good enough... It's been years. No, centuries! Who knows if she will come?!"_

" _Patient yourself, boy. She will come."_

" _Oh yeah... And how would you know that?"_

" _Look..." Attention was given to a large clock. "See that?"_

" _Yes, I can see that. It's a clock." The first voice was quite upset and ticked at the moment. There was no time for obvious things. "What's the point?"_

" _No, my dear friend- "_

" _I am not your friend."_

" _Look closer at the clock." The second voice was completely oblivious by the insult. Attention returned to the clock. It was a large grandfather clock, originally layered in a huge amount of untouched dust before it was cleanse once more unexpectedly. The second voice's eyes looked directly at the clock, the eyes squinted to see what was meant to be seen._

 _It just looked like a regular old clock, in the same position it always has been. As well the same wood, same height, same ticking, same tools, etc. What does—_

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

 _Wait._

Tick.

Tick.

 _That's it._

Tick.

Tick.

" _Time resumed for us once more," the first voice said after noting the other's shock expression. It froze as the being looked back to the first speaker. "The moment has finally become. She comes from this century. She will save us. Her arrival will come to us soon. We must be prepared for her arrival."_

" _... We'd been prepared the moment_ he _said it."_

 _The two beings soon skedaddled out of the area, quickly in need of telling the others. Up on a rail, standing on the second floor of the building, they were unaware of another set of eyes staring down at where they last stood, before traveling up to the cleanse grandfather clock._

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

" _She better be..." A growl appeared afterwards before large feet deserted the area, having the eyes depart its sight from the clock._

* * *

"Tooth, look! Look at what I did!"

"No, no! Look at mine!"

"I'm the oldest, so see mine!"

"What does that have to do with it?!"

"That's not fair!"

"Tooooth! Look at mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Miiinee!"

Tooth giggled at the unnecessary argument the three were making. After returning home, she almost forgotten that she was babysitting the Myers triplets today. Adorable little angels they were to her, as well were close copies of their father. Well, the boys were mostly while their sister was close to their mother. But, either way they are so cute!

Fergus Myers: like his parents his skin was a vanilla tone, along with having similar details to his father; brown eyes, and dark brown hair nicely trimmed close to his skull.

Farkle Myers: Same on his skin, but was half of his parent's features: had his father's eyes, but his mother's hair color, a red head, while having it short and the bangs naturally spiked upward.

Felicia Myers: same on skin, as well, but was close to her mother: blue eyes, and hair as it was placed in two braided pigtails with pink bows at the end, done by Tooth herself.

All three were eight-year-olds, so adorable and sweet to have. It was tough at first, but eventually all four became the close of friends. But, believe it or not, how they treat their babysitters is how they are known to be. And when she heard about the triplets, oh boy. Were they a lot, and practically the same topic.

"Insufferable little monsters!"

"I couldn't last a day with those snobbish brats!"

"They ruined MY HAIR! I rather babysit angry cats than them!"

"Horrible demons they are!"

"They're just uncontrollable! I wish you luck with them."

When Tooth heard these comments, there were two things on her mind: (1) They're children, and of course they'd be tough to handle. But she wasn't excepted it _that_ way... And (2) she just hoped she'll be able to handle them without having a massive headache.

Anyway, Toothiana started babysitting when she was in high school. Good cash and good comments at how well she took care of the babies, toddlers, and others. The word spread out enough for the Myers to contact her and ask if she could take care of their kids for a certain night. Tooth, loving children so much, immediately agreed and couldn't wait to meet them.

First night... Hell broke loose faster than the other kids.

They were indeed rambunctious little devils for breaking stuff, making messes – their parents gave Haroom $200 worth of furniture and repairs – and screaming their heads off so much God would need a migraine the size of Mt. Everest. But, through it all Tooth didn't show one sign of disappointment or anger – even though she did take four pills of Advil. A few weeks later, she then asked to babysit them again, much to the family's surprise. And again, the children were a hassle. But that still didn't stop Tooth for babysitting them again and again – no matter how many times her father begged and pleaded not to.

It was then during the sixth time she babysat them was where things started to change; No damages were done, no screaming was made, and no areas were ruined by their painted hands, markers, or crayons. In fact, they weren't even acting like children, as if they weren't familiar with it anymore. And because of it, Tooth was getting worried about it. It was lunch time when Tooth now noticed the kids weren't even eating their meals, and she started questioning them. What was going on? She never seen them like this before, and it's worrying her. They need to tell her what's wrong, or she'll lose her mind on figuring it out. Why weren't they crazy around the house? Why weren't they screaming until they started crying at how sore their throats were? Why weren't...

Why weren't they themselves anymore...?

"Why... why don't you hate us?" That broke Tooth's heart when Felicia spoke, her voice soft and... scared? She never expected that.

"Yeah," Fergus then spoke, a little more audio but angered pain was heard in it. "We're horrible. We ruined your home. We mess everything up all the time."

"But you keep on babysitting us... Why?" Farkle spoke last, lost and confused. All three actually had confused looks on their faces, Fergus more stern kind of, making Tooth sigh before responding. She knew it would happen, but expected it more from their parents... Oh, well. Might as well tell.

"I should be mad at what you did. Be upset at the multiple messes you have done, the constant time you talked back to me and screamed your heads off, and having your parents constantly pay my father money for every ruined piece done in this house. I should be quite disappointed in you three..., but I'm not.

"You're only children; you do things you both mean and don't mean. You're young and free, despite being constantly told what to do every day by your parents or other adults who look after you. The adults that took care of you guys can't do something I am able to do: take challenges. See what's really within you: what you desire, your likes and dislikes, and what you deserve. Sure, I am a teenager in high school, and it's quite tough to do with doing homework and projects at the same time take care of you three. But, it doesn't stop me... I keep going to my very best."

She soon got up and went over them, standing right behind them. They all turned to her, curiosity in their eyes this time. "You guys deserve love and care. I don't care how much you make a mess, break stuff, or create tantrums. I just... I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be looking after you. Not because your parents told you I have to. It's because... I want to."

It was a moment of silence before Fergus started crying all of a sudden. Tooth widened her eyes at the sight, before going over to the child. She always seen this boy so cocky and determine that he's the whole reason why the screaming begun. But, now, this was definitely new! What did Tooth do?!

"W-why would you want to take care of us?! We ruin your life— "

"No, no. You didn't."

"Yes we did! Your daddy hates us for messing up everything we did...! We don't deserve to be taken care. You should have just grounded us, or give us time out, but you don't! And that doesn't make sense... You're not like the babysitters that hated us... The ones that wouldn't leave us..."

Tooth felt tears rise before looking over to the others. They were crying too, as well nodding their heads. It was there a lightbulb was turned on in her head. It made more sense now.

"You three were bullied, weren't you?"

A gasp came from them all. She was right as she was the only one who figured them out. Silence was made in the room before Farkle spoke.

"It was a guy... He was in high school, too. And back then, we weren't as bad as we are now. But, he couldn't handle it at all. So..., he told us that he was going to tell our parents that h-he will talk to them...on making us go to boring school."

Tooth was lost on that. Practically every school was boring to children. Unless... No... "You mean..., boarding school?" They all nodded. "How old were you?"

"Four."

"That's too young! You wouldn't be able to go at that age."

"But, we never knew that," Felicia then said, looking at Tooth with sadness before looking at her cold meal. "Also..., he always said how bad we were. Saying that...we're a disappointment to our parents, and the only reason he left us with him...was so that they can be free. Before we came around..."

Tooth widen her eyes in shock. He said that...? More ideas soon kicked in by that statement before she spoke again, "And because of that... you guys decided to treat your parents with kindness and happiness. While also letting out your heartbreak and pain towards the ones that babysat you..."

POUND!

Fergus hit his fists against the table top, more tears of aggravation and pain was streaming down his face. "If babysitters like him hated us, we figured everyone else did too!" His stern face then broke apart into pain and anguish. The secret was out. No point of keeping it in now. "We didn't want to be taken away! We just didn't! Please, please don't tell mommy and daddy!" He grabbed the front of her shirt, before sobbing against it.

"Please don't!"

"We promise to be good! Cross our hearts! Just don't tell them to take us away!" Soon after, all of the kids were sobbing in fear and pain. They didn't want to be taken away! They knew they couldn't handle it! They love their parents, and where they lived. They didn't want it gone from their eyes, just because they were only kids...

Tooth thought her heart break over losing her mom was the worst thing that ever happened to her. She was wrong; this had to be number one on the list.

Innocent children, born rambunctious and mad as a hatter, were actually emotion secretive youngsters, hoping they won't too far enough on being taken away from their parents. Now, if Tooth were to meet that no good, son of a cod fish right now, she would set him straight at what he has done to scar them in their minds! How could he say that!

 **THEY ARE ONLY** **KIDS**!

They can't help themselves for being crazy. He had no right on saying such a cold-hearted thing! But, now was not the time to think of horrendous thoughts to harm the unknown jerk. These kids... They needed to understand that they will be fine.

"Kids, come with me," she softly gestured and waited until they were all off their seats before the four headed to the living room, and sat down on the couch. She placed Fergus on her lap, and Farkle and Felicia at her sides, all head up in a big hug.

"Now, I may not know who told you that, but I will assure you that you all are NOT going to boarding school. You're too young and innocent to go, and I'm quite sure that your parents will never, EVER, make you go to one. They love you very much, and the babysitters they chose for you was not get rid of you. They chose them to make sure they trust them enough to give them what you three deserve: shelter, love, and happiness in one day. They would never let you go. You three are their whole world."

Felicia sniffed once, "R-really. But he— "

"No, you just forget what he said," Tooth interrupted, sternness in her eyes before relaxing again. "That boy either wasn't aware what he was doing, or just wanted you guys to give him 'better respect' in the wrong way. What he said was nothing more than a pathetic and cruel lie to scare you three into thinking babysitters will hurt you while the parents give you the love you needed as long they don't mentioned the 'b' word to them."

"A-are you a psychic?" Farkle asked, curious and surprised. "Cause... we didn't even tell you much and yet you're right." Tooth giggled before kissing his hair.

"No, I'm not. I'm just really smart, and confident on taking challenges. Even when I didn't see it coming. But anyway, I promise you guys: your parents WILL NEVER make you go to boarding school."

"Ever?" Fergus asked, hope in his eyes along with his siblings.

"Ever." The triplets then suddenly cuddled close to her, hugging her tightly. Tooth, with tears of her own coming, immediately hugged them back. So much innocence must be taken care of for the hope of their good future.

Once it was over, the three was able to eat their lunches and then watch a rated PG film. By the time their mom came to pick them up, they were outside playing tag. She was a beautiful Caucasian woman, with hair a fiery red and her eyes sapphire blue. She could be seen as a princess or queen – one who can also kick butt since she is a professional self-defense teacher for teens and up. It was also there was when Tooth wanted their mom to know about what happened, and they also agreed despite the worry looks they made. However, Tooth's smile of confidence and care calmed them.

When Tooth was done, their mother Fiona was in tears and immediately went up to her kids, into a great big hug. Repeating over and over that she loves them so much, and will never do something as horrible as to take them away from her. She could never let them go, and because of it the triplets started crying tears of joy and relief. Just seeing it made it hard for Tooth to hold back her tears, but only two were shed before calming down again. Afterwards, the Myers left the house with good smiles and wet faces, confusing Haroom when he saw them.

"You have such a wonderful daughter, Haroom. You and your wife should be so proud of her," Fiona complimented before kissing his cheek goodbye. When Haroom asked what happened, Tooth responded, "Life... It was hard, but I was able to understand why, Daddy. I don't think they will be so crazy to us anymore." Later on, Tooth hugged her father close, shedding her tears while her father comforted her when he noticed. He still didn't understand what happened, but he didn't want to push any further.

Soon after, the years pass and the triplets surely changed. Their personalities expanded through their interests, and because of it the rambunctious crazies were no more. But, Tooth still made sure they enjoyed the life of being a wild and free child instead of focusing on a screen all the time. And right now, the three were on the floor near the couch, drawing on ripped pages from a coloring book while Spongebob was playing in the background.

"Alright, alright," she said, as she walked over to them when they gave her their instant attention. "How about this: on the count of three, you all lift your colorings together. That way, I can see all of your works. Is that alright?"

All kids nodded their heads, gleaming before getting ready. "OK. One..., two..., three!"

The sound of flipping paper was made when the drawings were lifted by their hands. Tooth smiled at each one of them: Fergus colored in a picture of a firetruck containing dogs, using various colors that were in scribbles; Farkle colored in a picture of a friendly dinosaur holding a flower, also used in various colors but not as messy as his brother's; and Felicia colored in a picture of a princess with her prince, smiling at each other while being in a peaceful meadow, her drawing penmanship was not as bad as the boys, but still messy. Still interested Tooth that no matter how old you are, you can always be a child if you want to.

"They are all beautiful. I can't pick out a favorite since they all are," she responded, making the children laugh in happiness the same time they put their pictures down.

"What are we going to do next?" Felicia then asked, excited.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Tooth said, looking thoughtful while tapping her chin with her index finger, her elbow leaning on her other arm. Truthfully, she knew exactly what to do, but she just loved to see the excitement in the kids' eyes. The multiple surprises she says can give them easy attention ever since they got along. "How about..." – Tooth smirked down at them, before smiling happily – "a— "

DING-DONG!

DING-DONG!

"Awww!" The triplets whined when Tooth gave her attention to the door. "Wonder who that is?" She mumbled before looking back at the kids. "Stay here, and don't go anywhere." She soon headed over to the front door. Now, she called Fiona telling her that their father was going to pick her up, but both parents had her cell number so she figured their father would have texted or call her on his arrival. Besides, he wasn't meant to be here until another two hours, so this was pretty interesting. Once she got to the door, she went on her toes – curse her shortness – and looked through the peak hole.

Her heart thumped in shock.

What was he doing here?!

Toothiana then opened the door, "BUNNY!" She gleamed happily at the man, who playfully glared at the nickname.

"Seriously? You still saying that?" Tooth ignored his words, and jumped him into a hug, having him chuckle as he returned the hug just as tight as her grip.

Bunny, or E. Aster Bunnymund, was her childhood friend since Pre-K; as well another old neighbor of her before moving to another part of Burgess. Luckily, they still went to the same schools together, straight from kindergarten to high school since college was the reason of their separation. The man she was hugging was a tanned and muscular being, born in the awesome but safe parts of Sydney, Australia before his family moved to America when he was a baby. His eyes were a grassy green, while his hair was raven feather black; as well, quite long as it was in a low ponytail over his shoulder, with the tip above his pec.

His appearance also changed slightly, which caused Tooth to pull back. Her curious eyes looked at his forehead – well, after pushing the bangs up to get a better view. Afterwards, she grabbed his tone and muscled arms, making Aster chuckle at the interest.

Same ole' Tooth. Never forgets her friends' faces and appearances, and can instantly notice the differences.

"You got tattoos?!" Tooth then yelled out, surprised and shock was written all over her face. Aster chuckled again, before rubbing Tooth's now ruined hair. She whined at that before pushing his hand away.

"I'm a free man, Tooth. Something was bound to happen," Aster said, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Very funny," she deadpanned before moving aside, to let the sweet and sassy Australian in. He looked around the area before his eyes were attached to three pairs of eyes.

"BUNNY!"

Instantly, Aster got on one knee as the three kids got up and ran over to him. "Wo-woah!" He then shouted because the unexpected weight caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards, luckily not harming any one of them. All four blinked then laughed at the action while Tooth giggled at the sight.

"Been a while since I'd seen you little anklebiters," Aster said, chuckling as the three sat on his chest while rubbing Fergus's head. The triplets met Aster over a year ago, but the meeting was quite unexpected: while Tooth headed to the market, she entrusted Bunny on taking care of the house for her since her father was at work.

What she failed to mention, due to lack of memory, was that the triplets were coming over.

By the time she got home, she was caught off guard at the sight of the triplets, and a tied up, handkerchief-covered mouth, and a pissed off Aster. It was so hard to not laugh at the sight, while it was also a challenge to get Bunny to talk to her again since he started ignoring and avoiding her throughout a week. A month later, Bunny came over again and got a fresh start with the triplets. With Easter.

Easter was his favorite holiday, and seeing the kids looking for gifts hiding in nature just makes him happy; as well, their strong belief to the Easter Bunny. Which was how Aster was given the nickname from Tooth: one Easter season, there was a parade in Burgess and Aster so happened to be the one who volunteered to be the giant Peter Cottontail – the real truth was because he lost a bet with his friend, and was actually forced. He didn't hate it, but he didn't like it either throughout the whole thing. And Tooth happened to be the only one – unaware of the bet until later – to recognize the Australian through his 'bunny disguise' of makeup and costume.

"Bunny, bunny!" Felicia said, getting off him along with her brothers. It was annoying if Tooth said it, but was cute when they say it so he was alright with that. "Look at what I did!"

"No, look what I did!" Fergus shouted.

"Nooo! Mine!" Farkle argued, all three pushing and shoving just to show Aster their coloring.

"Hey now, hey now. Let's not get physical," Aster said, giving gentle holds to make them all stop. "They are all brilliant drawings. Good work, mates!"

The three laughed and cheered in joy before placing it back on the ground again. "So, what were you guys planning to do next?" Aster asked as he turned to Tooth.

"Well," she started with a smug and her arms crossed. "I was going to tell them the next activity until you interrupted."

"Sorry," he said, not really guilty as he smirked before relaxing. Tooth then smiled at the three, "Who wants... TO WATCH ALADDIN?!"

"MEEEE!"

"Seriously, Bunny?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. Who doesn't love Robin Williams?! Haters, that's who." The triplets giggled before heading towards the couch, pulling Aster with them, while Tooth got the movie in together.

* * *

Time passed by after watching the Disney film. The triplets were in deep slumber on the couch bed, a large blanket covering their bodies while Tooth and Bunny were located in the dining room, having a private conversation. It's been months since they last saw each other, and Tooth just missed him so much. He was an older brother to her – despite that they did dated once when they were sophomores, but didn't really last long after three months. Even though he was a gentleman, she preferred her brother figure of a best friend back.

"So, Pitch Black is still alive..." Aster mumbled in disappointment and annoyance after Tooth told him what happened at the bookstore today. "Man, I could never understand that man. He's so cold, so cruel, and such a bastard, but still able to get what he wants." He then created a smug and looked back to Tooth, "Well, not everything. Or in this case, not _everyone_."

Tooth giggled before playfully pushing his arms, "Shut up. Been so long since I'd seen him, and throughout all the places in this city he had to be in my favorite bookstore."

"Well, it's a good thing that Mr. Peabody was there in time."

"Right? I was never so relieved to see him. He's such a wonderful guy, and his son is so sweet."

"Herman, right?"

" _Sherman_ , Bunny. Sherman."

"Oh, whatever." Aster waved a hand in mid-air, shooing away nothing. "Been a while since I came back to Burgess. Though, there's one thing that's surprised me."

"What's that?" Tooth asked, curious. Aster blinked and stared as if she was serious.

"Tooth... it's winter break. It's December. And there's no snow. You have to admit it's odd, especially when there was a whole bunch of that frozen nightmare three days ago."

Tooth giggled at that, "You know, eventually you would come to like it."

"When I'm dead. And even then I wouldn't like it. Can't even feel my feet because that 'white sheet of fun'," Aster responded, crossing his arms.

Tooth giggled once more, but Aster did have a point: the snow three days ago had a high layer, but not enough to make adults late for work; as well had a small blizzard afterwards throughout the afternoon. But soon after, it was odd that the snow started to melt so quickly during the days – even with the global warming, the snow couldn't be gone until five days passed. And it wasn't even that hot either!

The more Tooth thought about, the more curious she was at how it was done. How was it possible...?

"You are definitely right on that, Bunny, but we don't have the answer to all of the world's curiosity," Tooth then said, shrugging.

"True. But, I'm just hoping that when the snow comes back I can still feel my feet in my boots." Tooth couldn't help but giggle with a bit more audio while Aster joined in.

"By the way," Aster then asked when they were calm again. "Did you still have those dreams?"

Dreams...?

What did he— _Oh_.

Tooth suddenly groaned softly at the mention of it. This entire day caught her attention so perfectly that she completely forgot! "Yeah, I still do... I just don't understand them. What's the message? The meaning? The sign? I don't get it, Bunny."

"What was it this time?" Aster asked, curious.

"This one was really weird. I mean, I was in an entire area, no light and no ground. So I figured, 'Hey, I must be in some type of abyss.' After that, I started calling for help. Someone was bound to help me, right? I mean, it was a dream, but no one came... But this light. This single light that just floated in mid-air, making reach for it. Maybe... it was someone close, or a sign for help, but by the time I got close enough...! I woke up. And I still don't what it meant."

Aster was in thought by the time Tooth was done blabbering her story. He breathed through his nose as his fingers tapped on the table top, while he looked to the ground sideways. Tooth was patiently waiting for what Aster would say. Kind of made her felt like she was in a therapy room. Oh man, going to one of those on her problem was a big no-no! Like she'll listen to some 'professional' help on it. She rather depended on Bunny with his opinions.

Since he doesn't freak her out sometimes.

"Maybe..." Tooth leaned a bit close to him. "Maybe, there is something."

"What you mean?" Tooth asked, lost. He then looked back at her, seriousness in his eyes.

"A light was in your dream. Now, you don't need to explain the color or size of it, but you are pretty sure it was a light, right?" She nodded. "Well, what we know well of is that when someone sees a light, there could a path that will lead them to a new beginning."

"And by that you meeean..."

Aster playfully rolled his eyes, "What I mean is that... maybe it's a sign that will make your life more interesting than it is now. I mean, who knows? It could happen. But that's just me on my thoughts. So," – he held her hand – "I just wish you luck on it, and you know I'm here, as well your father, on helping you out."

Tooth smiled at the kindness, "Thanks Bunny."

Wasn't long before the kids were awake from their naps, minutes before their father came at the door. A handsome, and slightly overweight man with his dark brown hair and similar colored eyes. It still confused her on how he got the nickname, Shrek, though since his real name is Mike – "My friends said it fits me. Though, I never knew how they came up with it."

Once the kids were returned to their father, the two college students ended up back on the couch, eating snacks while watching another Robin Williams movie, Ms. Doubtfire. While Bunny was laughing at the new faces Robin was getting, Tooth thought about what he said on her dream.

Maybe it did mean that it was leading her to her future.

A future she wasn't going to see just yet, but will soon.

But the thing is... she wasn't even sure about the light on the idea.

Would you believe it was a sign for a good future? _Even when it was both white and gold...?_

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! LIKE I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS VERY TOUGH ON FIGURING OUT WHAT TO UPDATE, AND I FINALLY GOT IT LAST NIGHT!**

 **I also have been creating some stories on my other shippings, Stucky and Drarry. I just needed a boost so ideas can flow through my head more so I can get something for this story. No way am I abandoning this!**

 **And also, when I was writing about the triplets I was watching a clip of the three on YouTube on the side of my computer screen, giving me a good image at what they look like; as well looked up some information on who is who for the boys - if you remembered the bald baby boy, that's Fergus while the one with a small patch of hair is his brother Farkle.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, and maybe new ideas will kick in faster so I can update more than now.**

 **Reviews are nice, and thanks for reading!**


	4. The Boy of the Dream

Trees crackled due to the sudden presence of the wind, passing through in a hurry. The night sky was able to finally make its appearance once more to Burgess, the full moon and the parted stars watching over before clouds were coming in. Tooth admired day and night as somewhat symbols: how one makes the new day give a sweet skip to one's footing, and the other makes one realize that sleep was best for the new beginning tomorrow. And even on each time, their appearances had a way to make the girl concentrate on them alone, and nothing on what society has for her.

The day and night made Tooth know that this time has been a good one so far. She was able to get her new book, despite the little encounter, spent time with her favorite triplets, got to see a new comedy film with Bunny, and finished the night with a nice, comfortable, and social dinner between herself and Haroom. It was almost like the basic routine she had back at high school, excluding the miles and miles of homework she was given throughout each week of freshmen to senior years. Tooth didn't mind though – she was used to doing such casual things in her life, and the things continue to make her who she is today.

Though, there were moments by herself where she wished for things to change... Not so much, but just a little for inspiration or gain a new interest. Sometimes when she looked up at the scenery of the sky, she imagines herself into situations she never expected to do. Or, maybe, survive in. The number one imaginary thought in her head was the ability to fly. She didn't care how: with wings, with the current, or even with her own control in her mind. As long it didn't involve herself as a passenger in a plane, she was okay with it. She liked the idea to fly; she always envied the birds for the choice of freedom, getting to go place to place based off the comfortable climate, and get to see new sights in their lives. That's what Tooth wanted – she wanted the chance to see the world.

Laying sideways on her bed, looking straight at her single, large window, she watched as the sprinkle of frozen rain come down from the grey clouds, ready to make a new layer over her home. Her amethyst eyes roam over to each snowflake they could lay upon before just staring into space again, her mind back on her thoughts. Even a snowflake has a chance to fly, or at least drift while heading only downwards to the earth. It didn't matter. Tooth wanted to fly. Want to see new sights. Want to meet new people. Try new things. Find the right guy for her...

The right guy... Yeah, right.

She sighed softly before turning her body to lay her back against the bed, now concentrating on her ceiling. Between her and guys, a decent past was never well done. Practically every guy she used to have a crush on before never took a glance at her for dating material, or even make the choice to even talk to her. No, any guy like them would never date her, and Tooth internally blamed herself for not being what they wanted: taller – for one thing – prettier, maybe bustier... However, just by that it was then she realized it was ridiculous to actually think that!

She didn't need to change her appearance for a guy. She never did that to make friends, so why bother do it _for a guy_? For all as she knew, that random guy wouldn't stay in her life for long, and would possibly leave her for a better looking chick. Tooth shouldn't care about it – it's the choices she has done that makes her who she is: a strong, independent, smart girl with a confident heart towards people and other creatures. A man was not mandatory in her life, just like a woman was not mandatory in a man's life. It's their personal lives, and the choices made are the reasons for effecting the being inside and out. Just by that, Toothiana never had the thought of dating any man throughout her high school years anymore once junior year started, and continued further during her college years – much to her father's relief on being overprotective.

Though...

...

... It would be nice if there was a guy for her...

She wasn't a pushy girl, or a judge on appearance, but she just hoped there would be a guy that likes her long enough to essentially ask her out, and hopefully the two will get to know each other better and see what the future will take them. Tooth had a mania for romance stories, especially in her favorite books when she immediately loves one person with another – even if they are or not meant to be together at the end. She didn't care; it was her choice, and she would like them together either way. There were just times where she just wished that there would be someone who can appreciate her just the way she is. No need for changes, no need for the pathetic waste of plastic surgery, and no definite need to abandon the people she loved first just for some guy. She hoped that whoever is her lover will respect and get along with her friends and father, and treat her both as a best friend and a respected lover. She would – and will if she had a chance – do the same with him, as well. It was her choice in life, so she can be okay with things, but also not be okay with things; she would just go through moments that will be tough, but they would be able to work it out in the end. She always been fond of that: eminence teamwork, knowing that things won't be so easy, but can be possible to handle as long as there was trust and honesty within the relationship.

Tooth just predicted that the man was sweet, inside and out. Someone she could lean on, and would let him lean on her back. Someone to make her feel like a princess, but also a best friend to count on in any rough state. Someone who cares for others. Someone who doesn't care on being perfect – and maybe go through times he wished he was to make Tooth happy, which was completely unnecessary; she always seen moments like that in films, and it always make her smile at how cute the guy or girl is for the partner. Someone who lives a civilized life. Someone who wished he could give her the world without realizing that being with her was enough to make her happy. Someone...human at least; in other words, someone that wasn't a precise, or close copy of Kozmotis.

She could just shiver in disgust, or punch the man in the face with enough force to pop out a tooth. How dare he scare her today. He just had to be so imposing and so expectant on her to say, "Yes." She would never say yes to any request he would tell her, having him already think that it would be accepted anyway. She would rather decay in a desert, suffer in a perplexing rainforest, or even become a suitable Eskimo in the North Pole. Anything was fine as long he wasn't around to ruin her life over, and over, and over again!

She sighed once more before her hands roamed down her face, and stopped above her neck. "What am I doing?" She mumbled, thinking of Kozmotis's disgusting features of a demon. "I shouldn't be thinking about him. My day was just perfect without him in the way, so why bother have him in my mind now?"

Oh, that was another thing about what she hoped in the guy of her dreams: someone who can let her do her own actions and have her own opinions; in other words, someone who still lets her be her, instead of making her as his abused little puppet. Just the thought of relationships going through such painful violence that can either scar one of them, or pleasure them both, makes a sharp shiver go down her spine. It was enough to even have the girl sit up, and bring her legs close to her chest to hold. That was another thing about relationships in her life: it wasn't just meeting the right guy, it was also believing if he was the actual guy she saw at the beginning. She knew she wasn't a mind reader, but she just hoped that she wasn't a new victim for a BDSM man. She hated bondage; even if it was just to increase the pleasure in sex, it wasn't what she wanted nor what she ever needed.

And there goes another one.

Sex.

Ugh, she could never understand the human world on their views of sex. You would never see her watching a porn video any time or anywhere, nor would you see her in a strip club or the other ones where people on the dance floor are always grinding against each other, and touching everywhere just to fulfill an unforeseen appearance of sexual pleasure before heading off to a bathroom or what other private area, and just stay there until whenever they would come back or just left later on. She hated that one the most – No, actually. She _loathed_ it.

How could anyone think that sex was just a simple thing to do with everyone? Don't they know how dangerous it was, mostly in the strong possibility of getting a disease from the other? Have anyone even _ask_ the other if they were clean from any infections or diseases? Don't they even know that viruses would catch on to others like a hopping around cricket? Stopping to one person to another without a care in the world? And what about pregnancy; don't they realize there would be a high possible of baring someone's child – and _not knowing which one is the real father?!_

She wasn't thoughtless; she wasn't the kind to just go out there, and give her body up to some random, good-looking guy who just want quick sex. (Tooth was also not the type to curse 24/7, or at random times either. You would never, EVER, hear her say a swear word, as she thought it was more acidic than the kinds made in Chemistry class.) No way, she wasn't going to do it. She was an independent woman, and her choice on the subject is waiting on the right guy, who can give her the ring she longed to have in the future.

In the honeymoon is where she can go all out on him...

...

Okay, she did secretly saw a few videos online, but it was just to study them on what to do if she ever got the chance to have her honeymoon. She didn't want it to be too amateur, even though it was expected, nor did she want it to be perfect. She just wanted to do just right for her to know how well she was...

No, she wasn't going to do a one-night stand.

And no, she was not going to go online, and buy a beneficial but soon-to-be impractical sex toy.

She had her own life to work on more than how much she can handle when _it's_ pushing inside her!

She shook her head while also trying to get rid of the growing heat on her face. Now was not the time to think about sex. Now was the time to go to bed with the last thought she has in her mind before finally being done with the day. Tooth smiled softly as she lifted her blanket up, and laid it down over her hummingbird green tank top, and pink sweat pants. She curled up underneath after turning off her desk lamp, facing the exposed closed window as the snow was coming down in full out falls instead of sprinkles. Tooth watched once more, looking over snowflake to snowflake while somnolence was recoiling in.

'Would he even like me?' She thought. 'Would he understand me? Would _I_ understand _him_? Will we be together...? Who knows. I just hope to see him soon...'

She soon covered her amethyst eyes with her lids, now on the train to Dream Land.

...

...

...

 _White._

 _..._

 _..._

 _That's it..._

 _..._

 _All white..._

 _It was everywhere you would see. On the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling; no matter where you turn, it was white. Except it wasn't in a room. It was outside, but the location is unfamiliar. It was, as if, you were in the middle of a hidden meadow, no trees and birds to detect, and was underneath the scattering of the freshly made snow up above._

 _That's where Tooth was now, wearing her winter outfit while looking around the area, her brown tied boots making the snow under her soles scruff at every movement._

" _Another dream like yesterday," she said, slightly surprised to hear her voice echo this time. She wasn't even in a cave, but then again. It was her dream. "Only this time, it's bright, white, and snowing. But, I'm still alone..."_

" _Hello?!" She shouted, her voice echoing over the beautiful scenery of white. "Is anyone here?!" She looked around, but there was no one in sight that could take notice of her. Maybe she was too far? But, too far from what? She doesn't even know where she was. What was the point in this dream now?_

" _Hello?!" She shouted again, looking around. "Helloooo!"_

 _Nothing around but the gentle breeze that cooled her face, making her shiver slightly. She soon sighed before bundling up her golden scarf around her neck, to cover her chin included, and started to walk on the white, frozen layer of grass._

 _She wasn't even sure if she was moving, or walking in place. Sure, the layer was thin enough to make her believe that she was walking on grass, but the more farther she went... the more she saw white. It was infinite; she wasn't even sure if it was a large meadow, or just an abandoned piece of land with no human area in sight._

" _Hello?!" She shouted, the wind and snow still gentle on her as she walked. "Hello?! Can someone help me?!"_

 _Nothing but bitter silence..._

 _..._

 _It felt like being in Kozmotis's heart. Only more light than dark as his horrible ego._

 _She sighed before stopping and fell to her knees. Her feet were already aching by the nonstop walking she did. How long did it take? An hour? A day? She didn't know the time frame in this dream. All she knew that she was tired and alone..._

 _She hated that. Being alone all the time._

 _No one deserves to be alone, even if you're cold and selfish. There was always a reason why someone would like some company, and Tooth's reason was..._

 _No..._

 _She can't let_ that _control her again..._

 _No fear, no judgment..._

 _With a sigh, she got back up on her feet – how long was she on the snow? – before walking again, her feet not tender as before. She continued walking, and begun shouting for help once more. What was really the point in that? She doesn't where she was, she wasn't sure if she was close to a village, and she wasn't sure if she was getting closer or getting farther to the destination she longed for, or at least hoped to find. But, it didn't matter. She wasn't going to give up just like that. She was a Kumar, and the Kumars never give up on what they need to do to accomplish a purpose in any situation. Sure this was a basic dream, and she could just wake up at any moment, but that doesn't mean she was going to give up here either! It could be her subconscious talking to her, saying that she needs to keep on going until she got there._

" _Hello?!" She shouted once more, shivering again under the gentle breeze before wrapping herself tight. The breeze came in again with more force this time, and was unexpectedly enough to have her scarf easily removed from her neck, flying above and away from her as she quickly turned to grab it._

" _My scarf!" She shouted before running towards it. The wind was messing with it, just like a kite in the sky, but luckily wasn't too high to her – despite her short status. She leaped a few times, close to reach its end, but failed at every try. She kept on running as hard as she could when she noticed it was moving farther away from her, "No! C-come on!"_

 _The snow was already getting to her? In a dream? Wow..._

 _It was then the scarf was too far for her, but she can still be able to recognize it from the distance. She watched as the clothing fluttered around once more before slowly landing upon the snow bank that was feet ahead of her. She smiled and sighed in relief. She was going to get her scarf back! Maybe then she could try to find a village or some area of human life._

 _She didn't even notice that the sudden appearance of frosted, no leaf trees arrived..._

 _Tooth soon panted when she started slowing down, the cold effecting her heat in energy. Once she was close enough, she reached down to pick up an end. "This is not my day," she said, as she pulled it up before turning back to where she came from._

 _Only to have the other end be pulled._

 _She blinked before looking back. "What the— "_

 _She gasped silently at the sight below her. It's a boy, no less than twelve, wearing summer clothing while his head was done. She has never seen a child, or any person, with hair so white at such a young age. But, that didn't matter long. What was he doing here? Why was he wearing summer clothing instead of winter clothing? Why was he here...? That was the most interesting question in her mind. Was he a calling as Bunny said...?_

" _Um," she started, walking a bit close to him before going down on one knee. "Hi. Who are you, sweetie?"_

 _The boy said and did nothing. He was practically a statue. It made Tooth a little nervous._

" _Um, where did you come from?"_

 _Nothing._

" _Are you lost?"_

 _Silence still. The snowflakes above him was making a layer on his hair. That increase the worry in Tooth. Who was this kid? Was he okay? Was he running around and ended up lost by accident?_

 _Wait..._

 _Was he...?_

 _Tooth feared the thought on that, but soon blinked when she felt another tug, more gentle this time. She looked down to see the boy's hand, still connected to her scarf. He unconsciously tugged it. Internally, she let out a deep sigh of relief. He wasn't dead after all! Then another thought came to her: was he cold? Is that it? It could be; the little boy could die from hypothermia in his state. Even if this was just a dream._

" _Are you cold?" She then asked, and waited. Suddenly, a soft nod was made from the child, making Tooth smile. "Okay. Let me help you..." She soon lifted the scarf, and gently wrapped it around his neck. He instantly let go the moment the scarf made contact to his skin. "There you go. Now— "_

 _She gasped, this time with audio, at the sudden change in front of her. When did his winter clothes came in?!_

 _He had everything on just like her: a coat, some jeans, boots, comfortable gloves, a cotton hat to cover his hair, and her large scarf she wrapped around a few seconds ago. She blinked a few times, her mouth agape just a bit at the sudden appearances._

 _What was this dream about this time?_

" _Um, you okay now?"_

 _What happened next was something she wasn't mentally prepared for: the boy made a sudden jump on her, causing an "Oof!" out of her before he wrapped his arms around her neck tight. The sleeves he now bared were as warm as her scarf on his neck, but the side of it was slightly cold due to the boy's face, nuzzling up to her. It was like he was hugging his mother in this position... With hesitation, Tooth slowly wrapped her arms around him, and once she realized he was more relaxed by her action – she heard a soft hum of comfort, vibrating a little on her neck – she gave a gentle, but firm hold around him while her other leg went down, having herself on both knees again._

" _You okay, sweetie?" She asked, getting a small nod from him. Tooth smiled softly before thinking of keeping it short and careful. Even though this was a dream, children are children and what they have now in their lives effected either in a good or bad way. With a good breath, letting out a white and small puff of air, she asked, "Do you know where your parents are?"_

 _It was silent before a soft nod was made. Awesome! Maybe they can help her out on where she was! (Hopefully before she would wake up.)_

" _Could you tell me where they are, sweetie?" She asked, her voice gentle and soft near his small, pale ear. Without pulling back, he brought his arm out from the wrap, and his index finger pointed to the snowing sky. Tooth raised an eyebrow when she followed the direction after his arm wrapped around her neck again. Why on Earth would they be in the—Tooth's face relaxed in relaxation._

 _Oh._

 _Without a second thought, her firm grip tightened, not too much to hurt him but enough to make him know she understood. "You lost your parents, too, huh?" A slight nod was made, and thanks to the firmness she can feel a tremble all over his body. He was going to cry, and Tooth couldn't have that. If he starts crying, then she will too since it's based on the hardest moment from her past._

" _Hey, hey, It's okay," she soothed him, rocking slightly as one hand rubbed his back. The movement of his head was made, but he had enough space to lift it without her own head being moved. She stopped her actions when she turned to see the little boy's face._

 _Her heart both pounded and ached to the child._

 _He was a handsome little one, with his fragile pale skin, his snowflake-colored eyebrows and bangs sticking out from under the hat, and his cerulean blue eyes. She has never seen such a dark shade on any boy unless they were contacts for his own personal reason. But, instead of admiring the cute face in surprise, her face was depressed by the noticeable sight of unshed tears in those beautiful eyes. What he said next made her heart get a small crack that would easily grow if he said more words like that..._

" _It's not okay," he whispered, but his voice was evident on pain. "I'm alone..."_

 _Swallowing down so she wouldn't cry at his words, she gently placed him down to sit on her lap with her arms around his back to hold him in place. With an unsteady breath, she spoke softly, "I understand how hurt you are, but you are not alone."_

" _Who's going to be with me? I'm..." A sniffle came out of him while a tear shed down his face at the same time his nose was turning red as if he was getting a fever. "I'm— "_

" _Whatever you would say next is not true," she said, softly but firm with truth. He was silent as he looked up at her, waiting for her to speak further. "Everyone doesn't deserve to be alone, and they should always be happy. I know that it's hard to handle... but it would get worse if you push people away."_

 _Another tear shed down his face, and she used one hand to cup his cheek and wipe away the second tear, "No matter what you say or what you do to push me away, I'm not going to let you. You deserve love and happiness, and I will make sure that you will be okay and be happy again, like your parents want you to be. I know my mom would want me to be after I lost her, too."_

" _B-But," Tooth waited for him on controlling his thoughts. "What i-if I d-d-deserved it? W-what if I was so m-mean and c-cruel that n-no one, n-no one would ever forgive me?! What if I wasn't like this?!" – he pointed at his tear shedding face, filled with regret and guilt from the inside and out – "What if— "_

" _Hey." He stopped, and stared wide blurry eyed at Tooth. Her voice was still soft and gentle as another hand grasped his cheek, while her sweet and small smile showed kindness to him, something he needed and deserved in his state. He also noticed that a tear shed down her face as her eyes were filled with a mixture of heartbreak and hope. "People always deserve a second chance, and what they do after is their actions, not others. If people can't see that with you, then they don't deserve you. I may not know what happened in your past, but I will let you know that I'll be here for you. No matter what, sweetie." She then leaned forward to kiss his forehead, instantly regretting it since he was in such a fragile stage and he didn't know her that well to get such a treatment. But, that didn't bother the boy at all._

 _In fact, the boy's lower lip trembled and he immediately pressed his face against her coat, wrapping his arms around her torso this time, and cried openly despite being muffled. With another tear shed from her own eyes, she smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms further around him again, and just hold him while rocking and rubbing his back._

 _No one deserves to be alone. Tooth knew that from her past. When she lost her mother, she thought she was destined to have no happiness, despite still having her father. But, she was so young at her age that she figured that he wouldn't want Tooth to be happy either; he lost the love of his life in a tragic moment. If he wasn't going to be happy, then neither should Tooth. And because of that thought, she stayed in her room for hours, believing that her father would never want to speak to her again._

 _Over and over again, she thought over a single statement in her mind constantly._

'It's your fault... _'_

 _..._

'It's your fault...! _'_

 _..._

'It's your fault! _'_

 _It hurt so much throughout the hours that it possibly made her numb in heartbreak and regret. It was concentrated so deep in her mind that the gentle touch of her father's hand on her shoulder was enough to make her come back to reality, and instantly caused her to break down when she remembered her mother's death._

 _It got tougher on her when Haroom brought her straight into his arms, and held her close while letting her cry. She believed in her heart that he was only doing it to make her feel worse; to make her understand that this was her fault, and was just let her cry for now until he said it, along with more hurtful words, to her broken being._

 _But he didn't._

 _His voice was also broken, but was gentle in a way to calm Tooth down. He kept saying things that could possibly make her feel better, the first words being 'It wasn't your fault', but she didn't believe it. She didn't believe in any word he said to her as she thought that he was acting, and was more likely hurt at what she did... Days after, Haroom realized Tooth wasn't herself ever since Rashmi's death, and decided to take her to see a therapist to check out the problem as he knew that he wouldn't get anything out of her himself._

 _By the time the right information was given, after three weeks of therapy, Haroom was shocked and heartbroken as ever. How could his own daughter believe that her mother's death was her fault?! She did nothing that would cause the tragedy! She was only a little girl! He didn't expect her to go into deep depression at this age since this stage was mostly done in high school. And even when that time came, he still hoped she didn't go to the stage._

 _Timing was so cruel to him._

 _By the time he understood the problem, he did whatever he could to make her understand that it wasn't her fault. Including taking her to Rashmi's tomb. Once they left the tomb, Tooth felt the imaginary weight disappear from her shoulders. She was so wrong at what she thought; heck, her father was never even the type to give out pain and regret towards people on things they never done. Tooth today couldn't believe she actually thought that back then. It took some more time, but Tooth was able to be herself once more, especially being connected with her father again, but also gained a thought to be hard-working and confident in her work during school and then in her job. She wanted to make her mom happy, but soon realized that she wanted to make herself happy, too. And she knew that she will always be with the friends and father she bared in her heart, along with the kindness and care left behind by Rashmi._

 _It took a while for him to calm down, but Tooth didn't care. She never let go nor loosen her grip around him while her eyes were closed – when did she close them anyway? The boy's cries were soon gone, leaving only sniffles and hiccups while still being pressed against her stomach. She lifted a hand up, and placed it on top of his head. "Feel better?" She then asked, before opening her eyes._

" _Don't leave me, too."_

 _Tooth's heart started racing on two realizations._

 _The boy's voice was deeper..._

 _And puberty came in quick..._

 _Instead of the little broken angel, held close in her arms to her torso, the body has grown – the clothes as well, thank God – with his legs stretched over her thighs and the snow, and his torso rested upon her lap. His face was still pressed against her stomach. Now, she would have the idea to push him off, shout at him on being a pervert, and run away as fast as she could – or maybe have the chance to wake up any time now – but the feeling in her heart, and the tight grip from his now long and muscular covered arms around her small waist made her unable to do so. She soon blinked a few times, now mobile from the shock, before looking down at the head._

 _She couldn't see his grown face since it was still against her coat, but soon sadness came to her again when she remembered his words. A slight jump came out of her when his deep, but broken voice spoke again._

" _Would you leave me... even when I'm like this...?"_

 _It was that saying that caused her to not see a stranger anymore. It was the same little boy, who was still broken and still scared on being alone... Tooth bet that by his body appearance, it meant that he went through it for years longer than she never did... Even though she felt like crying openly on the thought, and held the stranger close in her arms until she calmed down, she held back the tears before petting his head gently. "No," she answered. "I won't leave you."_

 _She paused her petting when she felt his head move. Soon after, he slowly looked up, giving her the chance to see his grown bangs, eyebrows, and the beautifully precious cerulean eyes once more—_

Tooth's eyes shot open as she stared at the ceiling. One hand was gripping on the blanket, while the other soon touched both of her cheeks. They were both sticky, so she knew she was crying in her sleep. Wow, that dream really got to her. She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to think back at the dream. But, sadly like every other, it was starting to fade away from her mind, making it hard for her to recount what happened in her sleep. The snow was gone, the meadow was gone, the clothes worn were gone, the emotions in the conversations shared were gone, the physical touches were gone, the sudden puberty actions were gone... Well, not everything was gone from her head.

"The boy," she murmured, as she started to get out of bed to wash her face. ' _Why would I think of such a child like him? Could be the triplets' fixed part of their past that must have affected me. But, it's been years since that happened, and my heart and mind confirmed that everything was fine now... But, what was the point of that child? The boy whose name I never got, the boy who instantly got on winter clothes after I put my scarf around his neck, the boy whose body went to a quick puberty change right before I opened my eyes, the boy... the boy... whose eyes are still in my mind...'_

As she was drying off her face, the instant image of his eyes, from both his child self and adult self, came to her mind. A beautiful shade of cerulean that can take any artist's breath away, but were also filled with sadness and loneliness that can give a perfect visual in an art gallery; one looks at the eyes, and the sadness from one's personal past would be revealed internally. Tooth felt like her heart was going to break when she looked at the little one's eyes, but when she saw the eyes again on his adult self, there was one single emotion that she could recognize there and anywhere.

Hope.

Hope that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Tooth climbed back into her bed, the hopeful eyes still pinned in her mind. She never seen eyes so beautiful, and so strong on the emotions within. How was it possible for her subconscious to create such a sight? If she was an artist, she would immediately draw down on any scratch of paper she could find, and just copy what she got in her head. But, even if it was drawn the eyes were still there, along with the words that he said last to her.

" _Would you leave me even when I'm like this...?_ " It's amazing that she remembered his words, but not his face or his voice again.

But, no. No, she wouldn't leave him. She didn't care if it was a regular dream, or a sign like Bunny told her. She didn't care about anything right now, except for the hope in those beautiful ogles. If they were real, she would do as much as she could to make sure those eyes continued to embrace that hope, and soon enough the hope will go straight to the heart, healing from all pain made from his past.

Making herself more comfortable again, Tooth soon turned over to the window once again, but instead of looking at the dark view of the snow layer, she was looking straight at the blue eyes, as if there were reflecting from the mirror to her.

' _I would do everything I can to give you the hope you need..._ '

...

...

...

Miles from where she was located at were the same blue eyes, now glaring over a window as they stared at the snow, creating a layer on the balcony the owner owned. With a small snarl and a wave of a giant, furred hand, the snow layer was magically wiped away until the balcony was once again given a new batch of snow to create the next layer.

Blue eyes then looked over the strong, furred hands, the palms soon covered to become gripped fists, before giving attention to the albino and golden rose, luminous inside the glass. Another snarl was made before large paws of feet stomped on the floor, the giant hands pushing the window door open, and a powerful, perplexing, and animalistic roar was out towards the snow, filled with fury within the soul and heart as it echoed in the land.

One thought was in the owner's head that could probably be the reason why.

' _Alone. I am forever alone... And nothing will fix it._ '


	5. The Surprising Day

"You're heading out in _this_ weather?" Tooth asked, flabbergasted.

Toothiana awoke to the thought of the cerulean eyes once more, making it somewhat difficult for her to do her daily routine every time she woke up. What _was_ the point of that dream? Was it a sign? Was it because of something she saw? Was it an idea to do? _What was it?_

She could spend all day, trying to figure out what's the symbolism of the eyes, or what is the implication of just the entire dream, but the eyes soon came on hiatus when her father made an interesting announcement that had finally made her forget about it. For now, anyway.

"What for?" She then questioned, leaving her almost finished French toast to be cooled further as she looked up at her father.

He waved a gentle hand, "Nothing for you to worry about, Toothiana. The dentist office is just having a meeting in another city. It's not too far, just only an hour from Burgess."

"When you would be back?"

"Some time in the evening."

Toothiana sighed softly before her eyes went over to the toast. She then shook her head after her eyebrows were raised, "Wait, you can't go out in this weather! I mean, the snow isn't too difficult for driving the car, but it's not strong enough to handle long distances in _this_ weather. Is someone taking you?"

"Yes, your godfather Barry," Haroom replied while nodding.

Toothiana blinked at the answer. It's been years since she last saw her godfather, Barry B. Benson. What can she recall from him was that he was a short man, had yellowish skin, short brunette hair, had sweet blue eyes (not as blue as the ones in his dream), and happily married – with a woman taller than him. He was a friendly and interesting guy, who took care of her when she was a baby as her babysitter until she was old enough to be handled by her parents mostly.

She even remembers calling him 'Uncle Bee' because his skin and hair – and a yellow and black striped shirt he owned – reminded her so much of a bee. Just the thought of it made Tooth smiled at that.

"But, I thought he was too busy being a bee keeper," Tooth then reminded before looking up to him.

"He is, but is also on break at the moment," Haroom said, smirking while Toothiana playfully rolled her eyes. Barry could have any break he wanted on his job – he was doing it at home, after all. And is making a good living so far in his life.

"So, you're sure you're going to be okay?" Tooth asked, her smile gone as she felt apprehensive for her father. It's not like she didn't trust him or her godfather on the journey, or on had the idea that they couldn't handle themselves. But, there were just frightening things that could emerge on their journey even in this weather. What if they get in trouble? What if a group of thieves ambushes them and steals their ride, leaving them helpless on the snow? What if they get sick? What if _her father_ gets sick? She knew how he was a hard-working man, but he was no Superman – the guy had a weak system, and just the thought of being in the snow too long might cause an experience he never gotten before. What if they ran out of gas? What if someone really would ambush them, but didn't leave them al—

"Tooth, calm down," Haroom steadily instructed, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Take deep breaths, and relax. Breathe in... breathe out. Breathe in... breathe out..."

It was there she realized she just went through a small panic attack, and Haroom was quick enough to notice. Couldn't blame her for it, though – she constantly had them after her mother's death, but now it was rare and wieldy due to the work and happiness she got in her life. Though, it wasn't much of a surprise for her to go through it when it's close on its high peak again. Even though she knew how capable her father was in his age, fear always had a way to reveal its imprudent appearance into her heart just to freak her out.

She felt like Kozmotis is the one taking control on it.

Soon after, her racing heart was at a regular rate once again, giving a thank you to her father before being engulfed into a hug. She needed that, too. His hugs after calming down from a panic attack always made her feel safe and secured from harm. There wasn't much of a strong yearning for her father's hugs, but Tooth sometimes felt there was no one else in the world that can give her the same feeling as her father was giving her... Maybe... That was the key word: maybe.

Maybe, there would be someone that would calm her down like her dad. Or at least make her feel sure again.

But, who knows.

Soon, Haroom pulled back a little to give a kiss on her forehead before giving Tooth her space again, knowing she was fine again. "Now, I know you would be worry about me, but it will be okay. Your godfather and I will have a safe travel. We're taking his truck, and it's perfect to pass over this snow. We will only be gone for most of the day, but I will be back home safe and sound. It won't be like... the _other time_... I promise." The last two sayings were in a whisper as it was still hard for them to deal with.

Tooth, not wanting to get too emotional on _that_ , grabbed her father's hand. "I know you will," Tooth answered with a smile. Haroom returned it as well squeezed her hand.

"Now, how about I get you a gift from my trip? Anything you would like in particular?"

Toothiana blinked at that before a sheepish smile and her waving hands were made. "Oh, no! No, you don't need to get me anything, Papa. Just you alone is enough."

Haroom's smile widen at his daughter's kindness, "Oh, come on. I want to get you something, and hopefully one that is very special. What would you like?"

Tooth looked away in thought, her sheepish smile still there. What would she want? There was nothing in particular that she would like, actually; she got the sequel she was constantly waiting for, but there was the only thing that caught her interest. She only shrugged and said the most random thing she could think of – knowing her father he would give her something anyway that wouldn't give her much interest, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings if it was something she didn't ask for, nor needed.

"I guess... a necklace," she then answered, looking back to him.

"Any type in particular? A locket? One with an animal on it?"

Her father, the type of guy who wanted to get the perfect gift when it's completely redundant. She recollected a moment with Haroom asking Rashmi if she would like anything, and Rashmi answered, "A pair of shoes." Knowing her shoe size, he already overwhelmed her with questions: what color, what type, what design, etc. It made her mother giggle at the effort before answering that she was fine with anything he thought would look nice on her. She ended up getting a gorgeous pair of one zipper leather boots that she wore practically every day – turns out Haroom bought the pair that she was hoping to get later on, as he thought they would look more than nice on her. Lovely, mostly. Rashmi never knew he was going to get the pair, and was so happy to have such a marvelous husband, even though he didn't have to do it. However, Haroom was always the sort to buy special gifts to make his girls happy – even though the only thing that would make the girls happy is his support, kindness, and good heart.

Tooth giggled a little, "Um... How about... a flower necklace? Just a necklace with a single flower, doesn't matter what kind."

Haroom nodded before giving a two-fingered salute, "Will do." Tooth playfully rolled her eyes again before hugging Haroom once more, wrapping her arms around his neck as they held each other close. Her father can be so charming.

...

She knew the house would be quiet, but didn't expected to be _this_ quiet...

It's been over an hour since her uncle Barry came over to pick up her father. Puberty did wonders for the guy! – last time she saw him, he was around the same height as she is now. But, despite the sudden progress, her godfather still looked the same as before: skin a rewarding shade of yellow, almost close to the sun's ray, hair black as a raven's feather with thickness and straight texture, his eyes a gentle shade of blue (not the same as the one from her dreams), and a glowing smile, exposed with white strong teeth that can have a small shine as one would see on T.V., even in the freezing weather. Both men wore comfortable winter clothing as they said their goodbyes to Tooth, Haroom giving a big warm hug that made her felt safe unexpectedly, and headed off with ease.

She wasn't even sure what she could do now since she got the house for herself. It wasn't close to lunch yet, so she wasn't that hungry, Bunny was taking a part time job at the moment and won't come over until a few more hours, her friends from Amala are all on out-of-the-city trips having the time of their lives, and she didn't even felt like reading the bought sequel – which was a surprise since the girl love to read as much as Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"That's it!" She sudden exclaimed. "I'll watch that! It's been a while, after all!" She headed upstairs, and looked over to her built shelf with a full time collection of DVDs. From Disney movies to Marvel, old classics to TV hits, and a few that has caught her interest Tooth had enough to almost have no space for more to add on. She roamed through the alphabetical organization until reaching to B.

"Ha! There!" She said, spotting the name in between the last movie from the Back of the Future trilogy, and the first movie of the Beethoven films. She took it out, and smiled at the cover, seeing Belle with her smiling Beast while every other favorited character was smiling up at them, with the glowing rose in the middle between the couple.

 _Gold and white..._

She found herself staring into space while her eyes were direct at the drawn rose before shaking her head. What was that all about? She wouldn't know, and she didn't seem to have the time for it. She soon headed back down to the living room, placing the DVD in the player, and soon was enjoying the film.

Tooth was drinking green tea with milk and brown sugar, watching as the Beast protected Belle from the wolves, making her smile at the bravery he has done for her, just before—

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Tooth looked up at the entrance door before pausing the disc. "Now, who could that be in this hour?" She questioned, placing her tea down and headed over to the door. On her toes, she looked through the peephole to see who was there.

An amber eye looked almost direct at the hole while a creepy smile was made by the owner.

' _Oh, no_ ,' she thought before internally groaning as she rolled her eyes. ' _Why is_ he _here_?'

' _You know you could just let him be,'_ a voice in her head said _. 'Why would it be any of your business to deal with him? He's nothing more than a selfish, cold-hearted, and stubborn jerk of a man you have ever met. You know what he did... You know what he thought of it... Why should you care about him? Leave him out there. He's not worthy of your presence.'_ Tooth, currently holding the handle, slowly removed it—

' _Don't do that!'_ another voice intervened _. 'Yes, we are aware how cruel he is, but... maybe there's something he wants to speak with us about. Maybe saying sorry on the way he acted, or just give out some insignificant information for us. And besides, would you really leave him out in the cold like this? It's practically snowing again, and you know you don't have the heart to let him get a cold or an incoming fever.'_

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Tooth groaned, audibly this time, before placing her hand back on the knob. Second voice wins; she really didn't have a heart to leave him there. With a steady deep breath, she soon turned the knob and opened the door, looking at the frosted presence of Kozmotis, the last person she never wished to see.

Of course, the guy was wearing all black: a large black buttoned coat, long black cotton pants, and black leather shoes instead of boots. The entire look completely blended with Kozmotis' appearance and character just perfectly, making it somewhat tough for her to fight back a shiver down her spine.

"Kozmotis," she acted surprised, putting on a fake smile. "What a surprise to see you."

A deep chuckle was enough to make goosebumps appear on her arms, "I'm just full of surprises. May I come in?" She wasn't sure about that. Who knows what he could do, but then again. This was her property, not his, so she had full rights on kicking the jerk out. With that in mind, Tooth moved aside and let the freezing man – she now just realized he had his arms folded for protection; as well, was wearing black cotton gloves – closing the door, leaving it unlock, while Kozmotis wiped the snow off him with disgust.

"How incompetent to have this 'frozen water' take on a layer on this city," He criticized before shivering suddenly. Must have gotten some inside, much to Tooth's amusement over her annoyance.

Holding back a smirk, she crossed her arms before walking further in her room until she turned back around to him, "So, is there a reason why you are here, Kozmotis?"

"Mmm, how I adore the exquisiteness of your lips verbalizing my name," he flirted before winking at her with a smirk. She made a repulsed face while a shiver came from her shoulders, but she took another breath and glared at him.

"If you don't mind, I have my business to finish up, so would you mind telling me why you are here?" she demanded, completely annoyed instead of fear.

"Oh, of course," Kozmotis said, rubbing the back of his neck and looked aside. His smirk was still on his face as he did just that, until he took a breath and looked back to her. She was almost caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the seriousness in his eyes.

"I came here to apologize by my behavior yesterday." Tooth's eyes widen at the sudden declaration before nodding to him, wanting him to continue his sayings. "It was criminal, and vindictive, and I didn't mean to cause so much trouble in the bookstore. Such actions should have not been done upon a beauty such as you. I hope you can forgive me."

It was hard for Tooth to hold back the heat that was coming up on her cheeks from the sudden commendation. ' _Remember, the guy's a jerk. He must be up to something... Kick him out while you still got the chance!_ ' the first voice reminded her. She blinked before shaking her head slightly. What was she doing? Focus, girl, focus!

"That was very kind of you, and I forgive you," she said, nodding and Kozmotis made a small smirk without her notice. "And like I said, I'm quite busy so I think it's best you head back home," she said, turning him around and pushing him to the entrance. "It was nice for you to apologize, and have a nice winter day— "

"Woah, now!" Tooth didn't see that coming: him moving aside to be next to her was sudden, and almost made her fall, but she quickly got her balance back. "I wasn't done with my visit moderately yet. I have further to speak of."

Tooth soon glared at him once more, "What now?" ' _I knew it! So close!_ ' the first voice protested.

' _Hush up!_ ' the second voice insisted. ' _Let's see what's going on._ '

"You know, Toothiana, this may be your lucky day," Kozmotis said, taking a step forward, but Tooth took a step at the side, away from the entrance and closer to the living room. "This is the day I will make your dreams come true."

"Oh!" Tooth said, sounding surprised with her eyebrows raised. "You don't say?" ' _What the heck is he talking?_ ' the first voice questioned. "And what do you know about my dreams, Kozmotis?"

"Plenty!" Kozmotis said, before grabbing her arm and pulled her to his side, wrapping the same arm over her shoulders and kept her close. ' _Oh, no_ ,' she thought, panicking as her heart started racing again.

' _Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out...!_ ' The first voice chanted while it's tone raising in actually freaking.

' _Ignore the touch_ ,' the second voice uttered with a gentle voice, a way her father did it this morning. ' _It'll be all over soon. Just relax. Take breaths through the nose, so he wouldn't notice. Just calm down..._ '

"Just imagine," Kozmotis verbalized, looking into space and was oblivious with Tooth's position. "A large mansion, an attractive living room where the maid cleans up torn wrapping paper done by the children, right next to the effortlessly cut Christmas tree adorned in the most beautiful of ornaments, lights, and decorations to wrap so well, and I, inactive next to the fire place... with my superior wife, resting on my lap as I smoothed her hair."

Tooth was blinking at the thought while he actually did smooth her short hair from behind, but was so wedged up with her thoughts that she failed to notice. Him... a wife...? With kids? Who would ever—

 _Oh_.

 _ **OOOHH!**_

 _Oh, heck to the no!_

Tooth immediately pulled herself away from the man, but he seemed oblivious at her rough action as he was still staring in space, completely in thought of the imagination. She placed a hand over her heart, taking breaths through her nose to calm down the mini panic attack that was growing, just by that imagination.

' _Is he serious?! Marry me?! Marry us?! That's just completely weird, and so wrong!_ ' the second voice exclaimed, entirely flabbergasted by all this.

' _Really_ ,' the first voice ironically spoke. ' _Where have you been...? In the meanwhile, DUMP HIS BUTT!_ '

Tooth was definitely imagining it, but in her own perspective: what she sees are annoyed and ready to burst maids and butlers, trying to handle rambunctiously spoiled kids of three, or less, whining for whatever reason. And the reason she couldn't go down stairs to stop them, and have them behave, is the maids and butlers constantly reminding the kids that their parents were busy... And not in a way Tooth would ever enjoy it.

Just think about: a dark room, lit by only flamed candles in different areas of the room, a bedroom to be exact. A bedroom, with her tied up against the headboard and the end of the large bed, a gag of a handkerchief tied on her mouth, herself downright naked with lash marks – anymore, and blood will begin soaking... along with the 'white liquid' that wasn't hers... – her face coursing with tears and spit from the actions, while gazing up in fear at the dark figure, kneeling over her. She couldn't see his face too well, but she can undeniably notice the teeth-showing smirk on his face, while hitting a sex whip against his hand before lifting it over his head. He ignored every muffled scream she was making because what was the point? She knew what was coming at her, anyway—

' _STOP IT! STOP IT!_ ' the first voice screamed, breaking her out of the disgusting imagination. ' _GET. HIM._ _OUT! FOCUS, TOOTH, FOCUS!_ '

"We will have six or seven," Kozmotis then added, smirking over to her.

She blinked at the mention, and got lost. Was he saying anything else? "D-dogs?" she stuttered, her heart still racing, but not too bad as before.

"Nooo, Tooth! Well matured, and successful children to lead on the family name to the world," Kozmotis said, waving an arm as if he could see it now.

"Imagine that..." She mumbled, nowhere agreeing to the idea. "So, who would be the... lucky wife?" She asked through her teeth at the end.

"You, Toothiana!" He said, ready to take her into his arms, but she was quick as a bird as she moved aside.

"Kozmotis, I'm speechless," she acted completely surprised by it as she placed her back against the entrance door. Kozmotis, likely the position she was in, strutted over to her with a dazing smirk that made her race (and not in a good way). "I-I really don't know what to say."

 _POUND!_

It wasn't that loud, but Tooth wasn't sure if it was the hands Kozmotis placed on the door, laid at both sides of her head, or her heart freaking out on how close they were again that caused the sound.

"Say you'll marry me." Tooth had to hold the urge to gag from the smell of garlic from his breath. Should have at least had a breath mint, or twenty, before coming over here. He leaned closer to her, her heart racing further as if it was going to burst any minute now.

"Be my wife... and every dream you have will come true." His voice was suddenly smooth as butter in a cool tone, the same way a guy would use to make any girl his...

"That's very sweet of you," she said, breathless by her racing heart, but seemed to get Kozmotis' attention of believing it was interest. Interest to kiss... ' _Too close! TOO CLOSE!_ ' The second voice exclaimed in fright.

"But..." He was getting closer, just enough for their lips to be centimeters on touching. One of his hands went over to her cheek, the cotton touching her skin may have block physical contact, but it still made her feel more uncomfortable even further.

' _ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM! ABORT! ABORT!_ ' The first voice exclaimed as if it was running around in her head with a microphone. ' _ **ABOOOORT!**_ '

"I just don't deserve you!"

With a single turn, she pushed back the door, catching Kozmotis completely off guard as he fell forward, "WOAH!" He shouted before face planting on the snow. And right on time, a snowplow came in, and soon a large batch of snow came over and covered the man without notice, leaving his feet to stick out the most.

With a satisfied smile, Tooth soon closed the door, and immediately locked it. The moment it was close, the mask was wiped away, showing ultimate fear while some tears were coming up already.

"H-how could he ask me to marry him? I'm just a young girl!" She complained, tears already starting to shed. "M-me? The wife of that n-no good, s-selfish, cold-hearted...!" She couldn't speak anymore; her throat was already tied up with dryness. Hyperventilating, she ran over to the kitchen, and opened the cabinet to take out a cup. Was a little difficult due to the harsh shakiness the hand was getting as she filled the cup. However, with a few spills to her shirt, Tooth was able to relax her throat again... only to drop the cup in the sink, and went on her knees to the floor. Her hands on her face as she let herself openly cry inside the empty, silent house.

' _Why me?!_ ' She shouted in her head. ' _Why can't he just_ leave me alone _?! I'm done! I can't be near him any longer! Please, leave me! No, someone else... Find someone else! Just please,_ **LEAVE ME ALONE**!' She wished her father left for the trip tomorrow... Tooth needed him more than ever.

She needed him.

She needed Bunny.

She needed her friends.

She needed her mom...

She needed somebody... Anyone to help her get through it...

...

Her heart was slowing down on its rate, but her tears continued to stream when she was done sobbing. She looked straight at the floor, resting on it sidelong while holding her legs close to her chest. She didn't know how long she has been resting on it, but hopefully was long enough for Bunny to come over already. Tooth sniffled many times, as she internally wished for someone to be here right now. She closed her eyes as the eye closest to the floor shed another tear before hitting the tiled floor.

"Daddy..." she mournfully whined in a soft voice before a sob was made, making it now hard for her to calm down. "Anyone... please..."

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Her heart hit her chest at the sudden sound. She sat up, and she stared at the direction to the front door. ' _No, no! Leave me alone!_ ' She shouted in her head, scooching backwards to back against the oven.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Go away," she whispered, still aching in pain. Tooth was already getting a headache from the voices and crying. She then covered her ears, not wanting to hear a word from him.

"Hello? Is a-anyone home?" Tooth removed her ears. That wasn't Kozmotis... Blinking a few times, she immediately got up, and headed to the peephole.

It was definitely not Kozmotis. The being was an old, shivering man with a lavender cloak over his body. She also noticed the black feet being gone, and left behind a human shaped mark on the snow, having her know Kozmotis left already. No doubt upset and annoyed from the denial. She gasped before opening her door, "M-may I help you, sir?" She knew she must look like a mess in front of him, even with her concerned eyes, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Please, ma'am, would you take this gift in exchange for a rest in your comfortable home? You see, my bus wouldn't be arriving for another couple of hours, and I can't stay outside for so long due to my medical condition. If it's not too much trouble, I swear to you that I am alone and won't do any harm whatsoever. And I can also see you would like someone to talk to."

She gasped softly before looking both sides outside. There was no one in the area, other than the old man. He didn't seem like a harsh stranger, and his bus ride was just a little late... What her father doesn't know won't bother him. Plus, he seems nice enough to talk to.

"Of course, sir. But, you don't need to give me a gift for asking. Please, come in, and I'll get you something to drink," she said, moving aside to let him in. A gentle smile appeared on his face, "You are too kind, Ms..."

"Toothiana, sir."

"What a unique name. Fits quite lovely with your beauty." Tooth blushed softly before closing and locking the door. While he wiped off the small layer of snow, showing that he was wearing light colored winter clothing that was hidden under the cloak, Tooth headed back to the kitchen, taking deep breaths as she got herself relaxed to prepare for his drink.

"Would you like anything in particular? Some coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate would be lovely," he said, holding his cloak over his arm before sitting over at the dining table. "Oh, I'm too old for this sort of thing."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Sitting." Tooth smiled at him as he chuckled at his joke. She used the kettle to boil the water before adding the chocolate powder inside of it.

"So, tell me, Ms. Toothiana," the elderly man spoke with curiosity. "What has brought you sadness on this fine winter day?"

"Oh, nothing," she lied, waving her hand as she waited for the kettle. "You don't need to worry about me, sir. I'm just fine. Just... a little issue I am fully capable of handling myself." The kettle starting hissing, making her remove it, and gentle pour the chocolate into the mugs she picked out.

"Does it involved Mr. Pitchiner?"

She paused for a second the same time her heart hit her chest. She could feel the tears come up again before quickly took breaths from her nose to calm herself again. Unfortunately, the elderly man noticed and nodded slowly; he was right. "I passed by the gentleman, grumbling how he 'would not stop until he gets what is his.' What a penurious man, indeed."

"Yeah, he is," she said, playing along to calm herself after placing the kettle down and brought the mugs over. "Would you like some mini marshmallows, sir?"

"Why, thank you." Tooth headed to the closet and took out the rolled up bag, before sprinkling suitable amounts into both mugs.

"Is that man your boyf— "

"NO!" She shouted, her eyes wide before blinking in realization. The elderly man was also quite surprised, but relaxed first with an understanding smile. "Oh, I am so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to shout. I..." She watched her hands roll up the bag before placing it back in the closet. "I will admit it. I am having a hard day, and it was because of him."

"Well, my job as a therapist may be done due to retirement, but why don't you tell me what happened? I promise I won't be a bother, but if you don't feel comfortable about it, it's completely fine. I didn't mean to interfere into your personal business, but being a therapist has its habits, especially on helping on the issue."

Tooth looked back at him, unsure about it. She knew that some therapists were whack jobs, or people who just didn't care about the job, or even people who takes the job a bit too personally for anyone to be okay about. She doesn't even know the man, as she only let him in just to be warm and be ready for the bus ride to come later, and he was right. Her business was none of his own, even if he is a retired therapist. Heck, she wasn't even sure he was a good therapist.

But, then again. He knew she was upset.

And was successful on knowing that it was Kozmotis' fault on it...

He also didn't seem much of an abysmal worker. He was pretty indisputable and alive in his age while taking small sips of the hot chocolate, enjoying the nice flavor, while letting Tooth to be with herself to think about it. Maybe, it wouldn't be too bad. After all, she had no one else to talk to, and she did want to be with someone... Anyone...

With a gentle sigh, she soon went over to the seat across from him, and looked in her mug as she held the handle. "Kozmotis asked me to marry him..."

It's been over an hour, talking about Kozmotis, much to her disgust and annoyance, and the elderly man listened in on every word she spoke of on the man. She wasn't fully detailed on what was happening during the day, but she did mention how her heart was getting unrestrained, and the voices in her head were freaking out along with it. He nodded many times before finally speaking of questions she expected any therapist would tell her, as well a few that she didn't expect. But, either way, she replied to every single one of them, including the harshest one of all – in her opinion – and caused her to break down once again.

"Oh, Tooth," he said, feeling bad before getting up and went over to the girl, wrapping his arms around her. Just by the warm contact caused her to immediately turn to him, and sob against his shirt, wrapping her arms around his waist as she consoled by rubbing on her back, and spoke soothing words from the man. It was almost like being with her father again...

"I can see how much this man has hurt you, Ms. Toothiana, and that the damages you have gone through is hard to defeat. But, I am very proud of you on continuing to keep your father and your friends close to your heart, helping you fight your battles so you can defeat the darkness in your mind. I know you believe that you would be blocking the dark, but you really are not – you're decreasing the darkness in your head with the strength you were gaining in your heart, but also accidentally let it grow whenever you feel afraid, especially if Kozmotis was involved. But, I'll tell you this, Ms. Toothiana – you will never be alone. There would be many friends that will be a part of your heart, helping you fight your battles further until your gentle goodness is the one that is in control. You are a beautiful, marvelous, and strong woman, Toothiana. I know, in my heart and soul, that you will succeed further in life ahead of you."

Throughout the speaking, Tooth was starting to calm down, having her only have hiccups and sniffles. By the time he was done, the hiccups were the only ones gone. The elderly man took out a clean tissue from his shirt pocket, and gave it to her when she let go of him. She gave a small smile before wiping her tears, and blowing her nose. She needed that; letting out her pain with someone there to hold her close so she wouldn't have her mind get into the darkness.

She was appreciative that he understood what she was going through. It has been the harshest encounter she ever went by, and she just couldn't stand the thought that her father and friends believing that she was a strong independent girl, who is capable of handling herself. Anyone that was like her wouldn't handle themselves unless there was someone who was by their sides, or got their backs. Without anyone, the darkness would possess the soul until the entire body was under its control to demand until death, sooner or later. Just like almost every suicidal person in the country...

She didn't want to kill herself, but the darkness wouldn't mind that...

"I-I both like and hate being alone, d-depending on the s-situation I-I am in," She stuttered out, still wearisome to calm down. "I like the s-silence, but a-also don't. I l-like being with the p-people I l-love, but a-also p-prefer to be alone... B-but, in something like this... I r-really need someone to g-give m-me my strength again."

"You know that no one has total control over you— "

"I know, I know. I'm just saying... i-it's nice to have someone to be by my s-side." The elderly man took out another tissue, and passed it to her. "Thank you," she mumbled before blowing her nose again.

"It would be also nice to have someone who can understand your pain even better. That way, you both could work it out together."

"Yes, absolutely!" She agreed, her red eyes wide in surprise before relaxing again. "Would be nice to help someone who got the same pain as me. We could help each other until both of our battles are gone..."

The elderly man said nothing, but Tooth didn't mind as she finally took a sip of her now warm hot chocolate, smiling at the delicious taste helping her throat. After a few more gulps, she was calmed down once more before looking up at him, "I want to thank you. You really didn't need to listen to my problem."

"Oh, no, sweetie. I'd be more than happy to help you on any problems you have. You have been so sweet to invite me into your home, it's the least I could do. You really wanted someone to be with you."

Tooth nodded before sniffling again, "Yeah, I did. Thank you so much again. I feel a little bit better now."

The elderly man smiled to her before holding her hand to comfort her further, "Good to know."

"Which reminds me, I never even got to know your name, sir."

"Just call me Tsar."

"What a unique name," she copied with a playful smile. "Fits you lovely." The elderly man, Tsar, chuckled happily before bringing her into a hug once more, having her smile further as his kindness and gentle heart.

"Ooh, how time passed by." Tooth looked over her shoulder, and noticed the wall clock. He was right; they have been talking for over an hour and 45 minutes now. Bunny would also be done with his part-time job for the day soon. "I better must be going," Tsar said, getting up again and picked up his cloak.

"Oh, of course. It was better nice to meet you, Tsar, and thank you again for helping me out on my issue," she said with a gentle smile.

"It was no problem, and thank you again for letting this old man take pardon into your warm home. And I know that you said no..." Tooth blinked before looking at his hand, holding a small rectangular box. The gift he said to her.

"Oh, no! I couldn't!" She kindly disagreed, pushing the box closer to him.

"There's no trouble in it. I have been holding on to this for a long time, and I wasn't able to return back to the store. Please, take it as a token of my added gratitude."

Tooth looked unsure at the box, then looked to Tsar's smiling face, then back at the box. She soon gently picked it up from his hand, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive. Oh, and if you ever have another problem, here," He brought out a card, where Tooth instantly took as she knew it was his information if she wished to speak with him again. "Just give me a call, or voicemail, and I'll help you out in the best I can."

Tooth smiled at the card and box before hugging him once more, this time surprisingly as it caught Tsar off guard for a second before returning it. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing his cheek, making a gentle blush appear on his pale skin with a small chuckle.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Toothiana," Tsar said, heading out the door with Toothiana holding it for him.

"You too, Tsar. Goodbye!" After closing and locking the door, she took a fresh breath of air, now more tranquil than before. God has answered her prayer to make her feel okay once more. And was completely thankful that it was from a sweet elderly man.

Now, that she thought about, she could have told him about her dream... She sighed softly. Maybe next time in a call. She didn't feel like going through another expressive moment again.

Remembering the DVD, she headed over to the living room, placing the card in her pocket, but paused at the box. Whatever it was, it could be either a necklace or a bracelet – and just when she told her father she would like a necklace. She giggled at the memory before opening the box's lid.

She gasped at the sight. Her eyes wide, and her mouth agape. "It's beautiful," she said, breathlessly. She gently took out the jewelry, and brought it in mid-air. It was a gold chain necklace, a locket to be exact...

Colored red... and shaped as a rose.

...

Tsar had his smile still on his face as he walked on the snowy ground, "What a nice young woman." He soon took a corner, as his chocolate brown eyes turned lavender.

"She's perfect for him..." No one was around to see him turn invisible, reverting back into his current self, as he shot up from the ground, and into the enclosed sky of clouds, leaving behind the end of his footsteps' path.


	6. The Path

"He did **WHAT**?!"

Toothiana nodded, her arms crossed over her chest with her eyes closed. "Everything I just told you was the truth." She then opened her eyes, and smiled gently at the infuriated expressions she saw on her laptop screen.

It's been hours since her discussion – or free therapy session, when she thought about it – with Tsar, and she just wanted to have her mind off Kozmotis. So, after turning off everything downstairs she headed back up to her bedroom to just roam over the Internet, in a way to distract herself further. First came Tumblr on posts of beautiful sights of nature, making her wish that she was there; then came Pinterest on constantly saving random posts to be saved on the boards she made on her account; and then came in Chat-A-Lot – it was close to Skype in a way – where she checked to see if any of her friends were on. Lucky for her, all of them were on – in fact, she just got a request to join their group chat, much to her joy.

In the chat, there was only four – which was all of them, especially since they all attended Amala College, too, in the same grade. Right now, they are each having their winter breaks done outside Burgess, but they kept their promise on keeping touch with each other at any time possible. She's grateful to have such charming friends to be with. Otherwise, she would have just Bunny and Hiccup, but since they were at different schools and outside of America, it would have been rough for her to get along with one let alone meet.

"UH UH! I don't _think so_! No guy like that should try to have you like he runs the world! No way! When I see that fool, I'll get the whoopin' on him real good!" A snicker came from Tooth as the supervisory wording. With Gloria and Aster, she had the most overprotective siblings ever. And they're not even related to each other or with her!

Gloria was a very independent woman, and a sassy one at that. Her skin was the best chocolate's shade to have, with her eyes a little lighter than the shade, as if it represented the making of the chocolate as a rich brown. Her primary medium-toned brunette was dyed into a comfortable gold blonde, hair naturally frizzed with a headband smoothing the front. Her figure was quite curvy due to her liking on eating whatever is pleasant for her, mostly salads with ranch dressing at the side or 2 McChickens and a large strawberry shake from McDonald's. But, that doesn't bother her as long as she continues thinking on living long with happiness than worrying about her weight if she wanted a guy – which was pretty stupid in her opinion, really.

(Besides, Toothiana met her boyfriend. The guy was more apprehensive with his own health and happiness with Gloria and his friends than anything else in the world. Though, it was a first to actually meet a healthy-looking guy to take so much medicine – _when there was nothing wrong with him whatsoever_.)

"And I'll make sure to back you up, G!" A guy then approved with a sudden exclaim of confidence. "I'll be on your side like" – the sound of a rolling chair, rolling away and slamming against a piece of furniture was then made – "HI-YAH! WOAAA! POW! POWPOWPOW! BAM! WHAM! KIYAAAH! You better watch out! You're messing with the rain of thunder, freaky man! HI-YA— Ow...!" After watching the guy make Kung-Fu moves, Tooth then blinked at the sudden squeak of pain.

"You okay, Po?" Gloria then questioned, confused as she raised an eyebrow. The said man made an unconvincing open smile, his hand rubbed the other that was getting red.

"I'm okay. Just hit my desk, that's all... Ow..." Tooth gave a sheepish smile when Po failed to hide his pained expression.

Po had to be the most interesting guy to meet. Being born in a lovely village in China, the guy had a dream: to become the best Kung-Fu master of the land. Though, there are a few that doubt it... mostly because of his weight. He was bigger than Gloria after all, and yet the meal he ate the most was noodles. Could be a habit he got from his past – his father did own the best noodle shop from where he lived. But, he didn't care; his dream will increase the honor he has, and he wasn't going to give it up just because of his big gut. And accident prone abilities – he's basically the number one person to fall or roll down stairs without ending up in the hospital.

Though one would have to admit that he is a handsome man: born with a fair hue, hair also raven black with a tendency to spike up instantly for no reason possible, his irises baring a fresh paint coating that matched the grass, and had a heart for not only cooking – which was his major: culinary – but towards kindness to people all around. And because of his kind heart, he made plenty of friends and still in contact with since the beginning of high school.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture from you two," Tooth began, gaining their attentions again. "It's really not that necessary. I mean, the guy's like... what, 40? And he expected me to actually marry him out of the blue? We never dated, we never fell in love, we never did anything!"

' _Except for that one time..._ ' The first voice reminded, making her heart race once.

' _That didn't count! He was doing it for himself, not for the both of us!_ ' The second one argued. She mentally shook it off before giving her attention back to them.

"Very true, sweetie." Gloria nodded, her arms crossed over her bust. "But that doesn't mean we're not allowed to be concerned about your safety, even though you can handle yourself. You can't blame us for it."

Gloria had a point; last year, in a dorm with Gloria and another roommate, Tooth had relentless nightmares of Kozmotis, ever since she heard how he declined a marriage proposal to a woman he has been dating for over three years. People couldn't understand it, so reporters questioned him on the topic – "She wasn't the one right for me. I realized that I can't get over the woman I truly love, and I don't plan to let her go. Isabella was a wonderful woman, but she can find a better man than me. I rather give my love to the one I desire," he answered, with seriousness and love in his cold beady eyes.

Tooth didn't believe one word out of his disgusting mouth.

She knew what he wanted... And because of it, she refused to mention it to her friends. Even though they didn't push her on telling, seeing that she was quite fragile about it, they always did wonder what exactly did Kozmotis did that caused her to get these strange nightmares. Did he do something to her? Was his face just so odd that it was just something attached to the horrid nightmare she got? (That was Po's idea – "He's a freaky dude! You got to admit to that!") Can it be because Tooth was affected by something he did, or was involved in? They could never figure it out, but they always made sure that Tooth will be okay with them – it was their owe to Tooth when she was there for them, even when it was sometimes unnecessary.

She smiled at that, and it grew when the other three on the screen nodded in agreement, "Thanks, you guys. But, enough about me— "

"Too late," an Italian accent was voiced. The owner, a beautiful woman, below Gloria pointed at her through her screen. "New topic: Where did you get that necklace?" Tooth then looked down on her chest, seeing the rose locket lay above her shirt. It was just so beautiful that she didn't have the act to place it in her jewelry box for safety.

"Oh, it was from Tsar."

"Ooh, Tsar, huh?" Gloria said, immediately interested by acting seductive with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Weird name, but whatever. And may we ask who this is?"

"An _old_ , retired therapist," Tooth answered.

"Oh." Gloria went all disappointed and dull, making Tooth roll her eyes. That was Gloria for you; can be an overprotective sister, but also a planner for finding your true love – no matter how annoyed you get on it.

"Why did he gave it to you?" The Italian woman asked, curious.

"He was just giving it away, that's all. At first he wanted to offer it as exchanged for shelter – just for a little bit! His bus was late due to the weather." She quickly spoke when she saw Gloria's eyes widen in shock. They soon relaxed, but Tooth can see the seriousness in them anyway. "But, I told him it was fine, just for a little bit. He was a very nice man to speak with, and made me calm down about Kozmotis."

Tooth refused to mention about what happened during the therapy, as it was a very private moment between the both of them, but she was glad that they seemed to understand.

"Good to know," Po said, smiling and already been back in his seat.

"You know you shouldn't let strangers into your house, though. For all you know the guy could have put a teeny tiny security camera in the necklace so he could easily stalk you, or had some people steal some stuff in the house without you even noticing," Gloria warned. "You can't always trust people now these days, even if he is some kind, old man."

"I know, Gloria. Believe me, I wouldn't normally let some stranger in his house, no matter what age, but... I don't know. I just felt like there's something special about him."

"What do you mean?" Po asked, confused.

"Well, after I got Kozmotis out my house... I felt so vulnerable that I needed someone to be with me. I even prayed to God for someone, just to calm me down. And then when I heard the knock at the door and realized that it wasn't Kozmotis, I was surprisingly revealed to see him... As if he was sent to me to help; like my prayer was answered... I know it sounds a little silly, but... there was just something about him that made me grateful that he came..."

She then blinked when she felt some wet on her cheek, making her realize she was crying. She quickly wiped the tear, along with the ones in her eyes. Once she looked at the screen again, all eyes bared the same emotion of sympathy.

"Well, since you're alright now," Gloria said. "I'm glad you felt that way. I just wish I was there with you."

"Me too," the other three answered. Tooth smiled at them, feeling her tears come up again at the kindness. She has such wonderful friends.

"By the way," a guy below Po, a smirk on his face with his chin being rubbed. "How did Aster take it?"

Tooth was silent, her lips curled into disappearance while her eyes looked at the wall on her left. That was enough to know his answer.

"He's going to be pissed!" Gloria shouted, already laughing at her thought on it. "I would pay good money to see that!"

"When are you going to tell him?" The guy asked, a wide smile on his face. Of course he would be amused, too.

"Not with you guys still on," Tooth argued, getting a loud "AWWW!" from the two as a response. Po and the Italian woman just rolled their eyes at the childish behavior, while Tooth just shook her head. Though, she didn't disagree to what Gloria said – the guy had a little sister, and he was still overprotective with her when she's already a teenager.

Tooth knew that she was grateful that he took anger management classes the day after what he did to the last boyfriend his sister was dumped by. Both girls were actually grateful the guy was still alive today...

Kozmotis, however, is another story with Aster.

She soon shook it off before returning back to them, "Anyway. Let's forget about it. Tell me about you guys' vacations. How are they going?"

The Italian girl went first. She was the other roommate that shared a dorm with Tooth and Gloria. She was a beautiful one named Gia, born in the wonderful country her accent was born from. Tooth will be honest that Gia is a gorgeous girl: her pale skin was constantly kissed by the sun, having it slightly lighter than Tooth's own skin in comparison; the irises that bared the color of light brown reminded Tooth so much of autumn, especially when they lit up with her happiness; the current French braid was born as a natural dirty blonde, with a few strands dyed raven black as highlights (there was even a time last year on Halloween when Gloria mentioned how the highlights made her look like a jaguar, giving Gia the perfect idea for her costume); and her figure... Tooth never expected to be friends with one, whose appearance is so lean it's amazing how the girl never gain any weight by the amount of meals she ate.

Though, it could be because of her major: education. Physical education, to be exact. The girl did want to become a gym coach, or a gymnastic teacher someday.

She mentioned how Italy was still the same as it was since she left, and has never felt such a large hole of homesickness to fill up quickly. She missed her family, and was grateful to catch with them through details and fun together. She mostly pined for her pet jaguar, Jessi – Jessica, for short – and was capable of teaching her new tricks, and be successful.

It was still a shock today, for everyone, on how the girl was capable of getting such a pet.

Soon after, the guy who asked about Aster started mentioning his Christmas break. Thankfully, it was something different since most of his relating involved him employed at his job, the car wash, in Burgess. Oscar Lino was an exciting guy to meet; for being funny, cocky, but also caring and kind he was the type of guy that Tooth never projected to be friends with.

(In comparison, Tooth was one of those shy and quiet types in class, even though she answers the questions at any chance she got, while Oscar was the guy who would just make anyone laugh at the words he was saying to answer the question, making himself laugh sometimes; as well just speak out random stuff in relation to make a point – 'jerk' wasn't the right term for him, 'humor man' was perfect. Or, a "Will Smith impersonator" would do, too.)

He was born with the interesting point of bright yellow, while his short and straight coffee hair was tinted blue with highlights of green and yellow, somewhat darker than his skin, giving some sort of a fish vibe. Like Gia he was thin, but was nowhere close in similarity with her – even if he maintained a large inhale while flexing his 'muscles' when he tried.

"Whale Wash" was the name of the car wash, mostly because it was immense enough to actually fit a whale in any size without fail. His boss, Martin Sykes, was one tough man to work with it, but eventually one would be able to get on his good side... as long you don't "make him blow up as a pufferfish", Oscar commented due to the moments when Oscar did cause him to do it once in a while (of almost every day, really).

Though, other than that, life was good back in good ole' Florida with his foster family: The Linos; his adopted father Don – who reminds Oscar of a mobster more than a professional business man – and his adopted brother and best friend, Lenny. Would have got Frankie, Lenny's older brother, too, but sadly the chance couldn't happen due to a fishing wreck from a horrid thunderstorm a year before Oscar was adopted. (The guy's body was found at shore, dead and practically filled with saltwater inside since his sudden death was caused by drowning.)

The Linos were currently in Orlando, and were in one of the hotels at Disney World as Don was currently taking a nap from the room next door – Oscar raised an annoyed eyebrow at the sound – and Lenny was playing Mario Kart WiiU against an online friend right next to him with headphones and a speaker to talk in. They just got there, and plan to spend some time in Magic Kingdom while meeting up with Angie, his childhood best friend-turned-girlfriend and Lenny's friend, and her family tomorrow.

Gloria was having a nice time back in The Big Apple, especially reuniting with her boys: Marty, Alex, and Melman. Last night, the four celebrated Gloria's neighbor's wedding, and due to his background it was Madagascar themed at the reception. It immediately reminded them about that school trip that went terribly wrong, but was still awesome – long story short, they were never allowed to go to Madagascar again until they were ALL in their late thirties. Or when their parents were dead. The narcissist one, Alex, left for Africa this morning to reunite with his parents, but promised to be back before Gloria headed back to Burgess.

"I think he might be your type, Gia," Gloria then said with a smirk.

Gia scoffed, "A guy who's so egotistic he calls himself "The King of New York"? I don't think so, Gloria. No way is that going to happen."

"Well, you'll never know. Maybe he might, maybe he won't. All I do know is that he's like a little brother to me, and isn't always full of himself."

Gia glared at her from the screen. "At least not the remaining 25% of times in certain situations," Gloria added, making the young Italian roll her eyes.

Po soon mentioned how he's happy to be back in China; back on making noodles with his dad, Mr. Ping, and learning more Kung Fu moves from his teacher, Master Shifu. In Po's opinion, there were two things that were so awesome about the class: (1) It was in the Jade Palace, open to all who wish to learn, and (2) the Furious Five – the top five students in Shifu's former class that were essentially professionals at their skills and intelligences on the art – were also there to be assistants for Shifu, and demonstrators for the students:

\- The kind one was Liu Jinghua, and with her flexibility and thin figure, probably smaller than Gia, she's capable to break a guy's neck with just her body.

\- Jian Qiang was the shortest of the group, even for his age, but was exceedingly strong and swift in agility. He's an inch shorter than Shifu if they were shoulder to shoulder.

\- Xin Peng, the tallest of the group, was skillful off his feet; as if the guy was a delicate as a crane. He also has a habit to wear almost a straw hat in some training sessions.

\- Chan Lok was the easygoing guy; you would immediately like the guy with the jokes and pranks he has done. However, his skills were quite incredible that it's still amazing that the guy's inspiration came from a Gee's golden langur.

\- And, the most hard-hitting of the group; as well the leader was Jun Hu. If you would meet her, you have to show that you have sturdy grace and honor to the art, or else she sees you as nothing but a weakling not worthy to absorb it. (She keeps the words to herself, but her eyes can surely express them.) The woman was a living, breathing, humanoid of a tiger – the cruelest of all females.

Po showed no annoyance or gave throwbacks towards her as the guy gave her space with avoidance and no speaking conversations. However, she was the last person of the group and Shifu to finally see how dedicated he is to the art when one free afternoon, returning from her run, she saw Po and Shifu doing such Kung-Fu moves in success..., but with food involved. However, she was impressed anyway. She was also the last to befriend him from the Five.

Right now, there was no classes today, much to Po's disappointment, and was currently on break. Well, sort of; the shop was having a very slow day that he still recollected the quantity of people that came: nine. So, just like Tooth, he was grateful to be talking to his friends since he was so bored on his break.

"You guys are so lucky! You're living life outside Burgess, while I'm stuck here by stalked by a 40-something pervert and a father, who won't be home until tonight," Tooth whined, pouting when she heard everyone's vacations.

"Aww, Tooth. Don't be so pouty," Oscar said, imitating the pout playfully, making Tooth scrunch up her lips, but soon formed a smile of enjoyment.

"Yeah," Po agreed. "You'll eventually go through an awesome adventure that can be a total mind blow for you...! If that actually happens, send pics please." Tooth giggled at the puppy eyed look he gave her through the screen.

"Maybe. We'll see," Tooth answered before sighing. "I would love to go to adventures like you guys. I mean, sure, you guys are basically back to your normal lives back at home, but I rarely like Burgess and I just wish to see the sights, the smells, the wonders; everything that makes you guys feel like a home, or at least can connect with something that is considered close to home. Would be so much fun to finally have the chance, but who knows when that will happen... I pray for you guys' safeties there and back to Burgess."

"Thanks, Tooth. And don't you fret about it," Gloria softly scolded, a little sadden by Tooth's wish for adventure. "Adventure will come your way, but you wouldn't know when it will come. But, eventually it will arrive. And who knows? It would be more extravagant through your heart more than your eyes. Not everything is as 'mind-blowing' as Po would say."

"It could be... 'heart-blowing', per say," Po defended, having Gloria make a face at him while the others were just snickering in amusement.

"Anyway, adventure will come up to you, maybe even right up your front door. Just give it time for the right moment to make its appearance." Gloria always made her see the good in something negative Tooth would think of. She's such a great friend.

"You're right, Gloria. Adventure will come for me. I'll just let it have all the time it needs," Tooth agreed, smiling happily.

"In the meanwhile, you still got _UUUUSS_!" Oscar praised, having the others agree with the same noisy praise while Tooth laughed happily at the ridiculous sight. She was so grateful to have them.

...

How can something that is completely simple... go so wrong so quickly?

It wasn't a tough situation: get in the truck, go through an hour of driving with Barry, attend the meeting on time while Barry free roamed, find a perfect flower necklace, buy it, maybe get more food to eat, head back home within the hour, and be back before Toothiana goes to bed so she can get the lovely necklace he brought for her. Nothing... _nothing_ about this current situation is completing the simple task!

Here are the details: First, due to the snowfall it caused the reception in the GPS to mess up, and made Barry take an unknown shortcut by its command. Next, after an hour of driving Barry accepts, after Haroom mentioned it fifteen minutes ago, that the trail made them completely lost. Soon after, a sharp _HISS_ was made – one of the back tires got opened, becoming a flat tire, thanks to a sharp part of a rock. And because Barry barely used this truck, and figured there was no need for it to have a spare, they were screwed.

No, actually. They were screwed the moment Haroom noticed that Barry was close on having no more gas due to the stupid shortcut. And along with that, the lack of reception made their phones unable to get any bars to call for help. And why would they anyway?

They don't know even where the hell they were!

They were completely screwed!

"We are not screwed," Barry objected, making Haroom raise an eyebrow at him.

"There's no spare to fix the tire, no bars to call, and we have no idea where we are. How are we not screwed?" Haroom snapped, glaring at him with the raised eyebrow. Barry, however, remained casual as he continued looking up at the snowed road.

"Look, it may have been an hour of driving, and we don't know where we are, but this is America! And in America, there's practically civilization in every corner no matter where you go. So, instead of just slumping on our seats feeling sorry for ourselves to have this bad luck, we can go out and try to find a place where someone is bound to help us," Barry answered, smirking at the idea.

Haroom nudged his head a bit at the smart idea, but soon questioned again, "And suppose there was civilization nearby. What are the chances that someone would find the truck, hot wire it – at least that's what I heard youngsters can be able to do – and steal it before we get back with help?"

"None, because one of us will go out and find help while the other stays here and guard it. But if it really did happen, they be screwed with the flat tire and the small amount of gas left. They be pushing it in the snow... Unless it was one person. Then that person would be definitely screwed." Barry then chuckled at the idea.

"And who will be the one to find— "

"Not it!" Haroom blinked twice at the sudden exclaim, and made a face at the sight of the happy man with his index finger on top of his nose.

"What does that even mean?" He then complained, so confused and annoyed by this.

"I don't know," Barry answered, his finger still on. "But my wife told me that when she assigned her class into groups for a project, she saw one group mentioning a part of the project, and they did this. The last person who had the finger on last, or didn't put it on at all, had to do it. Sooooo, I'm believing that it's another way of showing "I'm not doing it" instead of saying it. So... Not it!"

Haroom glared at him, blinking slowly twice. How can a guy who can take his job in beekeeping so serious and strong-hearted act so childish, and even in this type of situation?! He looked away, closing his eyes and sighed loudly. "Fine!" He said in defeat.

"Yes!" Barry exclaimed while Haroom rolled his eyes, and opened the passenger door. Well, at least it's not snowing further until midnight tonight, or else they both be screwed right now. Hopefully, if they got any help, they would might make it for Haroom to get some information on what happened in the meeting. He went to the back to take out his winter clothes and put them on, only to pause and point over to Barry.

"But, if there's some wolves out here, and they eat me, I'm haunting you for all eternity," Haroom threatened.

Barry rolled his eyes, "What's the percentage that it would happen?"

"50%. And if I do die, tell my daughter I love her and to have everything I own."

"Wait a minute! What if I die?!"

"HA!" Haroom exclaimed with a smirk. "With someone annoying as you, I doubt a wolf would contain you in its gut before throwing up."

He slammed the door shut before snuggling up further, and started walking on the path they were on. He was a few feet away before – "I liked you better when you were nicer!"

Haroom turned and glared at the pouting man, half of his torso was out from the opened window.

"And I liked it better when you were smarter – if there was a time!"

Barry gave him a scowl before giving the 'special finger' to Haroom, making the man roll his eyes before continuing his walk again. "Be careful, sweetie!" Barry joked.

"Yeah, yeah!" He called back, waving his hand from behind while still looking ahead. Barry chuckled softly before silently watched the man go further and further down the snowy way with a smirk. Once he was getting to look like a walking figurine, the smirk fell and a serious face was made on his face while his hands clutched on his biceps tight. He then closed his eyes before taking a steady breath.

"Protect him, Rashmi," He prayed softly. "Don't let Tooth lose her father, too..."

It hasn't even been an hour yet – twenty minutes mainly passed – but it felt like hours to the Indian man, who was definitely irritated for walking on the frosted snow for so long. Sure, more snow hasn't fallen, but that doesn't mean the climate was endurable for him. Because of his weak system, there were relentless times where he just coughed out of nowhere due to the freezing air. There were even times when he coughed for so long that he had to stop until it was gone. He took another breath, shaking softly, before— "Ah... ah... AH-CHOO!" He sneezed, wincing at the minor strain in his throat on the force. Great, he was getting a cold or fever already?

Should have done rock, paper, scissors instead...

He hoped to find some help soon, and with any luck from nice people. He doesn't even know how long he could last being out here. Heck, he wasn't even sure if there were wolves in this area... Even though he didn't show it, he hoped Barry will be okay anyway. He has been his best friend for so long, and wanted him to live his life in happiness. He also hoped that Toothiana will be fine with her most trusted friends by her side. It's been tough when they lost Rashmi, and it would make Tooth's heart crush further if he died on this white layer of frozen rain.

He then shook his head, shaking his thoughts away. Now was not the time about death. He was still going strong, despite the sudden coughs and the one-time sneeze, so he must concentrate on getting that— "WOAH!"

He stopped, jumping back in shock at the abrupt sight below him.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he just realized that he ended up at a cliff. And luckily right on time before he took another step towards it, thanks to the crumble of dirt falling from beneath the tip and rolled down to the large frozen lake.

When he looked back, his footsteps' track was still visible, making him lucky to know where to go back. Only problem is... He didn't know where he was now. He must have gotten on another trail by accident, but he was also unsure if this was the same path or another short cut from the same path. Why, oh why was he cursed to be in this position?

He sighed before heading back to the path. Let's see if it's the same trail, hopefully. "Really should have done rock, paper, scissors..." He muttered.

A crack was signaled, stopping his steps. His heart somewhat raced, before eyeing his surroundings without moving his head. After a few seconds, he continued moving forward again, clutching on his winter jacket further. This was not good...

Another crack was made, stopping his tracks again, and this time made him move to see the areas more. There was nothing more than leafless trees with the frosted snow covering the undersized slopes they grew on, but it didn't make him relaxed. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew there was something anywhere close by. And he should know – those cracks were close enough, but not sufficient to be broken under his feet.

Still watching where he was going, Haroom resumed, but was speeding up this time. Ready to run at any time while looking both sides of the path. His heart was already pounding in fear, while a chanting was done in his head – _PLEASE LET ME LIVE. PLEASE LET ME LIVE. PLEASE LET ME LIVE. PLEASE LET ME_ —

He finally looked ahead, and froze. His heart ready to burst, and his eyes widen in shock and fear at the sight in front of him. Three healthy adult wolves, lined together with teeth baring as their loud growls went straight in his ears. _All ready to eat_.

"I hate Barry," he mumbled before the one in the middle barked once. Twice. Before all three ran towards him.

He went left, and into the leafless forest, running as much as he could on the snow while gasping due to his condition. The wolves continued to bark as they chased after him, making him more anxious before looking back. ' _Oh, joy! They brought two more of their friends for the main course!_ ' He thought angrily at the sight of the grown pack. He turned back to notice where he was going, avoiding every tree he can quickly before ending up on another deserted trail. Even though it was a small downhill, it caused him to fall on his knees for a second before immediately running again – scampering, actually, when he noticed the closest wolf jumped and could have caught him if he didn't get up long enough.

With a sharp growl and an infuriated bark, the wolf restarted chasing after him with the pack, all barking and getting closer to him. He knew he was starting to slow down; his breathing was getting hard to handle, and he wasn't as young as he used to be, so of course his body parts would make him slow down faster than the youth. He had urges to stop and cough at this moment, but he can't! He'll be in more misfortune than ever – one cough, even a long one, and he was screwed either way; a lose-lose situation right there.

He grasped his throat, as a few small coughs were released while the wolves were getting nearer. Their closeness was evident through their barks, making his heart rush further. He was so dead; he was complete dead meat, ready to be served to these wild beasts. Why couldn't they hibernate like the grizzly bears? Why did _he_ had to be the one to be in this position in this excruciating weather to get the help? Why did _he_ had to get such horrid luck on _this time_ of his days?!

 _Why him?!_

 _ **WHY HIIIIM?!**_

"WOOOAAAAH!" The startling exclaim was made the moment he found himself off trail, and now unexpectedly sliding downhill until his body was suddenly pushed into rolling while being close to the end. He continued to roll with a series of "WOAH!WOAH!WOAH!" until a bang was sounded, breaking the action. Haroom, exhausted and in pain, sluggishly turned his body to his hands and feet before looking up.

It was a huge black gate that broke the action.

Guarding the greatest castle he has never seen before.

Haroom pushed himself up to be on his knees, mouth gaping at the castle. He never knew there was one around in the country, let alone in this area. He then blinked when a bark once done, and soon his memory came back to him. He turned over to the top of the slope, seeing the five wolves growling at him, the closest one angrier in hunger than before. Wasn't long before it started sliding down with ease, the other four sliding with it.

"Oh, no!" He cried, the fear fresh from the inside and out returning before looking over to the large gate again. With a raised covered fist, he started banging on it.

"Help! I-Is someone there?!" He begged, the wolves getting closer to the ground – only to run to him the same time he looked back.

"HEEEELP!" He screamed, his body instantly got back on his feet, and rested against the gate with burning tears in his eyes ready to fall. He then closed his eyes, ready for the first attack now – and have them shot open.

The gate unexpectedly opened, causing him to fall backwards.

"Oof!" He let out when he slammed to the ground before remembering the wolves. With a quick action – he was surprising himself at that – he got up and closed the gate shut, having it immediately locked before the wolves banged against it. At the same time their paws were waving their claws through the bars to get to him were their teeth gnawing on them while growling in aggravation. Haroom, his hand over his running heart, stared wide eyed at the wolves as he automatically moved backwards in a slow manner, wheezing as his breathing gradually went regular again.

He then stopped when the wolves ceased, after three barks was made from one of them; the one that slid downhill first. The alpha male, Haroom believed. One last growl was made from the alpha before running off, the four following after him. It was seconds before they were finally gone from sight and the area, giving Haroom's trembling legs the acceptance to crumble to the snow, his huffing more audio as he looked directly at the frosted earth.

He was alive...

He IS ALIVE!

He was able to survive! He closed his eyes with a wide smile before a single tear shed down his cold face.

"Thank goodness," he mumbled before taking more lungsful until he was fine once again. By that time, he got back on his feet, and looked up at the sight in front of the locked gate, his smile soon deliberately wiped off his face when realization kicked in.

He got chased by wolves.

He was running in random directions that he doesn't know of.

He has never been in this part of the state as he rarely left the city, Burgess, until now.

The meeting was definitely still on, but he was never going to make it.

Nor does he know where Barry was...

He didn't know where he was...

And he was all alone, right in front of a castle he never knew existed... And he wasn't sure if there were people inside still...

...

...

"I'm going to kill him once I find him," Haroom growled. Inside his gloves, his fists clenched further until the knuckles were brighter than his skin. He then threw his head back, and glared at the covered sky.

" **DAMN. YOU. BAAARRRRYYY—**

He had to stop when his throat clogged and caused him to let out the held cough, bending forward as if he was ready to vomit something out by the sounds of it. The straining throat and the constant action had him oblivious to the front door, suddenly unlocked and faintly agape from a soft twist of its knob.

"Poor man," a voice murmured. "He needs help..."


	7. The Castle

**Was making progress on this chapter for the past two months, this current month included. I'm sorry for the wait as I really did wanted to publish this new chapter sooner, but kept going through other stuff in my life, especially college.**

 **Hope you guys will like this chapter, and if there's any mistakes PLEASE EXCUSE THEM. I really wanted to have this story updated already, and I might have been rushing a little bit. There's also a possibility that I might do a Cherik story someday (another distraction that I'm proud to have in my non-social life of shipping lol). But, anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh, and when did you become _so caring_ over a stranger all of a sudden?" The voice was filled with irritation and sarcasm as the owner's eyes glared at the being.

"When this guy is the _only_ one that has _ever_ come to this castle. It's been years, YEARS since anyone has come! Maybe he could be the source of the girl we— "

"OH, would you get off that?! Every time you spot someone through a window view, you always figured any person would either _be_ the girl, or have connections to the girl! Face it, you don't know when that girl will come, and I highly doubt that this... trespasser will be the lead to her! Embrace the fact. It's been centuries, and no girl has ever come. I doubt she will come this time..." The first voice interrupted, having enough of the first voice's enthusiasm.

Silence was made between the two before the first speaker's ear twitched – well, if he had ears, anyway... but he could still hear! – at the sound of a smug chuckled, coming from back of the second speaker's throat. "Ah, my dear dimwitted friend, you may have forgotten one little detail."

"Oh." The annoyance was back. "And what would that be?"

"The grandfather's clock, ticking once again."

"What does that have to do— "

"It's been over centuries since that clock started time again in this castle, and throughout the time being this man outside, who is need of our service, just so happened to appear at our doorstep as the first ever human being, born in a new world. He may not be the girl, but I just know that he is connected the girl we have been waiting for, the girl who is able to break the spell. And I will not stand here, and be scold from someone who is a miniature grandfather clock. While also being some old coot." He finished with a smirk before crossing his arms.

"...This coming from a man, who has become a candelabra," the first speaker responded, deadpanned.

"...At least I can burn you easily." A staring contest was then made between the cocky and the infuriated, but soon ended in surprise at the sound of footsteps, touching down on the frosted three steps outside.

"He's coming!" the mini grandfather clock announced in fear. "Hide!" Even though the candelabra wished to greet him, he didn't want to risk freaking him out at a first impression. Yet. While he hopped, the clock waddled away from the door and started climbing one of the legs of a low chair, and both ended up on a console table after the clock helped the candelabra up.

"Act frozen!" The clock whispered through his teeth before the two stood still in position they were aware of seeing on regular items of themselves all the time.

The door the candelabra left open was pushed further, revealing the curious Haroom, sprinkled from the small flaking up at the clouds, through the agape crack. He soon entered the castle quickly, but gently closed the door behind him. He immediately noticed how the cold was bearable in here than it was outside. There must be people living here then! This was wonderful! He and Barry can get some help right away then. At least, if he doesn't get kicked out for being a burglar or something worse in the owner's mind.

"Wow..." He then let out as his eyes roamed around the large hall. It was, indeed, incredible. There were paintings he has never seen before, framed and angled on center balance; an extending, reddish purple rug laying vertically in the exceedingly thick middle of the wide and murky wood-polished floor; a few sightings of small consoled tables placed in a way of 'being a window', or in spaces where the paintings were separated, as they held exceptional accessories that he would definitely see – if he ever had the chance – in the Queen of England's castle, mainly as ancient and irreplaceable items from before his grandparents or great-grandparents were born; and even two sights of potted plants, tended well as they looked quite healthy to him. Above him was a high ceiling, practically the same height in a three-story building (excluding the stories) and containing a row of three small crystal chandeliers – were they small? Maybe in his position, but he also never saw a huge one in his own point-of-view – none of them lit to give more life and light in the foyer, but with the windows above it was enough to give him a view of the beautiful sight, along with the rest of the foyer. As well the notice of cobwebs, flying dust, dust bunnies, and even a few spider webs in small, high corners. Guess these people never heard of spring cleaning.

But, at least he knew there were people living here. And would possibly still be, he hoped.

His arms wrapped around his chest, he took a gulp before speaking in a gentle tone as he looked around while taking easy and small steps, "Hello...? Hel-looo?"

"Poor guy must have lost his way in the woods," the candelabra whispered near the clock, making it shockingly annoyed for speaking. Especially when Haroom was so close; the guy actually stuttered his footsteps the moment the voice spoke. However, since it was in a soft tone, Haroom heard as just muffled speaking. Now, he was really sure that people were here!

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away," the clock whispered back, letting his current emotion be revealed in his speaking. Haroom heard that, too, but again it was muffled to him.

"Is someone there?!" He then called out, his voice echoing the entrance hall, but got no reply after a small moment of silence. Only more muffled speaking.

"Not. One. Word," the clock scolded, making the candelabra glare before curiosity came to it when Haroom spook.

"I know you are there," Haroom said, his voice still echoing while his eyes continued to roam. "I just don't know where you are... Look, I didn't mean to intrude, but my friend and I got lost in the woods, and we were hoping someone was willing to help us." He stayed where he was, because it was the closest place where he heard the voices. Plus, he didn't know this castle that well, and he would like to leave before anyone could hurt him or cause a panic by his appearance. "We're close on having no more gas in the truck, and we got a flat tire. Plus, we got no reception on our cell phones for help."

"Gas? Truck? Flat tire? Reception? Cell phones?" the candelabra listed, amazed further as he spoke the strange words aloud in a whisper. "My goodness. The future has quite changed during the years!"

"Shhh! Hush up!" The clock scold, but Haroom paid no attention to any of the voices.

"Right now, we're really in trouble on heading back home," Haroom then said. The meeting didn't matter to him anymore as he was now sure that he didn't know where he was, and it was bound to be over soon. All that mattered was heading back home to Toothiana's love. Forget about the necklace, he just wanted to be with his daughter again, safe and sound. "Well, I am more than he. I got chased by a pack of wolves while I was looking for help, and I honestly don't know how to head back to him. So, i-is there any way I can borrow your phone to call for help, or at least ask for your assistance?"

Silence soon came in the air, much to Haroom's increase in worry. (It started the moment he heard the muffled voices.) He felt his heart race at the idea of his poor daughter, completely worried for him if he doesn't return home at the time frame he promised her. Practically calling the police to have them tract down his phone, but can't due to his reception. Or maybe they would have use a helicopter to source out Barry and his truck, but not Haroom... Unless he found as leftovers from the mauling of the wolves...

No!

No, no, no! Stop thinking so negatively!

He internally shook his head, and took another steady breath to speak again. He will get back to his daughter. He will not have her lose him, or vice versa... "Please... All we want now is to head home. We just need help..."

The clock rolled his eyes at the deprived tone. Like he was going to fall for that. He knew that type: one moment they were a considerable human being, and the next thing they knew half of their possessions were stolen! Or worse, the person did some investigation to have full control over the castle, and claim it as their own! Oh no, that will never happen! (Even though, it never actually did happen before, but that doesn't mean he would allow it!) The man should find help somewhere else. He did recall that there was a small area of a village not too far from here. Walking five hours in the snow is a good work out! He'll be just fine! Let him handle the wolves on his own. It wasn't his problem, and neither is anyone else's in this castle. He must leave. No trespasser would never be allowed in this sacred ground, anyway.

The candelabra, however, had another story. Poor guy; getting lost in the woods made him not only lose his and his friend's path, but his own path back to his dear friend who could be freezing in this 'truck' or whatever it was. Maybe it was the new transportation for carriages these days. He wished that friend did came with him, so the two can be helped as well taken care of. No doubt the freezing cold would be unbearable; Haroom made no move to strip off his external out clothing, so it was proof to see that he was still cold. Now, normally he would help the guy out, but more secretly like he did before, but if he was really the connection to the girl than it would be nice to lend a hand, sort of, to him. He needs help, after all, and help he deserves.

Looking at him like a child found a lost puppy, the candelabra nudged to the clock. "Come on, man. Have a heart for the poor guy," he suggested.

"Shhhhh!" The clock sourly answered, placing his hand over the wax mouth. Okay, now _he's_ annoying _him_. Without a second thought, he promptly proceeded to have his lit candle hand touch the clock's. Once it got bright red, the hand was immediately released without even hurting the candleholder during the burning, "Ow ow Ow OW OW OWWWWW!"

The sudden shout of pain caught Haroom's attention, blinking once before looking around the area for the source. While the clock blew on its heated hand, the candelabra spoke loud and clear.

"Well, of course, sir!" Haroom blinked again. The voice, or one of them, were actually addressing to him! TO HIM! "I don't know about what to do on help, but you are more than welcome here!" The candelabra praised happily.

"Who said that?" Haroom then asked, blinding grabbing the candelabra but made no move to look at it. "Where are you, dear sir?"

"Over here!" Haroom spun around, pulling the talking object to the other side while Haroom still didn't see any person. Who was that voice belong to anyway? The owner? A family member? A worker? Where was he?!

The candleholder made a face while raising an eyebrow. Come on, man. He's literally in your hand. How could you not see that?

"Where? I-I-I can't seem to find you, good sir!" Haroom then answered, getting a little annoyed by this. Was the owner just as playful as Barry? A tapping on his hair soon got his attention after looking down and behind his leg. He looked up – "Yes?" – and stared into space.

Before a pair of blue wide eyes stared back at him. _From the candlestick_.

"Hello," it spoke.

...

...

..!

"AAAHHH!" Immediately, Haroom dropped the candelabra and found himself losing his balance as he fell on his butt. The object lost his light at the sudden drop, while it rubbed his face. Even with his eyes practically ready to pop out of his skull, he still couldn't believe his eyes: a three-armed candelabra, dark sliver with a nice polishing, the sides holding small amounts of wax while the middle had the most (especially when the face was half on the wax and silver) with used wicks... just spoke to him. And was currently getting up, and wiping down on itself like a person would if there was some dirt on their clothes. His expression was, at first, shock and pain, but it came to an expression as if he didn't really care what just happened. Once he was done, he looked up at the Indian man with a blank face... before a kind smile appeared on the silver while the wicks were instantly lit by small yellow flames.

"Incredible," he whispered to himself, still shocked but a bit calm than before.

He moved forward to reach over, only to move back again when another source of small movement was made from another moving creature. The miniature grandfather clock, who looked quite pissed as it waddled over to the candleholder.

"Well, now you done it boy!" He scolded in an angry matter as it waved its hand and walked around the object. Yup, very pissed right now. The candelabra shield his face for a second before relax again, a blank expression on his face. "Just splendid! I can't believe how irresponsible you have done! How dare you do something so stupid as this! Do you know what the master would say about trespassers in his castle?! He'll have a field day! He'll have our heads on plates for him to consume as our punishments! But, nooooo! You just had to have the gull to actually allow a stranger in without any permission from the master! Are you that stupid? Huh, is that it?! Because throughout everything that has happened in the past, this had to be the – H-huh?! H-HEY! AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

The candelabra, that was blocking every word from the clock, soon got curious by the sudden shout, and looked up. An instant smirk came on his face at the same time his arms were crossed at the sight of Haroom, investigating and fiddling the clock thoroughly.

"How is this possible?" Haroom questioned, as if he was looking at the biggest cavity he ever seen and wondered how long it would take to fill it up. He turned the clock around and upside down gently, seeing every single spot the struggling object had. Doesn't seem to have any activation area to make it like a remote-controlled or a battery-powered toy. Throughout the scolding, Haroom was more concentrated on how the clock was moving, and speaking than hearing exactly what the clock was saying. Including now.

"Sir!" The clock bellowed, "Unhand me at once! I desire to be put down immediiiiii-eeee-aaaa-tte-llllllyyyyy!" The sudden release of the last word came from the constant shaking Haroom was doing to it, while it was still upside down as if there was something in there he wished to believe was the whole reason it was possible for the object to actually move. The candelabra had one of its lit candle hand to cover his chuckles, but with failure. This was just priceless, and was making him feel quite better right now!

The clock blinked a few times after the shaking was over, before glaring at Haroom. "Sir! I demand you to put me... Wait. What are you doing...? H-hey! S-stop it! Th-that tickles! HA HA HA!" He spoke before laughing at the sudden tickling he was getting on his foot. Soon, Haroom turned him back right-side up and noticed the spring at the back of his head. He blinked while the clock was calming down.

"Would this— "He experimented his hypothesis by twisting the spring, just one would do on any toy that had this. He was getting something..., but it wasn't talking. It was more of a shout, with some...choking? He quickly turned the clock to face him, and was surprised to see the face was actually twisted! Very peculiar!

The last thing Haroom did was open the small glass door, and played with the pendulum. Nothing was happening, so he had to confirm it: this moving, talking, and breathing clock is an actual clock. A clock who felt both insulted and abused by all of the 'investigating' after relaxing its face.

"SIR!" The clock shouted, now finally getting Haroom's attention whose face was filled with curiosity. "Close that AT ONCE! Do you MIND?!" The clock slammed the door shut, hurting Haroom's finger immediately. After pulling it out while wincing, he shook his finger before looking at the arm-crossed, and clearly mad clock.

"I beg your pardon, please forgive me," Haroom soon said, before going on his knees and placed the clock down next to the candelabra. "It's just that I have never seen a clock like you before. Especially one that can move on its own instead of being battery packed or something. As a candleholder who can do the same as well..." He soon got up and looked around the foyer, worry and confusion added with the curiosity. "Are there... others like you then?"

"Absolutely, sir!" The candleholder answered, hopping closer to him. "But, we mean no harm to you, sir. Or to any other that would ever come to the castle."

That caught Haroom's attention faster than the clock's shouting. "Wait," he started, placing his hands on his knees. "Am I... the only human here?" A bit of panic was in his eyes, but so was amazement. A castle, filled with moving and talking objects... The news broadcast would have a field day if they found this place! Well, if they believed him anyway.

"Well, technically— "The candleholder started, but was suddenly bumped to the side by the grandfather clock.

"That information is complete classified to people that enters these grounds, sir," the clock immediately answered with properness this time, as if he was hiding the anger he had before. Haroom really doubt the guy, or thing, was fine now. He knew he wouldn't if he was the clock. "And with the amount of questions you wish to speak out, I'm afraid you must leave this castle immediately, trespasser."

Haroom soon stood up straight at the unexpected sternness that matched both the tone of voice and eyes on the clock. Really something he could tell Tooth if she believed in fairy tales again. He then immediately remembered Barry, and fell to his knees for a better eye to eye contact.

"Oh, please! You have to help me! Doesn't this castle have a phone that I can borrow?" Haroom pleaded.

"No, especially not to trespassers like you," the clock answered. Honestly, he had no idea what this 'phone' was, but he didn't care. He just wanted the trespasser out of the premise. "Out, out, out you go now!" He then ordered, waving his hands in a way for Haroom to do what he was told, but he didn't move from his position. "Your problems will not be solved here!"

"But, there's got to be something you can do for me and my friend! Come on, mister! He's out there in the cold, and I don't know how long he could last with the small amount of gas left. He could be—WOAH!" Both of the men's attentions, Haroom being shocked while the clock blinked twice, at the sight of two large desks walking towards the front door.

"Hey! Where are you two going?!" The clock demanded, panicking at the moment. "Get back here!" The desks refused to listen as one of them used two of its legs to open the door easily, and soon after the moving desks immediately headed outside. The door was soon closed by no other than the candelabra, looking haughtier than before.

The clock immediately waddled over to him, "WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"I am clearly helping our guest out by having the desks go search for our guest's friend," he answered, unaffected by the sudden exclaim.

The abrupt view of the mobile desks, literally walking, made Haroom froze in shock. How many objects can move in this castle...?! He then blinked at the mention of his friend, and looked over to the two in surprise. "Really?! But... How would they...?"

"Not to worry, Mr..." The candelabra said, waiting for an answer. Haroom was lost for a second before realizing it quickly.

"Oh! Haroom, just call me Haroom," he answered with a gentle smile.

"Haroom," the object repeated, returning the smile. "Those two will be able to find your friend. We all know the woods better than any other. I assure you that your friend will be safe and found before you know. As well, we will try our best to help you with your... trrruck." The candelabra made a face as he tried to be familiar with the word, but Haroom paid no attention.

His heart raced in happiness, and had relief in his eyes at those beautiful words: "...your friend will be safe and found" and "try our best to help you". Try was always the key word in a situation like this, but Haroom didn't mind. He was grateful that he was finally getting help. Even if it was from animated objects... Still odd.

"Now, come with me to the den. Let us warm you up by the fire." The sudden offer was music to his ears; his hands were numb the entire time he was in here, and a fireplace was quite nice at the moment, especially on how exhausted he was right now for all this happening right now.

"Why thank you, Mr...?"

"Roger-Jefferson, sir. But, please. Call me RJ if you wish. Also, Mr. Rude-A-Lot, whose eyes are breaking through the back of my wax head, is Verne," the candelabra answered, all cocky as he hopped over to a small pair of double doors that automatically opened before the candleholder was close enough. Haroom silently followed while the clock waddled over to them.

"No, no, NO! The master will be quite disappointed if you stayed any further in this castle. I demand that you stop...right...there!" His wording was interrupted by the sudden trip of the four-stepped carpeted staircase that led to the den: a small yet comfortable room with the entire floor covered by a maroon carpet with a shining star design all over; there was a large loveseat of a couch while next to it was a large comfortable armed chair, perfect to relax in and read a book in peace. In front of the furniture was another round rug that looked soft enough to sit or lay upon while the fire place was currently creating a burning flower that gave a suitable and lovely warmth in the entire room. The moment Haroom entered the room, a shiver of the sudden change of temperature was made before relaxing in relief.

This is just incredible.

Haroom headed over to the loveseat, and went over one end of it. The moment his butt made contact, he sighed in relief and enjoyment on how soft it was as memory foam, as well warm from the gentle blaze from the fireplace. "This is just wonderful," he complimented, his eyes fluttering to a close as he let the warmth of the fire made feel right at home.

RJ smiled at the man before hopping over to one side of the room, where a golden braided rope was hanging. "And how about something to drink while we're at it?" He then asked. Haroom opened one eye over to the candelabra before giving a small nod to him. RJ didn't hesitate to make a large jump, and pulled down as much as he could with his candleholder arms, without burning the rope, to get a ring in the room. It wasn't too loud, nor too quiet to be uncomfortably awkward. It was just enough to signal the other servers. And make Verne panic further.

"How _dare you_ ring the Master's rope, _without even his permission_?!" Verne scolded, his panicking clear on his face while RJ just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Seriously, the clock needed a chill pill once in a while. And by that, RJ means once a minute in all of the three hundred sixty-five days every year. And if that didn't work, time off would be nice, and having it away from the castle would so much better.

You know... If he was human again.

"Would you just come off it, already? We're just helping a guest get warmed up, it's all!" RJ then argued before getting a finger pointed at him. When did the clock became his male-voiced scolding mother?

"NO! _You're_ the one that is helping _a stranger_ in this castle! And on top of that, you had two of the enchanted desks head off in the snow to get _another stranger_ inside the castle! Do you realize how much of an issue it is on your part? How much the Master will be very upset with you?" The warmth was so comforting that Haroom didn't realize until now how tired he was. Must be from all the panicking he was having ever since the moment he saw the cliff. So, with a heavy yawn, he brought his head back against the furniture and slowly went into a deep sleep. He didn't think twice on the idea since it was a good time to have a nap. He was completely oblivious to every word spoken from the two arguing objects.

"Who knows what could happen when the Master finds out?!" Verne questioned as he then started waddling around in a circle. "You could be sent to the dungeon! Or, even in the basement for all eternity! Or, even in the shed outside so you can suffer in the freezing cold! You know how serious he is, so _why_?! Why do something that could even possibly get you killed more than in trouble?! No, better yet! _Why_ do something so stupid again?!"

Okay, so it's true that RJ would go into situations that were considered crazy, stupid, and completely unnecessary to do, even if he believed that it was. However, this was a situation he wouldn't mind getting caught in – well, not exactly a full one hundred percent on agreement, but he will accept the punishment anyway! He didn't care how much Verne was yammering up a storm of aggravation towards him. Besides, no one saw RJ asking him not to do or say anything about it. It's his problem, not his, and the guy – well, clock at this moment – should just hush up already. RJ just realized how Haroom fell asleep already as he spotted the guest over Verne's shoulder, and he seemed so calm that the scolding wasn't even all that disturbing to him...

Who knew that returned warmth can actually be a strong distraction from someone's angry calls?

"Verne, would you just shut already? It's amazing how our guest already fell asleep, blocking away your constant scolding. I need to learn that trick," RJ interrupted, the last sentence in a murmur while Verne whipped himself around, and looked in shock at the sight of the man sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, no no no no NO! He must wake up— "Verne started as he waddled over to him.

"Yeah, you're right. His tea would come any minute now from the call I made." RJ hopped over to the front entrance, his candle head moving to spot any of the servants coming. Verne was pulling one of Haroom's pants' legs, but nothing – not even when he was pulling harder and vigorously – woke up the guest. He then glared over to RJ, and let go of the leg as he waddled over to the entrance to him.

"No tea, mister! No tea! This is absolutely un—

His scolding was interrupted by the abrupt appearance of an incoming tray cart, running him over with a single line left behind on his back. The tray cart then took an easy turn before stopping next to the sleeping man. The sound of a hand bell, ringing by itself caused a stutter in his sleep before waking up, and looked over to the cart with blinking eyes to clear his sleepiness.

"Oh, how wonderful!" He cheered once he felt wide awake and looked at the cart more clearly. It was just like any tray cart he would see in a fancy restaurant, but instead of containing meals the customers ordered there were only two unused and cleaned teacups, one of them having a chip missing at the top, and a lovely teapot in snow white with a polished gold handle, with a color matching crown and bottom of faded blue and deep red.

"Thank you, sir!" He finally noticed that the teapot got sweet blue eyes with a smirk on its face. He would be freaking out, but he was starting to get used to it – well, a little anyway as he jumped and was quite surprised to get the sudden response _from a talking teapot._

"Very nice to meet you sir," the teapot, bearing a female voice, greeted with a gentle tone and aura towards him, having him calm down and return the smile. "How about a nice cup of tea, sir. Should keep you feel more warm with the fire."

She then tilted forward, and from her sprout out came the fresh batch of oolong green tea, mixed with cool milk and three tablespoon scoops of brown sugar, going into the teacup in front of her.

"Oh, Astrid!" The teapot turned over to the candelabra, who had a huge smile on his joyful face. "Mind doing the same with the other cup? Another guest should arrive any— "

"OH MY GOD!"

"Barry," Haroom confirmed, picking up the small handle of the filled cup gently.

"—now," RJ finished with a smirk before looking over to the front door along with Haroom. There, with steady steps and leaving trails of snow, was one of the animated tables, entering the room without a problem – not even with the holding-on-for-dear-life man on the top was gripping quite hard, his nails practically scraping the bottom of it while his eyes frantically shot back and forth in such fear and shock. The guy was pretty much paralyzed to the moving desk, especially since the desk started moving rapidly and Barry was unable to be removed.

"OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed again, only to be shushed. He whipped his head to the one that caused it.

"Keep it down!" Verne scolded, glaring up at the new trespasser of a 'guest', in his eyes. "The master will hear you— "

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH DEAR MOTHER MARY! WHERE IN SAM HECK AM I?! Oh my God, OH MY GOD! It's official: the cold made me lose my mind! I wanna go home! DEAR GOD, HELP MEEE!" From moving desks that lifted his car off the road with ease, and carefully led him to the castle, and then one of the desk's legs removed him from the car, and be placed on its desk top where he had to hold on as the desk rocked side to side when walking, or whatever it was doing when going up to the front entrance, of course the guy would be holding back his panicking. He looked like he was ready to burst, and the small grandfather clock just so happened to pull the trigger.

"Barry!" Haroom then shouted, gently placing the cup back on the tray before going over to the panicked one. He never seen Barry so freaked out before, so he hoped he'll be able to calm him down now or soon.

"I'm losing it, I'm losing it— "

"Barry!"

"Moving desks, talking clocks; what else is there?!"

"Ba-rrry!"

"The snow killed me good! It didn't even touch me, and yet the cold was able to get into my mind and ruin me gently and slowly until I get massive hallucinations!"

"Now, sir— "RJ started, trying to reassure him, but it just made matters worse.

"Oh, _hoooow_ _love_ ly! The candleholder can speak, too! What else can it do: tap dance, sing a song, _teach me how to date?!_ "

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Three times was the man's cheeks, thanks to Haroom's rough hands with addition to his annoyance. "Get a grip, boy!" He then scolded, before rubbing his hands together to ease away the remaining ache from the slaps. Barry blinked twice while his cheeks glowed red with the hand prints remaining on his skin. It was then his breathing was starting to get in control before his now trembling body slowly got off the desk, and headed over to the couch. He needed something soft to rest upon, all of this was bombarding his brain, having it very hard to consume and understand. He didn't notice the teapot pouring the tea in the other cup while having a troubled look on her face, but the warm smell soon got his attention after Haroom quietly thanked her, and sat back down on the couch while holding Barry's drink.

"Here," Haroom said, the annoyance gone now and comfort came back to him. "This should help you out."

Barry blinked twice, and soon got up from his laying position on his stomach to sit on the heels of his feet, and then took the tea. Haroom felt the trembling from his hands through the slight touch of their hands, having him worried for the guy. He couldn't blame him; if he was in his position, he would pretty shocked about all of this instead of being interested on how this inconspicuous castle has gained an interesting number of animated objects here.

After blowing a few times, Barry soon took a gentle sip of the tea, and felt the trembling fade away slowly. It was a comfortable taste, as if it was telling him to take a breather and relax. He was safe, and shouldn't panic anymore. He takes another sip, and soon felt himself calm once more. He sighed softly, his eyes closed and a gentle smile was made on his face.

"I need that," Barry then said, his voice slightly hoarse from the screaming but the tea was starting to relax his throat. He then opened his eyes, and looked over to Haroom – his eyes then widen; he just realized Haroom was here! And okay! And alive!

"Haroom!" He then exclaimed, not as loud as before and was filled in relief and surprise. He gently placed the cup back on the cart, "You're okay! You found help! There weren't any wolves, were they?"

Haroom was taking a third sip from his tea cup before remembering the wolves. Getting lost in the woods. And ended up here in this castle. He then gently placed his cup, the one with the missing chip, back on the tray as well.

"If there weren't any witnesses, I would be killing you right now," Haroom then answered, glaring at him darkly the same time small huffs were coming out of his nose.

Barry made a face, feeling a little sheepish before his eyes roamed over to the blinking curious candelabra. Barry blinked again at the sight of a face on the object, and then looked over to the pot's now calm expression, and then to the small grandfather clock, still angry as he glared the same way as Haroom's.

He blinked twice. And then looked over to Haroom.

"Where the hell are we?" He then asked, his voice calm but his face just shows an exclamation of surprise all over his face.

Haroom pinched his nose with his eyes closed, letting out a long huff of air through his nose, before opening his mouth. "You're in our home!"

All faces landed over to the one that talked. It was the cup with the missing chip, its small self now having a face with a sweet smile and the biggest brown eyes the men had ever seen. Haroom recovered first, and soon gently picked the cup by the handle. The cup reacted by giggling, "Your hands feel funny!"

Haroom chuckled before placing it on his other hand, the tea cooled down so it didn't burn his hand. "Why, hello there, little one! Mind telling me your name?" He then asked, curious with kindness.

"My name's Jamie," the cup answered, before hopping slightly with the remaining tea swirling slightly. "And she's my sister, Astrid."

" _Foster_ sister," she corrected with a smirk on her face.

Barry then picked up his cup, and looked around it with curiosity. "Does this one talk, too?" He asked, still staring at the cup.

"No, you're not molesting anyone, sir," Astrid joked, making RJ, Jamie, and Haroom laugh softly while Barry gave her a glare to return her smug expression before taking another sip of his tea. He rolled his eyes when she started giggling after breaking eye contact.

When Barry was about to take another sip, the cup suddenly started shaking on his hand. An immediate _man-ish_ squeak came out from him, and dropped the cup on to the couch. Luckily, he was finished with his tea, so nothing spilled when the cup started shaking and jumping in mid-air; it was doing a silly dance, before hopping over to the cart next to Astrid. While Barry was quite surprised by this, a blush grew on his face – the red hand prints were gone long ago – as everyone laughed further at the sight.

"Should have seen your face!" Haroom teased before gently placing Jamie on the cart as well. Barry then returned the same glare he was given before to the guy.

"Very funny!" He shouted over the laughter, the blush growing a little.

"ENOUGH!"

The laughter ended, and all attention went over to the small grandfather, who was now more peeved and fuming than before. "This is NOT a joyful time for anything! You two MUST leave this castle THIS. INSTANT!" Verne snapped at them, Barry's blush and annoyance immediately gone because of it.

"Oh, Ver— "

"SHUT UP!" Everyone blinked at the sudden snap at RJ, but he was able to recover first. "This...is all YOUR fault! You should have never invited him here, you should have never reveal yourself, you should have never brought him into the den, never should have got the desks to aid his friend, and bring him here! You NEVER should have done any of this! They shouldn't get tea! They shouldn't have been resting on the Master's couch, in front of the fire! The fire that was only made for the Master, and the Master ONLY! But, nooooo! You were just too careless about what you saw instead of using that small pebble you call a brain inside that pathetic, thick-skulled head of yours! The Master will punish us all if you don't get these trespassers out of here!"

Haroom and Barry looked at each other as an awkward tension filled the air. They didn't mean to cause this much trouble. All they really wanted was to get some help with the car, not to invade someone's home. Even if they were freezing and a bit hungry, the car was their main concern before they even got here. Barry can see in Haroom's eyes that this must be a mistake, and Barry used his own expression to agree, but the two were interrupted by the candelabra's argument.

"Okay! Look here, _Graaand-pa!_ I never said you had to be involved in this! I never said that they will be staying inside the castle forever! I never said that they were going to stay here, and mess with the Master! I am just being _a host!_ A host with a _good mind_ to help two perfectly nice people with their problem! I just want them to feel comfortable, to feel safe, and to be relaxed so we can help with their situation. But, _NOOOO!_ I can't do that because some _uptight, crack pot, big-mouthed dumb ass –_ Astrid scolded Jamie softly for giggling at the last word to himself – keeps getting in my way _LIKE HE RUNS MY LIFE!_ "

The next thing they all knew the candle holder and the small grandfather clock started arguing loudly to each other like an old married couple. Barry and Haroom blinked twice at the sight before looking at each other with surprised expressions. What should they do? This was getting more awkward by the second. Jamie, the argument no longer humorous to him, just stayed silent behind Astrid still, occasionally looking up at the men, while Astrid started scolding the arguing duo.

"Now, stop that! Quick—This is unnecessary! Boys—B-Boys! Stop it! And you call yourselves men! STOP IT! Would you just _shut_ — "

The tension in the room was now stiff. A sudden gush of wind came in the room, and immediately brought the silence in the room. Thanks to the appearance, the fire went out and it caused the entire room to feel as if they were all outside at the moment. The arguing duo started wide-eyed at each other, while Astrid started rattling in fear.

"Uh, oh..." Jamie whispered while the two teacups were now both behind Astrid the same time the hand bell shook slightly like it was trembling. Haroom and Barry were in alert; Barry's hands gripped on the couch's skin with sharp fear in his eyes, and Haroom's heart raced due to the action while his own eyes started rapidly move side to side. He couldn't blink, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't speak. He feared something else would happen if he did any of that.

"Now you done it," Haroom heard from Verne, a whispered scold towards RJ.

"You started it," RJ argued.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n— "

 _GroooOOOOOWWWLL...!_

An instant jump from Haroom and Barry was done, while the duo just froze in fear and Astrid tried to calm herself down for the teacups. The bell immediately stopped its sound, frozen as well. Haroom's eyes roamed over to the teapot, whose eyes were directly to whoever is right behind him. Now, Haroom wasn't sure what animal caused the sound, but he knew one thing...

"Who's here...?"

That voice, that deep voice filled with anger and such iciness going outside was actually warm in comparison, definitely belonged to the Master of this castle.

* * *

 **BTW: If you really know your DreamWorks films, then you should know that Verne and RJ are from the film, Over the Hedge. And yes, I made Astrid and Jamie foster siblings, but don't worry! You'll get to see Sophie soon... Don't know which exact chapter she'll appear or be mentioned, but I'm doing my best to reveal characters from Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Anyway, REVIEWS ARE NICE SO PLEASE WRITE BACK, AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! Hopefully, I'll update sooner than further later lol**


	8. The Eyes' Return and the Master's Deal

**COLLEGE, COLLEGE, COLLEGE!**

 **That's my only excuse for delaying on this story. Finally I'm on my winter break, and I just started on this chapter yesterday before finishing it today. Hope you guys would like it!**

* * *

She will never get over how romantic _Romeo and Juliet_ was.

Sure, in her generation she would agree on how ridiculously quick and, frankly dumb, their romance was throughout the play, but she refused. This was one of Shakespeare's best work, and even though it's a tragedy it's best known as one of the famous love stories known throughout generations. How the words were written out, how the characters expressed their thoughts and emotions, how their lives showed to be a fairy tale but soon end up being teared down by the rough parts of reality; this was her favorite after _The Notebook_ (She still can't get over the ending; was more heart-clenching than the play, and she just couldn't bare it).

She reads how Romeo expresses his love for Juliet as he watched her from her balcony under the moonlight. Ah, the famous Balcony scene; a scene that can never be forgotten, especially for Toothiana as she speaks word to word on what the Montague prince is saying among himself.

"' _...'tis not to me she speaks._

 _Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

 _Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

 _To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

 _What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

 _The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

 _As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven_

 _Would through the airy region stream so bright_

 _That birds would sing and think it were not night._

 _See how she leans her cheek upon her hand_

 _O that I were a glove upon that hand,_

 _That I might touch that cheek!'_ "

She sighed dreamily, "' _Ay me'_. Shakespeare really knew how to keep his audience's attention when this play was done. I can just see a handsome man, taking the part of the Montagues' only son in the play with strong dedication and respect for the role. How his eyes would sparkle at the sight of the actress, being Romeo's unforgettable love; how his heart would possibly pound when he realized how deep he is in the role, and goes along with it so the audience can see and try to feel how he is; his actions, his positions, everything he would do to show the world how much he loves this woman! A woman he just met, and would die for! Just to be with her forever!"

She was very grateful that she was the only one in the house right now, speaking. Her conversation with her friends ended two hours ago, and she distracted herself in the silence by rereading the play she read over and over again when she was younger. The spine was already getting close to breaking off the pages, but Toothiana still held it in care as if it was a new book she bought from the book store.

She would also feel silly if anyone else saw her like this: she was practically spinning on top of the living room's coffee table.

"Oh, why can people appreciate romance like this?" She then questioned sadly, as she moved herself downward until she was cross-legged on the table. Her genetic eyes skimmed over the two pages, seeing how Romeo and Juliet really do love each other, even though their meetings weren't so constant as anyone else's life.

"Why do people misuse love?" She questioned herself as her eyes were direct to the floor, but were staring into space. "Why do men have the choice to mess with a woman's heart, just to get what he wanted? Why do women do the same? We all are born with our own choices, but we also have thoughts within our minds. Couldn't they think first before they act? What it would be like to be in their positions? What it's like to have their hearts broken? What it's like...to feel...as if your reason for living...was being a con to someone's motivation?

"Love is so strong and yet so confusing to know, but we live with it all the time. There are people who live their lives the same way Romeo and Juliet would have if they still lived at the end of the story; living like they're in a romantic fairy tale while still standing up to the harsh reality of life. But...many just let harsh reality take over their lives. And if not that, the constant need to get what they want first than their beginnings of responsibilities, causing the effects of divorces and their own children disliking them on betrayal. For not being there for them. For not giving the love they needed to feel first before facing other love in life..."

She then closed the book, and gently placed it on the table before getting off. 'Love is something worth going through in everyone's lives _,_ ' she thought, as she headed to the kitchen. 'Everyone should appreciate the feeling, not manipulate it for their own personal, and perhaps sick, pleasures. It may be hard to find, but it's not impossible to see. Love is everywhere. One just needs to find the right place to get that sort of happy ending. Would be today, tomorrow, or years from now. Would be in a nice place close by, an abandoned area, or outside your home. Either way, it's there, and one should grab while one has the chance. _'_ After pouring her glass of milk, she smiled to herself at the mind speech as she took a sip.

 _Eyes stare back at her._

 _Those beautiful blue eyes..._

Her eyes shot open right before a spit take was done, having the sink be the sudden victim of it. She coughed a few times as she wiped her mouth.

"Where did that come from?!" She exclaimed, clearly surprised by the sudden thought. She sighed before putting the glass in the sink, and looked for the paper towel roll. "I need to let this go. I mean, it was just a dream! It meant nothing!"

" _Would you leave me even when I'm like this...?"_

She paused her wiping, done with cleaning off the take, when those words come to mind. She thought she forgot about what happened in her dream other than those eyes. Been so long since she remembered the words, but not his voice. She knew both were filled with loneliness, but she could tell there was just a tiny bit of hope, waiting to grow.

Just like her...

After throwing away the paper, she unconsciously started washing the glass while those words were the ones now in control of her thoughts. What did he mean: would she leave him even when he's like this? It just didn't make sense.

First off, from what she could recall from her dream, the owner of the words and eyes was first an innocent young boy, lost and alone. And then, somehow, he found himself as a grown adult, possibly her age exactly or a bit older. What does 'like this' mean? Did he meant as in how he looked before she woke up? From her memories, he was an adorable young boy, and with those looks without a doubt he will grow into a handsome young man. Especially with eyes beautiful as his. He'd be better looking than Kozmotis (She shivered slight at the thought of his name).

Then again. _Any_ guy would be better looking than that creep.

Those words just didn't make sense, though. He seemed to be like a charming young man – Oy, just saying that makes her feel like an old woman – so she couldn't see what was the problem. Was it his hair? His position; was he disabled in an area or something? She didn't see his face as an adult, so did he meant that? What was he talking about? Was there something that wasn't in the dream, but should have happened for her to see? Was that what he meant?

She groaned, "I'm getting a headache just by thinking about it so much." She dragged herself back to the living room, and plotted on the couch.

Second off, why was he lonely? Yes, sure it was a dream, so of course it wouldn't mean anything. Just like anything else in a dream, it's just there for her to face in her slumber. However, for some reason it just seemed to get her attention. Like, what was the point of him being in her dream anyway? Why did he become a young man in a matter of seconds? What was the point of that? Was it a sign? Was it a calling?

Was it something for her future...?

"Those eyes have been in my mind longer than any dream or nightmare I ever had before," she murmured to herself. "They could possibly be in my mind like any fan falling for a certain actor or character, no matter how hard I try to not think about it. And the words... Those words that just didn't make sense...and yet, they do at the same time."

She sighed and brought her head back to look at the ceiling, blankly. The eyes consumed her mind once more, as if they were staring back at her from the ceiling. "Why are you in my mind? What's the point? I'm never going to see them in real life."

'Right...?' she thought before closing her eyes, the eyes weren't shown in the darkness but still noticed in her mind. She didn't realize soon enough that she ended up falling asleep on the couch, her body suddenly fell to the side in a better position.

.

.

.

 _The first thing she saw was white. White frozen dews of rain, falling like incoming bullets with the wind giving it force. The snow didn't touch her though, and that's how she realized she was close to the entrance of a small cave she was currently in. Getting up from her side, she looked around; seeing that it was dark and vacant she was at least safe from any incoming creatures or wild animals her mind would have made to mess with her._

 _She soon got up to her feet, and looked down. Of course, she was wearing a winter outfit, and surprisingly she actually remembered that it was the same outfit she wore from her last dream. Even her scarf was back. How could she remembered, especially since the last dream was gone the moment she woke up? And yet, it was like the memories were coming back to her in this dream. The falling snow, the outfit she wore, she even saw the leafless trees that were close to the cave during the blizzard. The only thing that was new was just the cave._

" _Where am I?" She asked herself, her voice echoing in the cave, but wasn't loud enough over the roaring wind. "How did I get here?"_

" _ **You're here for me, my dear.**_ _"_

 _Her heart hit her chest hard the same time her body froze, and a heavy shiver moved down her spine. Her feet were bounded to the ground, and her arms were stuck to her sides. Her widen eyes stayed where they were: staring directly at the blizzard up ahead. If she moved a few feet further, she would pass the entrance to be covered by the frozen rain. And right now, it seemed like a good—no, a wonderful idea if she wasn't freaking out. Why must her mind mess with her in her sleep?_

 _A sudden wind passed her. From behind, that is, instead from the front, and even though she was close to be one hundred percent covered in clothing, her cheeks sadly gained contact of its cold touch. Somehow, it was strong enough to make her sick and more uncomfortable than the idea of being in the winter weather without a coat to wear. Her hand, with sudden instincts, shot up to her stomach, already feeling the small possibility on vomiting soon._

" _ **Ooohh, poor baby**_ _," the voice then said._ _"_ _ **Got yourself some morning sickness... I didn't even get the chance to touch you yet.**_ _" The 'ch' on the third to last word caused a little flinch on her shoulder, as well grew the vomiting possibility right about now._

' _And I thought he was more disgusting when I'm awake,' she complained in her mind. 'My mind clearly is showing how much of a pervert he is.'_

" _ **Oh, don't be scared, darling."**_

" _I'm not..., y-you creep," she was able to let out, the cold from the blizzard was getting to her since she was close to the entrance. An amused chuckle came from the same area the voice started speaking in, the back of the cave, and with his voice echoing around it caused her knees to shake in fear._

" _ **My dear, dear Toothiana. My darling, my love... my wife"**_ _—He said that last word with a small addition of force, as if to make Toothiana clearly understand in a ticked off kind of tone, causing her to wince again –_ _ **"You don't need to be afraid of me. Come away from the snow... I'll keep you warm. I will always keep you warm."**_

 _Her knees shook again, but violently this time. Thanks to the sudden visions that came in her mind by force._

 _A sinister smile._

 _Herself, curled up in a blanket next to the roaring fireplace, with innocence in her eyes, and a gentle smile. But, knowing herself, the smile was fake, and the eyes looked like they were getting close to bearing tears._

 _Herself again, but blindfolded. And gagged by a leather strip. Matching the ones on her wrists, attached to the bedhead._

 _A tongue, licking over the same sinister smile._

" _You're mine" was whispered, before tears streamed down her face when her ear lobe was bitten._

 _Three children, all stubborn and greedy, are screaming their heads off with two fighting over a stuffed toy, and the other yelling at the TV when the child lost a racing game on the Xbox. She sees herself, at the open entrance, looking at them with no emotion at all on her face._

" _I'll always keep you warm." Sickly pale arms wrap around a soulless Toothiana from behind. She didn't need more help to realize that they were both naked, despite the dark shadow roaming over their bodies, revealing on her face while a single tear shed._

 _A knife on a counter. Then the same knife on the floor, both covered with hair._

 _Brown silk hair. Her own hair was forcibly cut, and at a blurred glance from the mirror her body is pulled by the cut pixie hair, trying to yank herself violently from the hold until—SLAP! Silence came in the other room again, before the loud creak of the bed was sounded. She was shoved in the middle of it before twisting and turning to get away from the hands._

 _The hands that slapped her. At every chance done in his case._

 _The hands that gripped her tightly to leave marks._

 _The hands that gave her fake gentle love, matching the mask he wore._

 _The hands that placed perverted actions all over her body, covered or bare._

 _The hands... The same hands that were wrapped around her torso, along with the sickly arms, right. This. Second._

 _She blinked twice before realizing what was happening. During the sudden vision attack in her mind, she realized that she ended up on her knees by the sudden force, and was currently leaning her back against the owner's chest, the back of her head resting on the left shoulder as her eyes were now staring at the dark cave's ceiling instead in space._

 _She should be fighting. At least try to get away from him... But, she didn't. And the visions she was given... It almost felt natural to her._

" _ **You see. You're comfortable with me. I'll always keep you warm. I'll keep you safe. You're mine, and no one else's, Toothiana. Don't forget it...**_ _" She does agree with him. The future with him will be horrible and life-changing, but she didn't felt any repulsion or remorse on it. She was calm and comfortable. She actually felt alive than she was this morning. This feeling... It felt like her hope, the hope that she desired. And Kozmotis was doing just that for her. He was giving her peace, making her feel okay._

 _She slowly closed her eyes, and slowly brought a hand up to touch Kozmotis's arm. She took a breath the same time Kozmotis turned his head to touch her neck with those chapped, cruel lips of his. It's okay. It's only natural. She was okay. They were okay. Toothiana's—_

Blue eyes consumed her thoughts.

And by a single snowflake passing by, the same eyes were now attached to a face that was half covered by a silk wrap, his entire outfit somewhat reminds of what wanderers would wear in the desert, despite being in the middle of the falling snow.

 _It broke Kozmotis' trance on her._

 _Immediate disgust and annoyance shined on her face at the sudden feel of the lips, nibbling her skin. "GET OFF!" She then screamed, elbowing him in the gut hard._

" _OH!" He let out, letting go and wrapped his stomach in pain. She immediately got up – and without second thoughts, used her boot to kick him in the face, watching it whipped sideways before he hit the ground with a thud._

" _PERVERT!" She shouted at him with a glare before running into the snow. She didn't care if it was a blizzard, and was painfully rough now, this was better than being in the cave with that creep._

 _Her body shivered again, but this time not because of the temperature. How the hell was she easily tempted into that trance? For crying out loud, the visions were any woman's nightmare – at least for the ones who doesn't want to go through with it whatsoever. The visions represented her future; a loveless future involving her being a toy; a machine for Kozmotis to use repeatedly to get what he wants. That was the trance was supposed to do. It wasn't to keep her safe, or make her feel any hope in her heart. It was just for Kozmotis's satisfaction, never love. How grateful she was for declining the proposal when she was awake._

" _ **GET BACK HERE!**_ _" Speaking of the pervert._

 _She paused for a few seconds on her running to look back, surprised by the monstrous voice that combined with Kozmotis's this time. Not. Good._

 _Inclusion on that was Kozmotis, coming out of the cave as well. And even though the blizzard didn't show everything... it was clear the guy was not just acting like a spine-chilling spider, but was shaped as one, too. The number one gigantic and nastiest spider she ever saw since the tarantula._

 _She screamed in horror before running off again. She didn't care about the force of the blizzard, or the large amount on the ground. Who would anyway? There's a monster after her! A perverted, spider-shaped, giant-like monster!_

 _Worse. Nightmare. Ever!_

" _ **You can't get away from me, my dear!**_ _" the combined voice said before opening its mouth wide, and a black thick tentacle shot out from it. She glanced back for a second – "AHH!" – before flinging herself to the other side, letting the tentacle break through three leafless trees easily before retuning back to the mouth. After rolling for a while, she got back on her feet and continued her sprinting. "_ _ **No one can have you! You. Are. MINE!**_ _"_

" _I'm not yours, and I never will be!" She shouted over the blizzard, yelping afterwards by the sudden added force of the wind, making her almost lose her balance. Almost. She shook it off before running off to...wherever the heck her mind will let her go._

' _Now's a good time to wake up, head!' she exclaimed to herself._

 _She then looked back at him, "Why can't you leave me alone?!"_

" _ **Because you are my precious! You are my darling! And no one is allowed to get their hands on you, but MEEEE!**_ _" Soon after, humongous hands, bearing black raven claws for fingernails, broke through the skin of the spider body. Toothiana was close to retching at the loud sound of the breaking skin, and the slimy sight on the hands, covered by the snow._

" _ **My Toothiana! MIIINNEEE!**_ _"_

 _She was getting tired from all this running, but she still forced her legs to keep going as instincts were able to get her away from three incoming grabs. "I'M NOT YOURS! GO SUCK CATCUS BUTT, YOU PERVERT!"_

 _An ear-piercing screech came from the monster's throat, right before the eight legs moved faster amongst the snow. She looked back to see that Kozmotis's face – his giant face now clear in view – had its eyes turn beady black, and opened its mouth to reveal identical shark teeth, and the same tentacle – 'Is that supposed to be his t-tongue?!' she fearfully thought – being pulled back to be ready on shooting out again._

 _Her heart raced fast in her chest, her breathing was panting but rough due to the freezing weather she felt, her arms and legs ached badly and were in need to stop, but she couldn't. She needed to get going. She won't let him have her! She just won't! She can't! Not aga—_

" _WOAH!" She shouted before face-planting on the snow. Somehow, due to both her eyes being close and the snow layering the ground, she tripped on a large rock, causing the loss of balance. She felt the large tensing pain on her toe in her boot, as she used her arms to push her torso up forcibly, her breathing still panting while her face was covered in snow._

" _ **At last..."**_

 _She shot her head up, and looked back. Well, looked_ up _anyway, because thanks to her fall the spider Kozmotis was now over, his Joker-face, more frightening than the character, was glaringly happy down at her._

 _She could try to crawl back, or even do anything to get away, but what was the point? The creep was bigger than her, and was already perfectly close to grabbing her. It's too late. She's done for._

" _ **You—**_

 _The large hands were raised above his head._

" _ **Are—**_

 _The dark eyes he now bared gained a thin silver ring for his irises, the emotion of lust and madness matching his smile._

" _ **MIIIINNEEEEE!"**_

 _She couldn't think of anything else, except one. She instantly laid herself on the ground, and curled herself up like an armadillo, waiting for the incoming grab of the two slimy, and definitely more freezing hands of his._

' _Help me...' was the last thought on her mind._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Would you help me first?"_

 _She slowly opened her eyes by the sudden voice. A voice, smooth as velvet but confined both emotionlessness and determination. Was better than Kozmotis, but still more freezing than the snow...which stopped falling. She lifted her head, and looked around her. Spider Kozmotis was gone, the disappeared blizzard left the snow to rest on the ground, hiding away all trails of the chase..._

 _And the man that broken her trance was right above her this time, her body close to his covered feet. She blinked twice, surprised by his appearance, as if he was the one that answered her call. Maybe, though. Even though he broke her from her trance, that doesn't mean he technically saved her life. Could be just another dream sequence, but this time more at peace with the cold earth and the mysterious man._

 _The same man whose eyes were the same ones that haunt her since her last dream._

" _Well?" He then asked, impatient in both his eyes and voice. She blinked twice again at the sudden emotion before getting up._

" _Well what?" She then asked, wiping the snow off herself._

 _A sigh of slight annoyance was made from the boy's lips, despite being covered by the silk wrap around his nose, lips, and chin. "If I help you, will you help me first?" He then asked, speaking slowly to give her more clearance._

 _Normally, Tooth would be insulted by that – even though it's not as bad or rude as how Umbridge did it towards Hagrid as she recalled the book – but she was more curious on what he meant by helping him first. She already knew that helping her meant Kozmotis._

" _Depends," she answered, her arms crossed. "What is it you need help on?"_

 _There was hesitation in his eyes as he looked away for a moment, his covered hand rubbing the back of his pale neck below his covered hair in a beanie hat. He soon sighed softly before dropping his hand, and looked straight at her. She kept herself together, instead of being a bit caught off guard, once she saw sudden sadness in his blue eyes._

" _Life," he whispered, almost in pain._

 _She didn't even know him, and yet the sound of his whisper was enough to make her feel her heart breaking a little, her arms loosen and went to the sides again – but it soon immediately jumped in shock, due to the sudden quick action of the mysterious blue-eyed stranger now hugging her. Her eyes widen as she looked over his shoulder, while his arms wrapped firmly around her torso and his face pressed on her shoulder. She'll admit that this had to be the weirdest dream she was experiencing right now – what's with guys hugging her now? – but unlike Kozmotis' hug, filled with both seduction and madness, this stranger's hug was filled with coldness and an aura of loneliness that she was similar with._

 _She has that aura all the time, but masked it with her true happiness around friends and family._

 _By his hug alone, it was like he needed something to fill. Just so he could have, at least, some warmth within him. To be okay._

 _This is the strangest dream she ever had. Heck, if this was happening for real, she wouldn't be sure either to kick him, too, or stay to comfort him... But then again, in the real-world people can choose to be manipulative, and this was her dream, coming from inside her mind and body. Nowhere else but in her slumber. So, she made her choice._

 _She pulled back gently, but let the stranger's arms stay wrapped around her. Their eyes made contact; curiosity genetics meet lonely beauties._

" _Why me?" She then asked him in a whisper, enchanted by those beautiful and emotional eyes. She thought books and teeth would give her strong attachment, but his eyes... They were taking the cake, and he wasn't even trying to do anything but gain her help for his inner hope. They were silent on the snowy ground, their calm hearts being the only sound they hear and possibly feel if they held each other close again._

 _He then pulled back an arm, and grasped her cheek gently, having her unconsciously lay upon as the eye contact stayed._

" _Because you're the same as I. Only better," he answered in truth within a whisper. She blinked once—_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

And woke up, her eyes shot open and made new eye contact with the coffee table in the dark. She now just realized it has been hours already, as it was now passed sunset; 8:35pm.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called, rubbing her eyes as she sat up then headed to the door. That's odd. If it was her father, who said was coming home late today, he would have just unlocked the door, and either wake up or place a spare blanket over her. Wonder who could it be in this hour?

Once she got to the entrance, she looked through the hole – and immediately widened both her eyes before pulling back, and quickly opened the door. "Uncle Barry!" She let out, surprised by what she was seeing.

Of course, the guy was shivering again as his arms were wrapped around himself, it was snowing again after all, but that's not what surprised her. It was his blue eyes, filled with much fear and shock that he was paralyzed for who knows how long. It was like he saw a ghost for the first time ever. She looked over his shoulder, and noticed his truck...but not her father. She looked back at him, worried in her eyes and in her heart. "Barry? Where's my father?" she then asked.

The question seemed to get him out of his own mind trance as he blinked twice before looking at her, deep sadness and reflecting worry was now engulfed in his eyes. "If I tell you... there's a strong chance you won't believe me," he answered.

"What happened to my father?" She asked, the worry getting close and close to fear and panic.

"...Haroom's been imprisoned."

.

.

.

"Here you go," Tooth said, as she passed a nice cup of hot chocolate with floating marshmallows on top to a blanket-wrapped Barry, whose bare feet was getting soaked in comfortable hot water, heating up his body.

"Thanks," he accepted, getting a nod from her before taking a relieved sip from the drink.

"Now," she started before sitting down next to him on the couch. "I want you to tell me, every word you can think of to describe, what exactly happened during the trip. Who took my father? Where did you go? How did this all happened?"

She was patient to wait for Barry to be done sipping, for now, until he placed it on the table and held himself further with the blanket. "Well, it all started when we took the wrong turn..."

Throughout the time being, Barry told her everything from them being stuck in an unfamiliar road, and Haroom getting out to go find some help while Barry stayed to make sure no one else would try to steal his vehicle. Time passed by for Barry as he both prayed for Haroom's safety on the journey, as well the hope on getting help soon. Toothiana listened word to word, not wanting to miss any single detail. She had to give this up to the police on her father's kidnapping. She needs him back. She needs him safe. He needs to come home.

"Wait a minute," Toothiana then interrupted, flabbergasted on one part of the story. "Did you say... _moving desks_ got you off the road?"

"Yes," Barry answered. "I told you that if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me. I warned you."

Well, this is going to be a lot tougher to tell the police, but she shook it off and let her godfather continued.

"Okay. With the moving desks, I got off the road and ended up in front of this huge castle. It's amazing how no one mentioned it before, since it seemed big enough to be noticed by anyone from afar. Anyway, being myself – freaking out the entire time – I went inside the castle, and I found Haroom... along with animated objects in some comfortable den. I'm dead serious, Toothiana. There was a talking candleholder, a very stern yet small grandfather clock that reminds me so much of that lawyer I fought with in court for the honey, some moving tea cups and this teapot who was the 'foster sister' of the tea cup that talked."

Tooth was looking at him as if he lost his mind, but he kept on going anyway. "Then there was this big argument between the candleholder and the grandfather clock, acting like a marriage couple fighting like they're used to it, and then..." He shivered once, having Tooth blink. " _He_ entered the room."

"Who did?"

"...The Master of the castle." Barry can still remember it as he continued telling the story to her.

 _The tension in the room was more uncomfortable than the winter outside. Was it even possibly to be more freezing – heck they weren't even in outer space, and even Barry knew it was the number one coldest area ever. This was practically second place right now, as everyone here was shivering. He can hear the tinkling sounds from the teapot set as they shook, along with the gears inside the small grandfather clock despite the distance._

 _But then again, it could be either the cold room, or the speaker's voice talking once more. He never thought to see it, in reality this time, to hear such a voice in matching coldness of the room._

" _Who allowed trespassers into_ my _castle?" The speaker growled, still standing at the entrance. No one made one move towards the being at the den's entrance/exit. Barry was sure he and Haroom were frozen in shock and fear. How old was this owner? How_ big _was he? Was the exact size of Shaq, or a bodybuilder? Oy, just the thought of that made him widen his eyes in shock at the idea of being flung by one like a rag doll. From the corner of his eyes, Haroom was keeping on a stern face, but he could sense the fear vibrating around him as an aura._

 _Someone then cleared his throat. Barry's eyes looked up to see the candelabra, trying to straighten himself out but still bared fear in his eyes._

" _M-master, allow me to explain," RJ started, stuttering a little while trying to calm down. "Y-you see, these two men were lost in the woods, a-and their transportation was broken, so— "_

 _The candelabra couldn't finish – the sudden appearance of a loud, forceful roar was made into the room, almost knocking the object off his feet but wiped away the small flames he was making when he was. 'What the hell?!' Barry thought to himself. He could think of a bear doing that, and that roar was close but sounded combined with other wild animals!_

" _Master, if I could explain..." Verne then started speaking, this time more clear and careful. But then again, he was more scared than the candleholder since the object was getting out from its hiding spot, the rug carpet in front of the fireplace. "I was completely against this in the beginning! I never, never wanted these men to stay in this home! This is your home, sir, and only you make the orders! I try to give them reason, make them understand. But did they listen? Noooo— "_

 _He didn't finish either when the same roar came back, causing the clock to shake violently and hid under the rug once more. Guess this master is not a fan of kiss-ups. 'That's a first', Barry thought to himself._

 _He flinched once though when a loud step was made from behind him. The Master was entering the room, and by the steps he was mad than ever. "How_ **DARE YOU!** _How dare you let trespassers into_ _ **MY CASTLE!**_ _" The objects shook in fear at the growls done by the speaker. And Barry thought controlling business men were bad._

" _I never gave permission for them to be in this castle. I never gave permission for them to be in_ _ **my den!**_ _I NE-VEER gave permission to give them comfort and make them be safe!_ _ **THIS IS MY CASTLE! THIS IS MY HOME, NOT YOURS! YOU HAD NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO DISOBEY ME!**_ _"_

 _Barry looked up from his eyes to see Astrid with tears streaming down her glass face, Jamie shaking while trying to hold back loud sobs of his crying, RJ had his head down with his arms behind his back with defeat drawn on his face, and Verne... Well, the dang clock was still hiding under the rug._

" _We're sorry, Master," Astrid whispered, and the objects repeated afterwards. The Master, who was now standing the opposite direction from the objects, right next to the front of the sofa, growled before crossing his arms._

" _Who let them in the first place?"_

" _Roger!" A muffled respond from Verne was shouted._

" _DAMN YOU!" RJ yelled at the rug, but soon let fear return when two large steps from the Master was made and soon grabbed hold of the candelabra. The object, shaking violently in the large hand, was lifted to the Master's face. He was so scared none of his lights were on to give a view of the appearance._

" _ **Big. Mistake.**_ _"_

" _Now, wait a minute!" Everyone whipped their attention to the new speaker. And Barry has never been so deep in need on getting some duct tape, and maybe some gorilla glue, just to completely shut Haroom up until now. The said man was on his feet, and even though it was dark Barry knew his stern speaking was the same as his expression right now._

" _Why must you be so rude to your servants? They had been nothing more than nice...beings for helping us out. They weren't giving us plans to hurt you, or give us ideas to take away your home. They have been wonderful hosts to us, trying to help us get warm and fix our transportation. And what's their reward from their master: a loud scolding with the strong tension of threats! How dare you yell at them. How dare you treat them like garbage! They must have worked for you for God knows when, and this is how you repay them?! With coldness and pain that they never deserved in the first place? What kind of a man are you...? You need to calm yourself down, and treat them with better respect or else you would be alone for good!"_

 _A trigger was pulled._

 _No one didn't it see it coming so quickly. With another roar, more horrendous than the others, the candleholder was dropped with an 'Oof!', and Haroom was suddenly pushed back onto the sofa by a strong, invisible force of weight, causing the furniture to fall back. Barry ended up rolling backwards until his back hit the wall, along with his head._

 _He hissed in pain at the force, rubbing his head before looking up. He never thought to be more scared than Halloween Horror Nights._

 _Pinning down a horror pale Haroom, with large furry hands curled around the shirt...was a monster._

 _An actual monster with a body so large Haroom_ must _have been pissing off a bear!_

 _Barry couldn't see his face as in his position, a black shadow covered most of the body except those hands of his. The same hands where one was raised slowly, and in a matter of seconds the sight of a white glint caught Barry's eyes. Claws._

" _Now," The Master spoke, this time gentle. "I thought I would be able to give my servant his 'reward' without any interruption. But since you kindly did so..." Anger returned once more. "_ _ **YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO GET IT!**_ _"_

 _With paralyzed fear in his eyes, Haroom prepares for the incoming swipe of the monster's claws as it lunges down—_

" _WAIT!"_

 _An annoyed growl soon came, having the lifted hand slam the ground beside Haroom's head. "_ _ **WHAT NOW?!**_ _" Haroom, broken from the trance, panted deeply while the fear was still stuck on his face._

" _P-Please, sir!" Barry begged, tears already forming in his eyes. "W-we'll get out of your castle without c-causing any more problems. Please, I-I have a wife to c-care for— "_

" _Like it matters," The Master interrupted, ready to swipe again when the same hand was lifted once more._

" _And-and Haroom, he h-has a daughter to head back to!"_

 _The hand was frozen in mid-air before slowly being placed back on the ground again, this time gently. Barry blinked twice from a sudden vibe of... Well, he can't really think of a word for it since he was too flabbergasted by the feel in the room._

 _The Master gave his attention to Haroom as he asked, surprisingly with curiosity. "You have a daughter?"_

 _Haroom, still shocked by this, nodded short and quickly. "How old?" The Master asked._

" _In-in-in her early 20's," Haroom stuttered, unable to give a better answer due to the fear._

 _Silence was engulfed in the room, the objects and the men filled with tension of what would happen next. After a while, the hand that was still holding Haroom's shirt pulled up, causing Haroom to freak out further as he struggled to be free._

" _Here's the deal."_

 _Haroom froze, along with everyone else. 'Oh, boy,' Barry thought to himself._

" _I'll let you go, but within a day's time you must return here with the girl. If she refuses, her father will be my prisoner for the rest of his old life. If you involve any authorities of this, he will return... That is, if the wolves actually did leave behind some scraps of him. They're notorious for cleaning their plates."_

 _Barry felt his heart race the same time his eyes widen. Haroom was pale once more again. The guy was chased by those wolves not too long ago. He couldn't survive from them again! "W-what would you do to her?" Haroom then bravely asked._

" _She will be my prisoner. Forever."_

" _NO!" Haroom shouted. "You can't take her away from me! She's my little girl, my precious angel! I won't allow it!"_

 _Haroom, who was held in the air by the single hand, was yanked down to have his face pressed against the master's. Barry still couldn't see, now that both of their heads were hidden by the dark shadow...but he did hear what the Master said._

" _ **This is my castle. You are the trespassers. Be grateful that you two are still ALIVE!**_ _"_

 _...One point to the Master, zip for Haroom._

" _Servants!"_

" _Yes, sir!" All of them answered._

" _...You're lucky. You will not get your 'rewards', but disobey me again and I won't hesitate to give them to you."_

" _Yes, sir!" The responded wasn't as forcibly enthusiastic as the last one, but it was still satisfying to the master._

" _Fix the trespasser's carriage, and if you can't send out the amount of horses needed to do the job. I want him off my property by the time I get back to the dungeon._ _ **You got it?!**_ _"_

" _Yes, sir!"_

 _Footsteps were then made once more, and Barry can clearly know that they were coming towards him as Haroom, still being hung, and trying to break lose with fail, was getting closer to him. He still couldn't see the face completely...but he saw the eyes so close to him, thanks to a single fading light at an angle in the room. Never has he seen eyes so dark unless they were contacts. He even noticed the bridge of his nose, also covered in fur._

 _Most definitely a monster._

" _You have until tomorrow to bring the girl here, or else your friend will spend the rest of his life in the dungeon," the Master threatened._

" _Don't listen to him, Barry! Don't bring my daughter into this!"_

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ _" The Master growled to Haroom before looking back at Barry, who saw the annoyance in his dark eyes. "One. Day. Be_ deeply _grateful that I didn't kill you two."_

" _One day," Barry repeated with quick nods. He could sense a smirk on the Master's face before he pulled back away from Barry, and headed to the entrance. Haroom, shouting to Barry not to do, was still being carried by the shirt, but he paid no attention. Only at the silhouette of the Master's large body, and a tail reminding him of a wolf's being whipped to the side._

"And I thought Halloween Horror Nights were frightening. That 'Master' makes that event be like a kid's version of horror," Barry finished before taking another sip of the hot chocolate, which cooled down already but was still warm.

"So, let me get this straight. If I don't go tomorrow to this castle, my father is going to be his prisoner," Toothiana started.

"Yes," Barry answered.

"If I do go, I'll be switching places with my father, having me the prisoner of the castle."

"Yes."

"And if we involved the authorities, my father will be eaten by the wolves he escaped before."

"Yes."

"And all of this just so happened in a castle. In the middle of the woods. Filled with actual moving, and talking, objects. And a monster for a master."

"...Ironic, isn't it?"

"...You sure you didn't suffer any head trauma during the trip?" Barry glared at the worried girl.

"No. It's all true."

"Well, I'm sorry, Barry," she said, getting up. "But, I just can't believe you. By the sound of this story, it's pretty much _Beauty and the Beast_ except this beast is more violent."

"That's what it reminded me of," Barry whispered to himself before returning to her. "Look, I know it's crazy, but it's the truth, Tooth! Your father's a prisoner in a castle in the woods. Here..." He rummaged through one of his pockets, and took out a folded paper. "The directions to the castle."

She took hold of it, and unfolded to see a confusing diagram of the paths to the castle. "The one with actual legible hands refused to help, so the others tried to. Not the best, but they tried," Barry explained after seeing it himself before. She shook her head before folding it again, and placed it on the table. "I just don't see it."

Barry sighed in defeat, looking at space this time.

"I'm calling the police," she said, heading to the house phone.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. He then pointed at the entrance. "Go outside."

"Why?"

"It's your proof. I don't know how it was possible... but I think the Master did it."

Toothiana looked at the door, then back at Barry, and then back at the door. She sighed deeply before heading to the entrance. After opening the door, she saw the snow still falling to the earth, more gentle than before, and noticed the vehicle once more. She started to turn back to call out to Barry what was the point in all of this. Her father was in trouble, and she needs to get the police involved in this.

But she paused. Two things come to mind.

One: where did those horses come from? There were three horses in front of the vehicle, looking energized and very healthy. There were even straps between them and the vehicle, looking like some odd version of a sleigh. How did horses get here? There were no ranches close by Burgess.

And two: ...why isn't there any snow on them? She started to walk up to the truck. Not caring that she wasn't wearing her coat, the snow fell on top of her to make a thin cold layer on her body. But by the time she got to the vehicle...the snow didn't touch her anymore. It didn't touch her, Barry's truck, or the horses at all. Her eyes widen at the sudden realization, and soon went up to one of the horses.

One of them was a yellow one with a black mane and tail, a beauty it was while looking like it has a strong spirit within its being. Toothiana rubbed its warm nose when the animal allowed it, while the other horses just neighed and plotted on the snow layer that didn't grow with the one surrounding them. She then looked up to see the snow fall, but it literally slid off like rain dews on a car's front window, and into the snow layer building up at the sides.

There was an invisible barrier wrapped around them.

This, with the horses, was the proof.

She looked over the horses to the front entrance, seeing Barry standing there with seriousness and worry in his eyes. The truth was still there.

Everything that has happened. Her father. The castle. The objects... The Master. It's real.

Everything...is real.

It wasn't until seconds later than Tooth ended up seeing dark before hitting the ground. The last thing she saw was Barry running up to her, the horses bending down to sniff her, and the blue eyes from her dream staring back at her.

* * *

 **DreamWorks Trivia: Think you know who the horse mentioned is? (I don't since I never saw the film, but remembered the appearance lol). REVIEWS ARE NICE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	9. The Choice

**Just letting iamconstantine know: I** **SWEAR** **I never heard of that version before you wrote down that comment. Believe me, the only versions I knew were from Disney, and an old fairy tale-telling show called 'Happily Ever After'. So, when you told me this I was surprised to realize the idea on Tooth's dreaming was written in another Beauty and the Beast version. Thanks for telling me though, amazing at what you learn on things everyday. BTW: If there's any mistakes, please forgive me. I just wanted to have this chapter posted already, as well get this story done already. And for my motivation is the 2017 Beauty and the Beast film coming up soon! So, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians, and mentioned characters, are owned by DreamWorks**

* * *

"You sure this is the place?"

"Yes, one hundred percent."

She nodded, her eyes still staring at the snow-layered dark castle with wide curious eyes. How could no one noticed this castle before? Despite the situation she was currently in, Tooth was amazed by the sight of it. Such architecture was something she would see out of a history book, or in a tourist's guide book when checking out the ancient sights. It was quite large; the angle she was seeing it made it look like it was inches close to stab through the dark snow clouds. No doubt that if this was found long ago, she can come up with a bunch of ideas of what could happen to this castle, or the area the castle was in. The beautiful workmanship would be involved in tours' sightseeing with everything locked from the inside and out, or maybe have opened doors to let the tourists in and check out the insides like being in an ancient building that shouldn't be messed with. Or, if anyone was interested in the land, it would be large enough to tear down the castle and make a new building such as a factory or even just a private mansion hidden from civilization's eyes. Either way it's a sight that is completely unforgettable, even for her. It's so odd how this was here for years, maybe centuries, and she was _now_ aware of its presence.

And then the thought of her father came back in her head, breaking away the admiration of the castle.

Her heart ached at the thought. She just couldn't believe it. All he was doing was merely looking for help, and he ends up being a prisoner inside this castle, because of the master himself! Oh, she couldn't wake to get her hands on him. The thoughts on the mysterious master caused her anger to be shown as she directed her eyes to the ground.

' _I just can't believe this is happening! I don't care how important and cruel he must be, I'm definitely going to show that this is the present, and needs to focus better on this generation than acting like the jerks from the past!'_ She thought before whipping gently, having the yellow majestic horse she admired before start walking. Barry noticed, and did the same to the one he was riding, as well got the horse that had no rider to follow them. The gate was already open, so getting in was of course easy.

However, the moment her body passed the gate Tooth felt a rush of...what was it? Depression? Darkness?

She wouldn't know. But she's aware of the dark aura this beautiful castle bared. And now that she thought about, when she looked up to the castle she could see broken areas, multiple cracks, dead vines pinned to the castle, and all done on ash black architecture. Afar its admirable, close she's practically going inside a haunted castle. All it needs is wandering figures at the windows that are seen once, a couple of unexpected creaks here and there once she gets inside, maybe a few unexpected moments that can give her quite a jump scare, and then let's just see how can she survive without screaming out her anxiety of early death.

"Tooth?" The said girl blinked at the call, before paying attention to her godfather who was at the door already. Must be that deep in her thoughts if she was incapable to notice the snow crunching from his feet. "You coming?" Barry asked, before she nodded and then climbed off her horse, letting it roam around with the others. Smiling at the animal that nudged his head to her, having her kiss its nose, she then headed over to the front door, her smile fading off as she walked closer to the door. The fear was getting to her as she took a step forward closer to the castle, having start to slow down without notice.

' _Come down, Tooth. You can do this... For your father. It's worth doing as long as he's able to survive_ ,' she thought before taking another breath, and exhaled, watching the solid white air be seen by her eyes for a second until she was looking up at her godfather.

"Ready?" He then asked, anticipation in his voice. She stared at him then at the door, now nervous as it spreads through her veins. No, no she wasn't ready. It was all happening too fast, and it just so happened to be done hours after the horrid proposal she got from Kozmotis. The mention of it made her shiver internally, but didn't show it. But what could she do? This master is not a fair man for doing this to her family, all that mattered was what he wants. That idea caused the anger to come back to her as her eyebrows knitted while a soft glare was direct at the door.

She sighed once more, and closed her eyes. "Yes," she lied, and listened as the front door's creak was audio in her eyes. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed...was completely darkness.

Sure, the windows above the large hallway was somewhat giving out light as it showed the dark clouds, but since the sun wasn't out, and no lights were on she was most likely going to trip on something, or bump into something or someone hard by accident without notice.

She made a face before entering the castle. Luckily the inside of the building was warm, so Tooth guessed that having warmth inside was still necessary to survive in this weather, instead of being cheap on money like Scrooge. She removed her scarf and unbuttoned her coat as the scarf was placed on her arm. She looked back at her godfather at the same time the front door creaked when it closed.

"Okay!" Barry then shouted, having her blink three times by the sudden action while Barry walked forward. "I'm back, and with my goddaughter! Anyone around?! Hellooo!"

Tooth followed a few feet behind, a little uncomfortable as she walked through the dark hallway as Barry's voice echoed the large walkway. Her eyes roamed around the dark area; it wasn't too dark to be pitch black as Kozmotis' hair, or so called heart. She was able to glance some sort of craved object placed upon the wall, as well a few decorative plants here and there on either side of her; frames she saw, but wasn't bright to view the paintings, while the plants were small but healthy as she saw a large one that looked full grown and green.

"Helloo! Is anyone around?!" Barry called out, a little annoyance was heard his voice as it started to grow.

' _To think that if this master was waiting for, he could have_ at least _brought out some assistance for us instead of expecting us to walk around like we know the place by heart,_ ' she thought as she rolled her eyes with her arms now crossed. "Barry, are you sure this is the place, and we're practically trespassing into another person's home? I mean, who knows what the forest hides inside other than wolves, and possibly some other animals in hibernation? Maybe, this is another castle that owns those horses," she suggested with a shrug as Barry looked back at her with a glare that said, 'You're kidding, right?'

"Tooth," he started, walking towards her this time. "This is the place. I'm positive! Look, I know after what I told you, and the proof you saw back home, but I swear to you that— "

"Aah! Our friend, you have returned!" Tooth whipped her head, looking for the interrupter but saw no one. Other than a large light glistening in a pathway inside a room.

"RJ!" Barry called, relieved but the fear was still in his eyes. He headed over to the area. "How come no one was around to help us?"

"Forgive me, sire," RJ, or whoever he was Tooth thought as his face was still not revealed. "The dungeon is quite deep inside that it's practically soundproof."

Tooth's anger came back, and found herself marching over to the room. "I came for my father! Where is he?!" She demanded, catching Barry and possibly RJ off guard by the sudden anger. Barry moved back to give Tooth access when she was close enough, "Is he in he—AAAH!"

She found herself falling on her butt to the floor the moment she looked down, and felt her legs shaking to collapse as she moved backwards. Her eyes, wide and filled with shock and disbelief – mainly shock – stared down at the candelabra, its own eyes staring back at her with surprise and wonder.

"She is more beautiful than I could have imagine," he complimented softly as a smile came upon his face before he hopped over to her, his flames flickering at the movement but never left from the wicks. Tooth was paralyzed with moving her limps as she watched the object – a _moving, talking, and blue-eyed_ object come towards her, and once it was close enough it _bowed_. Like a person meeting royalty, or a _servant showing manners to a guest_. "Welcome. I am RJ, and I shall be your guide."

"...What kind of master is he?" She whispered, now fear covering her body and soul, but wasn't audio for either Barry or RJ. She couldn't believe the barrier that protected the horses and the vehicle, but now there's servants that are literal animated objects?! What master is this guy?! A sorcerer?! Some wizard or something?! Just seeing RJ makes her now decide to take a break on the fantasy stories. If she survives, that is. She placed a hand over her racing heart as she stared at the now dark path of the room, where the dungeon is. Where her poor father was...

She soon came back to Earth when Barry helped her up back on her feet, his hands under her armpits before pulling back when she was steady once more.

"I shall lead you to your father," RJ said, hopping back to the entrance, but soon started moving rapidly when he was suddenly lifted by Barry.

"Make it easier for you," Barry suggested. "Don't want to waste your energy after going down and coming back up."

RJ was touched as his flames fluttered in growth for a few seconds, "Why thank you, sir! That's very kind of you. It's no problem, whatsoever. I just tell you which way to go."

Barry nodded before entering the hall, RJ's flames lightened the pathway for clear sight. Barry then stopped when he noticed his footsteps were the only one sounded on the ground. He turned back, and both noticed the paralyzed young woman in the middle of the room, her eyes still wide.

"Toothiana, please..." He said, trying to convince her in a soft tone. Toothiana made no movement. This was too much. This was too crazy. Impossible. Unbelievable! Madness! She was losing it! She should just head back outside, get one of the horses, and race back home with strong hope for no wolves to be nearby. And then, once back inside she's going to lay in her bed, force herself to sleep, and once she wakes up everything she saw, everything she was right now at this very moment, will be nothing more than a dream that never finished its odd adventure of fear and darkness.

' _It's official. I have been reading too many fantasy stories._ '

A sound was soon made, blinking her away from her thoughts. Barry looked back at the dark pathway, hearing the sound as well. It came back again, and Tooth can confirm it well: a cough. A sick cough. She knew that sound all too easily: it was her father's cough, the same cough he made when he was sick back home. He was sick, or maybe was getting sick. All because of the environment he was in at this very moment. This wasn't a dream, Tooth had to force herself to confirm, this was all happening. Oh, how she wished to be unconscious again, and admire the boy with those dazzling blue eyes that are imprinted in her mind. RJ has blue eyes, too – she had to force herself to accept the fact that the object was alive as a mammal – but it wasn't the same blue she saw in her dreams. His blue was gentle and practically bright; nowhere close to one in her dreams.

She took a breath, and soon pushed herself to walk even though her anxiety was kicking in as she struggled on each step. Barry, noticing the struggle, brought out his free hand, which Tooth immediately accepted before bringing herself close to his chest to hold on. Barry was surprised for a second, but soon wrapped his free arm around her, and held her close. He was getting worried for his goddaughter. Is she truly ready for this? He internally wished they had more time—no, he wished this never happened in the first place.

He nodded to the worried candelabra before resumed walking, Tooth's hands gripping on his coat as they walked while Barry tightened his hold on her. The walk wasn't too much; one right, and the three ended up walking down a curved staircase where another doorway was present to their eyes. Throughout the time being, all of them were quiet as their boots stepped on the cold concrete of the stairs, and Tooth never removed herself from Barry nor did Barry let her. He felt the racing heart from her chest against his as it raced further and further every time there was a small stagger on walking. No doubt that the woman was more scared of what the master looked like, even though Barry didn't get a good visual on him. He kissed her forehead, frowning when she jumped but soon calmed down when Tooth realized and relaxed. It didn't calm her down though, at least not instantly.

Once they reached the last step and to the flat platform of a floor, Barry called out softly. "Hello?" His voice echoed despite being a whisper. "Haroom? A-are you here?"

Tooth just realized how it got cold unexpectedly – seriously, it wasn't just her as Barry's stuttering was because of his growth of goosebumps from the small shiver down his skin. It was cold enough to be like she was back outside again, and RJ's flames were the only help for warmth.

"...D... Daddy?" She spoke, feeling a little sore due to the fear before clearing her throat. "Are you here...? Is anyone here?"

"...Tooth?"

Tooth's heart ached at the sound of the weak voice. "Daddy!" She spoke, brokenly. She accepted on taking RJ from Barry before rushing over to the source. She ends up in front of bars, and there uncurled with his skin getting white ashy by his cold and dry skin was her father, looking at her like he hasn't seen her forever. She gently placed RJ down before touching the hands that were wrapped on the bars, now wrapped on her warm hands.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Haroom said, tears rising in his eyes but never shed.

"Your hands are cold as ice," she mentioned before her father coughed once more. "You're getting sick. We have to get you out here."

"No, you must be the one to get out here!" Haroom then demanded. He then turned his head over where Barry was, "You shouldn't have brought her here!"

"I wouldn't if that master didn't scare me! Plus, you know I wouldn't survive from the guilt!" Barry argued back.

"No excuse! I could have taken care— "He stopped to cough further, worse than before. Barry rolled his eyes, "You are in no condition to even fight the guy! Like you got a chance anyway!"

"I... I don't care! As long Tooth was safe!" Haroom shouted. "You shouldn't have let make her decision," he said, calming down.

"You don't even know what was my choice," Tooth then spoke, gaining a small chuckle out of him.

"Toothiana, I know you. You are my precious daughter. Of course, I do: you wish to have your freedom taken away, just so I can be free... And we both know, very well, that I won't let you," Haroom said, holding her hands tighter. Tooth felt her own tears coming up as her warm hands, thanks to her removed gloves, felt her father's being cold and shaking with emotion. "Toothiana, you must decline. You deserve to live the rest of your life for your future, fulfill your dreams, marry a wonderful man, and just be happy as you continue your freedom. See the world, visit new places, try new things, meet new people; continue living your life to the fullest until the day you die."

"But, I can't leave you to die," she whispered, tears shedding down her dark cheeks. "I can't live my life knowing that the rest of your life was finished with you in a castle's prison." She leaned close enough to have her forehead pressed against the bars, letting Haroom kiss her forehead. She let out a sob when he made the action.

"It's bad enough we lost Mom... I can't lose you, too..." She whispered.

Distress was complete on his face, "Tooth— "

"I wish to take my father's place," Tooth then announced, her eyes closed as she faced the ground.

"Tooth, don't!" Haroom begged.

"You sure?" RJ asked for confirmation, his heart broken by the painful tension in the room.

"NO!"

"Yes," she said softly. RJ nodded, then looked over to somewhere in the dungeon, giving a nod. The sound of footsteps was made, and Tooth finally looked up to see a new object moving. She moved back for the large moving gargoyle statue, holding a chain of keys as it unlocked the door. Before it was fully open, Haroom dashed out of the cell and to Toothiana, hugging her tight and caused her to break down crying.

"The Master has said that...you all have a minute to say your goodbyes," RJ said sadly. Barry, couldn't believe this was happening, rushed over to them, almost wiping away RJ's flames from his speed before joining the group hug. All of them sadly broke down crying at this horrible moment in their lives, the second worse thing after Tooth's mother's sudden death.

A while went by before they were calming down on their crying, but were still broken. Barry was the only one that pulled back, while Tooth let go of her father, who was still holding on to her.

"D-Daddy... its time," she whispered, her voice horsed by her crying.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I'm not losing my daughter to _that beast_!" He shouted over her shoulder.

"It'll be okay..." She whispered, rubbing her father's back as more tears shed. All of them knew the truth behind that lie.

"Haroom— "Barry started, but was interrupted.

"NO! Go on without me, Barry! I'm staying with Toothiana!" He shouted, making Tooth hold her father again. This was all too much for her. This shouldn't have happened to her family, or to anyone. She should have called the police, she should have told her friends so they could have done it themselves, she should have told any other authority in her town on what was happening to her father..., but she couldn't. She knew if she did, her father will be killed.

She felt guilty when she lost her mother. Who knows how bad it would have been for her on the guilt in losing her father, too.

"Daddy..." She stared up at the gargoyle, the flames brought a large shadow on the statue to create a menacing aura. Its rock hand grabbed the back collar of his coat, ripping him apart from her father.

"NOOO! TOOTHIANA!" He screamed, struggling from the hold while Barry sorrowfully followed from behind. He then stopped and looked back, and rushed over to her, hugging her tight as well. Tooth returned with a breaking heart.

"We'll get you out," he whispered. "I promise." She hopes so as she nodded twice before he pulled back and grasped her cheeks, kissing her forehead once again while wiping her tears away.

He soon got up, gave a faint nod to RJ before heading up the dark staircase, not giving a third glance to the broken girl. The room continued echoing the angered and depressed shouts from her father, yelling on how he will get his daughter back no matter what. It just made her feel worse as her heart ached further. Once his voice was finally gone, Toothiana weakly got up and headed over to the cell where she found a large patch of hay at the far end of the cell. Well, at least it would be a nice bed once you do your best not to have a piece prick your eyes. Without another word, she headed over to it and laid upon it to rest upon. RJ watched her as the gargoyle returned to the dungeon, and shut the cell door before locking it.

"The Master will see you soon..." RJ then said, soft but filled with pity. Toothiana said nothing as she rested the side of her head on her folded arms. RJ was then lifted by the gargoyle, now giving light into the dungeon on two large torches that were held on the wall, giving light to only Tooth's cell. Soon RJ was placed down, and started hopping up the stairs while the gargoyle returned to its original spot, now keeping an eye on the girl without moving its head.

Toothiana did nothing else but allowed a few tears to shed from her eyes. She was numb all over, the pain inside was unbearable as the loss of her mother. Only thing was that it's worse since she not only lost her happiness with her widowed father, but her own freedom. No more college, no more friends, no more dreams... She didn't know who this master was, but if he was that powerful to place a barrier around transportation, and even turn his servants into animated objects she would just rather die young in this cell. Maybe that way she wouldn't have go through this anxiety again. She can be free again, and she could see her mother again. She wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She can wait... it would be worth it in the end.

She wouldn't have to go through this pain ever again, but until then she'll wait. No matter what.

* * *

Was she asleep, or what she just admiring the silence despite the flickering from the flames? She didn't know, but her eyes soon opened, and she sat up when she heard footsteps coming down at the staircase. Since the only light source shined upon her, she couldn't see the figure that made it to the last step. However, she was aware that whoever the person stared where one stopped, and was currently staring at her from afar. Whoever this person also has blue eyes from what she could see from an angle, is quite tall, and pretty much filled with coldness as it showed in the blues.

Realization hit her hard: it was the Master.

Suddenly, she found herself off from the hay bed and towards the bars, gripping on them as she glared at the blue eyes' owner. Anger filled her veins as she got her energy back.

"YOU JERK!" She shouted. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY FATHER?! AND THEN GAVE ME THE CHOICE TO TAKE HIS PLACE OR LET HIM DIE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! RULER OF THE UNIVERSE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO SUCH A THING TO AN INNOCENT MAN! COULDN'T YOU EVEN SEE THAT HE WOULD HAVE DIED BY THE COLDNESS IN THIS DUNGEON?! AND WHO EVEN HAS A DUNGEON THESE DAYS?! THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO SUCH ILLEGAL ACTIONS! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO THREATENED HIS LIFE WHEN ALL HE WANTED WAS HELP!"

" **HE HAD NO RIGHT TO TRESPASS ON MY GROUNDS!** " The deep yell from the Master caused her to jump in fear. She didn't imagine how frightening it would be, but the fear lasted for a few seconds before shaking it off, and her anger and annoyance returned.

" _That's_ your excuse?! Because he had no right?! THIS IS AMERICA! HE _DOES_ HAVE RIGHT TO COME TO YOUR HOME, AND ASK FOR HELP! THAT'S ALL HE WANTED, AND YET YOU TREATED HIM AS IF HE DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE IN YOUR PAST, OR STOLEN SOMETHING FROM YOU! He is a good man, with a wonderful heart. He doesn't deserve such horrid treatments from you. You may be the Master of this castle, but my father would be calling the authorities right now so they can take away your castle, and take _you_ off to prison for who knows how long if you continue doing such things...!

"...What ARE you anyway?! Some sort of wizard! Or, or a sorcerer?! How could you turn your own servants into animated objects?! What did they do to deserve such a thing?! They're merely people, working someone as stubborn and selfish as you are."

A deep growl was made, and Tooth almost thought it came from some wild animal. It threw her off guard, and made her scoffed. "Did you just... _growled_ at me?! You're that childish, aren't you? You're more spoiled than I thought if you think that was going to work on me! Try to act your own age, oh Master of the Castle!" She sarcastically stated, her arms crossed on her chest.

She watched as the eyes narrowed further as he continued to glare at her. If eyes could kill, Toothiana would dead the moment they made eye contact, but that didn't bother her. Not much, anyway. She stood her ground though, she showed him that she wasn't no fragile being that could break at any moment once he gets upset. She was furious than anything that happened in her life, more upset than the idea Kozmotis told her on his dream with her as his wife.

Wow... She never thought she would see the day she would detest someone more than Kozmotis.

Amazing, ain't it?

A tensed silence soon came into the room. Their glaring eyes were still locked on each other as lightning flicker in between. She then raised an eyebrow, "What? You're not coming any closer to me?"

She noticed a small flicker of surprise, but the glare was still held. She pushed further with a small smirk, she wanted to know the face of _the beast_ that has temporary taken her father's freedom, and permanently has taken hers. For now, anyway. "You won't come into the light? That scared of me? Or just don't like people so much that you either change them into objects, or leave them here to die?" She then looked at the ground from behind. "Nice choice of cleaning up the bones in here. Very, very nice," she mockingly praised. "Didn't want me to know, huh...?" She stopped when she finally noticed the dark shadow over her body.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so cocky anymore. The fear was back as she felt herself be paralyzed until her spine brought a shiver from the top to bottom. And is it just her, or did the cell get even colder in here?

It's as if the cold aura this Master have was shooting off from him to her.

Something was then crackling, being audio to her ears. But the thing is, the only thing she heard crackling before was the fire. No, this...this was much closer, and made her more uncomfortable to gain another shiver to come down her spine. She looked down, and held back a gasp as her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

Frost. Literal freezing cold frost was covering the floor from the behind. How the hell did that happened?! ' _Where did I get myself into? What did_ Dad _get himself into?!_ ' She thought as she felt her heart racing upon a mile and speeding up further. Turning herself slowly, her eyes still at the ground, she immediately found the source of where the frost was coming from.

Feet.

Bare feet.

Bare _wolf_ feet, surrounded by the frost that started to spread like ripples moving on water. The soles were the source of the disturbance.

A gulp was audio to all ears before her genetic eyes soon trailed up, petrified to know but at the same time, by just a tiny small amount, was also curious. Due to the angle of the dark shadow Toothiana was incapable to see the rest of his body, especially due to the dark blue cape that was wrapped around him as they were held by the shoulders.

However, even though she couldn't see the body his face was fully visible to her eyes. His face was an absolute tiger's, with a lion's mane except silkier and flowing as someone's long hair. But his eyes, his eyes were quite a sight: they were a human's, and were a wonderful shade of blue... except they're quite dark, a deep shade to represent Kozmotis' cold-blooded black heart, and all together with his entire fur being white as the snow outside. That didn't matter though, especially now that she was paralyzed under his gaze while her thoughts were rapidly repeating on three statements.

 _This_ is a beast.

 _This_ is the Master of the castle.

Oh, dear God, please help her now.

The animal-faced Master leaned forward, an inch away from touching the bars. And a smirk, at least she thought it was if it didn't horrify her internally, appeared as he glowered. The action made her eyes widen further, as if he was going to break the bars and take her as his meal right there and then.

" **Enjoy your hell.** "

With a deep short chuckle, the Master soon moved away from the bars, and turned away from the frozen girl to head up the concrete stairs. Her still eyes failed to notice the white tail's tip, flickering from underneath the cape; as well, the frosty trail made from the sole of his feet as he walked away. Once the door's slam echoed to her cell, it broke her out of the trance: tears were filled and shed from her eyes through fear and heartbreak while her lower lip trembled. Soon, she ended up on her knees and covered her face, sobbing openly while hunching forward.

The three thoughts she had before were gone, being replaced by a single statement: This is hell, but frozen over.

.

.

.

What kind of a castle has such a Master as horrifying as him? It? Oh, whatever! All Tooth knew that this was the most fearsome moment of her life – this was the absolute number one moment for the list, that's for sure! How could her father be able to stand up to such a... a... a beast?! She never felt so frozen; her voice was sealed like it was vacuum-sealed constricted as possible, her eyes shined her emotions effortlessly to the Master with no mental reminder to blink, and her body was tranquil as the gargoyle sculpture, watching over her without a bit of movement. Now she knew what it was like to be a cartoon character, after falling into a freezing pool of water, and bobbed out while being inside a large rectangular ice cube.

But that didn't matter. That moment where he makes eye contact with her will most likely be coming all every time the Master will see her. After all, she's his prisoner now. Her father was now free, but also must be mourning on the loss of losing his happiness with his daughter, the only child he ever had. His love and joy, his love child from his deceased wife. The child that even bared her mother's traits more than her father's. Toothiana can feel her heart aching further; she's completely the same. She lost her time with her father, Haroom. She forced herself to get rid of her happiness, and new memories with him just to keep him alive and well. She knew he wouldn't survive long as someone's prisoner, especially a beast's prisoner. She wasn't selfish to have the gull to come to the castle, say her last goodbye to him, and just leave without a second thought in her mind and heart. That's inhuman! Indecent! It was her poor defenseless father here! A man whose life should be spent with a smile on his face, not depression and inner isolation on being a slave! It was wrong, she would never let him suffer, and that's why she took his place. That's why she'll never be happy again. That's why she now feared for the remaining minutes of her life throughout each day she lived in this castle.

Her eyes saw nothing but darkness, thanks to the back of her eyelids covering the genetic irises filled with pain and sadness. Her mind was awake and ready to start the day, the first day of being a Master's prisoner. But she didn't want to get up. Heck, she didn't want to leave where she was, as she curled up like a fetal in a mother's stomach as she bundled herself for warmth. She would rather die than to be some wicked creature's new slave until she somehow disobeyed and ended up one of his animated object slaves. Yes, that's it. Death was a lovely thought, and all she had to do was suffer in the cold dungeon without eating or drinking or moving herself. It's brilliantly stupid, but it'll do the trick!

But... Tooth can't, though.

For all its worth, she has become a new slave for the Master. She must do what he tells her to do, or else what he would do to her. It's her job now, her decision on taking her father's place was now her consequence. No more college, no more friends, no more father or Uncle Barry, no more freedom. Just slavery. For a man, beast, thing, whatever, who is capable to give her harm with those giant bear paws of his if she upsets him. Tooth was now a servant; someone who is forced to clean after this castle, possibly cook the meals the way he wants it, someone to be organizing areas that he wanted them to be, maybe scoop up the snow, or...

 _Prostitution_.

She shivered sharper than the other two times. Now, that would be way out of line! But...if the Master wants it, to have her be his sex slave until he's done with her, then so be it. (Oh, how she felt like throwing up now!)

She sighed, ' _Okay, self. You're going to have to do this. You are his slave now, his prisoner, so let's get out of bed and... Wait a minute._ ' Her mind stopped all thoughts as her eyes shot opened, now filled with confusion and curiosity with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"When did I get into a bed?" She muttered before immediately sitting up, and looked down at the sight. She was definitely in bed; a bed with sheets clean and light green, pillows fluffed and held in soft pink covers, a purple extra blanket on top with softness used for cold nights, and all queen-sized, maroon-framed, and a tent with transparent white sheets above her head.

"Wha— "She began, but then focused her eyes in the area. On her left was a small dresser, brown soft as her skin for the wood, and two large windows with transparent white sheets as well. She instantly knew they led up to a balcony since the bottom was touching the floor, and there were two big golden hands in the middle. Her eyes then looked ahead, seeing a white closed door that blends well with the light lavender wall color. On her right was a wardrobe – she has heard of them, but never saw them in person until now – and another dresser beside it, except large, contains such usages for her hair, and a bordered oval mirror where she saw her reflection.

Cotton. Orange cotton. She saw it in the mirror, before looking down on herself. She was wearing...silk sunrise orange pajamas—no, a nightgown. Again, heard of it but never seen it. She crawled out of bed quickly, just in time to see the clothing sunk down to her ankles. By the looks of it, it wasn't really something she would see in stores these days as it looked quite old-schooled. _Very_ old-schooled.

But who cared, really? She must have hit her head hard somehow, because she found herself in a room that would be considered a suite.

"Okay. Where's my clothes, and how did I get here?" She began rambling and started walking back and forth. "There's no way I was able to get out without that _statue_ looking over me! How did I get here? How did I get in this nightgown?! Not that I'm complaining; it's quite nice and comfortable, but where are my clothes? Who took my clothes? How did I end up here? What is going on?!"

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

She turned her head to the door, her thinking on pause as she stared at it and blinked twice. She soon straightened up, and wiped away any wrinkles. Oh, she wished she had a bat right now. Maybe it was the Master, demanding why she was up here, and would already be giving her the punishment he believed she deserved. She wouldn't know what to say, or what to do on that especially since she wasn't even sure how she got up here in the first place! Maybe, if she stayed quiet then—

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Miss, are you awake?" A voice spoke, and Tooth immediately knew that did not belong to the Master of this castle. Relieved by it, she soon spoke before placing her hand on the knob. "Who is it?"

"Astrid, ma'am." Toothiana opened the door, and immediately gasped at the sight of a _teapot blinking at her. And smiling._ _And talking_ , "Thought a nice cup of tea should brightened your day."

"But, you're..." She muttered, pointing at them while the moving cart, without anyone pushing it, entered the room. "You're...!"

"Oh, my! Careful, sweetie!" Tooth whipped herself around to see who, _what_ , she bumped into: the wardrobe. And by the voice she was hearing, it was another woman. "Let's not have you be harmed now, okay?"

"This is... This is..." She darted back at the tea cart, then to the wardrobe who smiled further, then back to the cart, then back to the wardrobe. "This... This...! I got to sit down..." With her hand over her racing heart, she soon sat down on the side of the bed, staring at the ground in mere shock.

First the talking candelabra, then the moving statue, and now this?! She knew there will be more, but she wasn't ready yet!

"Told you she was pretty, Astrid." She heard the mutter, and looked over to the tea tray to see a little teacup looking up at the teapot, Astrid, with a smile. "Didn't I?"

"Alright, kid. How about you serve some tea?" She said before tilting forward, the nuzzle pouring out a nice batch of tea. Tooth then watched a small glass container opened its lid, and a teaspoon hopped over once just to scoop out a white substance, sugar, into the tea twice. The two moved back before the tea cart moved further. The sudden movement caused her to bring her legs up to hold against her chest, blinking twice before taking a few breaths. They were patient, and she was grateful for that before letting out a faintly quivering hand, and used her fingers to circle the handle, the teacup's _nose_ , and lifted it up. She relaxed a little, despite cheerful eyes and a smile was staring up at her, as she blew into the tea, and took a sip. It was nice, it felt a little calming. She felt her throat loosen up under the comforting taste before taking another sip, careful by the hot liquid.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" She blinked before bringing the cup back from her mouth to look at the cup clearly. With a deep breath, the cup shut its eyes and puffed its cheeks, having the tea inside bubble up until a large bubble was created and soon popped. It actually did make Tooth giggle at the sight.

"Jamie!" Astrid scolded, gaining a sheepish smile from the teacup. "Sorry," he then apologized, but wasn't really that sorry. Tooth then turned to place him back on the cart.

"I... I actually needed that, really," she then said, still unnerving on the fact she's talking to animated objects, but not as much as before. "Thank you," she said, with a gentle smile.

"No problem!" The teacup said, hopping to her without noticing he was spilling a bit. "My name's Jamie! The teapot is my foster sister, Astrid!"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Astrid greeted, tilting herself as some sort of bow. Tooth nodded in return. "I see you now met Susan."

"Susan?" Tooth questioned, turning her head to the same direction Astrid was looking.

"Yup! That would be me," Susan announced with a wide smile above the doors. "Oh, I hope you liked the nightgown I chose for you. Feels much better when you sleep in this bed."

"Wait. You put this on me?"

"Oh, no dear!" Susan said, using one of the double doors to move, like she was waving her hand. "The closest thing I can move for arms are these doors I have. No, other servants helped you out of your former outfit – don't worry, they were women!" She then giggled, "It's the least we could do after the Master brought you up here."

Tooth's heart hit her chest hard while her eyes widened, and her body faintly shook. _He_...? Brought her in here? After what he told her last before leaving her to suffer in the dungeon?

She soon got up, and unconsciously headed over to the covered double doors, leading to the balcony and away from the moving objects. "Your... Master... brought me to this room... instead of suffering in the dungeon?" She whispered, but was still audio to the others' hearing. Along with a small morbid hum that came out of her as she wrapped her arms around herself, her back still faced to them. "I see. Wanting me to feel like I'm important when the real truth will come: being his new servant. How stubborn," she muttered with a small taste of disgust in the end.

"Oh, let's not be too distasteful," Astrid tried to assure. "The Master isn't really that bad."

"After what he has done to my father?!" She shouted, turning over to them with anger and pain in her eyes. "Even after all he wanted was just simple help from him?! He was in trouble, and he ended becoming a prisoner! 'Not that bad?!' I strongly disagree to that!" She then plotted her butt on the bed, her back returned on facing them.

She heard the floor being scrapped on the ground, the wardrobe herself close to the bed. "Well, you have a point there... But the Master wasn't always like this! He just has a little anger problem, it's all."

"Anger management class is what he needs," she muttered.

"Very true, but the Master isn't as bad once you get to know him. How about you give him a chance?"

Tooth looked over her shoulder, her expression was disbelief and shock. "So, you don't mind that he does this? That he's a _beast_ , and _with ice powers_ , and is capable to _turn you_ into _moving objects_?!"

"Well, actually— "Astrid tried to corrected, but Tooth continued.

"How can you be so fine with it?!" She then argued, getting up as her anger controlled her. "He's a monster, a stubborn creature who thinks he runs the world inside his castle as he thought he had the right to take my father's freedom! Just to show that no one could be there, or we would end up like one of you guys!"

"Not exactly— "Susan spoke, but didn't continue as Tooth continued to ramble on.

"I mean, it's not fair! How could he think that he has control over everything?! He can't manipulate someone's chance of freedom like some sort of slave owner! That beast, this Master, I don't want to get to know him. I want nothing to do with him! I don't care if I'm his new servant, I don't want to be near him let alone talk to him!" Tooth finished before plotting back on the bed, and crossed her arms. Her closed eyes held back the tears that were filling in her eyes. "Tell me one good moment he has ever done for any of you. Don't lie to me," She then muttered in a demand with no sharp tone.

The objects opened their mouths, only to look at each other, and closed their mouths in defeat. They stayed silent, and it was enough to satisfy Tooth's answer: He never did, and never will no doubt. ' _Thought so_ ,' she thought.

'" _ **Enjoy your hell**_ _."'_ She'll do just that without seeing his face.

"If you don't mind, tell your Master that I have no intension in being his servant. And if he doesn't approve, just tell him I will gladly suffer in this room without any food and such," Tooth then spoke, surprising Astrid and Susan while Jamie was saddened by the request. So much on making a new friend.

"Oh, ma'am, you couldn't possibly be serious," Astrid reasoned.

"...Please." Her voice now broken as the tears shed. "Just... t-tell him."

Astrid and Susan looked at each other, now worried before looking back to the girl. "Of... of course, Ms." The tea cart squeaked as it moved towards the front door that opened automatic-like, letting them out and soon closed quietly. Susan watched them go, and then turned over to the girl, sadness on her face as she watched Tooth, now sitting against the covered balcony doors with her legs close to her chest, sobbing on her arms that wrapped over her knees.

The tension in the room got from awkward to sadness very quickly in such short minutes.

And the Master watched it all as his cold eyes stared at the sobbing prisoner through his silver enchanted hand mirror, the only access to the outside world.

His bear paw soon placed the mirror face down on the bed, getting out of the bed and headed over to his own balcony, the sound of frost cracking was ignored as it created a trail when he walked until he was in front of a table.

A table containing a floating white and gold rose inside a glass lid. Time was getting thin, and it just upset him further as the frost immediately spread quickly to cover the entire floor in seconds before trailing up at the bottom of the walls.

"Jackson."

The trailing was paused, but the anger was still there in the Master as his blank expression soon became a glare as he stared at the rose.

" **You said she was the one** ," Jack growled. " **You said she will be the one to break the spell. How can she do such that if she disobeys me?** "

Tsar, sitting on the edge of the bed, watched the frost from the bottom of the wall started to trail up before he looked over to the beast. "She is the one. I have seen herself myself. She's a wonder to have."

" **She's a menace! And so was her father, having him believe that he was allowed independent access into this castle! This is my home. No one is allowed unless I said so! THEY HAD NO RIGHT!"** His shout gave him the urge to stomp, which he did, causing the trailing to now cover the walls, and now be close to begin on layering the ceiling while the room got frostier than before. Tsar was quiet and patient as he waited for the cursed prince to calm down his anger. With a few deep breaths, the prince soon calmed down, effecting the frost on the wall to trail away from the ceiling, as if returning to the creator.

"... She's quite beautiful, no?"

Tsar gained silence as his answer. He ignored as he stared into space in front of him. "Her heart is pure, as she sacrificed her own freedom for her father to be free. Is born curious on believing how _you_ turned your servants to objects when you did no such thing. Kind when she said her last goodbye to her father, knowing she couldn't bare the idea of letting him die in the dungeon. Strong to go against you instead of whimpering under your glare, being weak as a mouse, even with such a face as yours."

A growl was made by the prince, but Tsar paid no attention to it.

"She's both scared and angry with you on your actions, the actions that you must control. As well your temper unless you want the young girl to run off, breaking all chances to be free from the curse."

"... **What makes her so special? There's no other wench that will take her place?"**

Tsar shook his head, "No woman is exactly like her: someone capable to have an argument with you, yet bring you back into the reality you failed on seeing. She will save you, as long as you let her in with kindness and patience."

Jack said no other word as he stared at the rose, the blank expression returned as he stood still from where he was. He heard the frost crackling behind him while getting closer to him; Tsar was walking towards him, and due to his enchanting power the frost was breaking apart to give Tsar a clear trail to walk on the carpeted ground.

"You may call her many things, but she's your savior. Your hope. Your chance for happiness once more, Jackson. Don't let her go."

With an annoyed growl, Jack turned and swiped his claw – straight to nothingness. Tsar's power made himself come and go without problem, and that what annoyed Jack the most. He says that his prisoner was his chance when Tsar was the whole reason why he was under this spell in the first place. He could have threatened his life with the 'gift' he was given, but knew it was impossible.

He was Tsar, the Man in the Moon. His power can control him more than Jack controlling his temper. He bet that if he messed with Tsar, no doubt that he could either increase the rose petal dropping or turn him into a beast with no chance on becoming human ever again.

Jack slept for three centuries for a savior, and Toothiana was not only the one but the chance for him to make him happy again...

No.

His cold eyes turned over to the framed portrait opposite from his bed, slashed before by his claws. He stared at the painted faces of his parents, the only thing he could see below the frost covering, being somber as they forced themselves to stay still as they were painted. Despite the expression, they were delightful parents. Hopeful parents. The only people who would truly make him happy.

' _Damn..._ ' He thought to himself, before bowing his head as a single tear came out of his eye, and soaked into his fur. The fur that will be his substitute for his skin, the skin he will never have again. With a deep breath inhaled then exhaled from his nose, the frost that were trailing down soon moved up immediately until the ceiling was covered last.

Jackson dragged himself to sit over on his bed in the middle, letting himself be in sitting position with his wolf legs laid out and his tail relaxed behind him on the pillow. If possible the darkness in his eyes must have darken as his depression affected him once again. He picked up the mirror once again, and brought it to his immobile head. He had no urge to glare at his reflection as he took a small breath, and spoke.

"Show me the girl," he muttered, watching his reflection disappeared by a bright green light consuming the view until it disappeared, the reflection now showing Toothiana. She was still in the same area, sitting while leaning against the balcony doors, but her face was viewed. He internally agreed with Tsar on her beauty when he recalled seeing her anger face back at the dungeon, but that didn't matter. Her eyes were puffed and red from her tears, while her beautiful strange eyes were filled in numbness and defeat. And he was the cause of it.

She sniffed before a single tear was shown, falling on her cheek as she stared into space. Her lower lip started trembling faintly, ready for her to sob again, but she bit it to stop the chance. However, it didn't stop her from shedding another tear from her eye.

"Daddy... I'm so sorry," she whispered before she huffed rapidly all over a sudden and covered her face again, sobbing once more under the covered sunlight.

Jack stared at the weeping girl, then placed the mirror aside on the bed face down. He brought his head back, and sighed to see his white cold breath into the air before disappearing. His heart was as cold as his powers, which he still didn't understand why he had them in the first place, but said no words about it. They just went well for him on his depression and isolation. Which is exactly what he will do with the prisoner.

She'll be free to roam, free to eat whatever and whenever she wished, and do whatever she wanted in this castle without leaving this castle. The only exception: Never enter the West Wing; never enter in his room. The sound of a moving cart caught his hearing when one ear twitched; Astrid was coming in to tell what Tooth asked her to tell him. He didn't care. What he'll tell Astrid is more affecting, anyway.

As long she stayed away from him, he didn't care.

As long she stayed in the castle, he didn't care.

If not... " **It's hopeless** ," he muttered to himself. Might as well let the servants have some happiness with the girl around before their lives are ruined for good. He failed to notice a rose petal selected off the flower and on the table, becoming the third one in the forming pile.


	10. The Teacup and the Plan

**I have been writing this chapter at random days during my current Spring Break that is coming to an end very soon. I just listened to a few songs from the 2017 Beauty and the Beast soundtrack, and it just made me have the mood to finish this story! Hope you guys will like this new chapter. I had a goal to complete the story by the seventeen (the film release), but seeing that it's now seven days away it ain't going to happen lol.**

 **Oh well! At least I'm making progress in the story!**

* * *

"Why?" She questioned to herself, her legs held to her chest while sitting on the bed as she thought of the Master.

She just didn't understand. Why would he go towards a length on taking her out of the dungeon and bring her into this room? It didn't make any sense; if she's his new prisoner why didn't he let her stay in that dark and freezing dungeon? Why _didn't_ he kept her in the dungeon? Why wasn't he treating her like a weak victim of a new servant, especially with those ice powers of his? She still shivered at the image of the frost creating on the ground from the soles of his wolf paws.

Wolf paws... The Master was either some 'wolf man', or some strange beast.

Either way, if she went any further than she did back in the dungeon, no doubt she'll be dead by hypothermia, or just being turned into snow. A shiver came over to her again, sharp than before.

' _There's got to be a reason_ ,' she thought to herself, as she got off the bed and walked around the room, focused on her thoughts.

There's got to be one, or more. Maybe he was doing what she thought before: having her believe that he was a good guy, only to treat her into a servant the moment he comes to the door. It could happen, it was bound to happen... and yet, she sensed no uncomfortable presence of such coldness from the Master outside the door, nor heard any footsteps of his. Servants hopping, wheeling, and such was made, but none of them bared the steps the Master had. Maybe he was planning on what to do with her: clear paths outside in the freezing snow, clean up areas that were perfect for her size to fit through, start cooking meals that were familiar for her but new for him like he was sick of the meals he was having for who knows how long. But, nothing happened. It's been hours, and she at least expected him to be barging in the room.

That was one of the ideas. Another could be a suggested hypothesis she came up with: despite the last thing he told her before leaving, the coldness he bared could be some sort of mask; a mask on hiding away how he really felt about her, or humans in general. Maybe, he was just scared of humans, and yet he dressed like one as far as she knew. Guess that's a no.

Or... is it possible that he's a killer of a master? She paused on her walking, and lifted her head from staring at the ground. What if he was just having her here, letting her be comfortable in this room, and have wonderful meals that could fatten her up? And then the next thing she knew, she found herself in some cage, being prepared to be cooked and eaten by the Master? That would be something she couldn't bear to go through as it caused her heart to pump fast unexpectedly. Toothiana then started taking deep breaths, holding the breath every ten seconds before releasing until her heart was at regular rate again.

She then recalled the objects. She wasn't sure about them being actual humans, but if it's true then she wouldn't have to worry about being eaten. For all that she knew this Master could be wearing some sort of beast suit to scare her... Yeah, that's it! This whole thing was some sort of prank that has been taken too far. After all, she felt as if she was in the Beauty and the Beast situation right now, and this prank could be based on that with a small twist. But then, how were the illusions of the objects talking was done? Mostly on the way they moved their mouths, and walked with ease? Were they 3-D workings or something?

She looked over to Susan, her eyes and lips nowhere to be seen; she was a regular immobile wardrobe. How did the doors move to make it look like they're her arms and hands? How were lips and eyes placed on it? How was it done?

...Maybe it wasn't a prank. To be honest, even if it was a prank it was all too detailed to be even 3D. Her heart raced slightly on the truth: the objects are all real, not 3D creations. But, what about the beast costume? Was that real? She never saw the face, nor the rest of the body. Only his wolf feet, and that wasn't strong enough proof to be either real or fake. Sure, the icy voice he let out when he spoke to her could be, but it also could be some sort of microphone to blend his voice on making it deeper than usual, and his breath could have been done by some small tube she couldn't see because of the dark shadow over him, same to the frost on the ground.

The frost... How was that done if it was fake? How did it appear? How did come out from the under the coat without her noticing any bits of machinery?

It could be real; she couldn't figure out how a human created the technology to have _actual frost_ appear to the ground. Tooth can bet it wasn't like someone flipping a switch to have fog come out of a machine. Must have used a lot of money to get it done, or know a guy to get what he needed to do it... Or not.

"Aaarggh!" She groaned loudly, throwing her hands up and her head back. "What is going on in this castle?!" She complained before stomping over to the bed, and fell straightforward to faceplant, the furniture bouncing slightly from the force. Her groan appeared once more, but was muffled by the thick blankets and mattress. This was too much for her. Her brain was mush with all the thoughts running around at high speed on the situation being a real fairy tale moment in her generation, or a fake prank that has been taken too seriously.

She might as well accept a few things: she was stuck here, her father was devastated by the separation as much as she was, the Master and the 'servants' freaked her out, and no matter how many ideas she had on escaping this castle the Master will most definitely capture her with his powers. (That twist was how she knew she was screwed on being his prisoner for life.)

Throughout every season known to man, that could be happening at the same time she was in this situation it had to be winter. The season that shares the cold nature the Master had, inside and out.

Just. Peachy.

Knock...! Knock...!

She turned her head to the side, her face at the direction of the door. Who could be checking on her now? "Who is it?" She asked, idly.

"It's... It's Jamie."

' _Jamie? The teacup?_ ' She thought, her hands flat on the bed pushed her torso up before bringing her legs over to the side of the bed, her feet back on the ground. _'Why did he sound so shy? He wasn't like that when we first met._ ' She headed over to the door, and opened the door with a gentle and slow touch. She peaked her face out, looking out to see if anyone else was around, mainly if the Master was. No one was here. She then looked down to see the little teacup, its round brown eyes staring up at her with curiosity and shyness.

Even though he's a teacup, Tooth can see those eyes belonging to a wonderful young boy, and with that thought she smiled before opening the door further, "Come in."

Jamie smiled, the shyness instantly gone, and hopped inside. Once fully in, she closed the door.

She turned to the animated object, and went on her knees. "What can I do for you?" She asked, kindly.

"I..." He begun, only to be shy again by looking away. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why so shy? You weren't like that when we first met a few hours ago," she reminded, getting a small snicker from the teacup, but he still didn't look back at her. "Jamie...?" She then questioned, her voice gentle so she wouldn't scare him.

"I was... I was..."

"Yes?"

"I was..." He looked up to her, the shyness now fully shown in his eyes. "I was hoping... if we can be friends."

Tooth had the urge to release a vocal awe as her heart raced by the adorable nature from him. She placed a hand over her heart, so touched by the request as she gazed tenderly at him. She then placed her hands side by side, and once the hands were on the ground Jamie hopped on it before he was lifted to her face.

"Of course, we can," she answered, her smile widening at the sight of Jamie's eyes going wide and a large smile on his face, "Really?!"

She nodded as she got up from the ground, and headed towards the bed. "Absolutely! You didn't need to be nervous on asking me."

"Astrid thought so, too, but..." The corners of his smile started to lower. "After what you said about the Master, and staying in your room for the rest of your life... I thought you wouldn't like me like you didn't like the Master."

Her heart ached at the confession the same time her face fallen into guilt. She didn't mean to make Jamie upset; she was just distressed of the situation she was in. Ironically, even if she did do that she would most definitely get bored, and would just end up around the castle while hoping on not getting caught, mostly by the Master. But seeing this young boy— _teacup_ be disappointed on the thought of not achieving a friend, especially one who's human... it was just enough to make her feel bad. Who knows how long Jamie saw another human, and has finally done his best to have courage on trying to be friends, even with his situation he was in.

Sympathy within her, she smiled at the teacup. "Of course, I'll be your friend, Jamie. Thank you for your kind gesture on asking me."

Jamie's smile grew back on its glass face. "Yay!" He cheered, hopping on her hand while the bottom wiggled. She laughed at the adorable sight before gently placing him down on the bed, right on the middle so he wouldn't fall off easily. Afterwards, she crossed her legs as she sat opposite to him. "So, tell me about yourself," she then encouraged, her elbows on her knees while her hands dangled in between her legs while her back arched forward a tad.

"Well, I mentioned before that Astrid's my foster sister," He started, the happiness clear on his face on having a new friend. "Um, I'm eleven years old – I think, since it's been so long..." Tooth tried to hear further, but she was incapable to notice any more words after his age was mentioned. "My favorite color is blue, I like to color and have fun, but I also like reading stories..." He continued revealing other small facts about himself to Tooth, who was giving him her full attention. And throughout the moment, Tooth's mind on the Master was gone.

"What about you?" He then asked, finished talking about himself. "I want to know about you now! Like your name, please."

She giggled at the manners. How adorable Jamie is! "Well, my name is Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth."

"Why is your name so close to teeth?" He then questioned, filled with curiosity.

"Well, to be honest, I do believe it's because of my father, who is currently a dentist."

"Ooohhh!" Tooth smiled at the understanding reaction.

"Yes. Also, my favorite colors are green, purple, and yellow, but I like other colors, too. Um, I'm nineteen right now— "

"Your dad mentioned that you were in your early 20's," Jamie interrupted. He then realized what he did, and let out a small "Sorry" with a sheepish look.

Even though it caused a small wince out of her on the mention, she was more confused on why her father thought that. Unless he was mistaken in confusion since she goes into her 20's next year. She shrugged while still grinning softly. "It's okay, and it must have been a mistake. My father can do that sometimes. Also, I am currently a sophomore in college."

"Ca-ledge?" Jamie tried pronouncing.

Toothiana giggled once again. No doubt she'll be giggling throughout the rest of the time she will be spending with Jamie right now. " _Col-lege_ ," she corrected. "It's a school for grown-ups, and there are a lot."

"Grown-ups can go to school?! That's crazy! I thought you stop when you're eighteen!"

"Well, maybe it was like that from the past, but right now colleges give you opportunities to study on a certain major, or subject you want to achieve for in your future. Like for example, if you want to be a doctor, college can help you get there on getting your degree so you can be allowed to work as one. The only thing is that if being a doctor is your degree, it's going to take years – practically six to complete; along with more studying, and a lot more spending to continue having your classes."

"Wow... That seems hard."

She shrugged again. "It's college. Both an exciting, and challenging experience for everyone, especially when you don't want to give up on your goals for the future once you're done."

"How long does it take to finish?"

"It depends on what degree. Associate's degree takes two years, Bachelor takes four, and Master takes six, I think..." She soon trailed off when she remembered what Jamie said before. She knew Jamie was young, so he wouldn't be prepared about going to college (if he was currently human). But, if he knew that school can take up years until young adulthood... She looked to the side in curiosity.

Was Jamie oblivious on how school programs are now... or was he attached to a system that has expanded now, but hasn't during his time...? And if that was true, what year would he have come from then?

Maybe, she was just messing with herself. Yeah, that's it, she's messing with herself! She desired to clear her mind of all thoughts or ideas until she had more proof on what was happening, or what has happened in this castle she's residing in. Or else Astrid would need to get her something to relieve the incoming headache she was getting before Jamie knocked on her door.

"...ana. Tooothiaaaanaaa," Jamie called out. The said girl blinked twice before looking back at him, a sheepish smile now on her face.

"I'm sorry. Was just lost in thought," she said, her neck being rubbed as an inclusion. Jamie nodded before waiting for her to continue. "Okay. Um, like I said I'm in college right now, and my major is dentistry to become an orthodontics doctor."

"A _what_?" He made a face, making Toothiana giggle.

"A teeth doctor, Jamie," she answered, making it clear so Jamie understands. "I want to be a doctor to help people by fixing or cleaning or whatever needs to be done with their teeth, just like my father. I also have friends back at college" ' _—Who don't know about what's happening right now..._ ' She then thought, now concern when it came to her.

Oh man, that's right. She never told them. They don't know what happening right now, and she was aware that she had no way of contacting them since all her electronics were back home.

This all happened so fast she never got the chance to contact her friends for a while, an extensive while. Sure, she's not all that obsessed with technology as they were, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be concerned if she didn't respond to any text messages, calls, or even the next face-to-face group chat. They'll just know something was wrong, and knowing Gloria, who has her father's number, would most definitely call him to know what's going on. It wouldn't be right now, but within a matter of time it was bound to happen.

"Are they nice like you?" Jamie then asked, absorbed as he was oblivious to the minor awkwardness in the room. She turned back to him, back from outer space before smiling again. How adorable he is, indeed.

"Very. They are just wonderful."

"Who are they?"

"Well, I have a lot, so I'm going to try not to confuse you," she half warned, half joked. Jamie still nodded, engrossed. "Okay. First, there's Bunny. I call him that because of this one time during an Easter parade. His real name is Aster, and even though he's sweet he can be quite strict and overprotective at times. Second is Gloria, who's the same on being overprotective. She can also be sassy, but she has a good heart. Then, there's Po, who's heart is as big as his stomach. Another is Gia. She's from Italy, and flexible as a gymnastic; as well so sweet. Gloria and she are my roommates at college, as well. Oscar is a funny man. You would love him, since he also loves children... There's also Hiccup!"

"'Hiccup'? That's silly!" Jamie laughed at the name.

"Well, even though it is, a little, he's a sweetheart. He's also in college to become an inventor I believe, and he loves books, too. We actually became great friends because of it. Oh! And Sherman! He's in high school, and works at his father's workshop – as you can tell, I have plenty of friends who just love books, or at least like them, as much as I do." Both laughed at that. "He's a few years older than you, but I think you two would get along."

"Really?!" Jamie got excited, but something he thought caused it to dim his mood into sadness. She raised an eyebrow at the sight. "No, he wouldn't. I'm a teacup, he's a human. He wouldn't like me; he'll fear me..."

Tooth felt her guilt kicked in hard in her heart. She wasn't thinking straight now. In a way, she was imaging Sherman getting along with Jamie, so they can be friends, too, but when reality came in the moment Jamie confessed she knew he was right. The little boy – _if_ he was a young boy – is now a teacup, and Sherman is a young teen. No doubt that he would lose it if he saw an inanimate object _talk_ to him let alone try to befriend with Sherman.

The Master then came in her mind, and a small but growing piece of anger was coming in. If he was the cause for Jamie's state... She shook her head, not too much for Jamie to notice. What did she had to be angry for?! She doesn't even know him, nor knew what he has done to them. Tooth held back a groan of frustration, and the urge to pull her short hair in annoyance. Been in this room since daytime, and already thoughts were jolting in fast like she was back at school, trying to figure out what to do on a project. The only exception is that this situation was going to last until she died, or – she hoped – when the Master gave up interest on her, and let her be free.

"I hope it works..." Toothiana blinked at his words, and looked back down to him from the wall. He seemed more caught up with his thoughts that he doesn't realize what he was doing. "I want to turn back... It just got to work!" He breathed, determination matching his voice and his eyes blazing, and Tooth got every word from him.

Her brows drew together, and her eyes narrowed; puzzlement came to her. What was he talking about? What should work? A plan? What was it? What's the purpose of it?

"Jamie? Jaaamie," she copied, the second time broke him out of his thoughts. "Huh?!"

"Jamie, what are you talking about? What should work?" Tooth requested, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't surprised to see Jamie's reaction of embarrassment and uneasiness on his face; it just increased her curiosity further within.

"Oh... You heard me?" Tooth nodded.

"What are you talking about? Does it have to do with your Master?" A small twitch came from him; a wince. He got caught. She straightened up, and crossed her arms.

"What did the Master do to you?" Her voice spoke seriously, but not harshly. She didn't want to make the boy cry or be scared. "Did he turn you into a teacup? Did he turn everyone into objects?"

Jamie's troubled expression altered to wonder as he blinked at her. "You said the same thing last time I was here: believing that he was the one that turned us into objects. Astrid never got the chance to tell you that you're wrong. He never turned us into objects. He doesn't have that kind of power to do so."

Her eyebrows rose at the correction. He didn't do it? He doesn't have the power to do so? So, is it just his ice powers? And his wolf, or beast, or whatever animalistic form he has? "What can he do?" She requested.

"Well... As far as I know, he only has cold powers. You know: snow, ice, frost; stuff like that he has them appear from the palms of his hands, or even control it from outside."

Her heart hit her chest at that; minor nervousness was made. "You mean..., he could control the weather? This weather only? This winter weather?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know he could control the snow, the snow that's laying on the ground right now. But the weather itself...? I don't know. Maybe..., maybe not. I never seen him do that."

She turned over to the double window doors, seeing the Winter Wonderland outside. The snow on the ground he can control; as well snow fluttering towards the ground. The weather, however, was another story. A story too crazy to believe. A Master of cold nature controlling the cold weather pattern. It was insanity. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't... it shouldn't... Tooth hoped he couldn't.

She then turned back over to Jamie. "If you don't mind me asking, what does your Master look like?"

"You mean, you haven't met him? I thought you did."

"I have met him. I just couldn't see his full appearance."

"Oh! Well..." Jamie got into thought again, and soon his face scrunched up in frustration. "I... can't completely describe how he looks like. It's just too confusing with all those features he has."

"Features?"

"Yeah, there's just body parts that he has that come from different animals. Like his feet belongs to a wolf— "

' _I knew it!_ ' she thought, but her nervousness hit again when Jamie kept talking.

"—arms of a bear; claws of a bird, with a name I don't know or forgot; body of a... of a... some thin, and tall creature. I don't know. You should ask someone else if you're curious, even if you're scared on seeing him again. It's okay if you are; we are, too."

Tooth got annoyed when Jamie mentioned her fear. In a way, the annoyance was, of course, on the Master, not sweet little Jamie. The fact that he scared his servants, and was frightening enough to scare her was annoying. Giving him fear was having him know that he was the bigger man, and was strong in control. Tooth didn't want that, she didn't want him to think that he could control her in doing whatever he wanted. That he now owned her. Which is why she rather stayed in her room, than do what he says.

How she loathed this Master of a beast!

"I wish I knew him in the past... Maybe he wouldn't be so grouchy and mean then..." He then added, mostly to himself but Tooth still heard him anyway

Her attention went back to Jamie once again, her shock appeared when she heard the last words he said while blinking twice. Why would he have pity for the Master? He said he feared him, and everyone else did, too. So, why feel that way? Was it because of his form? His ice powers? His anger?

Now that she thought about, maybe there was something about the Master that she didn't focus on at all because of her state of being his prisoner. Maybe it was the reason why she was up here in this room, why he brought her into this room. Why he didn't pound on the door, or rudely barged in throughout the hours.

"Jamie...?" The teacup looked back at her, his face looked bright with curiosity. "... What was the Master _like_ back then?"

He was silent as the Winter Wonderland outside. His eyes darted around in an easy-going speed, in thought on trying to figure out the right words. The curiosity amplified inside Tooth, but she kept a blank face on so he wouldn't notice. After a few patient seconds, an answer was clear on his calm face before speaking it out.

"Broken... Now, he's damaged."

"...Isn't that the same thing?"

He shook himself, disagreeing. "No. As in... it's too impossible to fix. And yet, we all still hope it will someday."

Tooth wasn't sure if it was the physical state he was in, or something more serious.

...

"How indecent! How tenacious! What makes her think she had every right to talk back to the Master like that?!" Verne ranted, disappointed by the info he has heard, along with everyone else who was preparing lunch right now in the kitchen. The same time RJ was currently looking over other areas in the room that could take his attention off Verne's butt-kissing criticizing for the Master. "Such actions and wording will not be allowed or ignored! She might as well have no meals throughout her time in this castle!"

"Yeah, that's not all effective since that's what she requested when she refused to be, what she thinks, a new servant for the Master," Astrid corrected, also annoyed by him. "In fact, she would rather have herself stay in her new room for the rest of her life in the castle."

"Well, then good." Verne made a sharp nod with his hands on his hips. "She will be nothing more than a redundant prisoner here; she wants to be alone, so we shall allow the request. No one shall serve her, guide her, absolutely nothing for her until she takes back what she said about the Master."

"Hold up, now," RJ interfered, hoping over to him. His eyes burned with seriousness while glaring. "What makes you think that's going to be fine with everyone here? In fact, what makes you think that we would even listen _to you_? We're all servants to the Master— "

"Yes, I am quite aware of that. But, in case you haven't notice I am the right-hand man of the Master; everything he said will go in order with my equal commanding," Verne interrupted, having him smirk at the claiming.

"Like anyone would listen to you, old man," someone spoke out, gaining some laughs in the room, and had Verne flustered in annoyance. He then gave his attention to RJ once more. "And what does being servants to the Master have to do with the prisoner?" Verne then scolded, glaring while crossing his arms this time.

"Well," RJ started, his sudden bright expression's an act. "For one thing, the girl is not in the dungeon anymore, because the _Master_ carried her to one of the spare bedrooms for her to reside in. And, if you were listening before you would know that Astrid went over to the Master, telling him what _our guest_ has said, and he responded with _allowing her_ to do _whatever she wanted_ so long she did two things: stay in the castle, and stay away from the West Wing. And whatever she needed we will answer to the request. So, tell me this smart guy" – He then raised an eyebrow – "What do you think will happen if he found out that our guest has been in her bedroom with _no food, no water_ , and such because _you_ gave _us_ the demand on _leaving her alone?!_ "

RJ soon smirked at the sight of the now frightened look planted on Verne's face. The corners lifted further at the sound of the small grandfather clock shaking in fear when the thought finally kicked in his mind.

"Oh, take it easy over the poor guy," Astrid then interjected, her smile also on from RJ's wording to shut him up. "He's just concerned for the Master."

"Verne might as well marry the guy then," RJ joked, breaking Verne out of his fearful shock.

"I resent that, sir!" Verne shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. By the way" – He turned over to Astrid, and lifted part of his wax above his eye like a raised eyebrow – "Where's Jamie? I expected him to be here with you, or at least sleeping in the covers."

"He's actually with our guest right now. He's hoping to be friends with her," Astrid answered, her smile still on at the thought of the idea.

"And why would he be communicating with the prisoner?" Verne then argued, having RJ roll his eyes at that. "It's unheard of for disobeying the Master— "

"Did you not hear a damn word I said, fool?" RJ demanded, his eyes widen as he stared daggers at him.

"—You must bring him back immediately," Verne announced, ignoring while his face showed demanded determination. Astrid gave him a look, before answering, "No."

"No?!" Verne repeated.

"No," Astrid repeated as well. "N-O. No. Look, we all know that you're a butt-kisser to the Master" – Verne's mouth was gaping as a fish, and more laughs, now including RJ, was done – "But, it's been so long since Jamie had made a friend. Especially one that is human. It's a new century now, and I know that girl is a sweetheart. And you had no right to judge her in anyway; she lost both her freedom and her family on the same day, so of course she would be upset with the Master! I would be, too, if I was in her position, but I'm not. I'm more focused that right this second, Jamie will be great friends with the guest. And she is not going to be called 'prisoner' if the Master have chosen to take her to one of the rooms, and have do whatever she wanted so long they never crossed paths... which is bad."

"Terrible," RJ agreed, now worry painted on his face. "It's like he gave up hope on being human again."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I think it's more on trying to figure out what to do. No doubt that he knows she hates him – who wouldn't if one of us was her right now? So, perhaps he's just caught up on his thoughts so he would know what to do by, at least, befriending the girl first before going further in the progress on breaking the spell. I hope."

RJ nodded his head to the side. "True..., but we are all aware that we're not the Master. His dark self is hard for us to understand what he's really thinking because of our fear. Who knows what he's thinking?"

"Yes..." Verne agreed. "And, Astrid is right. I'm being too selfish— "

"Very selfish," RJ corrected.

"—But, to be honest, if he's not going to do anything about her then what's the point of still keeping her here?" Verne then questioned, still ignoring RJ.

"Perhaps, he thought the same thing I thought when her father's friend mentioned her: that she's the one, the one that will break the spell," RJ then answered, determine now. His emotions are practically all over the place by the various increasing and decreasing of his flames' heights, which were now heightened again. "Astrid could be right on trying to figure out what to do now that she was staying here, but at the same time must be going through aggravation after everything that has happened. I know I would if I was in his place. However, we can't give up on hope now. If the Master demanded that the girl stay in the castle, there must be a purpose that he needs to figure out on his own, especially after everything that has happened during these days."

"...I know he's hard-headed, and quite inside on his own thoughts, but... I just wished he let us help him on the problem," Astrid suggested. "We could help him get the girl, and he wouldn't have to be caught by his random emotions and thoughts running through his head. This is something he never experience before. He would most likely need some help... that is, if he let us."

"Astrid is right, but it's never easy to get by the Master in acceptance," Verne agreed, having RJ and Astrid show slight signs of agreement as well. "He's a hard man to get by. After everything that has happened to him" – " _especially his parents' deaths_ ," he whispered, not wanting to rally anyone up on the mentioned topic before straightening up – "I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

"The closest drastic thing he has ever done was damaging his bedroom with his beast strength, and ice powers," RJ reminded with a look, but then a thought came to him that made him look physically worried. "But, if something like that would happen... I also hope that we will be there to talk him out of it."

"I'm hoping we would make it on time before it could happen," Verne added, also worried as he wrapped his arms.

"I'm hoping the girl would help him before he even thinks such drastic measures," Astrid added, her pot appearance shaking a tad, in a way of representing her racing heart on the thoughts.

Throughout all in the castle, the three of them – and others – were quite aware of the Master's condition: not just his beast appearance, or his ice powers, but how those connect to the main source – his heart. His heart that was currently filled with such pain and darkness depression and isolation were common emotions he goes through whenever he was alone in his room, sometimes come quick when he's lost in his thoughts.

They knew his parents' deaths was half of the reason he was like this as it ruined his happiness and future with them; and the fact that it happened in the forest, where he thought exciting fun-filled adventures could take place, was the other half for successfully scarring him in such a young age, having him know the evils that can happen around him and others. By those two alone, it was enough to affect his future from a wealthy and confident prince-to-king with a heart to every single one of his loyal subjects and allies, to a broken-hearted and darken young man cursed to be a beast forever if the black soul he now bared wasn't cleansed by true happiness and care.

But, mainly love.

True love, to be exact.

A love they hoped their new guest will be able to clear up..., but what would they know? After what the Master has done to her father, and then to her freedom there was no chance for them to be human again.

"Astrid?" RJ then spoke after a while of silence between the three. Well, two as Verne went off to scold at the chef, the moving stove, on the meal being cooked right now.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, blinking once.

"Did you see it?"

"...Yes." She was fully aware that he was talking about the rose, marking their time before their curse.

"And?"

She sighed before staring at him seriously, "Three petals are currently laying on the table. We still got time."

RJ nodded, rubbing his candles (hands) together. "Okay, but we can't waste time. We got to find a way to have the Master and the girl to fall in love with each other."

"Fall in love? It's impossible!" Astrid argued, staring at him like he was mad. "You know how they are: the Master is cruel, and the girl hates him for what he has done to her life. How can we possibly get them together if one despises the other?"

"Fear not, dearest Astrid." A cocky look on his face was made upon his waxed face. Astrid gave him a dirty look; she did not like that look at all. Not even when she saw it the first time. "For I have a plan."

"Already hate it." RJ narrowed his eyes at her with a small pout.

"Look, all we have to convince the girl the Master is not as bad as she thinks he is, and since she's staying here we'll make it happen!"

"And what about the Master?" She then reminded.

"We find a way to get the Master out of his room more often so that she can see how he really is, and not how he treats us."

Astrid narrowed your eyes, "What you mean by that?"

"I mean" – He got closer to her, excitement clear in his eyes and voice – "We're going to get them to fall in love by this simple step-by-step progress. First: we'll have the girl see that this castle is not as bad as she would believe it would be; second: have the Master out of his room more by convincing him that letting him to rot in defeat was not something he should do, even if he died young – which I hope he won't – and that would be the first thing he would remember in the afterlife; third: we have the guest and the Master around each other, and hopefully have them communicate better on lighter topics that will soon eventually get their minds off the situation they currently in now; and fourth: the two will fall in love, the curse will be broken, and we will all be human again!"

RJ then blinked twice, and with his excitement still clear on his face he stiffly turned around, seeing that everyone in the room, especially Verne that had his arms crossed with a glare, was looking over to them. Not a word was made, and all had blank expressions. He looked back to Astrid, who was in thought and oblivious of the others watching them.

"What do you think?" RJ then asked, directly to Astrid, of course.

She looked up at him, her expression blank as well. It was starting to annoy him as his large smile was starting to crack with a twitch in his eyes. "Am I going to stand like this all day, or are you going to give me an answer anytime soon?"

Still silence, despite the sounds of the meal being prepared.

"Still waiting!" He then exclaimed, his large smile twitching as he was losing his hold. Why he was keeping it on is beyond his choices as he continued staring at the teapot.

"...I think..." RJ nudged his head forward a little, the smile now dropped as his face showed full curiosity on his face. "...We're going to be human again."

The smile came back on, and stretched further when more sounds of agreement from the others were made. "As long we get their minds off this matter, and on important matters we'll be human again before spring time," RJ encouraged with a smirk.

Cheers and shouts of hope echoed in the kitchen, all sounds that were currently oblivious to the girl befriending the teacup in her bedroom, and the Master who glared darkly at the snow-layered area of his home while sitting on the balcony rail, his back resting on the wall while his tail flickered at random times.


	11. The Curiosity

**Been a while since I updated, huh?! Lol, anyway I decided to finish up this chapter that I have been on hiatus for a while due to school. Good news is that I'm done with my classes! Bad news is that I have a week off, because next week I will be attending summer classes. But! At least I updated!**

 **I'm sorry for this chapter being shorter than the other long chapters I made before. I had a very interesting week, especially since I turned 19 two days from now. So, I hope this chapter will satisfy you guys until the next chapter. And hopefully I'll upload sooner ;)**

* * *

Haroom has been sitting on the couch for over three hours, staring at the picture frame in his hands. Depression was shown deep in his eyes as he stared at the old memory of himself with his only daughter, holding close a stuffed toy while the two smiled happily at the camera. It was at the carnival, and Tooth was ten at that time. She said it was the most fun she ever had, marking the best father/daughter day they shared.

His throat hitched in pain and desire to cry, but he already cried six times this morning. How could there be more fluid in his body to shed more tears? He didn't even drink any water throughout the day. He then finally moved, wincing at the stiffness his muscles had for staying still for so long as he placed the frame on the table, and brought his legs over to the couch to rest upon, having himself laying on his back completely as he stared at the ceiling.

' _What am I going to do?_ ' He thought, his eyebrows scrunching together again, making his forehead ache once more. ' _My poor angel, my only flesh and blood, my only reminder of Rashmi is now a prisoner. To a beast! With ice powers! How am I ever going to get her out of there? If I called the cops, they wouldn't believe me. If I ask someone, or a group of people to help me, no doubt they'll be calling me crazy. And why not? I can already hear my words now, and they are crazy to me, too: "Please, someone help me! My daughter is taken prisoner to a beast with ice powers, in a dark castle deep in the woods!"_

' _Is this what is like to be that woman's father? What was her name...? Belle? Belle's father? It must be; he was just a loving man, with a strong imagination for science, and yet the people around him, who had no clear education than him, thought he was just a crazy old man. I'm around people who are as educated as me, and yet I know they would also call me a crazy old man if I told them._

' _Should I call her friends? Oh no, I can't; Tooth said they were all out of the state, some of them out of the country that I recall. Well, not all of them – Hiccup and Aster are still residing here in Burgess, maybe I can ask them for help. I know how they feel about Tooth: she's practically their little sister based from their friendships. If they really understand, they would be able to help me out. And maybe even Sherman, despite him being in his teenage years now, along with his father. Yeah, they all care for us, and we care for them; they can be willing to help us!'_ Haroom shot up, determination and excitement was now his expression with his bright smile.

He was going to get his daughter back for sure! May God help him out on this, as well keep his daughter safe in that castle. Keep her warm, healthy, and strong for her freedom to be back to her. And for that beast...

Rage came upon him as he slowly got off his seat, and back on his feet. "That beast, that monster shall rot in hell for all I care for doing this to my family; for taking my freedom, and then forcing Barry to bring Tooth involve, and have her take my place. It was not fair... IT'S NOT FAIR!" He picked up a glass cup, that he drank some alcohol out of earlier, and threw hard as possible.

 _CRACK_!

The cup's remains rested on the carpet after its impact against the wall. He glared at the crystal pieces' pile. "How DARE HE take my daughter away from me?! How dare he take away HER freedom?! How dare HE?! That sick, SPOILED, SELFISH, **BEAST**!" He picked up a plate he used a few minutes ago to eat, and threw against the wall as well.

 _CRACK_!

The pile grew with the plate's pieces. Haroom wasn't one to drink, especially so early when the sun hasn't even set yet, but he couldn't help it. He lost his wife first, and now lost his daughter. Toothiana may be alive since it's only been a day since he lost her, but the idea, the imaginations, the possibilities of what that beast would do to his daughter was just too much for him, and he just had to start drinking.

Thankfully he only had four cups today.

What happened in the past made him able to stop his urge to have more drinks.

He groaned deeply, one part of his brain throbbing from the alcohol caused him to sit back down, his hand rubbing the side with his palm the same time his eyes were close. In his mind came in the image of his daughter, smiling happily with freedom and determination for her future.

' _My little girl... My Toothiana..._ ' A sob was caught in his throat, making his other hand cover his mouth, but it only muffled the impact of sobs coming in suddenly. He squeezed his eyes hard as the throbbing increased a tad when the sobs came in, and it already made him wish he didn't break that cup, or placed his used alcohol drink back in the cabinet. He needed something to get rid of this pain.

That something was his daughter. He needed her back, he needed her home again. He needed to be the father she looked up, the father that always protected her. He didn't care how much she was growing now. He must get her out the castle, even if it cost his life when face-to-face with the beast, and anyone else who will be his obstacle.

His goal: Get Tooth out of the castle without the Beast getting them.

The plan: ...He was too drunk, in his opinion, to come up with anything.

All he could do was sob, sob for who knows how long before the alcohol made him groggy enough to make him pass out on the couch minutes later. Like this morning, Tooth was the first thought that came to mind, and was the last thought before his body and mind went to sleep, the pain temporary gone.

"...room... Haroom," a voice he was knew too well started to wake him up. How long he was sleep, he didn't care as it only held back the hangover now in his head. Why did he had to drink? He's such an idiot.

He groaned out in the pain, lifting a head to rub his forehead with two fingers. "Yeah, I was surprised to see that you would do something as stupid as that," Barry half commented, half scolded as he sat the side of the couch, picking up two Advil pills and a cold glass of water.

"Here," he urged. "Get up, man. Take this." With as much energy he got, ignoring the pain at the same time, Haroom lifted himself by the elbows, and then brought an arm up to get the stuff. "There we go," Barry mumbled, the small proudness in his soft voice was heard.

Once Haroom took the pills, and drank the water he rested for a bit until he felt the pain getting bearable until it was just a numb feeling in his mind. "Thanks," he then muttered.

"No problem, but what made you think drinking was going to help you?"

Haroom sighed, and with his eyes still close turned his head to the side on the couch. "What do you think?"

Barry then sighed himself, crouching forward with his elbows on his thighs and hands entwined. "I get it, but I wouldn't do it. It's bad for you when you're in depression. I know your daughter wouldn't like that."

Suddenly, as if all the energy came back to him, he instantly sat up, and glared at Barry, who turned his head when he did, surprised. "How could this happen to us?" He growled, the anger returned to him. "She's my little girl, my little angel. And even though she's a grown woman, she doesn't deserve to go through this. She should have stayed back at Amala, that way none of this would have happened. I would still have my little girl."

Barry expected to start taking his anger out on him with shouts and yells, but he could tell he was holding back due to his headache. Or, maybe it was due to the soreness he noticed in Haroom's throat.

"I want my daughter back," he continued, his voice still a bit rough. "But, I just can't think of anything. What about you, Barry?"

Barry shook his head. "Believe me, I want my goddaughter back just as much as you do; the guilt is still killing on separating you two."

"Don't worry about it: it's the beast's fault for forcing you," Haroom grumbled, but assured him.

Barry nodded, "Yeah, and I tried everything I could think of to save her. And then I got a headache for thinking on ideas that didn't involve social media knowing about the situation."

"Why would you have a headache? It's perfect!" Excitement soon came to him. "We can head back to the castle, get some cameras to record or take some pictures, you know before we would get attacked or something, and get them linked online as calls for help in getting Tooth out, and the beast gone! It's perfect – Ooohh!" He moaned in pain, as his hand rested on the side of his head that was pulsing in pain from the excitement.

"Yeah, and now, let paint a picture of what could happen if that actually work: news cast, helicopters, FBI possibly comes over to the castle, gets Tooth out of the castle, as well get analyzing on the beast and the animated objects there."

"Okay." Haroom waited for more information.

"Tooth heads back to school. Everyone who knows from the news reports asks her what is like being in the castle, how was the beast, was she really a prisoner there, etc. But, at the same time, her reputation starts to get ruined."

Haroom blinked at that. Interest was coming to him now.

"News reports continued the investigation of the beast – probably amputating him, or asking him question when realizing he acts like a human, despite the appearance. The same goes to the animated objects, needing to know what has happened. Now there are multiple ideas of what has happened in the castle that everyone knowing the reports concluded: One would be some strange scientist – the beast – went into an accident, and somehow used some chemicals and such to either turn humans to objects, or bring the objects to life in a way of not losing his mind, in his opinion, and Tooth just so happened to be the next victim of his plot; second, the beast would try to find a way to escape from his 'prisoner' somewhere, and try to find Tooth. And every time he gets caught, or at least seen from others, he will be calling out to get her, to have her, to make sure to never let her out of his sight."

The thought of it made Haroom upset further, but he was starting to get an idea of what Barry was saying.

"Either way," Haroom interrupted before Barry could say more. "Her life is going to be either ruined or irritatingly enlightened in fame by the sudden investigation of the beast. And it would be our faults as we just wanted Tooth home. And if it did happen, there's a strong chance that she'll have to stay home – she wouldn't be able to step outside the door again due to whatever a stranger would say to her, being it the truth or not, supportive or not."

"Exactly," Barry concluded with defeat in his voice. "Social media is a strong thing now than how it was in the past. No way am I letting her get hurt, nor have her life ruined."

"Agree." Haroom then rested back on the couch, a soft sigh of defeat came out of his mouth. "Oh, Tooth..." He mumbled, but Barry heard him. "We'll get you back, someday and somehow."

"As soon as we can," Barry added, having Haroom nodded in agreement. Barry soon got up, picking up the empty glass. "I'll get you some more Advil and water," he announced.

"Thank you." Barry headed off to the kitchen, while Haroom rested his head back, staring at the ceiling once again at the same time holding back the tears coming in.

Neither of them noticed a dark figure, staring at them in the shadows of the snow through the window. A smirk grew on its face before leaving the area without notice.

.

.

.

Tooth never expected to be so happy while being a prisoner in the castle. Just with Jamie's presence in front of her, along with Susan, awaken from her slumber, just made her feel comfortable in her bedroom. Even though one part of her mind kept reminding her that she was talking to animate objects, but the other part of her mind also reminded her that this castle is not one hundred percent horrible here. So far, the second part of her head was winning.

Jamie spoke on how he was very young when he was taken into Astrid's family. He couldn't remember what his biological parents looked like before their sudden deaths, but he knew from his foster parents, who found some information, that they were loving people, and did everything they could to keep him safe. Things changed further when he was seven, where Astrid and Jamie had to go on a journey with a couple of strangers by themselves, because the parents caught the spreading plague in their land, and they didn't want the kids to get it, too. It was a heartbreaking goodbye, even for Jamie on finally having a family, but he had Astrid throughout the years since his adoption, and has been blissfully thankful on having a brilliant and strong sister like her. The story itself made Tooth shed a couple of tears, being perfect timing for Susan as she passed soft tissues to her after waking up. That was a true older sister, taking in responsibility in such a young age.

Susan then recalled in her past that she was an opera singer, and was chosen to sing in the castle during wonderful celebrations. Great pay, wonderful people; she was so happy on being in this castle. However, it started to get rough after the parents' deaths, and the parties she used to sing out was getting into a minimum, due to Jack's isolation and constant demands of no parties (She didn't mention it though, she only expressed to Tooth that there was constant working than having possibilities for parties in the castle, but she still stayed by helping on the clothing with the other servants). Tooth then requested for her singing, much to Susan's delight as she did such that – the amount was about five, and they all involved her singing in a strong, and loud soprano. Much to Jamie's distress, due to shaking a couple of times from Susan's strong vocals.

After Tooth clapped at the last song, amazed by how strong and passionate her singing was, the sudden sound of a GROOOOOWL entered the room, catching everyone off guard. She then wrapped her arms around her stomach, a sheepish smile on her face while her cheeks got warm. When was the last time she ate? Yesterday? She looked over her shoulder, and then gasped at the sight of the window.

There was a sunset on the horizon. She hasn't eaten all day!

"Oh, my," Susan spoke, giggling a bit. "Looks like we took up so much of your time, that you didn't get to eat yet."

"Your stomach sounds like a dragon!" Jamie then started roaring like one, making Tooth giggle at that, but the humor didn't last long as a small amount of ache came to her when her stomach growled after Jamie, getting her to wince and scrunch up her face a bit. Susan and Jamie noticed, already worried for the girl's health.

"Not to worry, my dear, I'll get someone to come right up for dinner." Susan then moved over to a dangling rope, and reached over to it to pull.

"No!" Susan paused, and looked over to Tooth, surprised by the shout. "I'm sorry, but I have no intension on having dinner if it means eating with your Master," Tooth announced, trying to make herself look serious, but the scrunching of her eyebrows and pain in her eyes made it difficult. The aching in her stomach was increasing the pain, having her starting to pant to herself, hoping the two didn't hear.

"Oh, my dear, we can't just leave you like this," Susan argued, her worry clear in her loud voice. "It's just wouldn't be right."

"I'll be fine." Tooth forced herself to give a gentle smile to the wardrobe, and the alarmed teacup. "Nothing to worry about."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The three blinked before looking over to the door. "Who iiis it?" Susan singly asked.

"Astrid."

Jamie brightened up at the answer. "Come on in!" Soon, one of the double doors opened, letting the tea cart move in. Tooth immediately caught in the scent of fresh tea from Astrid's snout, and as wonderful it was the scent just reminded her of the pain as it felt like it was anticipating for her to take that drink. Jamie hopped from his spot, and landed on the tea cart. "Guess what, Astrid! Tooth and I are friends now! I finally have a new friend!" Jamie's excitement and happiness just made Tooth almost forget about the pain. Almost.

"That's wonderful, Jamie!" Astrid responded, happy for her little brother. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Tooth's position, which she tried to hide by acting natural with her arms at the side, but the hands gripping on the bedsheets tight, having hold the urge to roll her eyes. The girl hasn't drink or eaten all day, she must have something for her stomach.

"How did you know I was going to call you?" Susan then questioned, surprised by the timing. It made Astrid giggle.

"I didn't. The girl- "

"Toothiana," Jamie corrected, having Astrid a bit surprised by that, but didn't show. Odd name.

" _Toothiana_ told us that she wasn't going to eat anything, and have herself rot in this room with that in mine. What kind of a person would actually be okay with that?" Tooth looked over to the teacup, seeing the smirk on her glass face, and the seriousness in her eyes. Definitely a mother figure for Jamie, or to anyone, really.

"No, really it's fine— "Tooth tried to assure, but she was now the one interrupted by the teacup. Talk about vise versa.

"No, no it's not, and you know it," She tilted forward in Jamie, before sugar and cream was added in him, a teaspoon then stirring it all together. Tooth wanted to interrupt, but the stern look on her face was done towards her, making Tooth sigh in defeat. Her stomach was in pain, in need to have something to fill it up, and it would be nice to begin consuming with a nice cup of freshly made tea.

With a small grateful smile, she picked Jamie up carefully, and after blowing a few times took a sip of the drink, having the stern look on Astrid's face be turned to proudness. Jamie also giggled a few times when he was sipped. After a while, Tooth finished the drink, and placed Jamie back on the cart, her stomach no longer in pain. Because of it, her appearance was tense with stress and holding the pain back, but after that nice tea she was relaxed as before. She took a breath of relief, then looked over to her. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Toothiana, but there's more where that came from. Come on, let's get some dinner into your begging stomach." The cart then headed out to the door, "Are you coming with us, Susan?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll just be— "An immediate snore came out afterwards, already in a deep sleep. Tooth got up, and followed the cart. A bit of annoyance was made on her face. "Astrid?"

The cart stopped, and Astrid looked over to her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"If your Master is waiting for me at the dining room, then I must decline the offer for dinner. I don't want to anywhere near him, let alone have dinner with him. Even if I am very hungry," Tooth declared, serious matching her voice and eyes.

Jamie looked over to Astrid, a little concern but that changed when he saw Astrid, still smiling. "You don't need to worry about him. This is just a private dinner for you, Ms. Toothiana... In fact, the Master allows you to do whatever you wish in the castle, so long you stay in the castle. Apparently, you're not the only one that wants avoidance." Astrid turned away, letting the cart continue to wheel down the hall, knowing that Tooth was still following them.

Toothiana... Well, she was flabbergasted. The Master of the Castle, the one who practically told her that she will suffer in her hell as his prisoner, the one with the frightening ability of controlling cold powers, is _avoiding her_? The thought of him, fearing humans came to her mind, but not for long as she remembered the stories that Susan and Jamie told her. They were humans, every animated object was formerly a human being. How long they were like this, she didn't know. She didn't know a lot of things about this castle, but she made a list of what she knew.

She was practically Belle right now, but in a new generation.

The Beast was previously a prince, but with new twists: he has ice powers, and is avoiding her.

Every moving object was a human previously.

The enchanted rose must be somewhere, keeping track of their time on the spell being broken or not.

Her father and godfather must be figuring out a plan on getting her out, at the same time so broken on having Tooth be in this situation.

She had no cell phone, and nothing in the castle had technology to contact for help.

And, by the look of sadness noticed little in Astrid's eyes, and Jamie's idea of wishing he was there for the prince when they were younger, this Beast must not be as bad as she thought he would be. In fact, he seemed to be as broken... as she was. Just by that thought made a small chill come to her without anyone noticing, but at the same time had a small ache in her heart for some reason.

The walk from her room to the room where her dinner will be served wasn't that long than she thought it would. Quite nice, though, as she won't have to worry about getting lost since there was only one turn to take before heading down a small hallway, and into the room. It was an elegant sight with a beautifully carved rectangular table with two tables on both ends. The one opposite to where she was already had the required dishes and utensils for her meal while the other end remained empty.

As she got closer, the sudden soft rubble from the chair caused her jump back a step. There she watched the chair move back on its own, ready for her to sit down upon. She still needed to get used to "living objects" thing. Her heart calming down, she went over to the chair, and stood in front of it so it can gently scoot in for her to sit close to the end.

"There you are," Astrid then spoke with a kind smile. "Now, you just sit here, and we'll get your dinner for you."

Tooth merely nodded to her with a caring smile before the cart headed off into a swinging door, the aroma of food was in the air for a few seconds; along with the sounds of dishes clattering, food hissing on pans, and people talking loudly. Or, in her view, the _objects_ talking.

She sighed nonchalantly, and made the decision to let her eyes roam around the room. There was nothing to read, and she didn't have her phone to distract her so might as well check out the decor. It was an elegant room, but also a small one, something she didn't expect for the master to have. Sure, the chandelier above the table makes sense, but the size of the room was another story. That, and the table which looked like it could hold herself, her father, Haroom, and the friends she mentioned to Jamie.

' _I expected a table to hold around...what? Fifty people or less? Although, this is a small room so that would be impossible unless it was bigger,_ ' She thought to herself as she stared at the polished wood, seeing some part of her reflection on it. ' _They must have really gone all out for me. Now, I really feel like Belle. All what's left was the others, performing "Be Our Guest." That would be interesting to see._ ' She giggled to herself at the thought of the animated objects performing that as it would be amusing to see such a thing..., but then again, this wasn't the legit Beauty and the Beast film sadly.

Otherwise, she wouldn't worry about the Beast freezing her to death.

If he would, that is...

' _What is this Beast?_ ' She thought to herself, her arms folded across her chest as she stared blankly at the clear plate in front of her. ' _What is_ with _this Beast? He's not even fully close to the one in Beauty and the Beast! For one thing, he has_ ice powers _! Second, he's letting me do whatever I want in the castle instead of letting me die in my room. Sure, he'll let me do whatever as long I stay in the castle ground...but, it just didn't make any sense._

' _One moment he's a monster, second he chose to move me to a comfortable room, thirdly he lets me do whatever, and lastly he's avoiding me..._ _Why? Not that I care, but one can't help it. This just didn't seem right to me. There must be something going on. Was it the spell? Then he should be concern with me, makes sense with the room and my freedom inside the castle. Was it the servants? No, they were the ones that feared him, yet are concerned with him. Was it me? The way I stood up to him in the dungeon? No, he's a strong man—or whatever he is right now; he got me shivered to the bone just by the wickedness I felt from his voice, and the frost at his feet. There had to be something..._ '

"Broken... Now, he's damaged." Jamie's answered came within her mind.

' _...What happened to him? What did he lose? What caused him to go through this spell? Death of love members? Bullying...? A cold heart...?_ '

"What is with you, Beast?" She muttered, her eyes still clear on her thoughts but instead of keeping annoyance on her face confusion was the replacement after blinking slow, twice.

"DINNER TIME!"

Back on Earth hard by a speechless jump scare, her head turned to moving carts containing the meals in perfection with steam still leaking out with knives and forks ready to cut the pieces for her taste. Due to have appetizing they look, Tooth's thoughts on the master were gone as her stomach growled again, thanks to the now strong aroma entering her nose.

An appetizer, the main course, and a small dessert of ice cream made felt food as Po in a noodle eating contest. She slouched on the chair, her hand on her stomach while bliss and satisfaction was made on her face. RJ, Astrid, and Jamie were beside her on the table, smiling at the expression.

"That was just wonderful!" She then praised, sitting up to beam at them. "Absolutely delicious. Felt like it was a five-stared meal. I just can't eat another bite!" She rested her back on the chair again, rubbing her stomach happily.

"Well, we're deeply honored that you enjoyed this meal, Toothiana," RJ responded.

"Just Tooth is fine," She suggested

"Of course, but sadly it's off to bed-"

"Oh, I can't possible go to bed now!" She sat up straight, seriousness and respect in her eyes. "I know things didn't go well in the beginning, but... I want to give this life a chance."

Surprised expressions came to her at the wording while she stayed the same. "Really?" Jamie then asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes, I do. I want to get to know about this castle; the hallways, the rooms, the short history on them. I'm just so curious about this home, so if it's not too much trouble, may I get a small tour of this castle? Doesn't have to be the entire castle since it is getting late."

"Well, of course—"

"Not!" All attention turned over to the small grandfather clock that somehow got on the table without anyone noticing. RJ rolled his eyes as the object waddled over to them. "No, no, no. As deeply flattered we are for the request, I'm afraid it's off to bed with you, ma'am."

"Since when did you have a soul?" RJ then announced, glaring at the sincere speaking clock, who then glared over to him, sparks being made between the eye contact. Tooth blinked at the sight of it. Wonder what's their history together.

"Shut. It, Roger," Verne responded before looking back at Tooth, the sincere expression reappeared on his face while ignoring the growl coming from RJ.

"Okay. Well, will I be able to get one tomorrow?" She then asked, tilting her head a little.

"Well, Ms. Toothi—"

"Of course, you will! We have it at any time you're ready!" RJ then interrupted, pushing aside the clock to get closer to her. This made Tooth a small giggle inside of her as it reminded her of a comedy show she saw before. Irritation was made on Verne from the shove while Astrid rolled her eyes at the ridiculous action, and Jamie was humored with a wide smile.

"Thank you so much, and thanks again for the meal," Tooth responded before getting up, the chair pulling back for her. She thanked the object, kind of odd for her taste before heading to the door, and Astrid and Jamie headed back to the kitchen by the teacart.

Once the girl fully disappeared—SLAP!

"Ow!" RJ let out, rubbing his metal arm while glaring at Verne again. "What the hell was that for?!"

"How dare you accept her request of a tour? She doesn't actually care, she would most likely find a way out of here without anyone noticing!"

"You don't even know that."

"You're too clueless to even figure it out! If I was in her place—"

"HA! Like the Master would allow a dumbass like you to be his special guest than a slave. Meanwhile, this girl is special. She's not as selfish as you are, so don't come to pathetic conclusions!"

"Oh, and your conclusion on her actually saving us from this nightmare is _spot on_! The girl is scared, she wants nothing more than to get out of this castle, and leave us to suffer through this spell."

"Look, she might be curious on finding her way out, but she is not the bad guy here. I know that I don't know everything about this girl, but... Verne, you must believe that she won't leave us to suffer. I can see the goodness from her heart within her eyes; most likely she would be curious on the Master's problem than getting away from any harm he won't give her."

Verne opened his mouth, but stayed where he was as he stared at the seriousness and hope engulfed in his eyes. A sigh was then released before looking at him in defeat. "I hope you know what you're doing, RJ."

A small, but gentle smile came upon the wax skin. "I am well certain, Verne."


	12. The Rose and the Reveal

**Summer classes were done days ago, and now that I'm relaxed instead of school stressed, I got to work on making this chapter for the past couple of days. Just finished it today, and forgive me if there was any grammar mistakes or anything. I just wanted to publish this chapter before June ended.**

 **Anyway, Happy Pride Month, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The snow sprinkled down from the heavens, creating a new layer to the snow that's currently resting on the ground. The wind had the chance to fly by, the snow fluttering in respond, and end up landing somewhere else instead of what was expected for them to land upon. Either way, they were free, free to flutter wherever, free to soar high above the grounds until they land. Could be near, could be far, could be even on someone's body part. Mainly, the tongue or hair, but other than that it was free.

That's what Toothiana wished to be right now: free. Again. Instead, the wind blew her off course, and had her land in front of the castle. Where she has become the prisoner to an elemental superpowered beast, with servants that continued to work like their regular human selves. However, things are not what they seemed. She expected servitude; working hand and foot towards the beast in every command done, right after he threatened both her lifeline and the lines of the people she loves. She expected demand; she must join him in whatever he expected her to be a part of, never talk back to him or give attitude, never decline, and never run away from his grasp. She expected poor living; staying in the dungeon, be kicked or slapped about on whatever she did that was wrong in his eyes, not to be treated as a guest, but as a fellow slave. At least, one who gets more hardships due to her human condition. She expected all of that, she expected worse things to come her way, she expected her life to be a living hell the moment she was told by the monster of a Master.

But, no. She never got any of that.

Instead, she was giving a room that was old-fashioned, but was suitable for a royal being; created a friendship with the servants, despite their material position; gained a fantastic meal (with, sadly, no dinner show of being their guest); and the Master, by his own choice, avoiding her to do what she pleased. If there was someone in her position right now, he or she would abuse this chance. Get to do whatever they wanted, go about wherever they can, maybe even make fun of the Master. Absolutely, the person would taunt him, saying he was pathetic, useless, can't even be face to face upon his own prisoner; the taunting would go on, and on without a care in the world, because they believe that the Master was just weak. The Master would most likely be closely similar to Draco Malfoy: wears a mask to show the cruelty he bared, but truly was a coward on the inside.

For some reason, that bother her. The thought of the Master, being weak. It wasn't that she wanted to see him, she was terrified of the man, but at the same time curious. For what Jamie, and Astrid have spoken about their Master, he seemed nothing more than a broken man, hiding away so that no one could know about his emotions.

She blinked at that. Was that the reason why he was hiding from her? Or, was it something more? She looked away from the covered balcony door, her room pitched black because of it. There was a candle that was lit, but the flame was blown away hours ago. It was the middle of the night, and instead of sleeping she was curious about the beast of the castle. It was strange for to think of him, especially after how he treated her in the dungeon. One moment she hated and feared him deeply before his hiding; now, she hears things about him in a heartbroken matter that she had feelings for him?

She shook her head. ' _No, no, no! I don't have feelings for him! He took me away from my family, and friends! Everything about my life was taken away from me! He was selfish, cruel, and demanding! I don't care for him!_ ' She thought as her back rested against the pillow, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the blanket. In a matter of seconds, she groaned softly while her arms dropped to her lap.

' _So, why do I feel that I do care for him? He's nothing like me. We're nothing alike at all! So, why...? What's so special about him that had me thinking about him...?_ ' Her ears caught a hearing of the wind, howling this time. A howl, like a wolf in the night. It reminded her of the cold nature he gave her in the dungeon. He was like a wolf; a creature more concerned on what and when to attack than actually bare feelings for a being different from his kind. Except, he wasn't any kind. He may be a beast, but this was a Beauty and the Beast moment here. He wasn't born a beast, he was a human being. A prince, thanks to this enormous castle! A selfish and demanding jerk of a prince, who did something that caused him the punishment he deserved alone, not the servants. He should be the one suffering alone, he should be the one begging for forgiveness, he made the mistake, he must pay the price. He must... He must...!

She gasped. A liquid touched her face. Was there a leak in the ceiling? She looked up; she couldn't see anything, but she knows that it's the bed's tent she is looking at. She looked into dark space before touching her cheek, removing the liquid before licking it off her finger.

Saltwater.

She was crying. For the beast.

She took a breath before wiping her eyes away, removing any unshed tears away. ' _Why should I care for him?! Why should I cry for him?! He's a jerk, and nothing more!_ ' With that being the last thought, she snuggled further under the sheets, and shut her eyes close. She had a frustrated expression on her face as she tried to force herself to sleep. It wasn't long before her face relaxed, and her eyes opened again, staring at the pillow her head was resting upon.

' _What happened that made you go through this fairy tale moment, beast?_ ' was the true last thought before her eyes drifted closed, and sleepiness came to.

...

...

 _The staircase..._

 _She was at the top of the staircase. Right behind were large, engraved double doors with lions' heads as golden handles. The nightgown she wore was gone. Its replacement was an elegant green, flowing gown with a halter strapping; along with black ballet flats. No jewels, or make-up was included, but she failed to notice them. She was just more curious on the door in front of her._

" _Now, I really feel like Belle," she spoke, her voice echoing softly. Her hands reached up to the door, but hesitation kicked in. What if there was someone, or something that could attack her, or freak her out? She sighed, "This was a dream... Just relax, Tooth, relax..." Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale..., exhale. One hand held on the head, and pushed it open. A loud creak was done above her, but she paid no attention to it._

 _It was exactly like she expected it to be. The entire room was completely in ruins._

 _Walls were teared, leaving sherds of it lingering, or broken off while tears represented a certain beast's action. Furniture was broken; either slammed against the walls, causing dents, and for it to fall apart by the force, or be ripped apart easily like tearing paper. Only with a little bit more force. The bed, at least she thought it is, needed repair: the tent frame that held the bed was snapped into a wide V-shape at the bottom, and the top fallen over the mattress, which had large tears with cotton sticking out, each tear baring four or five slashes close together. The sheets were the same; as well, had pieces that were thrown somewhere else in the room no doubt. She then noticed that some dents in the wall, and the tent, didn't even come from the furniture – they were too big. They were fists. Punches were done so hard that it broken through the wood of the walls. Must be harder than she thought; she almost tripped over a large piece of it as she walked over the damages._

 _This was just horrifying. She never seen a room that had so much damage before without the tv screen frame, sizing on the camera shots. As well, didn't expect to be this close to one, dream or not. "Oh," she let out, bumping against a small table, unexpectedly still good, before bringing it back to center. Her eyes continued searching around as her head moved side to side, slowly. Something she also expected to see... Found it!_

 _A shredded panting, framed against the wall. It was tilted, and the shreds there had more than in the film, but it was here either way. She headed towards it without a second thought, careful on where she walked before being inches away from it. Everything the painting bared was completely ripped, lingering or laying on the ground...all except one. Eyes._

 _Blue eyes. Blue eyes that showed happiness, and by the pale skin that wrapped around it, those eyes belong to a child, especially by how big they were. And now that she thought of it, this painting must have been a family photo._

 _She bent her knees, crouching down as she picked up tear after tear on what the painting had. One tear on the floor showed a floral-patterned sleeve on a woman's arm. Another had part of a man's tan face, brown eye, and styled raven hair. Another had the bottom half of the floral dress, which Tooth admit was quite beautiful. A small piece bared part of a suit, the torso half with medals. She picked up another tear, but before she could look at it her eyes looked away from it._

 _From the corner of her eyes, a strange light was illuminating in a part of the room. She turned over to the part, and gasped at the sight. She dropped the chosen tear, and slowly straightened up as her eyes remained on the sight. Her feet moved on their own, luckily had no struggles of broken pieces as none were in her way. They moved up to the two small steps, leading her closer to the illuminating light._

 _The light that surrounded the most unusual rose she has ever seen. Just like in the film, the rose floated in mid-place while being protected by a glass lid, but the petals...the petals were mixed with the colors of gold, and white. She glanced down, seeing a few dead ones already laying on the table before looking back at the bloomed plant._

" _So beautiful," She muttered, making no other move to disturb it._

" _It is, isn't it?" Toothiana whipped herself around, her hand over her racing heart. She couldn't see the owner of the voice. "Who's there?" She demanded._

 _Her ears caught hearing of broken glass, and wood being pushed aside gently before a figure came out of the dark, and into the illuminating light as well. It was a male, thanks to his voice; as well his physical appearance. However, this being's clothing was unexpected. He wore a puffy, stringed top, tucked in black ankle-length slacks, where his hands hid in the pockets. His feet, pale as a vampire, remained bare, and astonishingly uninjured by everything on the floor. His face, however, was covered in a dark blue wrap. She couldn't see his hair, eyes, nose, ears, or mouth. He was almost part mummy as the wrap stopped somewhere inside his top. How could he talk without sounding muffled? How could he breathe? And, isn't it pretty hot, being wrapped up like that?_

 _Then again, it's a dream. Anything could happen with ease._

" _Who are you?" She asked._

" _Not important." He answered, the wrap not showing movement from his mouth. Her eyebrows scrunched a little while her stomach started twisting in a small knot. This was starting to get a little uncomfortable for her, being near this stranger. Who, just so happened, started to move again. She gasped, and immediately moved to the side, not wanting him to be close to her. He paid no mind to it, his destination ended in front of the lidded flower. He lifted a hand up, showing the paleness against the light as he touched the glass lid._

" _Quite a beauty, isn't it?" He started._

" _Huh?"_

" _Something so strange being frail. A strange beauty it is, but still a beauty no less." Toothiana stayed silent, having a feeling he wasn't done. "When one sees this plant, one would believe that it was painted, or a fake. And yet, there are people in this world that seemed painted, or fake, and they gain either love or disgust from people. But, either way, both people and this flower are real as ever. Someone just needed a good eye repair to see it better. And once they do, they can find true colors. This flower is real, and so being the colors it bears. A special plant that can never be seen by others unless they were worthy enough to look at it let alone know of its presence."_

 _The hand touching the glass moved over to one side while the other hand was lifted to the other side. Toothiana blinked at that, "W-Wait a minute. What are you doing?"_

 _He didn't answer. The glass lid was lifted, and placed aside. The flower remains floating a few centimeters from the table, and shining with its mixed light of gold and white. His head then turned over to Tooth, startling her a little when she looked away from the plant, and looked up at him. He then brought his hand out, now direct to her. "Come," he said._

 _She doesn't know what's happening. She doesn't even know who this being is. What kind of dream was she having anyway? Part of it didn't make sense, mainly the guy with wraps around his head like he got major surgery that cannot be revealed yet. However, there was something inside her, urging her to accept his hand. It was winning more than the one, telling her 'no' and 'wake up!' She brought her own hand out, and touched his palm._

 _He was cold as ice, but smooth and soft as a fresh pillow._

 _Strange._

 _He gently pulled her, her feet moving on their own before she ended up in front of the glowing flower. Now that she was closer, she can see the details quite better without the lid. It really does look like a regular, fully grown rose. It could be a white one with golden spray or liquid paint used to color on a few petals, but the longer she stared at it, the more she imagined it as some sort of mixed creation. It felt as if a person was picking off each petal of the colored roses, then glued them together to create his or her own creation of a rose, and then just stayed that way the entire time. It's a marvelous creation, and it just got her attention that the light it bared wasn't even that bright to hurt her eyes. Just to show that it's just as special as any person in the world._

 _And, Tooth was able to see it clearly._

" _Beautiful." The illuminous light was quite hypnotizing. She failed to even notice those cool, yet smooth hands of the mysterious hands, grasping her shoulders from behind while leaning his head down, centimeters apart from touching her shoulder with his chin. "Just as you are," he whispered._

 _She gasped at that, and accidentally had her hand hit the rose. Then, everything was rushing. She wasn't even running, and yet the surroundings made it seemed like she was quick as light. Maybe faster than light. Until everything was a pause._

 _Her head whipped around the area, confused by the new surroundings. Green trees with their leaves, rustling by the gentle breeze that flowed her dress and short hair. As well, the tall grass that reached inches above her ankles, but below her knees. No snow or dark clouds were made from the sky as it was clear and filled with its natural blue appearance instead._

 _And yet, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion in her eyes as she watched the gentle sprinkling...of cherry blossom petals?_

" _What kind of a dream am I having?" She questioned aloud, waving her arms around._

" _Not a regular one."_

" _Oh!" She shouted as she turned around. The mysterious man was right in front of her by a couple feet away. She then relaxed before straightening up, "Who are you?"_

" _Not important." His wrap still didn't show movement from his lips, if he had any, but the wind let it flutter softly._

" _Kind of is, for me. Especially, since I can't figure out who you are." She placed her hands on her hips, "A little unfair if you think—" She blinked twice. What the-?_

 _She checked her hand, noticing a weight she was holding. She gasped at the object: the illuminating white and golden rose. Except it wasn't glowing anymore, just a regular multicolored rose._

" _What's your deal with me?" She then asked him, confused by this dream. "What's your purpose to come to me now? Did I do something to you? Do you need me to do something for you? You know me, but I don't know you. Unfair, but still. What is it? What do you want?" Her voice stayed calm and serious since he doesn't seem like the kind to mess with._

 _Especially with the wrap around his head... However, an end from the back was now fluttering with the wind like a scarf's end after it's wrapped around the owner's neck. Was it getting loose?_

" _Your presence is needed, and nothing more," he answered, throwing her off._

 _Her presence? What does her presence have to do with it? She stayed silent, waiting for more coming out of his mouth. Only to realize he was done. That was the only answer?!_

" _That's it? My presence? That's all you're going to explain? You can't just live it like that!" Her impatience was rising right now. "You don't make any sense! You have to explain more! Otherwise, I'm thinking you're some sort of creep! I can't see your face, your appearance is really starting to frighten me, and that's all you have to say for a reason?! My presence is needed?! Who are you, what are you?! What do you want from me? My presence is not a good enough answer! This is the strangest dream I'm having..." She turned around, confusion was giving her headache as her two fingers touched her forehead. The petals continued to fall down to the earth, trying to cover the growing grass._

" _I mean, are you—" She stopped. Her eyes widened, and her eyebrows shot up._

 _He was only a few feet away._

 _How could he move so quickly without her notice? How could he now two, three inches close on their faces touching? Or, her face against the wrap, which bared a certain end getting longer, having it looser?_

" _Your presence...is needed." The wrap was COMPLETELY around his face, and yet she felt the warm breath coming from it. No movement was done behind the wrap, and yet she felt that breath as if his mouth was huffing those words out. But, he wasn't. The words he spoke was as clear and smooth as her voice when she spoke. How can this be...?_

" _Who are you...? Are you...the prince? The prince, under the spell? Are you him?" She then questioned. Her eyes squinted in curiosity, trying to see at least a gap to gain any sighting of body parts the face should be owning. Her skin gained goosebumps when she felt those hands. So cold, and so smooth against her cheeks that were getting warmer right now. Either from the closeness the two have, or something else she couldn't figure out; she didn't know, and her mind didn't let her care. The petals fell further down, similar to pouring rain, but that was oblivious to the pair. Along with the wind that blew in further, pulling the wrap with it as it started to remove further and further of the man's face. She watched speechlessly as the top was revealing the head._

 _Bald._

 _No hair whatsoever, and by its condition it seemed to have shaved off, or the hair was covered by a bald cap that matched his hands' skin perfectly._

" _Toothiana..." His gentle whisper caused shivers to be done. It wasn't a shiver that could make her bones uncomfortable, like what Kozmotis would do. His voice was gentle and warm felt, having her feel almost...safe with him. But, she can't. She doesn't know him so much as he knew her. It just didn't made sense...and yet, she remained where she is. Her arms relaxed at her sides, the rose still remains held in her loose, but holding fist. His hands were getting their warmth from her cheeks while the wrap continued removing itself. It was random instead of a straight removal. So, instead of seeing his eyebrow next, the wrap removed from the bald head to his chin, and then to his eyes—_

 _His eyes._

 _Blue eyes. And filled with hope and determination._

 _It's him. With those eyes, again!_

 _She stared directly at them, remembering them clearly. "What can I do?" She asked, along with her own eyes sharing the question. He leaned forward, having her instantly shut her eyes. Tooth felt his bare forehead, touching her own while the petals kept bushing up against any skin that was bare._

" _Be you," he whispered. She felt the breath close against her lips. Close enough to kiss. One hand trailed down, still cupping her face before realizing no silk at all. The wrap was gone, and she felt his smooth nose against her own. Her heart was racing as a racecar driver's speed range, but she felt no fear. She felt no anxiety._

 _It was calming. It was collective. And when his slightly chapped touched her smooth ones, she felt cold._

 _Then the petals came in, but all mountainous. As if a giant bag of them was released, and caused a cherry blossom avalanche behind her that covered the ground, the pair, and the rose. However, it was cold._

 _No, worse than that. Freezing._

 _Like she could get hypothermia easily. She wrapped her arms around herself, unaware that the man and the rose was gone. It was freezing, it was making her numb, it was... snow._

 _Her eyes sh_ ot open, and she found herself on the snowy ground.

' _Wha-What a minute..._ ' The ground was covered with snow. Everything that was surrounding her are trees, covered in snow. The sky above has dark clouds, but a new batch of snow is not made right now to fall upon her being. She looked down, seeing and checking that she was, indeed, wearing the nightgown she wore to bed. As well, just realized that her feet were getting numb as her hands right now.

She wasn't in her bedroom.

She was outside.

"I sleepwalked?!" She shouted out, her voice echoing the area. She whipped her head side to side, then turned around to look for the trail she came from. For all that she knew that she wasn't near home at all. She remembered how long it took by horse, no way she could have walked all the way home throughout this night. She knew for sure she was near the castle, and for some reason was able to get out without anyone noticing? Or maybe they did notice, but failed to get her attention.

She shook her head vigorously, "It doesn't matter! I just have to get out of here...!" She gasped, and pointed at an area. "Yes!" She cheered. The chosen spot was a snowy trail, still baring the footsteps she made. "It has to be connected to the castle! It just got to!" Without a care for her numbing feet, she immediately dashed as much as she could, following her remaining tracks.

Normally, anyone would think she would be insane to head back to that castle.

But then again, they don't know what she's going through right now. And, what the master is capable to do...

' _How was I able to sleepwalk?! I never done that before! And if I did, Daddy would have mentioned it to me before. We never kept secrets, so this had to be the first! But how...? Was it the meal I ate? It tasted just fine to me, and I don't believe they would have actually try to poison me. Despite being an actual prisoner, I was considered a guest to them. They would never want to harm me – especially since I made friendship with one, or two, or three of them, I think._

' _Was it the vibe of the castle? Like, there was something supernatural that caused me to sleepwalk out of there? I mean, the others would have known that I was gone, right? Someone downstairs, whatever the object he or she would have become, would have definitely realize I was out, and sleeping still? Unaware of anything around me...? Amazing how I even survived all the way here without even getting a scratch! Sure, would have been nice if my sleepwalking brain came up with the idea of having my winter boots on, and maybe my winter coat, too, but at least I'm not hurt...! I hope..._ '

The trail surprised at every turn, and curved it bared on her footsteps. How far has she gone?! Why hasn't anyone in the castle noticed her disappearance yet?! She continued running, but it was getting hard now. Her feet were completely numb, she could barely feel the cold nature under her feet. If she doesn't get out of here soon, she's bound to get hypothermia faster than she believed it would.

Or worse.

' _Got to...get...back_ ,' she thought, her legs getting numb as well. Of course, her legs were getting numb. The stupid nightgown was no help to her, at all! Even where it was covering was becoming cold, but still bared some warmth. Her legs were starting to wobble at every step, her speed very slow and struggling that she needed her hands to rest upon the trees' bark whenever she headed up to, and passed one at a time. Her breathing became huffs, white smoke coming out of her mouth as she felt her legs get number.

"Ah!" She fell down, her legs' wobble got worse that it had her front now covered in the snow. Her teeth chattered at the feel, but her strong – for now – feelings in her arms were able to prop her up, a push-up position she was in with her bottom half still resting. She looked over her shoulder, and tried moving her feet.

Her eyes widen, and her heart dropped to her stomach.

She couldn't move her toes. She couldn't move her feet whatsoever. The coldness was moving fast within her.

' _No..._ ' She looked up ahead. The trail was still there. The castle has to be closer by now. She had no other choice, but to crawl. Her feet were numb, and her legs wobbled every time she moved. Crawling was an option she chose for this.

She felt her heart racing, the blood pumping strong in her chest, but so far wasn't strong enough for it to have the warmth fight with the cold harder. She continued crawling, despite her knees and palms of her hands getting numb at each crawl. It was also getting hard to breathe. With the cold air surrounding her, her throat was seconds away to get suffocation. She felt her arms now shaking, making her feel her nose hurting. Her nose only hurt, or ache slightly whenever tears were ready to come up, and shed.

' _I can't die. Not like this. I can't..._ ' Her head dropped down while her body froze in place. She started panting deeply. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. "AHH!" She screamed out before whipping her head up, seeing a tree close to her. With the remaining strength she had in her still blood-rushing body parts, she got enough force to push her body up back to her feet – only to find herself, moving backwards into a fall.

"Woah, woah, woooaahhh!"

THUD!

"Owww..." She hissed at the pulsing pain at the back of her head after ended up landing, and hitting a tree. She blinked twice, her hand still rubbing.

Was that...a rumble?

Her blood went cold, and immediately her instincts got her to fly forward, but sadly the bottom half of her waist was buried by the large amount of snow, formerly collected in the tree above. She hissed at the cold, surrounding her, and tried to pull herself out. Her fingers clawed the snow, and she felt them getting number than before. Fresh tears started streaming down her face as she felt the energy getting drained further.

Was this the end? Was this her punishment now? Instead of being a prisoner in the castle, she somehow disobeyed the master's orders, and this was her suffering? And now that she thought about it, it must be him. His cold powers must be controlling this weather, letting her suffer the consequences she never even planned on doing.

She whipped her head back, staring at the sky and the tree tops while her hands propped her again. "IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THE CASTLE! PLEASE, DON'T LET ME SUFFER! ARE YOU REALLY THAT CRUEL TO MAKE ME GO THROUGH THIS?! I NEVER HAD A PLAN TO ESCAPE OFF YOUR GROUNDS! IM... Sorry...!" Her throat was dry, causing her to cough out more puffs of white air. The coughing caused her to strain that it made her drop down on the snow, her hand wrapped around her throat while curling on the snow.

Bad idea, she knew, but what can she do? She was dying now, she had to face that. But, she's not ready for it. More tears continued to shed down her face as her coughing become heaves.

Her heart started racing again. Her eyes were blurry by not only her tears, but she tempting to close them. She didn't want to. She just can't!

The eyes closed, staying close a few times before opening again, three times. Once closed for the fourth time, she screamed the last bit of her voice before it could muffle out with coughs.

"HELLLLPP!" Her scream echoed the land, being the last thing she heard. Her breathing became huffs, getting softer and smaller while the side of her head was getting numb by the snow.

' _I'm sorry, Daddy. I couldn't get back to you. I'm sorry, Uncle Barry... I'm sorry...to all my friends...on not telling them where I am, or even...saying goodbye... I'm sorry, Jamie...for not staying as your friend for long... I'm sorry, everyone...in the castle...for not breaking the cursed spell... I'm sorry, Mom. I... failed on being happy again... I'm sorry, everyone..._ '

Everything went numb by the time her brain turned off. For good.

...

...

...

' _Am I dead?_ '

...

' _I'm dead, aren't I? Everything is so dark... Shouldn't I see a light? Where is it?_ '

...

' _There should be a light... I feel something warm around me..., but I can't see it..._ '

...

' _Am I dead...?_ '

...

' _No... I'm not—_ ' A grumble was transferred to her ears, as well the sound of bedsheets being moved. Way below her waist was getting warm. Her feet, she realized. They were getting warm.

' _But, how?_ ' She thought. ' _How are my feet getting warm without anything wrapped around them? Where am I?_ ' Without even feeling any force, her eyes gently fluttered to be hooded as her eyesight was foggy. Blinking a couple of times, her vision started to lighten up, now able to see what's going on. The fogginess wasn't thick enough for to not notice the movement next to her feet. Although, it wasn't touch her. It was doing something, but made no physical contact to them. She then noticed the color of her sheets, and the softness of the furniture her body rested upon.

Her bed. The bed she was given with the room.

She was back in the castle!

But, how?!

Once her foggy sight was clear again, she hitched her throat in shock. Her eyes widen at the view. Luckily, he seemed to not notice her reaction on what he was doing.

It was the beast, the Master of this castle. And she watched as tiny snowflakes, one by one, removed themselves out of her feet without giving harm while the Master's _bear hands_ did some sort of movement, as if he was the one doing the removal.

' _He IS doing the removal_ ,' she realized, her heart racing in shock. ' _The guy has ice powers, for crying out loud!_ '

She made no moves to make her presence towards him. Right now, her entire body rested on the bed, her head on the pillow as she watched the Master work. Another realization kicked her in the head.

This was the Master. This is _him_ , _fully_!

She couldn't see the bottom half from his waist down, having her know he was sitting on a chair, but the top half was viewable. The top he was wearing was a puffy, dark blue shirt with strings to adjust at his collar like one would do with buttons. ' _Weird, it was the same shirt the mysterious guy wore in my dream. Just a different color... And this beast is definitely_ not _what I expected._ '

For one thing, his body figure was just a couple inches smaller than the beast in the Disney film. He was close to, maybe, a sport athletic than a huge body builder. On top of that, the fur all over him was white, white as the snow covering Burgess right now. The arms he got was about the same as a monkey's while the hands are a bear's, but are slightly smaller to stick well with the muscular, and lean arms. His torso was thin and tall, reminding Tooth of a rabbit's body. He did gain a lion's mane around his head, just like the Disney beast, but his face was nowhere near a boar's. He had the face of a rabbit's predator: a fox. Oddly enough, for her, a beautiful fox face. Not only that, but the mane he bared looked soft, and silky than big and bushy. Did he groom himself regularly? He must have for his fur looked well-kept with the successful removal of knots.

He moved his head, turning just slightly, so Tooth got to see one of his eyes. Her heart hit her chest before the blood went cold. His eyes... They were blue, but much too dark. If she went inside of it, she would be falling into a deep abyss with no way back to the light. Not only that, they looked cold. Much colder than what she felt before outside. Cold, dark, and emotionless; nowhere like the cruel beast, who wanted her to 'enjoy her hell'. Unless, what happened outside counted before she was saved.

His han— _paw_ wrapped around her ankle, making her forceful on holding back a jump as he lifted her foot up. The paws were soft from the fur, but rough on the pads his paws bared. ' _Guess this is what a bear's paw feels like without its claws out_ ,' she thought as she watched the master. Those cold eyes of his analyzed all over it, trying to see any missing part of coldness he didn't notice. None was found, so he gently placed her foot back down before doing the same with the other foot.

He really removed all the coldness out of her? He must be that powerful...or selfish if he was the one that made her suffer in the first place. She could just blurt out on how much of a jerk, and a bastard he was on almost letting her die in that winter horrorland. But, she couldn't. He believed she was still asleep, and for some reason there was something inside her, telling her to keep her mouth shut right now. Tooth didn't understand why, but she followed that order as the beast stood up straight.

The beast walked around from the feet's end, to the bedside closest to her face. She noticed the black slacks that were ripped right at his knees, along with wolf hind legs and feet, before realizing he was going to check her face. Quickly, she shut her eyes, and hoped he didn't notice. One side of the bed was pushed down with a small creak, and it creaked a little bit further as he leaned just a tad. Two of his furry paws grasped her chin, turning it side to side slowly, analyzing for anything he might have missed. Her heart raced in her chest; this was the second time she was this close to the beast, and it was already freaking her out. ' _Please, don't hear it. Please, please! Don't hear it!_ ' She begged silently as one finger trailed at the side of her face. Realization must be on a role, because that side was the same one she laid upon the snow before she went unconscious. He's checking to see if there was any bit of coldness left.

' _You threatened my family, then me; you hide away from me; and now, you're concerned about my condition? What kind of beast are you?!_ ' She thought, confused and annoyed by all of this before his paw was removed.

She kept her eyes closed, and her face relaxed as the door opened. "Is she alright, Master?" RJ's voice spoke, worry was the cover tone.

" **She will be.** " Her hand, under the sheet, gripped on the mattress' cover. His voice is that deep?! " **Don't let her out of your sight, Roger. Be grateful it was just sleepwalking.** " But, the stern nature was still there, either way.

"O-of course, Master. Please, forgive me... Astrid is ready to prepare for your injuries in the library, sir."

" **...Susan.** "

A sharp rattling came from the wardrobe, startled by the call. "Y-y-yes, Master?"

" **Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't leave the bed for the next couple of hours. I'll have Astrid check on her later.** "

"Of course, sir. I will, sir."

No other words were spoken, and it was good enough for Tooth to 'unconsciously' turn herself while cuddling up to her pillow more. She had her eyes remain close, even though she wanted to open them again. How could she when she felt another pair of eyes staring at her. Footsteps were done, and they were coming towards her. She forced her body to relax as the paw returned, only to gently smooth a part of her short hair.

" **Never leave this castle...** " It was odd that his whisper sounded more concern than demanding. His paw removed itself from her hair, turning back to the door. Tooth opened one eye, hidden from others to notice, and held back a gasp.

Before he disappeared as the door closed behind him, she noticed the limping in his walk, and the dark blood stain on his left shoulder.

' _He didn't let me suffer..._ He _was the one that suffered._ '


	13. The Idea and the Internal Struggle

**I'M ALIVE!**

 **AND ON SUMMER VACATION!**

 **Okay, so this is the heads up. My finals ended last week, and I started on this chapter afterward. I wanted to publish this earlier, but you can't blame me. Procrastination is a part of every human's life lol. Plus, my birthday was on Tuesday (I'm 20 now).**

 **Anyway, this chapter is done and just letting you know, in case of confusion, THIS IS CHAPTER 13 REWRITTEN!**

 **I'm not proud of the old chapter. It didn't felt like there was enough details and such to make it interesting or memorable. It seemed rushed to me, despite that I did it during Christmas Break. Either way, this is the replacement for it and I'm already planning on Chapter 14. I am not giving up on this story. So, I hope you guys like it and I'll see you next time! Hopefully soon lol!**

 **BTW: I'm sorry if this seemed rushed or confusing to you guys in some areas. Was trying to update this chapter as soon as possible, so I didn't look through it thoroughly.**

* * *

The wind swift through the trees outside the window, a gentle flutter they make that had specks of snow that laid upon them now plopped to the ground below. It was no matter to the two men opposite to the window. Not the sound of the children's laughter as they expressed their enjoyment in the frozen white rain or cars' tires crunching it on the roads or even just the thought of exiting the house to admire the beauty nature has brought upon Burgess. No, none of these mattered to them. Nothing matter than what was on their minds.

The winter creation was nothing but a mere reminder, a reminder that a certain young adult one calls his goddaughter and the other his only daughter, his only child, was taken from them. Right now, that young woman was trapped inside a castle that belonged to a beast. A beast whose abilities that can be called witchcraft or dark magic involved controlling and generating this cursed substance that mocked them.

Fear has consumed them with additions of anger and sadness towards this situation. The amount of time was no matter to them either; they failed to realize morning has arrived once more until Haroom hissed and shielded his eyes, adjusting them from the dark with the light later. The said man groaned in aggravation. His head was splitting apart with the constant headache he was getting. He had thought and thought of ways to get his daughter back, but nothing prevailed. Most of the ideas involved social media, but he didn't wish to do so. Not that he's incapable to do so, but that he's fully aware of how technology was developing and how social media came in rapidly. If he involved the situation to it, not only would people see the truth about this beast but Toothiana's life would be ruined.

He could already imagine it: people barging questions at her, especially from the paparazzi; rumors on how she was able to survive there that are completely unpleasant; people looking at her strange and probably startled by her presence, as if she would turn into the beast herself. It's bad enough that she had a rough past on just being herself (with some additions that came from him), he didn't want to ruin her life like this. No, social media was out of the question. He already lost her now, he can't bear to lose her again but from his doing.

Haroom, depressed from his thoughts, was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of dissolving painkillers while his back and legs ached in need for some stretching. He hasn't left that couch for hours. The need to use the bathroom never came to him due to no personal desire for food, not when his daughter could be forced to clean the entire castle and only get scraps to eat... But, then again, despite being animated objects, the servants were very kind and helpful. Surely, they would help his daughter survive as they clearly lived in the castle the longest.

A sigh of disappointment escaped from his lips as he crouched over the sink, his arms crossed and close to his chest while one hand dangled over.

"What are we going to do?" He muttered, his voice slightly hoarse for lack of talking.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Haroom's head quickly got up, turning to the direction of the front door.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Aware of the urgency in the knocking, the glass was placed in the sink before Haroom headed towards the door, quickly before it returns a third time. Unlocking it, he opened and viewed the cause in surprise.

"Aster?"

Haroom has never seen him like this. The said Australian looked tired out, but still had enough energy to keep himself up. His breathing was in huffs, his breath a viewable white with a hint of something sweet. His forehead where a tattoo laid at the center bared a thin sheen of sweat, a surprise considering the cold air to Haroom. Hair was in a messy ponytail while the choice in clothing looked as if they were the closest he could find at the last minute; he wore sneakers with his sweats instead of snow boots, where the snow can have additional inches here and there. But, what was the most interesting was his expression: along with his tiredness was worry, worry that had him run out of the house in clothing that wasn't completely enough to warm him up and come here for a reason he wasn't aware of.

"What is the matter, Aster?" He asked him, concerned by this behavior.

"...You tell me..." He swallowed before taking a breath. "What happened...to Tooth?"

Haroom's eyes widened and without warning, he grabbed Aster by the collar and threw him inside. Ignoring the yelp, Haroom looked side to side to see if anyone noticed or was in close hearing distance. Confirming that no one was around, he shut the door and locked it before pressing his back against it, looking as if someone was going to ram it down. Aster, who was startled by the action, laid on the ground, his elbows propping him up as he looked up at the man, thinking he lost it.

"Who told you?" Haroom demanded, the shock still on his face.

"I did."

Both men looked back to see a serious and exhausted Barry, his arms crossed as he walked over. Haroom then glared, feeling betrayed.

"Why?" He practically hissed.

Barry helped Aster get back on his feet. "He's like an older brother to Tooth. He deserved to know," he answered.

"Know what?" Aster asked, confused.

"We can't let anyone know!" Haroom argued.

"Know what?"

"What other choice do we have? The more help we get, the better we could find a way!"

"What are you talking about?!" Aster was getting frustrated himself.

"I will not let him know," Haroom finalized, getting away from the door and walked past them. However, a hand soon grabbed hold of his forearm, having him whip back at the perpetrator. The glare he had on started to diminish at the sight of Aster's own serious and frustration.

"Your daughter is like a younger sister to me, and I will not leave until you guys tell me what happened to her." His tone was low and dangerous, a move he familiarized himself on being someone not to mess with. It was enough to have Haroom take a deep breath and calmed down. Sensing it, Aster removed his arm before Haroom turned him around.

He looked over Aster's shoulder, seeing Barry's seriousness and now worry. He nodded. Aster can be trusted. He always has been trustworthy. His eyes darted back to Aster then nudged his head to the couch. The three headed over and sat down, the older men fully aware that Aster was not going to believe what they were about to say.

By the time they were done, they felt some relief after telling another person about it after keeping it to themselves for a long period of time. Aster, however, was speechless. He knew Toothiana was precious to them both; one could tell just by the conditions they were in. They wouldn't make up anything just to have her back, safe and sound.

This is Toothiana they were talking about! He got the deal, the threat, and the heartbreaking action Tooth has done to save her father's life in exchange for her freedom being taken away. Girl was the kind of person to sacrifice her own _life_ for someone she loved or for an innocent child. It was her nature.

What bothered him was the story, sounding like that Disney film. Aster could scold them for making up such lies, saying it was ridiculous that something like a fantasy actually happened in real life. But, he couldn't.

Their voices may have told the stories, but their eyes owned the truth. They weren't lying at all.

Toothiana, at this very moment, was in a castle somewhere in the forest with a beast as her master. A beast...a monster... All true.

Aster immediately stood up and headed towards the door, not caring about the startled men.

"Where are you going?" Barry questioned, standing up with Haroom.

"What does it look like?" Aster growled. "I'm going to the forest to get her back. Your story may be ridiculous, but you wouldn't lie. You wouldn't lie unless it was for Tooth's safety..."

"Aster, you can't go," Haroom announced, having Aster to be the one to whip his head back.

"Why not?" He looked over at them, mentally questioning their doubt. "Don't you want your daughter back? My best friend? Don't you want her back in your arms, in this house, and later back in college where she will be safe? Don't you?!"

"Of course, I do!" Haroom defended.

"That why not, huh?! Why are you guys just sitting here like the world is going to end tomorrow instead of getting up, heading over to the forest and demand this...beast to release her?! This thing is only one thing! It's not like he has powers!"

Aster then blinked, noticing the hesitation in their eyes as they looked away. Barry rubbed his arm as a reaction. Aster then became tensed as he walked back to them slowly.

"It... It has powers?"

Haroom's plopping back on the couch and Barry's sigh of defeat was enough for his answer. The tension in him increased.

"Crikey..." He muttered, rubbing his neck before bringing his head back, his eyes closed. "What kind?"

"Step outside that door and you'll know," Barry hinted. Aster groaned loudly, his hands on his face.

"Frost?! He controls frost and snow and all that wintery crap?!" He whined. "It's bad enough that I can't stand the cold, now this beast knows how to control it?!"

"That's why we stayed here. We need to come up with a plan to get Toothiana out of there without disturbing the beast. For all that we know, he could be powerful enough to cause an endless snowstorm over Burgess."

Aster shuttered violently at the thought, rubbing his arms as his own reaction with discomfort on his face. "Then, what are we going to do?" He asked, now unsure.

"We don't know," Haroom started. "But, we will do—"

 _DING DONG!_

"Oh, what now?!" Haroom complained before marching to the front door, Barry and Aster remaining in the living room.

"Yes," Haroom announced, opening the door nonchantly. "May I help—" His speaking was caught off by the person in front of him.

"Hello, Haroom."

 _SLAM!_

Barry and Aster jumped at the sudden harshness, the doer fast walking away from it in annoyance.

"Who was that?" Aster asked.

"The devil in black," Haroom grumpily answered, plopping back on the couch.

The two stared at each other in confusion before realization kicked in along with annoyed expressions. Kozmotis.

"Wonder what _it_ wants?" Aster mocked, his arms crossed.

"Don't know, don't care," Haroom replied. "I want nothing to do with that freak. Already got a monster problem already, I'm not going through a second one as an addition."

 _DING DONG!_

"Maybe if we're real quiet, he'll go away," Barry then whispered. It was a stupid idea, but they shrugged. Might as well try.

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

He was getting persistent. Barry's eye started twitching.

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

Haroom was holding back a scowl as much as he could. Quite painfully, one can add.

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

Despite not having any, Aster's position and expression of irritation would be complete with some bunny ears, twitching on his head.

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

"STOP WITH THE DAMN BELL!" All three screamed, the front door now wide open as they glared darkly at the causer, all mentally wanting to tear his hands off and possibly the rest of his body. Anyone close by was either confused or startled by the exclaim, but Kozmotis remained expressionless. A bomb could go off right now and he wouldn't be alarmed.

"Good morning to you too," he then greeted, getting groans and eye rolls in return.

"What do you want, Pitchiner?" Haroom sneered.

"This won't take long, I assure you," he said, his hands up in defense. "Your moment will be returned to you soon..." A smirk then came on. "And I pray it's something _appropriate_ or else, Ms. Toothiana would be quite shocked," he teased.

Aster said a statement that had a mother walking by cover her energetic son's ears before glaring at him. He didn't care enough to notice as Kozmotis remained amused by his comment.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, young man?" He continued.

"Look, freak case," Haroom growled. "We don't have time for your insults or your presence—and never will." He then slammed the door again at his face. "Dumbass," he muttered as the three walked from the door.

"I know how to get Toothiana back."

Kozmotis' playful tone was gone and was replaced by seriousness. That and the statement threw them off in a tense matter. Of all the people in the state, the country, the continent, the planet, the galaxy, and the universe, it just _had_ to be the CEO Creep.

"And rest assured, it won't involve any news casts, police, or even the FBI in this. I can assure you," he continued, his voice low to the door for them to hear alone.

All three then stared at each other for a second before whipping back to the door and yanked it open. Haroom, by the collar, pulled Kozmotis in before shutting and locking it. Aster then lifted him up from the collar, his body now pinned harshly to the wall.

"Who, the _bloody hell_ , told you?" Aster demanded, his voice in a dangerous tone. Personally, it can be considered more frightening than the three's expressions combined, but still Kozmotis was unfazed.

"Let's just say: one must check all the windows are locked shut before throwing a tantrum. That way, such innocent people wouldn't hear and be curious by one's own actions and sayings," he clarified.

Aster's head turned ninety degrees, focused on the two behind him while Barry looked over to Haroom, guilty. Haroom mentally scolded himself. He was so caught up with his emotions he didn't realize the possible consequences nor focused on anything but releasing his emotions out. Damn his luck.

"Well, whatever. The point is this is none of your business!" Aster declared. "You have nothing to do with Tooth."

Kozmotis shrugged. "That's true. I expected it, but I'll just ask one thing: what's your plan on getting her back?"

"None of your business," Haroom repeated, grumbling.

Kozmotis looked smug by the response. "Nothing, huh? Expected that, too."

"That's it!" Aster then flung him over his shoulder. "You're outta here!" He shouted before heading to the door, Haroom now amused.

"Wait."

Aster stopped and looked back with Haroom, both surprised by the command while Kozmotis rose an eyebrow. Barry had uncertainty on his face before he forced himself, saying, "...What do you got?"

"Barry, no! I will not have that bastard as help!" Haroom argued.

"What other choice do we got?! For all that we know, he got enough connections to get her without the whole world ruining her life!"

"But—" Aster tried to reason.

"Look," Barry started, all serious and calm in an instant. "I am aware of his reputation here in Burgess. I am aware how much you two and Tooth hate him. I am also aware that what I am saying right now is total madness, especially when it's like making a deal with the devil. But, think about it. We can't figure anything out in this rate. And from how he got on top and kept his company on top, there's no doubt that he will get the job done in a snap... Haroom, Aster, if he has a good idea that will bring Toothiana back without harm or social media involved, then...we have to."

Haroom and Aster then looked at each other, conflicted by the lecture. They knew Barry was right; Kozmotis, despite how much they despise him, was one of the best sources they could get on saving Toothiana. But, they just can't stand him! He was NOT worth trusting! Like Barry said, it was like making a deal with the devil. A black, sickly, tall, and rich devil whose idea could possibly cause trouble for them. They just can't!

"Please, you guys," Barry then begged. "He can help us. Please... For Tooth..."

A tense silence was in the air. Soon, both men scrunched up their faces in annoyance on defeat. They give up. Aster then placed Kozmotis back on his feet, who immediately started to wipe away his wrinkles and straightened up his clothing. He then went into a professional position before looking back at the glaring three.

Haroom walked back up to him, staring up at him as he was a few inches taller. "What do you have in mind?"

Haroom held back the urge to punch away the returning smirk on Kozmotis' face.

.

.

.

The anxiety on losing her life in the snow took a major blow on her than being a castle prisoner.

Despite the lack of technology and such, at least she was safe from the possibility of dying young, thanks to the lovely meals and the comfortable bedroom and the lack of boredom due to the communication with the servants. The incident was so bad she feared that when she closed her eyes, she wouldn't be back in the castle. She wouldn't be resting in bed right now, going through another checking on her condition later and then conversating with her friends again but that she was really in the afterlife and her mother was going to come and pick her up or something. As much as she missed her mother, it brought shivers down her body at the idea of it. However, after a few seconds of realization, she calmed herself in knowing that she was indeed alive and back in the castle. Surprisingly, she was grateful to be back.

Besides, she doubted that her mind could come up with such an appearance for the Master, especially one that was absolutely nowhere similar to Disney's Beast. Especially with those words still coursing through her mind.

" **Never leave this castle.** "

Not only did those words came out of a mouth with a deeper than natural voice, but were made out of concern and, if she could guess, relief instead of strict anger and seriousness as a horrible "owner" should be to a prisoner like her. She is a prisoner, isn't she?

It bothered her so much whenever it came back to her. Why would he even say that? She was the one who made the decision of losing her freedom for her father. Even if she had ideas and plans that could work, she's not the type to go back on her word, especially how well she was getting along with his servants. Not to mention that he had ice powers, for crying out loud. The creature could create an ice tower, much higher than this castle and even on a mountain, and maybe make up his own living and breathing bodyguard out of the substance, along with creating a special gate that can say "Enter if you're prepared to die".

No way would she leave purposely under his watch. Her fear came up with too many scenarios of what he could do with his powers that it had her staying right here, in her bed, like a good, little prisoner. A good, little prisoner that was smart enough to not go against his wishes like everyone else. Even against one who allowed her to do whatever she wanted in the castle as long as she didn't leave; at the same time, left her along before the sleepwalking incident. But, right now, fear on his abilities wasn't on her mind.

For the first time since she has been living in this castle, she had a nightmare and what it represented threw her off guard while causing an increase in anxiety. It was not what she expected.

The nightmare had her back outside, but instead of being stuck in the snow she was running. No, she was riding, riding that yellow beauty with the black mane. Where they were heading to or getting away from, she didn't know. They just rushed over the snowy ground, no new layer was streaming down from the grey sky this time. How long the horse has been chanting didn't matter.

What did was the horrendous sound that caused the animal to be startled enough to go on its hind legs and have its front ones kick the air before settling down. The entire time Tooth managed to hold on, despite the small knowledge of riding a horse when startled.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed, her heart pounding and her body shaking in fright. She has never heard such a thing unless she was at the movies, watching a horror film for the first time. She breathed deeply to calm down while whipping her head around to have her eyes dart for the living source.

Nothing unanimated is capable to make such a sound without some help.

The horse, relaxed faster than her, started to also look around, wondering about the possibility of themselves, getting harmed by the source. What felt like hours were mere minutes as the horse cautiously walked, still anxious as Tooth. She gripped on the straps further, her body position a tad closed up in tension. Her heart was calm, and her body stopped shaking, but they were bound to restart whenever something unexpected happens – like, moments ago when the horse accidentally stepped on a twig from behind and caused a quick but loud yelp out of her. When she realized what happened, she felt embarrassed and grateful that nothing happened, but the feelings lasted shortly.

Her eyes continued to roam, viewing through the trees' spaces in search for anything in sight. Her eyes then stopped on something and she pulled the straps to stop the horse as well.

Found it.

Her heart resumed its trotting in a horse track as her now wide eyes glanced at the sight. No new sprinkling of snow was done, but she wished it did. Hopefully, multiply enough to blind her right now.

Footprints rested around the source, along with slashes done by dragging and large gasps a body could make. She immediately recognized the prints as paw prints. They all belonged to more than one wolf... Although, some prints were bigger than those, which frightened Tooth further. The source was laying there, all lumpy and almost completely covered by a dark-covered cloth.

Underneath it was red snow that started to spread further like a virus.

The wind then blew by, carrying a small number of snowflakes. That did blind her temporarily, having her shield her eyes while the horse shook its head and huffed. However, it wasn't enough to block her view completely. Whatever the source was had its... _fur_ (Tooth's heart jumped) brought back by the wind until it stayed how it was pushed when the wind disappeared. The fur was just as white as the snow.

The source was a large, wounded creature.

The creature was the Master.

Without one thought let alone a second, Tooth jumped off the horse and ran towards him. The ground was thin on the snow layer, having her crunch it on the covered dirt completely, making it less of an issue to get to him. When close enough, she fell to her knees and felt her eyes allowing the tears to shed. She didn't care that her pants were getting stained by the blood, not that this was the Master that forced her to choose between her freedom and her father. No one deserved such a horrific disaster, not even a creature like him.

Sniffling as her nose stuffed, she glanced at the verified cloak and slowly pulled it up and back. She was aware of the blood stain it now also bared. Once fully removed, the sight made Tooth either want to be hysteric or throw up.

The beast was forced to the slaughterhouse; this was no PG show.

The fur, the beautiful white fur was stained. Stained by the owner's fresh and running blood, streaming out from open slashes made from the formerly sharp claws of the wolves that went deep into the fur. Some areas of fur were yanked off like ripping off a bandage quickly. There were additional marks that definitely came from their jaws. Some didn't hesitate to rip the _skin_ off with the fur, causing more bleeding there. In a percentage level, fifty percent and more represented the blood painting the fur. He needed a doctor. He needed serious medical treatment, better than any old-fashioned works back at the castle.

One part of his ear was torn off. She noticed one of his arms was slightly ripped; any further and the Master would have lost a limb. One of his hind paws was twisted at an angle that Tooth knew it was a broken ankle. His tail was limp but other than a few tears it looked fine. His face, though...?

Tooth didn't have to flip him over to see it. At another point, she was internally grateful as she didn't want to see the worse, and she knew it was, damage on his front. His face was enough proof. One of his eyes were slashed, having its inner guts, liquid, and blood to pour out along with the slashed nose, the damage not as bad as the eye; it didn't make her want to puke further. His other eye remained wide open, much to her increasing of discomfort as its cold and distant emotions were gone. The replacement was absolute nothing, no emotions whatsoever, just a tinted blue color of its original darkness. It could be a ghost's eye as it made her shiver sharply than the snow.

She then became aware that something was also pouring out of him, right under his neck. The fear increasing, she gently tilted his deceased head up. Big mistake; his neck poured his blood out further like a school's water fountain, having her quickly pull back her hand but her eyes remained on the release. The realization got to her: A wolf was able to get at his neck, and that caused his echoed scream. A large silt at the throat can kill anyone...

He died...

While looking for _her_...

Tooth's heart stopped beating and everything that surrounded her, the Master, and the red snow turned black. And then she woke up, startled before her mind fully awoke and had her take notice of a worried Jamie, Susan, and Astrid.

She was a mess: she was sweating, her hair was worse than her usual bed hair, and tears were leaving saltwater streams on her cheeks. Anyone revengeful would have loved to see such a sight on the Master, but not her. That was too much; too much to see, too much to handle, too much to bare. The image had her believe that this was the Master's condition now. His injuries were exact to the imaginary corpse, and it was her fault for having this happen to her. Jamie said he was broken, for God's sake! Should a broken being go through something like that?! Should someone die at the terrifying actions of society or nature, confused and unaware respectively on him but bare the thought of tearing the Master—this _being_ down?!

It was so long ago since she had a panic attack, and this had to be more unbearable than the last.

Luckily, help arrived when Astrid, Jamie, and Susan didn't know what to do. Throughout their years in the castle, a panic attack wasn't done as bad as Tooth's. The help was thankfully a house doctor, or a castle one at that, and he came just in time to calm Tooth down. It was forty-five minutes exactly when the attack finally stopped – only for her to break down at the frightened and concerned expressions of the witnesses in her room

She felt so ashamed, so embarrassed to have such a reaction unexpectedly. She wished a hole will appear underneath her and just suck her in. That way, Tooth wouldn't be aware of the gazes on her skin or hear the murmurs outside her door. No matter how secretly they'll try, she will be aware of it. This wasn't the first time.

By the time lunch arrive hours later, a delicious meal was served to her with qualities that had her calm down. Especially the handmade strawberry ice cream that really lifted her spirits. She never tasted anything like it before!

"The ice cream is the best!" Jamie praised. "It was my idea to have it as your dessert. Whenever I feel sad, the ice cream sometimes calmed me down, so I was hoping this will work for you, too!"

Feeling touched and guilty, she thanked the talking teacup and, luckily, shared the dessert with him. He's a teacup with a face. It was worth a shot, and it was successful.

"Jamie?" She then asked after they finished the treat. "Why is my foot wrapped up?" She noticed finally minutes ago and wanted to ask Susan, but after assuring her that she was fine, Susan immediately fell asleep and remained asleep when she wanted to ask her. She didn't want to disturb her anyway.

"Oh! While you were sleeping, the Master requested for your foot to be bandaged," he answered.

What? Tooth looked at him, surprised and confused. Why on Earth would he request that? He did heal her foot, didn't he? "How come?"

"I don't know. The doctor said it was necessary to do so. To 'make sure of something...' I don't know what though."

Tooth looked back on her foot, curious on the reason. Soon, the door opened, and Astrid came strolling on the cart, holding a fresh batch of tea that Tooth would love to have right now.

"How are you feeling?" she then asked, the concern still there. Tooth wasn't sure if it's on the near-death experience or her panic attack or both.

She gave an assuring smile. "I'm okay. The ice cream was a big help for me. Thanks for caring."

Astrid returned the smile then had it become smug when both girls were humored by Jamie's cheer of achievement. Soon, once Tooth finished her tea, she placed the dirty dishes on the cart.

"Um," she let out, catching Astrid's attention. She was feeling sheepish now. "How... How is he?"

Astrid blinked in surprise. "The Master?"

She nodded, feeling more sheepish that she was asking about his condition. But then again, her sleepwalking was the cause of why he even got those injuries in the first place.

Astrid looked assuring, but Tooth can see the sadness in her eyes. "The doctor said he will heal up in days' time. I don't know how long, but he will be bedridden for a while. A very long while..."

Tooth's heart ached in guilt, having her wince at the feel. Astrid took notice of it, "Oh, no! No one blames you, Toothiana! Don't be so hard on yourself. We know this wasn't done on purpose. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yes, I do," she mourned, bringing her legs up to her chest to hold. "If I didn't sleepwalk, your Master would have been just fine. I mean, sure it's his fault that my freedom went out the window, but that doesn't mean he deserved this! It was cruel of him to have such an attitude, and I wanted nothing to do with him...! But..." She closed her eyes, hiding them away to avoid her tears to be seen. "...It's just not fair for him... You told me he was broken... No one broken deserves this..."

She paid no heed of Jamie, snuggling up to her side in comfort. Both the teapot and the teacup had guilt and sadden expressions on their faces.

"...Why not visit the West Wing?"

"Jamie!"

Tooth opened her eyes, blinking the unshed tears away. She cried enough today. ' _It's real?_ ' She thought as she looked over to the teacup. "The West Wing?" She repeated, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah!" He said, excited while hopping back to look at her better. "You could go to the West Wing and maybe get the chance to talk to him."

"Jamie!" Astrid scolded. "She's not allowed to go to the West Wing, remember?"

"I know, but, Astrid, to have a fresh start is something worth breaking a rule for," Jamie tried to explain. "I mean, when Toothiana first came here, I bet she was waiting for a moment where her life will be gone sooner than later, not to be taken into a lovely and comfortable bedroom. Nor did she expected to be treated more as a guest than a prisoner – and under the Master's command at that! He even risked his life for her when he chased after her in the snow! The least she could do is to go up and thank him face to face, or maybe even help out on his injury as repayment or something. She should have the chance to let bygones be bygones, and I think... I think the Master wants to do the same."

The seriousness in his wording completely surprised Tooth enough to have her distress gone. Who knew that this child in a teacup form was so smart at his age? Astrid was going through a struggle, aware that her little brother was right, and opened her mouth to intervene, but her mind was still in a maze on what her brother came up with. Before she could speak, though, someone beat her to it.

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!"

All three directed their attention to the small and waddling grandfather clock, heading towards the bed with a stern expression. "She is not allowed to leave this room until she is better," Verne reminded. "The Master's orders were to have her stay put AND to keep her away from the West Wing. Jamie, you should know better."

"But—"

"No buts. Now, come along—"

"But, wait," Tooth interrupted. "Why can't I visit the West Wing? Is it his... how do you say... 'private chambers'? Can't I just have permission to go see him?"

"Verne is his right-hand man!" Jamie added.

"No, no, no! Under no circumstances will I disobey my Master's orders!" Verne rejected before looking at Tooth, seriously. "I understand your reason, but the Master prefers for you to stay in bed until you are better."

Tooth then perked up on that. "But, I am better!" She brought her sheet back, cautious of not tumbling Jamie off the bed and went on her feet. "See?! I'm fine! I'm—" One step caused a massive unsteady nature and thankfully, her instincts had her lean on the bed for support. The three objects were in panic from the tumble but soon were in relief when Tooth got support. "Okay, that may have been a bad example. But, I'll get over this soon enough, and eventually—"

"I am sorry, Ms. Toothiana, but no. You must stay in bed until you are fully better," Verne concluded. "That is final," he added when Tooth opened her mouth. She closed it in defeat, sighing afterward. "Now, come along you two. Let us depart for our guest so she can resume her healing unless you need anything else?"

Tooth shook her head and Verne nodded.

"Very well. Off we go then."

Grumbling, Jamie hopped off the bed and on the cart before muttering a 'See you later' to Tooth while Astrid bid goodbye. Verne bowed, Tooth nodded in return, and the three left the room, leaving the healing guest in thought while her sleeping wardrobe remained asleep.

After a few seconds of silence, sitting on the side of her bed, Tooth then fell backward, her arms plopped sideways over her head. Her eyes stared at the tent of her bed with nothing on her mind but the Master. She has to know if the injuries in her nightmare were, hopefully, not the same. She had to see his face again. She had to see if he was resting in bed. She had to make sure he wasn't dying...

"I have to see him," she confirmed before sitting back up, ready to do so.


	14. The Plan

**Kind of hard to have dedication on goals and duties that matter to you more when you procrastinate more in life.**

 **Anyway, wanted to upload this chapter yesterday, but again...procrastination! But, at least, you guys finally get a new chapter! And just a heads up, a new character will be arrive in this one! Hope you guys will like it, and reviews are nice!**

 **OH! And if there's some errors of spelling or wrong written words. I'm sorry, I did look through the story and hoped that everything looked ok.**

* * *

There's a saying: the walls have ears, meaning someone on the other side can listen in on another. Especially if the walls are quite thin. No matter where you are, no matter what you do, and no matter who you are with the walls are bound to hear. However, there's also another saying: the walls have eyes. Now, in a literal sense, one could believe that someone installed hidden cameras inside them, but this isn't your basic home. A castle such as Jack's doesn't bare modern technology, so such an idea would be impossible. Then again, we're not talking about cameras, we're talking about eyes. And believe it or not, there are eyes within the walls of the castle.

They just belong to someone else.

In a location, tucked and hidden enough so humanity won't find it, lies a certain male inside a cabin, viewing down on an object. It was a crystal ball, held by its holder, and inside laid fog, swirling around the spherical item. Lavender eyes, originally bored at the sight, now had curiosity and hope inside. Wonder has engulfed his mind...

"...Toothiana Kumar," he then spoke.

Under his command, the fog began to swirl alike to a whirlpool or an active blender, making a smoothie. It continued to swirl for a short period until the middle begun to open up. An image made its appearance, and the said woman was the subject.

He must have been pleased by the sight of her, resting in bed because he delivered a sigh of relief, his hand over his heart. "Thank goodness," he muttered. He was anxiously unsure if Jack made it or not; now, the stress vanished from his being.

He glanced back at her and noticed a quick flash of discomfort on her face. A nightmare? It wouldn't be surprising if she did.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and sat up, a groan escaped from her lips as she whipped her bedsheet aside, revealing her legs that stayed hidden in her nightgown. She then clutched them and rubbed vigorously. He tilted his head in confusion. She wasn't sleeping, because of her legs?

"Toothiana," Susan then spoke, off-screen. "That won't have you heal faster," she reminded like Tooth needs it.

"Heal?" He questioned. From his view, she seemed physically fine.

"I am fully aware of that, Susan, but it's just not fair!" She complained, pounding once on her legs. She then winced at the impact before shrugging it off. "It makes no sense! I mean, your Master _himself_ got rid of my hypothermia, all of the coldness that was killing me was taken away. How did I turn out like this? I should be walking across the room at ease like I do all the time instead of being unsteady as a newborn deer."

A pause of silence. He guessed Susan was shrugging or thinking. "Possibly," she then assumed, "it could have been a side effect? I will be honest with you: the Master has done _plenty_ of things with his powers but removing the cold from a living being... That's a whole different story."

Toothiana blinked and the irritation started to fade. "Really...? Well, either way, I still want to see him." His eyebrows jumped at the statement. She wants to see him? Ms. Toothiana _wants to see_ Jack? He held back a smile as his heart was being filled with hope.

"You know you can't leave this room until your condition has healed up, Toothiana," Susan said, seriously. "And by the many tumbles and falls you have done, along with the salve the doctor put on your growing bruises (Toothiana rubbed one of the bandage-covered bruises that she accidentally punched), you are going to be in bed longer than expected."

Another groan was released, louder than the last one, before she face-planted sideways on the second pillow.

"So, he used his powers to save her, as well... Interesting..." With a short wave of his hand, Tooth's thoughts were audio to his ears.

' _I have to see him, or else that nightmare version is going to haunt me for days...! He shouldn't have suffered..._ ' She moved her head to the side, showing her worry. ' _I'll lose my mind if I don't see him. Just one minute is all I need! But, then again, I don't even know where his room is... Just my luck._ '

A gentle smile came upon his face. "Guidance and fast healing are what you need? Ms. Toothiana, your wish has been received..." Tsar chanted with a long wave this time over the crystal ball.

This ought to be good.

.

.

.

It was around fifteen minutes before Toothiana sat up again. Susan noticed the determination in her eyes.

"No," she immediately declared.

"I have to see him," Tooth argued.

"You need to heal," Susan returned.

"I can't stay in bed any longer!" Tooth then started to get off the bed, increasing Susan's irritation. Couldn't she just follow simple orders?

"The Master demands it!"

"Your Master didn't deserve it!"

"Ms. Toothiana, you have to stay in bed!"

"Susan, please!" Tooth then begged. "Just tell me where he is, and I'll stay in bed afterward!"

"No, plus you're not allowed to his room, remember?"

"Please, Susan!"

"No!"

"Susan!"

"No means no!" Susan then sternly declared. "You must stay in bed! Your legs are unsteady right now, and... now they're...not?"

Toothiana then looked down at them, her eyes wide in shock. Susan was right. Her legs are sturdy. It has been close to a minute and her legs didn't sway to have her fall again. Experimenting, she brought a leg up.

"Ah, ah, Toothiana," Susan warned in fear, but nothing happened. She was standing still on one leg while the other was at least an inch or two above the ground.

"How did..." Susan whispered, shell-shocked. Toothiana then lifted up her gown and gasped.

"The bandages... The... The bruises... They're gone!" She dropped her gown. "I'm healed," she whispered. "I'm healed...! I'm healed!" She shouted, cheering in delight.

Susan was frozen as a regular wardrobe, with the side addition of her jaw dropped, while Tooth happily skipped about in the room and then jumped on the bed, her short status made no hazard on hitting the tent. She acted like a child on Christmas morning, thinking about the miles of present Santa has left, but she didn't care. She couldn't stand staying in bed any longer. A lazy person would, but she was energetic as a hummingbird. Although, it is a bit strange to see how fast she recovered. But, then again, nothing's considered "normal" anymore ever since she came here.

Soon after, getting tired, she jumped off the bed and her successful landing had her smile to continue on staying on. At the same time, Susan broke out of her state when she stuck the landing.

"Incredible...," she muttered.

"Let me see your Master."

That broke the remaining shock completely, bringing back the seriousness. "No."

Tooth pouted. "Come on~!"

"No way, absolutely not!" Susan declared. "You are not allowed to be near his quarters! Plus, who knows what the Master will do if he found out. Or worse, Verne," she grumbled, already imaging the lecture she would be getting from him. No doubt it would last an hour or four.

"Susan."

The wardrobe broke away from her thoughts, noticing the sudden importance in her tone.

"I understand your concern, not just for my wellbeing but for yours, too," She started. "This Master of yours is not the same Master before all this happened. He became colder and crueler and more powerful than ever with his ice abilities. I can see how frightful you all are because I feel the same way. At first, I thought I was dealing with a snobby jerk with a bad attitude, but with those powers... They're his weapons, and I'm defenseless against him. He could do whatever he wants with them, making all lives in this castle a frozen Hell... But, this is different.

"Ever since I came, taking my father's place, I expected the worse: staying and rotting in the dungeon, being forced as a servant with a position much worse than anyone else, and even other ideas that can make your skin crawl at the mere mention of it. What I didn't expect was to be in this gorgeous and breathtaking room, getting along with you and Jamie and Astrid and everyone else, getting delicious meals that made my stomach wonderfully, and get to check out places inside this castle that I'm allowed to see. I may have lost my freedom outside these walls, but on the inside, I'm a guest, not a peasant. And it's all because of your Master.

"The same Master who tracked me down into those woods to find me, the same one who was attacked by wolves no doubt but was willing to risk his life to continue on finding me, the same Master who used his own powers not to kill me further, but to remove the killing coldness out of me, saving my life... There are plenty of people in the world, both good and bad. Someone out there was bound to take my place if anything happens to me, and you all know that. I practically disobeyed his order on leaving the castle, and I wasn't even conscious! But, he saved me, a simple girl like myself from danger... If he was that cold selfish jerk I saw in the dungeon, he would have left me to suffer the consequences...

"Be in my shoes, Susan. How would you feel about being saved by someone, anyone, but wasn't allowed to see them or couldn't track them down? Wouldn't you do anything to see them again, get that chance to tell them your thanks for saving your life, even though they had the choice not to?"

Susan closed her eyes as her mind was in a struggle on Tooth's wording. Tooth kept going anyway, her voice now soft.

"I want to see him, Susan," she urged. Susan opened her eyes again. "I want to thank him, I want to see that he's okay..." ' _And I want to make sure his injuries aren't the same as the nightmare version_ ,' she mentally added.

A tense silence was roaming in the room as they stared at each other. Uncertainty versus determination. Seconds became minutes between them before Susan was the first to break away, sighing in defeat.

"...Fine."

Tooth perked up.

"Just...hold on."

Tooth's eyes followed the wardrobe, leaving the front door and towards a horn implanted in the wall she didn't even notice was there. "Astrid? Astrid, are you there?"

A few seconds later, "Yes? What is it, Susan?"

"When you have the chance, send up Antonio for me, please?"

With a few minutes time, Tooth finally spoke up. "Who's Antonio?"

Susan opened her mouth to answer—

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

She then smirked, "Right on time."

Still curious, Tooth looked at the door then to Susan then to the door again before getting up and opening it, just enough for her head to poke out. No one was opposite of her nor was at either side. The curiosity rose. "Hello?"

"Down here, _Señorita_ ~"

Her head went down, her eyes now viewing a large and leather hat with a board-brimmed creation in red string while a single yellow feather stuck out. Curious, she opened the door further and took a step back, her eyes still on the short servant. She then took full notice of the black leather boots underneath. Could it be someone who's still human?

"Antonio?" She questioned.

"Yes~," he responded, a slur from the tongue done playfully. She couldn't help but shiver slightly at the thick Hispanic accent. He then brought his hand up, and then Tooth blinked. Wait a minute...

"Or you shall call me..."

He tilted his hat back and brought his smirking – _and striped!_ – face up to hers. Green contacted amethyst.

"Puss. In boots."

The silence was made in the room as Tooth slowly fill in what was happening. The guy Susan called for, the one who's currently at her door and standing in front of her, the one whose... _tail_ was flickering from behind, who's currently looking impressed by what he was seeing before entering inside without her notice...was a cat.

Antonio...is a cat.

Antonio is a _talking_ cat.

Antonio is a _smooth-talking_ cat.

Despite being speechless, one word was able to be forced out of her mouth: "Woah."

He deeply chuckled, bringing her back from space and turned around to see the cat, his hind legs crossed.

"Incredible..."

The smirk remained. "I know but thank you for noticing. I may not be as breathtaking as I was when I was human, but even in this kitty form, I guess I still got some perks."

"Ah huh, and are those perks supposed to bother me?"

Antonio then looked over to Susan, who was not impressed. He then pouted, "Oh, dearest Susan, there is no need to bare jealously on me. I am merely an innocent man, forced to be a cat. It should be more humorous to you than be bothered by it. Especially when you are still capable to take my breath away, wardrobe or not."

Tooth's eyes glanced at the Hispanic Romeo of a talking cat before darting over to the deadpanned wardrobe, her handles crossed. She glanced back and forth before opening her mouth.

"Um...are you guys..."

Susan then sighed. "Ms. Toothiana, this is Antonio, my boyfriend. And as you can see, he is quite the flirting fool, even as a cat."

"Hey, it's better to have a flirting cat you have been dating for two years than a selfish excuse for a man, betraying his lover for another in a lustful manner," he mentioned, the mere idea giving him discomfort and disgust. "The nerve of such men. Show your women with honor, pride, and love! Not as mere trophies to toss away afterward..." He muttered himself, a sneer on his face.

Susan, despite how low it was, heard the mutter and smiled afterward. "...You can also see that there are _some_ good qualities from him."

"Some?! How hurtful!" He whined, making the two women laugh at the dramatic matter. "And for all I have done for you!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Antonio," Tooth then greeted, calming down but her smile remained. Antonio noticed and returned it, genuine, not cocky.

"Likewise. Now can someone please explain why I'm here? Not that I'm complaining about being in a room filled with lovely women (Susan rolled her eyes while Tooth giggled), but from what Sir Pain-In-The-Butt has announced, this room is to remain off limits, except for some of us, until our guest is better—which I can tell the recovery went faster than I imagined!"

Tooth blushed and rubbed her forearm, embarrassed. ' _Was I that bad?_ ' She thought, staring at the ground. The carpet needs some cleaning a little.

"So, what is my purpose?" Antonio asked, his tail rubbing on the bedsheet.

"Antonio, I need you to take Tooth to the Master's bedroom," Susan answered with a pleading in her voice. He whipped his head to her, his green cat eyes wide in shock while his tail went stiff. He slowly removed his hat and had his paws play with it while his cute ears went flat.

"...I can do a lot of things but going to that bedroom isn't exactly on my To Do list. Besides, I'm pretty sure our dear guest here is off limits to go _there_!"

"Oh, please," Tooth begged but Antonio continued.

"And since we are on the topic, throughout all the people in this castle you could have asked, why did you have to choose me? _Mi amore_ , it is true that I have missed you as it's been so long since we last saw each other, but... you do know me, don't you?" He pointed out.

"I missed you too, and I do know you. Especially since you are the one that took the prince when he was younger to the village to play with the children. The guards and Verne were completely oblivious to the trickery while his parents happily approved it..." Susan looked down with sadness in her eyes before shrugging it off.

Antonio opened his mouth before closing it. Tooth just stared in interest. ' _Really?_ ' She thought.

"Not to mention," Susan then added, "the times you took the blame whenever Verne caught you stealing sweets and treats, thinking that they were for you when they were for the prince."

Antonio chuckled softly. "Whenever there was a bad day, I could get away on getting a nice bowl containing the delicious scoops of homemade vanilla ice cream, his favorite. Or, I head off to the village to get some gifts the children made for the prince. It always made him happy to know that his friends cared for him, not his title... Good times..."

Tooth couldn't help but smile at the idea. The prince had a wonderful friend, looking after him. Better yet, Antonio could represent the 'cool uncle' title if possible.

"But, that doesn't matter!" Tooth broke out of her thoughts when he continued, the memories gone from his concentration. "What does that even prove?"

"It means that since you are that sly and move so swiftly in the castle's walls to do those things for the prince, especially since the number of times you were caught is very, very small, then its enough to know that you can do the same for our guest here: to pass the walls quickly as the cat you are while being invisible to witnesses' eyes. Besides, her mind has been on nothing but the Master, not even her own health mattered to her."

His ears perked up before turning his head towards her, smirking with a raised eyebrow. His tail was sliding side to side on the sheet once more. "You don't say~?"

She felt her cheeks warm up. Tooth did not like the way he was looking at her. "I know what you are thinking, and I am merely just concerned for him! Nothing else!"

His paws were up in defense, but the smirk remained. "Whatever you say~."

Her cheeks puffed in annoyance, having him chuckle at the sight.

Calming down, "Are you sure about this?" The women were aware of the seriousness of his tone. "I mean, what about Verne? Man's a damn messenger to the Master and will do anything to keep his word on his orders to make him satisfied."

' _Not happy_ ,' Tooth added, remembering how he is and felt something ache in her heart.

"I can give you time; I will distract him for you," Susan assured.

"And if not here, I will."

All three pairs of eyes looked over to the door, surprised by the fourth voice.

"RJ!"

The candelabra smirked, but Tooth can see the bright joy in his eyes.

" _Amigo_ ," Antonio greeted. "How long were you there?" It's amazing how his cat ears didn't even pick up the sound of the door opening. And now that Tooth thought about, how was RJ able to open the door with his small height?

"Long enough," RJ answered, hopping over to them. "And just to let you know, it would be best to close the door before anyone, even Verne, could hear."

Tooth blinked then felt her cheeks become warmer than before. The surprise on seeing a smooth-talking cat, not to mention one who is the boyfriend to her talking wardrobe, was on her mind for so long she forgot her surroundings, including the formerly wide-open door that was currently closed shut.

"Sorry," Tooth muttered.

"It's fine. What matters is what you requested, Ms. Tooth. If you wish to see the Master, then you shall see the Master." The embarrassment faded away at the statement, a bright smile placed on her face before realizing what she was doing. What's there to be excited about? She just wants to see him, and nothing more.

"So, here's the plan: Antonio will take her to the Master, Susan will make sure to cover for Tooth if anyone comes to check on her, and I will make sure that Verne remains oblivious to this whole plan," RJ announced.

"And uh, how exactly are you going to do that?" Susan questioned, doubt in her voice.

RJ simply smiled wide. "You and Antonio should know me _very_ well." Uncertainty was shared between the cursed couple. Tooth silently headed to the wardrobe for an outfit to change in, a simple distraction to ignore the wicked cockiness in his voice.

"So, you seem like an adventurous kind of guy. How did you end up here in this castle?"

Antonio chuckled softly, his eyes darting for bodies or moving shadows. "Long story. But I can shorten it if you wish."

"I think it's going to be a while until we get there. Might as well."

Antonio looked up at her, smirking. "I knew I was going to like you."

The plan begun right after Tooth changed out of her nightgown to clothes that were appropriately comfortable inside the castle. Although, her snow boots were an addition; the possibilities of his room's condition are endless, especially the floor and the chance of being freezing and hopefully not slippery. They were at least a mile from her bedroom, Tooth figured. Antonio, or Puss he still suggested, said it's not that far but due to what has happened ever since she came here, the servants have been rapid as working bees getting pollen before going back to the hive.

"It all started back in my hometown where I had quite the adventure. Even though it did cost me my childhood best friend."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable."

"Ah, no need, _señorita_. The past is in the past. After that, I traveled to one village to the next, finding some decent jobs to survive. But if it didn't work, stealing was an option."

"You were a thief?"

"Honestly, yes, but don't think I was the type that stole the most extravagant of items for the best riches. Never something that major, just small snacks and quick scoops of drinks that people would rarely be concerned of. I wouldn't do anything mad like stealing a queen's crown jewel. Although, I did return the said item with three children. It was called the "Heart of Fire", a precious ruby that represented the entire kingdom."

"That's incredible."

"So was the reward money."

Tooth giggled, agreeing but soon covered her mouth when the two, hidden and pressed on a wall, viewed a shadow from the corner. It moved closer and closer, but it soon went into another direction; the owner headed down another hallway. Antonio popped his head out before urging Tooth to follow him.

"Three children, though?" she then questioned in a whisper.

"Yes. Young, selective mutes of orphans they were; as well, henchmen to the thief himself. He calls himself "The Whisperer"—and I do mean 'whisperer'. _Señor's_ voice was so soft his pointy hat was the "loud" speaker he uses so you can hear him better."

"Someone needs a cough drop."

"And the syrup, possibly a barrel full. Anyway, after a little battle with them – Don't look at me like that. You have no idea how well those kids were trained – I was able to convince and trained them to do better, for the greater good. After the jewel was returned, I personally declared them as the queen's bodyguards."

"And she was okay with it?" She asked, confused. "I mean, they're children."

"I'm pretty sure she has gotten used to them. I wonder how those three are doing... Probably having a great time. In Heaven..."

Tooth placed her hand on his hat, having him look up to her. A comforting smile was given, and he returned it.

"What happened after?" Tooth kindly urged to continue, and he did. He expressed how the reward money had him last three years ("I'm smart, I know how to conserve and survive unlike certain idiots") but then had the additional mention on how he kept travelling to other villages and collected more reward money ("Believe me, I did not cause trouble for my own desires. That's far beneath my self pride and honor"). One day, he came around this kingdom, and caught his eye on a certain maiden, shopping for fabric and foods.

"That's how you met Susan?"

"That's how I first saw her. I didn't get to talk to her until weeks later, where the King and Queen created a competition for additional soldiers. They was a struggle on something I couldn't remember, and they wanted to keep the security strong for themselves, their people, and of course, their only child. Every man in the village, above the age of eighteen and bear a certain amount of muscles, were allowed to compete until only five remained."

"How did you get in? You weren't born here."

"I was surprised myself, but I found out that the queen, Queen Elsa's her name, is actually good friends with the queen I returned the jewel to. Queen Elsa did not have a drawing of me, but the description given was clear and specific enough for her to recognize me and wanted to see how I am."

"That's remarkable! Almost like a friend, suggesting you for a perfect job opportunity."

"Exactly, and in the end, I was part of the chosen five they came down to at the end. We were all chosen to be guards-in-training, and during the training we all get simple tasks. Mine was to be the personal bodyguard for the prince. Although, there was one problem on that."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have broken a rule his parents told me not to do."

"Which was?"

"Not befriending him."

Tooth stopped while Antonio kept going until he himself stopped and turned around, seeing her eyes narrowed. "Not befriend him? I can understand they were royals, but were they _that_ strict? I mean, it's so sad, not getting along with him."

"Actually, they were completely supportive on getting along with their servants and guards, as if they were family members with jobs here. The problem was the situation at the time; they just didn't want anyone to go through any risks."

"Risks? What does that have—Ooohhh! Protection! The closer you get to the prince personally, the more difficult the problem will be."

Antonio smiled. "Exactly! They don't want anyone to get hurt, especially if somehow I get kidnapped and I would get—"

"Tortured for information you learned, but wasn't supposed to," Tooth completed, nodding in understanding. "Gotcha. But, you ended up befriending him anyway?"

"Yup, and that was because I caught him trying to sneak out of his bedroom one to three times."

"To visit the children, right?"

A dreamy expression came on his face, mentally recalling a flashback. " _Sí_. He wanted to have friends while getting away from the castle. Haha... He was a joyful child, rarely stayed in one place. Unless he was in class, then he would just fall asleep until Verne slams the ruler down on his desk, jolting him awake. You could never keep count the number of times he did that."

Tooth giggled at the idea. He may be from the past, but he could relate in today's generation in schools. Just have a car, iPhone, and a prideful reputation and he could survive in today's world in a synch. "It kind of sounds like you were his babysitter."

"I was that, too, but I had to admit. It was worth it, especially seeing that big smile on his face, and that joy in his eyes... He and his family were the life of this castle. Every moment was never forgotten, and we all couldn't wait for more... But then..." He frowned then turned around again, resumed walking while Tooth followed. "The parents died... and his heart went sour."

"...Was quite the blow, huh?"

He tried to make a humored huff, but it was sour itself. "You don't know the half of it... Oh, would you look at that?! We made it!"

Tooth whipped her head up, and let out her own humored huff, a bright smile on her face once more. Right in front of them were designed and boarded doubled doors, and behind them was the Master for sure.


	15. The Winter's West Wing

**I really need to put more focus on my work, dammit. Hope you guys will like this chapter, and sorry for uploading it a month later. And once more, if you see any errors or areas that need added grammar or anything, forgive me. I wanted to upload this chapter this week, and I did look through this chapter for any mistakes and such. Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the DreamWorks Animation Films**

* * *

Her smile quickly faded when reality struck her harder than nearly dying in the snow.

What was she doing? Why was she here? Why is she concerned for him? He doesn't deserve it after what he has done to her. With her freedom, family, and friends all gone from her life what is there to make him a good guy? He was selfish, he was cruel, he was a monster! He's a beast for a reason, and his snobbish negative personality was the whole cause of not only hers but everyone's sufferings! This was a reenactment of a fairy tale, and even without the story, it's still reality telling her to wake up and see what's happening. She's not allowed to leave this castle, she won't see her family again, she won't even complete her classes in college by the time winter break is over! She won't graduate, she won't have a job she would have been so dedicated on for her adult life and won't have a chance to fulfill her future goals that will now never exist.

Why should she care?! He deserved it! She could just leave now and have him heal up on the injuries he got, let him suffer through the guilt of what he has done. That could be the perfect wakeup call on being such a jerk towards everyone...!

And yet, such a thought makes her heart twinge in pain on the mere idea. And with that mentioned, can someone explain why she's so nervous instead of mad at him like she was in the dungeon?

Back in her bedroom, she can focus her mind on him, marking down on the pros and cons he did when she came here. She could keep repeating on her life removals and being forced into a dungeon, but it wouldn't matter; it was pretty pathetic now. The pros were higher than the cons, not to mention having the side depressing notes from Jamie, Astrid, and now Antonio. It was getting harder and harder to stay mad at him, especially when he saved her life... She broke a rule she never even attended to break and yet he followed after her and got her back in time.

And now that she thought about it, why didn't she break the rule when she was conscious? Was it because of her friendship with the cursed servants? Her curiosity on how a single castle was hidden for who knows how long in the middle of a forest? Her endless moments where she found herself thinking about the beast of a master, and instead on what he plans to ruin her but on how broken he has become? How depressed he may be? Possibly worse than her...?

In the bedroom, her mind can go on and on about him, but now it's blank and she didn't know what to do. Maybe Verne was right, she should have just stayed in her room to give him privacy and space for his own thoughts. Whatever he was thinking just didn't match up to his actions when you put it all together. This must be a difficult time for him, too.

"Ready?"

She jolted then looked down, forgotten that Antonio was still here. His smile, filled with respect and encouragement, was able to calm down her nerves. Just a little, though.

"Uhh!" She glanced back at the door, and a sheepish giggle came out. Oh boy, was she nervous. "Heh! I... I don't know. I think I may have done the wrong decision."

"Well, we can turn back if you wish. But, I've been in this kind of decision before, and believe me, it's not easy to let go of as you will regret not taking up the chance when you had it."

She bit her lower lip while rubbing her arm, not because she was cold. "But, what if he's not there? What if he's more stubborn than I thought and could be somewhere hiding in this castle?"

"Verne would have a fit worse than anyone else," he muttered, but she heard him anyway. He then placed his paw on her leg. " _Señorita_ , it's going to be fine. Just trust yourself."

' _Easier said than done_ ,' she thought, taking deep breaths.

"I'll keep watch for you, just in case anyone will come."

She nodded, her eyes still on the doors. She expected that. Of course, he wouldn't come in with her. She requested to go to the West Wing, and she alone will see him. A quick flash of the nightmare came to her, and the injuries placed on him... Her eyes were closed, and she took a long deep breath this time. Tooth chose to come here to see if he's okay, not to be scared of him and his powers for his amusement. That is if he would be. Soon, she felt the confidence return to her as she opened her eyes again, seriousness in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Wonderful." Antonio then walked off, giving her space.

"Antonio?"

He looked back at her, curious. He watched as she looked at him, a smile on her face.

" _Gracias_."

He returned with a smirk and a small tilt of his hat. " _De nada_."

Facing the door once more, Tooth straightened up before grasping the golden door handle. What she didn't expect was its temperature. "Eep!"

"What is it?"

"It's freezing! I should have known. Is it possible to get my jacket and gloves before entering?" Antonio wasn't sure if she was serious or teasing but made a face anyway. At least, Tooth was smart enough to wear her sweater and pants that should warm her pants. She grasped the handle again, shivering at the feel before slowly pushing it open.

The first thing she spots was two, three snowflakes floating in front of her face. Blinking twice, she pushed the door further and by the sight, she immediately thought of asking Antonio if they were really in the correct bedroom.

Then again, this beast wasn't the same as any fairy tale version. She was in the West Wing, for sure.

A bedroom for a royal member should be more extravagant and breathtaking than her own bedroom, the guest room. The bed should fit a king and queen and still leave space for more. The walls and flooring should be covered by the past time period's beautiful creations to cover around, making the room both comfortable and alive (not literally, she pointed out). There should be furniture for small private get-togethers or be a small area for one when not in his or her office.

Dressers are filled with undergarments and tools to make one look elegant no matter where one was going. A wardrobe is filled with the previously popular styles of clothing that can take witnesses' breaths away, as well be filled with envy on paying for the expensive creations. The bathroom would be clean and possibly fragranced for a relaxing moment in the large and golden bathtub. One is then covered in large mountains of soap suds while scented candles circle the room and light up the peaceful aura. The bedroom was made for a royal to admire, appreciate, and to never let go of. A room fit for them and them alone...

Unless, somehow, one befriended some winter sprites, and allowed them to leave evidence of their presences everywhere, all spread out like a fungus.

Toothiana was now really sure she should have worn her jacket, scarf, and gloves before coming here. This wasn't a bedroom—it was an ice cave!

Her boots softly crunched the thin layer of snow that covered the entire floor like carpet. Tracks of various lines going in random directions indicated the former presence of servants with the cart, most definitely aiding the injuries and serving the needs of the Master. Tooth paid no attention towards the snow grooming; the room took up all of her focus.

Snow wasn't the only resource of winter in the room. Layers of frost completely covered the room like a mask from the walls to the furniture, some layers thick than others. The air shared its space with tiny, swirling snowflakes that she fan away from her face while some landed in her short hair. Then, she took notice on something large her ankle bumped into. She looked down and immediately covered her mouth to muffle the gasp. Planted on the snow was a large piece of ice that could have come from an iceberg. In fact, there was plenty of ice in various sizes in different areas on the ground, along with horizontal icicles on the walls like ice spikes.

The room was large and shaped for a bedroom, but the "décor" was perfect for Jokul Frosti or Old Man Winter.

One, two steps forward and she jolted by the unexpected ray of light that hit her eye. Shielding with her hand, her eyes squinted on the source and then moved further aside until the view was better to see. It was a half oval shaped item with curves at the bottom, a bell-shaped item, covered in frost, but the sunshine somehow got through the layer, making whatever inside glow.

' _I wonder..._ ' The curiosity got the best of her as she walked towards the small table. It might be the rose she was thinking about from the movie, but if the rose was in there why is it not glowing a red color? An eyebrow rose the same time she brought a hand up, ready to wipe away some of the frozen water. It just came to her that she was in the Master's bedroom; her footprints were already evidence of her presence, but she could bet the snow can cover them easily. However, it would be different on the item. Making it less obvious, her index finger was the one that stuck out from the five.

' _Just a small peek_ ,' she figured as the finger gently circled on the frost, creating a small hole opening. The frost was covering glass. Something golden inside caught her eye.

" **Nuh...** "

Tooth jumped and held back a short squeak, her hand retreating. She turned around towards the direction of the sound source. It now just accrued to her that there was one furniture that was completely free from Winter's touch: the bed, perfect for a prince. Or, in this case, a beast. The same beast that was currently sleeping with the back of his head, facing her. He was completely knocked out, oblivious to her presence in the room.

Tooth froze. Her wide eyes stayed upon the sleeping beast, watching the thick blanket that covered him rose then deflated in a repeat. After a few moments that felt like hours but were mere minutes, Tooth gulped loudly, not enough to wake him, and tiptoed over to the other side of the bed, close to the entrance. The closer she got, however, the more anxious she felt.

' _This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea! You shouldn't be here! Who cares if you just wanted to see him? He should be alone, resting up in silence! Not being disturbed by his "guest", if that's what he's preferring now! You should just hide your tracks, head to the door, and go back to your room. He wants you there, and it's best not to disturb him_ ,' the first voice returned, giving the urge. Her eyes darted to the door.

' _No, no, no! Don't go! You just got here! You're worried about him, it's understandable. You got this far, don't leave while you have the chance! Just like what Antonio said! No, you wanted to make sure that he doesn't have the same injuries as the nightmare one's, remember?_ ' the second voice then intervened once again, and as if prepared an image pops into her head.

 _Frosty wind brushes over the dead Master... His dead eyes allowed the snow to touch them while the blood continued to color the snow..._

She closed her eyes with discomfort and worry as she took a breath. She silently released before glancing back at the resting Master.

Her foot took a step forward.

' _Don't do this! You already know he has ice powers! Just leave while you still got the chance!_ ' the first voice begged.

Another foot forward.

' _That's it. No need to worry. You just want to make sure. It'll be okay_ ,' the second voice encouraged calmly.

Another step. She was getting closer.

' _You know, you were thinking that it's freezing in here—and it is! Let's go back where its warm, comfortable, and nowhere near a cold-controlling, freedom-taking beast!_ '

Another step. She could see his face better with the dark shadow covering it.

' _A quick check, that's all you said. But... it wouldn't hurt to be near him while he's still sleeping..._ '

' _Are you mad?! What part of 'cold-controlling' and 'freedom-taking' and, most precisely, the word '_ beast _' was not understandable?!_ '

' _All of it was understandable. Especially when you can be Verne's sister right now._ '

Tooth successfully held back a laugh on her own joke.

' _...How rude._ '

" **Mmm...** "

Her two voices went silent, and instincts made her move back as the Master turned his head. His face was a clear view now, thanks to the sun finally shining on him. He remained peaceful. The snowflakes swirled around the room, and a few landed on his white fur. That white fur that looked so soft from her point of view.

' _Don't_ even _think about it_ ,' the first voice interjected.

' _He won't mind. He's asleep_.'

' _He's a beast. His fox nose will know that she came here without his knowledge_!'

' _He's the Master, the same Master that avoided her earlier and allowed her to do what she wanted..._ '

' _I don't recall_ _touching him_ _as an option!_ '

' _You're making it sound like she's going to harass him! There's nothing wrong with curiosity!_ '

' _It does when it could get you in trouble!_ '

' _When did RJ and Verne get into my head?_ ' Tooth then mentally pointed out, realizing the resemblances. Mentally shaking it off, she glanced back at the Master. Something was caught from the corner of her eye, having the pair dart at the direction of the source. It was something white but didn't match the fur's color. Nor was it fur. It was bandage tape.

Without a second thought, Toothiana slowly sat beside him, relieved to see undisturbed. He must have taken some strong medicine to keep him knocked out while his body healed up. And as proof, she successfully lifted the blanket up as one arm now rested behind his head while the other was underneath the blanket. Tooth didn't completely remove the blanket off, just enough for her to see while he still slept.

From what she could see, the area of his stomach was covered along with his left shoulder and elbow. Nothing red caught her eye, thank goodness. From the waist below, she noticed something black; he was still wearing trousers, or something pants related. Flustered, she pulled back before placing the blanket back down. Doesn't matter if he's human or a beast, it will be embarrassing to her if he wore nothing below the waist. But other than that, she felt the stress be released from her body. His injuries were not a full hundred percent similar to the nightmare version's. He was going to be just fine.

Right?

It must have been motherly instincts because she brought out her hand and touched his forehead. The fur was soft as a newly bought pillow, but beneath it, he felt a little warm. Does he have a fever? She pulled back then noticed the bedside table beside him. An empty large bowl with a folded but damp towel was there, along with bottles of half empty liquid medicine. It amazed Tooth that after who knows how long they had the curse, their medicine still worked.

"Antonio, what brings you here?"

Her heart jumped at the familiar voice. ' _Verne!_ '

"I should ask you the same thing, _mi amigo_ ," Antonio responded, so smooth that the plan remained oblivious to Verne. Incredible, indeed. "I didn't expect you to be out of the halls, away from the chance of ordering anyone you spotted."

"Hm! For your information, I am making sure that everyone is doing their jobs while the Master lays in bed."

"Even if he was out of bed, everyone would still be doing their jobs. Wait a minute, is that the reason why you arrived? Well, you just missed him," he spoke nonchalantly. Tooth was impressed by his skill. It was believable even if he spoke lies in front of a strict teacher.

"What? What do you mean I 'just missed him'?! Don't you dare lie to me, Antonio. I am fully aware that his majesty's in his bed, letting his injuries heal."

Antonio let out a humored huff. "That's what he wants you to think."

"What are you talking about?"

"Verne, you must not be thinking straight. Let me help you there. Did you really expect the Master to stay in bed and allow his body to rest when his mind would be focused on everything... including our guest?"

Tooth's heart jumped again, but it wasn't because she was shocked at her mention.

"I mean, really. With everything that has happened, if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't sit in one place, especially in a room I was constantly in all the time. It would have increased my frustration! That's exactly what the Master is going through. I could tell, anyone would tell from what they witnessed from the past to now... You know how stubborn he is, he's bound to be hiding upon or outside the castle's walls. Any place where he could be left alone, and just focus on his thoughts."

Tooth went over his words. Even though they were meant to keep Verne away, she was curious. She could bet his words held also the truth. She glanced back at the resting beast. Was that the reason? The reason why he decided to avoid her but still have her stay in the castle; as well, chose to save her instead of letting her die? Because he's frustrated? After everything that has happened, including the curse...

She winced at a piercing feeling in her heart, her hand placed over it. She barely knows his past, but still. It hurts...

"You're right," Verne responded. "Then where could he possibly go?"

"Pay no heed on where he is. He deserves his privacy."

"But his injuries! They are—"

"Verne." Her eyebrows rose at the sudden sternness from Antonio, catching both Verne and her off guard. It was silent for a moment before a sigh escaped.

"If he's not in his room within an hour, I am holding you responsible for his disappearance. Needing privacy or not, he needs to heal, and I will send out a search party... He needs to survive if this curse ever breaks..."

No more words were shared as footsteps trailed away from the door. The plan remained safe. Silence, other than his breathing, was made once more. However, the silence was now tense.

 _Broken..._

 _Damaged..._

Toothiana can plainly catch her heart beating over this silence. She brought her hand up again, her fingers tracing over the fur gently, barely touching him fully again. Her eyes followed the invisible trail her fingers made, watching his fur smooth out only at the tip. The fur on his forehead was drying up but still felt a bit damp. They then went over his eyelids, his eyes hidden from her own.

 _Blue eyes... an abyss they were..._

 _Too dark than... the first pair._

' _Beast... Master... whatever your real name is,_ ' her mind spoke silently. ' _...Are you truly broken?_ '

 _ **Like me...?**_

Her heart thumped hard once, and her fingers immediately pulled back. She then noticed her current position. She widened her eyes as she realized how up close and personal she was to the fox face, and quickly pulled back and got up.

' _What am I doing? I've got to get out of here._ '

' _Yes! Yes, that's exactly what we must do!_ ' the first voice declared proudly. ' _We already stayed long enough, and it's clear that he's going to be fine! Now, let's go while Verne's still not around!_ '

' _Oh, couldn't we just stay a little longer?!_ ' the second voice whined. ' _We got an hour before he comes back! And I'm sure Antonio wouldn't mind!_ '

' _Oh no, no way! We wanted to check if he was okay, not act like the servant he didn't demand us to be. We have to go!_ '

Tooth nodded in agreement. She had to go. She overstayed her unofficial welcome. Best to leave while she still got the chance. She checked, she confirmed, she now needed to leave.

The blanket rustled loudly behind her, jolting her. Was he waking up already? She should have known that medicine wouldn't have knocked him out, or maybe not long enough! Not wanting to glance back, she slowly tiptoed towards the door with big steps, ignoring her footstep trail. No time to cover them now.

" **N... No...** "

She froze, her eyes wide again.

" **Do... Don't go...** "

She then slowly turned around. Busted. She grimaced, already trying to think of a cover up. She wished Antonio was with her right now. She then blinked, her face relaxed while a small gasp escaped from her lips, surprised by the sight in front of her.

His bear paws gripping tightly on the blanket, his head pressed hard on his pillow sideways while his face was scrunching up, similar to a human's. His teeth were shown gritting while his ears went back and flat on his mane. Normally, it would be a sign of defense, but right now it looked like he was in pain. Something cracking then caught her hearing. Her eyes caught sight of the icicles on the walls growing, becoming thicker. A new layer of frost, straight from behind his pillow, appeared and spread over the wall quite fast, making her heart race in fear. She huffed and noticed her breath. It was whiter, more solid than before. What also caught her eye was that she couldn't see his eyes. They were still shut and squeezed tight.

' _A nightmare_ ,' she confirmed. Even in his sleep, his powers are affected by his emotions. This wasn't good. Ignoring the anxiety inside, her legs started to walk over to him.

' _Wrong way!_ '

' _Right way!_ '

' _Hush up!_ ' She scolded, silencing the two. They were starting to annoy her now. She got closer to him, returning to her original spot. Her hand then reached out.

He started huffing, his solid breath part of her view, but it didn't stop her. She placed her hand on his open cheek, and his face relaxed. To sadness.

" **Mother... Father...** ," he muttered. " **Don't die...** "

Her heart thumped hard again.

" **...Don't leave me...** "

His cheek was dry. She felt the tip of her finger get wet.

' _Mommy...! Come back...!_ '

...

Tooth felt the minor scraps of anger towards him turn into dust, letting it fly away with the wind. She pressed softly further down on his cheek, fully grasping it while her thumb rubbed on the damp part of his fur below his eyelid. She wasn't thinking, she just let it out.

" _Hush now, dear child_

 _Be still, now, don't cry_

 _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember this soft lullaby_

 _So, I'll be with you when you dream~_ "

Tooth would have been embarrassed to sing to a guy in his bed let alone to a prince under a curse, but that wasn't on her mind. Her focus was on his reaction. She rarely sang before, but she wasn't horrible. She thanked her parents on that genetic. His huffing slowed to regular breathing and his head turned towards her, her hand remained on his cheek when he did so. He still looked sad, but she noticed the increase of water on her fingers. Her thumb rubbed again, not caring that she was wetting his fur further. Nor was it enough to wake him up and notice.

Either way, he was calming down. Liking the response, she opened her mouth and allowed new verses to be made.

" _Still dream, and all the wonder that you knew_

 _Will all come flying back to you_

 _If you remember all the hope you left behind,_

 _Open up your heart and change your mind_

 _Oh, what you'll find if you still dream..._ "

The new frost layer stopped its spreading, along with the icicles' growth. His face became calm. The room was still freezing but she can feel the temperature warming up to its original state. She let out a sigh of relief, grateful that it worked.

"Toothiana!" Antonio then called out. He must have heard the loud cracking he caused. "Are you okay? What happened?" He was concerned, not even caring that the Master could wake up by his calling. He then blinked and tensed at a new sound.

A sniffle.

Then a choked sob.

Tooth brought back her hand from his cheek and covered her mouth. She turned away from the sleeping ice maker and was opposite to the wall but Antonio, in his view, had a perfect angle on her face. Her body shook as tears shed from her closed eyes while her hands muffled her sobs, trying to hold back but were failing. Worried, Antonio removed his hat and held it with both paws before walking up to her, slowly to not disturb her.

"Ms. Toothiana?"

"...I-I can't..."

His right ear twitched, hearing the hoarse whisper. Her throat was drying up, and the constant tears were the evidence. He remained silent, however.

"I-I can't stay mad at him," she continued, forcing her voice to speak with audio but were more of whispers. "I can't...!" She bent forward, hiding her face with her hands this time. Antonio then made a face of understanding as he watched in silence. There was nothing he could do to comfort her. After a few moments, her hands were removed, letting a few tears land in the snow. Her arms and hands wrapped around her torso, holding herself.

"I did this." Her voice was still hoarse but clear in volume and guilt. "I'm the reason why your Master is like this. It's my fault. I did this..."

Eyebrows raised and ears perked, he declared, "Ms. Toothiana, what has happened to the Master was based off his own actions. You are not to be blamed for. You never were."

She didn't listen to him. No words of comfort or assurance would get rid of the pain inside. It hurts so much. It was worse than her breakdown after Kozmotis' failed proposal to her, watching her father be taken away and declaring that he will come back for her, or even seeing the cuts the Master had after fixing her feet. She has been fragile before, so vulnerable to break, but this, right now, took the cake. Wiping her tears, she looked back at him, her red and puffy eyes staring at the fox face, the beast's face, the face of her savior.

She straightened up and without looking away, she pulled back an angle of the blanket enough to place her hand over his paw. It was large and so soft.

"Thank you...for saving my life."

She choked up, shutting her eyes again and her free hand covered her mouth again. Her hand on his paw squeezed it. She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't take her emotional state over a sleeping Master. It was rude and will be quite awkward by the time she will be done. It looked like she was mourning over his corpse, and she barely knows him. And he barely knows her.

He doesn't know about how emotional she gets in certain situations. He doesn't know about her breakdowns and anxiety attacks. He doesn't know the struggles she lived with from the past that emotionally and mentally scarred her, even when she got over them. He doesn't know how rough it was for her to view things she held close be taken away right there and then. He doesn't know how she wished her life could just start over, giving her the chance for her to fix the mistakes that were done.

He doesn't know how broken _she_ was.

Right now, it was inappropriate to cry in front of him, but her mind didn't focus on it. She had to let it out, no matter where she was and who was with her. She was so caught up on her state that she failed to hear Antonio's gasp and a paw being removed from underneath his pillow and up to her face. She did, however, when that paw touched her wet cheek. Her eyes shot open, her view being blurry but she was alert on the sight.

The Master was awake.

" **...You're welcome.** "

And he heard her.

She felt numb as her hand dropped from her mouth, and the other allowed his other paw to be free. It was brought up to grasp her other cheek. Despite how cold the room was, his paws were strangely warm. The padding underneath rubbed on her cheeks, his thumbs drying away the wetness on her cheeks then her eyes carefully. Once he was done, she grasped both of his wrists.

She was in an emotional state, a very fragile position right now. She didn't want him to let go, she didn't want him to pull back now. Tooth, now that her sight was clear, can see the groggy state in his eyes, either from his sleep or the medicine. Either way, his mind had him understand and for the first time, the ends of his lips curled a little. She gasped at the small smile, but it was comforting enough for her to return it the same way.

Antonio remained silent, speechless at the sight.

The two stared at each other for a large moment of time until Tooth noticed that he was struggling to stay awake. Humored and feeling better, she gently placed his paws back down before she pulled the blanket back over to cover and then fingered through his fur, increasing the desire to rest.

"Sleep, Master," she urged. She was surprised that the word didn't bother her.

" **...ck...** "

She blinked. "What?"

" **...My name... Call me Jack...** " His head rolled to her hand, fast asleep once more. She stared at him surprised before smiling sincerely.

"Rest peacefully..., Jack."

Antonio smiled at the lovely view. The two were unaware of the door hiding the candelabra, practically holding back his own tears of joy while a wide smile was on, and the strict grandfather clock, whose jaw touched the snow ground with his eyes ready to pop out. From afar, viewing through a crystal ball, was Tsar, smiling at the sight but soon frowned before waving his hand, the image gone. A serious expression was planted on his face as his thoughts were now on worry for the two and the threat that will come upon them.

* * *

 **Can you guys figure out which movies those verses came from? Reviews are nice; as well is getting a free sugar cookie if you got them right!**


	16. The Development

**BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! This time, it's Jack's perspective.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of depression, suicide, and a short Rated R moment at the end are added.** **Good luck...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any DreamWorks Animation Films**

* * *

Dark eyes glanced blankly at the sight. The balcony doors were open, letting in not only additional freezing air but further sunlight than before. Another snow seasoning wasn't done for the past two days, but neither was the layers melting away by the heat. The cold was still going strong through it all. The trees with snow and icicles for their leaves' replacements softly swayed by the incoming gentle breeze. The said reveal also gain access through the open space the doors allowed, making a number of snowflakes flutter around like dust once more in the bedroom; as well, make a gentle flutter upon the eyes' owner's white matching fur.

The eyes then darted towards one large snowflake, floating opposite to his face before his paw was lifted, wiggling his fingers below it. In a second, the snowflake suddenly began to swirl through the spaces easily before repeating. After five more times, the index and thumb soon caught it, the lovely design now in full and steady view. With his touch, it gained additional frost—no, it was stopped on the chances of melting because of his ability. He made it stop shedding and becoming a plain, regular raindrop that would have sunk into his fur, gone from sight but noticeable by touch. He made it stop...crying...

He blew the flake gently, watching it flutter before glancing back at the balcony. It's been two days since the incident in this very room, two days since she apologized to him while crying, two days since he saw a side of her that made him feel weird. He has seen others cry before, including himself when noticing his reflection, but with her, he didn't know. He didn't know what to do on that, but luckily his instincts did and helped him out.

The eyes glanced down at the paws. He could still remember how warm her cheeks were, possibly warmer than an active fireplace. Although, they were also wet as her eyes shed thin, miniature rivers down her cheeks. His heart ached at the feel and sight, confusing him. And then she grasped his wrists. He figured she would shove his hands away from her face. Who wouldn't with his appearance and his actions throughout the days before he avoided her. But, surprisingly, she didn't; her grip was firm and shaking due to her emotions, but he understood well. Maybe too well as it caused his heart to skip a beat at the single thought in his head.

She didn't want him to let go.

His fingers curled over into a fist. He didn't admit it but he woke up the time Antonio came bursting in the room. Annoyed, he was ready for the chance to scare them enough to run out of the room until his damn fox ears caught her voice, and how broken and depressing it was with her sobs. Now, if he returned to the beast in the dungeon, he would have been annoyed at the sobbing little mouse of his "new guest", on his bed as an invasion of his privacy, and the little fleabag of a talking cat servant letting her gain access without his permission and would have come up with ways to punish them for doing so. But, he wasn't, especially when so groggy, and the thing that was a bother to him wasn't because of the mention reasons.

It was the fact that she doesn't even blame him. She blames herself.

But why would she...?

He groaned and pulled the sheet over his entire body, curling himself up in a fetus position with his head pressed on his pillow still. He was getting an irritating headache from all this thinking. Maybe another nap will help, even though he just woke up.

"I don't believe another nap will help you on this."

His eyes opened, the irritation now in his eyes instead of in his mind. Just what he needed, an unwanted guest. He yanked the sheet down enough for his head to pop out before looking over his right shoulder. " **What do you want?** " He questioned, his voice matching his eyes.

The guest chuckled, his lavender eyes staring at the frost-covered glass while his index and thumb grasped his chin, his other arm used as leverage for his elbow to prop. "Is it wrong to check on a friend?"

Jack felt a vein jumped on his forehead. He immediately sat up, his hands propping him with palms down, glaring darkly at him. " **Your** _ **friend**_ **? Don't you mean your** _ **victim**_ **?** " He hissed, filled with venom but was no bother to his intruder.

Tsar then waved his hand, and immediately, bit by bit, the frost flew off to have the glass cover reveal the white and gold rose still in bloom. Seven dead, black petals rested on the table. If looks could kill, Jack's glare on the plant would have turned it into snow, no traces of its original form left behind. Instead, a new layer of frost quickly covered the glass again with new additions of icicles portraying as long, thin, and painful spikes. Tsar blinked once before chuckling to himself.

"I see the powers are getting easier to use," he noted, now facing Jack. A growl came from the back of the beastly prince's throat as the glare darted to him, his fingers gripping tightly on the bedspread. Suddenly, a thought came to him that had him loosen his grip and relax his expression. Tsar didn't show it but he was thrown off guard by the sudden seriousness in his eyes as Jack relaxed with his paws on his lap.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" He asked, curious.

" **A proposition.** " Tsar raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

" **Yes. Involving my lifeline.** " Tsar narrowed his eyes, and that somehow amused Jack as he smirked.

" **You see, we both know that you have been watching over me closely the moment that woman came here,** "hestarted. **"And we both know that communication between us is a struggle from the moment she became my prisoner to the day I saved her life. Let me remind you that I had to volunteer** _ **myself**_ **on finding that woman even though it was her doing on leaving this castle, but you know what? I won't hold a grudge on it."** He chuckled deeply. **"No grudges made at all since she was sleepwalking when it happened. But you know... It must have been a sign. A message to me.**

" **I know that woman and my servants are suffering in their current states. Living inside these castle walls because of me, so...how about we make a little wager?** "

Tsar stayed silent. His expression never changed, and neither has Jack's as he continued.

" **How about ending my life to break the curse?** "

Tsar took a deep breath, almost a gasp to Jack, and exhaled through his nose. Shock and seriousness were painted on.

" **Think about it: I'm the only reason why they are going through this, why they are suffering no matter how hard they mask their feelings. I'm** _ **not**_ **going to change and I** _ **never**_ **will. Suicide, no doubt, is the best option. Unless you actually want to do the honor yourself; I doubt the servants have the guts to do so. But, in this way, the spell will be broken, they all can be free, and for me? I'll either be with my parents again or take my punishment and 'head off to the other side'. They will be just fine without me.** "

Disappointment and cockiness stared deeply at each other before Tsar walked over, determination in his steps. With his hands palm down on the bed, he leaned forward to bring his face close to the prince's fox face.

"I don't believe Ms. Toothiana will appreciate that idea." Jack can tell that he's forcing himself not to yell, making his smirk widen. He then leaned himself, their noses inches from touching.

" _ **You**_ **made me like this.** _ **You**_ **have powers. Erase her memories of this place. Erase her family's memories and anyone else who was informed. Erase my servants' memories. Make them believe their lives were made in this era, not the one we lost. It's not so difficult, now, isn't it?** " He reminded then urged, looking at his eyes for an answer.

Tsar slowly pulled back, standing straight again. He turned his head over to the covered glass and took another breath. "Yes, you are right. I _do_ have powers." He looked back at the prince. "And I can have the ability to make sure you _don't_ kill yourself."

The smirk was immediately wiped off.

"Now, I want _you_ to think: what would your parents feel about this? They're watching over you, and as sadden they are on this curse they are there for you, even when you can't see them. They want you to break this curse without any regrets. And what about the servants? You are right; they are upset over this, over something that you caused. But, they are urging you to break it because they know you can. You weren't like this before your parents died, so they know something inside, something that bears the old you, is still in there, waiting to be open again..."

Jack brought up his covered legs, his arms wrapping it with his chin on his knees. He was starting to get a grudge on this guy now.

"And Toothiana—"

His left fox ear twitched.

"What you did for her, Jackson, was something you didn't _have_ to do. But, you did. No one forced you, no one begged you, no one threatened you. You went out into that storm to find her and risk your life on fighting those wolves—which was _very_ impressive, I may add."

Jack just huffed in annoyance. Like Tsar, his white breath was shown.

"You don't like those woods because it reminded you of what happened with your parents," Tsar reminded. "But, you weren't thinking about back then, you were thinking about her. How fragile she is, how far she must have gone, did the wolves caught up to her, how much longer before she would collapse from the freezing atmosphere... Jack, you even used your powers to save her from hypothermia. And now, she's worried about you. Her anger is gone, because of your doings."

Jack covered his face with his knees, his fox ears flat on his head in wanting to block out his voice, but Tsar kept going anyway.

"Suicide isn't the answer. It _never_ is for any situation. You're already making progress—"

" **Doing** _ **what**_ **?** " He spat, now glaring up at him. He sat up straight, his legs stretched out once more. " **Getting on her good side?** _ **Tsk!**_ **This is nothing; this pampering she's doing is nothing but a debt to repay. By the time I'm healed up, she'll go back to remembering why she hated me in the first place. Happens all the time.** "

"Uh huh. And, um, what will you do by then? Continue to hide away from her? Continue to avoid her?"

" **It's not avoiding or hiding away when I have no desires to speak with that wench.** "

"But, Jack, you are her Master now," he taunted. Jack raised an annoyed eyebrow at that. "Don't you want to show her who's the boss around here? Who's in charge of her presence and actions here? Who has control over her choices that can be approving or not? You're the _Prince_ of this castle! No one can control _you_ , _you_ control _them_ inside these walls! What's stopping you on making her coward under your gaze and making her a servant now that she feels horrible for what has happened?!"

Tsar then blinked, taking notice of the silence. It was strangely tense, something he wasn't familiar with. Breaking out from his expressive position, he gazed over to Jack. The beastly prince wasn't looking at him, but at whatever on his right. Tsar followed, his eyes wondering around for the sight until he caught it. The sudden view made his heart jolt in surprise.

Where the covered glass was, above the icicle spikes, right at the top was...a creation. A snow hummingbird it was. Practically a snow-sourced sculpture, Tsar could describe. He didn't choose to go up to it but can tell from his distance how detailed and remarkable it was, even for its small size. His eyebrows then jumped, quickly noticing Jack's soft whistle but soon blinked at a new sound. He looked back and his eyes widen.

The bird's head actually turned to the direction of the whistle. It blinked once with its head tilted. Jack whistled again, and soon it fluttered over to Jack's open palm. Tsar remained silent as he witnessed the prince, gently petting the bird with his index finger like it was glass. Or ready to fall apart with too much pressure. It nudged its head towards his index finger, giving him a warm reaction, but the warmth didn't come up to him. Jack's face was as cold and empty as his eyes. Not one change was done when he pulled back his hand and let the bird fly around his room. It was above Tsar's head before it quietly exploded, snow now falling towards his hair and the ground.

Tsar had a blank face on and his eyes closed when the bird exploded, not even bothered by it. He opened them to glance over to Jack once more. His voice broke the silence.

"...Do you still believe she's not the one?" Care was his tone.

Jack's eyes glanced up at him, making contact for a few seconds before he looked away. He rolled to the side, brought up his blanket to his neck, and closed his eyes for another nap. He didn't have to look back to know Tsar left the room the same way he entered. Jack didn't need to say anything. Tsar would either get his answer later or already got it.

.

.

.

The last time Jack cried was on the day he found out his parents were found dead.

The crying was constant as Niagara Falls until eventually, the last amount finally reached the end. He hated to cry. His eyes get so blurry and red and puffy, his cheeks get wet, his nose drip with snot, his throat hurts with constant hiccupping and soreness, and his voice lets out his emotional cries and sobs. It made him so vulnerable to anyone, making him putty into their hands. Back then, he only noticed the pity and sorrow in their eyes, a few others had seriousness over his position as the next ruler. All of them had their own emotions that connected with Jack's, but it wasn't good enough. After that, he didn't cry again. He didn't want their comforts or sympathies or pities upon his emotional stage. He felt no comfort or relief in the hugs, contacts, or wordings they used. None of them can heal him from his distress.

He swore to never cry again, but right now, it was a definite option.

Nightfall has come. Between the hours of Tsar's visit and now were regular visits from his servants and Toothiana, taking care and checking in on him and his condition. His injuries were miraculously healed (probably by Tsar, even though he made no contact on him), getting the last batch of bandages off him. His fever that he gained from the forest, and not changing out his wet clothes for a long period of time, was gone before Tsar's arrival. He was more grateful on that; he didn't have to take that nasty medicine again. It still tasted the same the last time he took it and continue to make him believe it will ruin his taste buds. The castle doctor confirmed that he was fully healed and healthy once more, having him able to leave his room (Finally!) tomorrow morning as he wished. Except, right now, he wanted nothing more than his bed to swallow him whole.

His position was exactly as that mentioned day: with his legs held close to his chest, and his head on the knees with the blanket covering his entire body. He knew everyone would asleep by now, but that didn't stop him from muffling his sobs. His furry knees were getting damp, and the mere reminder of it had him shed the waters further. His chest pumped from his huffing and occasional hiccups. His paws gripped tighter on his arms. His throat was getting sore from this. He didn't keep track of time but he was sure it was over thirty minutes right about now.

Pausing, he pulled back the blanket and lifted his head up. He was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, the fur on his cheeks was pushed and slightly damp, his throat constricted from the hiccups, his ears flat on his head, and his lower lip was currently bitten as he tried his best not to bleed.

" **Why is this happening to me?** " He forced out after taking a deep breath, more tears streaming. " **Wha-What did I do to deserve this? Th-There's so much p-people worse th-an me. W-hy must I—** " He was cut off by another sob. Unable to hold back, he covered his face and allowed himself to let it out, muffled by his furry hands for paws. His entire body shook with his out-of-control emotions.

 _I can't believe this. This is all your fault!_

His heart ached more than before. If that was possible.

 _None of this would have happened if you treated us better!_

 _Look at what you have done!_

 _You're a monster!_

 _Freakshow!_

 _You made me into a freak, you son of a b-!_

 _Your doings, your fault!_

 _You ruined my life!_

 _You bastard!_

His hands then moved from his face to grip his ears, his head stayed down. Even when no one was here to say anything, he knew each one was the truth.

 _Are you_ crying _?! What a wimp!_

 _Some prince you are! Can't even bother to get this over with!_

 _Man up already! This is your problem, NOT OURS!_

 _Fix this or we'll fix you!_

 _I wish you were never born..._

He ignored the iron taste of the red liquid, released from his lower lip. His tears stopped. His eyes remained closed but relaxed from squeezing so hard. His paws removed themselves from his ears. His legs now crisscrossed. His head stayed down while his arms rested at his sides.

' _ **So do I...**_ '

' _You're that childish, aren't you?_ ' Jack released a soft chuckle, baring no humor or other emotions. Like he would forget what Tooth has spoken.

' _What did they do to deserve such a thing?!_ '

' _They're merely people, working for someone as stubborn and selfish as you are._ '

' _That beast...!_ '

' _I want nothing to do with him!_ '

' _Try to act your own age, oh Master of the Castle...!_ '

...

Jack was so still he was a statue. His chest was physical proof that he's still alive while his current thoughts were the mental proof.

' _ **Mother, Father**_ ,' he mentally prayed. ' _ **How was it like when you two died? Did it hurt that bad? Did the cold bother you during it? Those wolves... Were their bites worse than the ones I encountered? What were the last things you said? Screams? Cries of anger? My name? Was I on your mind when it happened? Did you think of my future before the incident begun? Did you fight back? Try to? Mother, Father..., would things now be easier if I were to join you when it happened?**_

' _ **I'm scared. I'm so broken. I never felt more alone in my life since that day. The servants, the girl, Tsar. They are not you two. They cannot help me, they would not. They have their own problems to worry about. I'm not worth it. I never was since the day I was born, I know it for sure. Those servants... those people... I know they hate me. It's my fault that they are like this. I wished, if I knew sooner, I set them free, so I could deal with Tsar alone. Like I always was.**_

' _ **Tsar. That man or god or whatever he is, he's wasting his time on me. Despite how I acted, I spoke the truth to him. I will never change. There's no one here inside and out of this castle that understands me. Witnessing an incident is not the same as experiencing it. If Tsar's so powerful, then he would have known. He would have realized that you are the ones that I need, not some girl I barely know.**_

' _ **Toothiana... What a strange name and yet still suitable. Her skin color... I can still recall those small times, hearing about other worlds on how they treated people with her skin as scum; trash; useful tools. Slaves they were, but you two made them feel special; feel loved; feel human in a new world. She's more open than any other I remember back then. She said it was the twenty-first century right now. I knew I was good at math but I wished I didn't right now. Three hundred years... three centuries since that day. I still can't believe it now.**_

' _ **Everything she said back in the dungeon was the truth, too. I am stubborn and selfish. I want to be alone but don't want to be left alone forever. It's my fault she's here, it's my fault that I forced her father into the dungeon and his friend to bring her here to take his place. She's suffering from no freedom and no contact towards her family and friends... Will her father and friend kill me when they return? I know they will, she's precious to them, especially in her father's eyes. Just like you two with me. You two are precious to me, and it broke me like shattered glass when your lives were taken away.**_

' _ **Mother, Father, I know I have to deal with this. I know I have to break this curse somehow, but... I'm just so conflicted right now. I'm not steady and no one in this castle can do anything to help me! A scolding, a threat, a reassurance; none of it will make me feel better! Why must I be like this?! I don't even feel like myself anymore! I'm getting closer and closer into becoming a full-fledged beast! I don't know what to do about this curse! I don't know what to do about the girl! I don't know what to do...!**_ **'**

His heart was racing as a horse's trotting. He brought his head up and a paw gripped his throat. His breathing was unsteady. His eyes went rapidly around the room. " **Get...out...** " was the only thing he could mutter before whipping the blanket aside and dashed out of the door. He didn't know where to go, he just want to get out of that room. He kept running and running until eventually—

"OOF!"

He bumped into someone. Precisely someone that wasn't an object-turned servant. Both fell backward on the floor. However, that didn't stop the anxiety attack he was having.

"Ow! A little warning would have been nice next time," Tooth gently joked, but shock came when she noticed the Master and his position. "Jack? Jack!" She immediately headed over to him but taking noticed of her, he started to crawl back until he pressed up against a wall. A mad look was on his face, having Tooth realize what was wrong.

"Jack?" She reached out to him, causing him to flinch then bundle himself up out of fright. The worry increased in Tooth, having her motherly instincts go up to him. She reached out and gently grasped his paws that were holding on to his wrapped arms. He flinched again, but she ignored it.

"Jack," she spoke with a gentle yet serious tone, "Jack, I want you to listen to me. I want you to breathe deeply through your nose and out from your mouth." He wasn't listening. His hands instantly grabbed onto her biceps while he was still huffing so quickly. Wincing at the tight feeling, her eyes then glanced up and an idea came to mind. It made her blush but she wouldn't know if she didn't try...

A gasp escaped out of Jack's lips. His hands remained where they were, but the squeezing stopped. With his eyes open wide, he froze as Tooth rubbed his ears.

' _This is so awkward, but... so nice_ ,' he thought as her thumbs rubbed the inside of them. A shiver went down his spine at the feel, but she didn't notice. "Breathe deeply through your nose and out from your mouth," she then repeated. This time, Jack did what he was told, doing the action three times. His eyes fluttered to relax during the action. She pulled her hands back and placed them on his shoulders. His body still shook but not as much.

"Good. Now, Jack, I want you to look around and tell me five things you can see," she requested. Jack, blinking twice, then begun to look around, and spoke with a shaky voice.

" **W-walls... The f-floor... P-paintings... Y-You... And... M-my hands.** "

"Good. Tell me four things you can touch."

" **T-the floor, y-your arms, the wall, my f-fur**."

"Three things you can hear."

" **Your** **voice** " – His wording was getting steady again – " **My voice and...my breathing**." He was still huffing, so Tooth accepted that.

"Two things you can smell."

" **...Blood. And medicine**."

"And one emotion you can feel."

Jack let go of her biceps and rested on the wall while Tooth brought her hands back. He closed his eyes again while his face scrunched up. " **...Irritation**."

With his mind back in control, the said emotion was now active in him. This was the last thing he wanted to happen: getting an anxiety attack and have the "guest" be the main and only witness to it. He never felt so embarrassed in his life. He's grateful, for once, that the fur hid his growing blush.

"Jack." His eyebrows jumped. He forgot she was still here. "Are you okay?"

' _ **Don't talk to me like that**_ ,' he mentally complained. ' _ **We both know I don't deserve it...**_ ' He avoided eye contact when he spoke, his voice so soft Tooth had to strain her ears. " **I'm fine** ," he grumbled.

"Oh really?"

" **Yes.** "

A tense silence was made between the two figures—until his cheeks were grabbed, and his face was forcefully turned towards her. The action threw him off guard; no one has ever done that to him before, not even before his parents' deaths. His wide eyes widen as they were opposite to Tooth's serious ones. The sight alone made a shiver go down his spine.

' _ **Is she always this cute?**_ ' His heart skipped a beat at the thought. ' _ **Where did that come from?!**_ '

"Liar." Her voice broke him out. Still keeping eye contact, she removed her hands from his cheeks before pointing at him. He raised an eyebrow. "You know what you need? A night snack."

He tilted his head in addition in a confused (and cute, Tooth added) manner.

"Mhm." She nodded to herself, then soon grabbed his paws and got up. "Come on, let's go."

Speechless, he allowed her to pull him out of the hallway and into the kitchen. His ears perked at a new sound and turned to the oven. That was snoring quite loudly he was sure the windows next to it was vibrating. After a few seconds, he recognized the snore, and even for three centuries, the chef of the kitchen continued to be a loud snorer. A small smirk came on his face at a memory: when the chef kept denying that he didn't snore while he was arguing with his wife. He then asked Jack if he was and, not consuming the conversation's meaning at his young age, Jack agreed then laughed with his wife at the chef's startled expression. He blinked at another loud snore from the oven then shook his head, the smirk stretching. Some things never changed.

Through it all, he was oblivious to the girl who let go of his paws and looked through the cupboards. She took out dishes (that weren't animatedly sleeping) then to the freezer, searching before taking out the chosen dish. Putting them down, she then found a large and unanimated spoon from a drawer. The soft closing of the drawer, slightly loud than the other closings, had Jack's right ear twitch and turn back to her. Putting on a mask, he was unamused with a raised eyebrow and had crossed his arms as he watched Tooth, struggling to scoop out a cold pink material right next to two large bowls.

" _ **What**_ **are you doing?** " He questioned, his voice low so no one would wake up.

Tooth looked up, her eyes even under the moonlight were bright with curiosity and care. "Getting a workout on my muscles," she softly joked before looking back at the ice cream. "It's so...hard. Oh!" A nicely shaped scoop popped out but went into midair, ready to become a sadly ruined scoop. Suddenly, it froze and soon begun to swirl around while floating over to land in one of the bowls. Tooth glanced at the scoop, then to the saver, who was still staring at the scoop with a blank face. He didn't even use his hands, Tooth noted, just his eyes. Before he could notice, she glanced back at the tub of strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks," she muttered, clear enough for him to hear before struggling to get another scoop—only to hold back a gasp as bits of frost came out of the frozen cream. The bits continued to remove themselves until Jack said, " **Try now.** "

She jumped at the soft voice, not making any eye contact with him as she brought the spoon over again. The next scoop was still frozen but smoothly handled, having her smile at the fixed task. It wasn't long before four large scoops of ice cream were in the bowls and Tooth placed the tub back in the freezer.

"Thanks again," she then said, giving a gentle smile. Jack, leaning back on the counter with his arms still crossed, opened his eyes to her. When did he close them? No emotion was in his eyes before he turned away, breaking the contact. Her smile slid off before she headed towards the bowls.

' _ **Why is she doing this?**_ ' He thought, confused. ' _ **In fact, why is she still up in the first place? Was she sleepwalking again? It's possible; that hallway was far from her bedroom.**_ ' He blinked, returning from space when a gentle nudge on his shoulder had him look over. It was from one of the bowls Tooth was holding, her gentle smile was back. "Here."

His eyes glanced at the delicious treat then to her before silently accepting the treat. He had a spoonful in his mouth when Tooth went over to hers. He closed his eyes, savoring the delicious fruit's essence all over the creamy delicacy. When was the last time he had this? Definitely not as dessert from dinner. As nice as the crème brulee was, he was so used to the cold now, eating ice cream, especially during a winter night, doesn't bother him. But, wouldn't it bother her? His eyes darted over to her, his head tilting slightly for a better angle.

He took in on her appearance. She wore a lavender nightgown, a lighter color in comparison to her eyes while wearing her winter jacket. How ironic that she didn't wear it when she was sleepwalking, when she was outside, but chose to wear it inside the castle's walls. Was it just in case it happened again, or was it too cold in here? To himself, he was more humored on the idea of sleepwalking again. Her short and color-added brunette hair was ruffled as a bird's feathers right after the animal shook the water off itself. It looked kind of cute on her.

' _ **Why am I thinking that?!**_ ' He scolded mentally, holding back a grumble so she wouldn't notice. Actually, her attention was currently on her bowl as she ate, like a shy child still new in a different environment she wasn't familiar with. Or, in this case, a new presence. Before the incidents, how long was it since he last saw her? Was it bound to be close to a week? Maybe half? He didn't take notice of the days passing, just himself and his thoughts. Believing this whole idea was hopeless from the start...

Jack stared at the almost finished, melted treat. His expression was blank but his eyes, curtained from her view by his mane, bear sadness. He didn't feel like crying again, not with the girl here in the same room. However, a single tear somehow escaped and landed inside the bowl. The melted treat was frozen as ice, sticking to the bowl entirely. He soon placed the bowl aside before gripping on the table top from behind, his head stayed down.

" **Why aren't you in bed?** "

A small clink caught his ear. "W-What?"

" **It's—** "

" _SNOOORE!_ "

His face scrunched up at the loud making, his ears flat down. Jack can feel a vein pulsing on his forehead. If he heard that noise one more time... Toothiana, however, had other ideas. He brought his head up to see her quickly, and quietly, place the dirty dishes in the sink. Then, she grabbed his paw, startling him as his ears perked up while being pulled out of the room. It didn't take long before they were at a generous distance away from the snoring. He never felt more relieved to not have that aggravation echoing through his strongly sharp hearing. Damn fox ears...

"I'm sorry but I could not hear anything with that snoring going on," she confessed, grateful to get away. "It would be amazing for anyone who can sleep through that."

" **Give it five, six years and you'll be that one.** "

Tooth made a soft giggle at the joke, having his heart jump. He didn't expect that but hid the emotion from her. "What were you saying before?"

He blinked. " **Excuse me?** "

"Back in the kitchen, you were saying something. What was it?" She began walking and Jack followed at her side.

" **Oh. I said, 'Why aren't you in bed?' It's late.** "

"Oh." She rubbed her bicep for comfort. "I couldn't sleep."

" **Something on your mind?** " He didn't have to figure it out what the topic her mind was on. If he was in her shoes, he would have thought the same things.

She shrugged. One glance over, and he could see the hesitation in her eyes. Why would she hesitate? Doesn't she hate him? She was pretty confident back in the dungeon with the insults and mockery and determination for her father. What _was_ on her mind? In fact, Jack thought, what was she doing?

The moment she first saw him with an anxiety attack, she should have just left him alone. She should have made herself believe that he was going through this 'monstrous stage' that can cause her harm, creating more fear towards herself and anger towards him. She should have laughed at him when the attack was over, mocking him on how pathetic he was on, freaking out over a small attack that he never handled before. She should have given him more insults, having him bring back the 'monster from the dungeon' and get all wild up again to freak her out or see her defend herself against him. Heck, it was blackmail material for her to use against him so she could do whatever she wanted here. She could have brought her family back so they can take over the castle, have the servants riot against him, force him to leave his only home to suffer in the same woods his parents went through, have him become a beast forever with no second chances...

Maybe she was doing that. Maybe she was planning it and was secretive. But, when he glanced over at her again, there was something about her that made him feel like she wasn't that kind of person. She befriended the servants, she felt horrible about what happened to him more than herself, she actually participated in taking care of him with the servants without wishing for anything in return.

' _Do you still believe she's not the one...?'_

' _ **Do I?**_ ' He thought to himself, holding back a groan as a headache was kicking in again. His left ear then twitched on a new sound. It came from Tooth, and it was more towards herself as if she had forgotten he was still here.

" _Love can transpose to form and dignity._ " He knew that line. He can recall learning it in a session before. Was she reciting? " _Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore—_ "

" _ **And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind**_ ," he finished. With a blank look, he watched her look up to him in surprise.

"You know Shakespeare," she stated not questioned, the surprise was in her voice, too.

" **I had an expensive education. Are you a fan of** _ **A Midsummer's Night Dream**_ **?** "

She smiled. "Actually, _Romeo and Juliet_ is my favorite play."

This time, he did let out a groan. Figures. " **Why am I not surprised?** "

She raised an eyebrow while her smile claimed humor. "I'm sorry?" She urged.

" **All that heartache and pining and—** " He just shuddered sharply at that. He never understood that pair when he first learned it when he was younger, and even now, when he finally did understand, he still found it ridiculous. " **There are so many better things to read than** _ **that**_."

He blinked in surprise when she quickly went in front of him, her hands on her hips and a mixture of playfulness and determination was on her face. "Like _what_?" She taunted, and at that, he couldn't help but be smug. Continuing, he brought an arm out, and surprisingly she linked hers almost immediately. He kept himself cool as he led her the way, but it still made his heart race.

By the time they reached doubled doors, Tooth let go so Jack could push them open. There were candles placed in certain areas, and as if done by a switch, each one lit up the entire area. The library was the biggest room in the castle. Lines of books were placed from the floor to the ceiling. About three to four staircases were connected to the shelves for stable access. He can remember sliding down the swirled rails, aware of how fast and fun it was—and hilarious to see Verne practically get a panic attack on the small possibility of him cracking his head open. He may have been adventurous back then, but he wasn't stupid. He knew how to be careful—he just chooses not to.

Jack took notice of the lack of dust in here, much to his relief and impress. For a room that can take up half or three-fourths of a village, it must have taken days to clean everything. If he could, he would have done the job. There were many rooms in the castle that he liked, but the library was his all-time favorite.

With the stories that took him away from reality, it made him feel so alive and excited about his future. His younger self was always thinking of plans of traveling the world, meeting new people, trying new things, buying wonderful items, and have difficulty on leaving because he knew he wouldn't want to leave nor want the adventure to end. The feelings kept him going until reality caught up and went ahead towards his parents, then came back to him... He shook his head. No time for sad thoughts now, he was getting annoyed by how his body reacted.

" **Should be something here you can start with...** " A fantasy fiction novel, maybe? Or possibly a historical book, if she had an interest in that. He then stopped when a sound was caught. Was that...a choked gasp? He turned to the direction, seeing the doer gaze at the library with teary astonishment. Toothiana was speechless.

" **Are you alright?** "

Her hands went over her chest before making eye contact. He has never seen someone bearing so much joy over a library before.

"It's wonderful!"

He glanced over the familiar yet magnificent sight. " **Yes, I suppose it is** ," he agreed, smiling over to her. " **Well, if you like it so much, then it's yours.** "

Her mouth agape, the speechless nature came back. He turned away, searching for a good book instead of staring at the foreign yet interesting sight.

"Have you really read all these books?"

" **What?** " He glanced back, then paused. His eyes widen at the view. ' _ **Dear God, all mighty...**_ ' How did he not see this coming? Within his distance, Toothiana was a sight to behold. The glowing from the candles wrapped around Tooth like a soft body halo. Her eyes seemed brighter than before; they were polished amethyst jewels. Her happy smile matched the glow's vibe, and when she tilted her head in a curious manner, he was fully aware of his heart going into overdrive. From all the things and people he met, it amazed him on how she was the only one to make his heart going mad—and she didn't even do anything!

Back then, he used to have short crushes on the village girls or princesses, the ones with sweet pale skin and long flowing hair and kind smiles. But Toothiana... With her smooth brown skin, jewel eyes, multicolored short hair, and that bright smile, a comparison should never be done. She was nothing like those girls. She was...like Esmeralda; a new, unique, and breathtaking sight that had other girls be jealous of her.

She was—No, _is_ an angel.

"Jack?"

He blinked then felt his face heat up. How long was he gawking at her? He then coughed nonchalantly into his fist. " **Ah, no** ," he answered, recalling the question. " **Not all of them. Some are in Greek, after all.** "

"Was that a joke? Are _you_ making jokes now?"

' _ **Is she being cocky?**_ ' He questioned mentally. An eyebrow was raised, and, what it seems to be, a smirk was on. ' _ **Oh yeah, she is. And looks cute doing it.**_ '

He nudged his head. " _ **Maybe**_ **.** "

His strong hearing caught her giggle as he walked away, and while he was searching through the shelves, a squeal of delight was done. Oh yeah, giving her the library was the best choice if it meant hearing and seeing her so happy and comfortable around him. It didn't take long for Tooth to join in on the searching. She found the tragedy at one point, and Jack made a face that had her laughing before putting it back. Soon, Jack found one that she agreed on before heading over to a comfortable seating area with a large and comfy couch, across from an unlit fireplace. After sitting on one end, Tooth patted down on the spot next to her. Jack hesitated but soon found himself seated at the chosen spot. He was obliviously tensed at the closeness, but once Tooth's gentle storytelling began, within time Jack relaxed and listened to every word that spoke out of her angelic lips.

.

.

.

His head fell back on the pillow, sweat dripping down the frame from his forehead. The chest rose and fell from the rough huffing made. His tongue then snuck out and caught a few dews before a sickening smirk was painted on. His free hand blindly searched for an object, a few tissues, and used them to clean the other hand. Afterward, wicked and lust-filled eyes glanced at the picture at his side, picking it up then used a finger to trace over.

It was a full body photo of Toothiana. She's peacefully sleeping on her bed with her front facing. She wore black shorts and a bunched up grey tee, the bottom hem lifted to show part of her stomach while her hand rested over a breast. The other rested next to her head. Her lips were agape but the moonlight angle had them glisten along with the rest of her face.

Lips were licked with wanting.

"Won't be too long," Kozmotis confirmed, smirking still as his hand guided downwards for the third time.


End file.
